13 Flos Floram
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. La amenaza al Santuario es hacia los santos de plata, y Saori la encara con decisión. ¿Quién de entre sus santos será capaz de contenerla? Pero al mismo tiempo, hay otra persona que busca acabar con los renegados. ¿Podrá formarse una alianza con ella? ¡FIC TERMINADO!
1. Apertura: Voluntarios

_La amenaza al Santuario es hacia los santos de plata, y Saori la encara con decisión. ¿Quién de entre sus santos será capaz de contenerla? Pero al mismo tiempo, hay otra persona que busca acabar con los renegados. ¿Podrá formarse una alianza con ella?_

* * *

Sé que me tardé, lo sé, pero aquí está el fic. Este es un monstruo de mil patas, con el que me divertí horrores en escribir. Descubrí al mismo tiempo un lado georgermartiano que no sabía que tenía y con el que hice sufrir espantos a mi fiel Concilio. Desde ya les advierto que este fic es el más violento que he escrito hasta ahora, solo espero que lo disfruten.

Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Avatar de Chronos_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Hasta ahora los fics reparados son "Cave Helena", "Imago Mundi", "El Asunto Pendiente" y algunos capítulos de "Littera Minima". En ese proceso nos hemos llevado grandes sorpresas, como que habían pasado cuatro años en vez de seis, así que en ese sentido, les ruego paciencia. Llevo semanas tratando de que la línea temporal aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó. Por cierto… **LEAN EL OMAKE "CACHORRO DE LEÓN"** … **fue ajustado y reformado (con el dolor de mi alma)**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir, y animaron cuando me encontraba en atolladeros. De no ser por ellas, me habría tardado más.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol es la causa principal de bailar como imbécil._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Sonata para Piano N° 14 "Claro de Luna". Opus 27, N°2. Por Ludwig Von Beethoven.**

* * *

 **"XIII. FLOS FLORAM."  
** _(Flor entre Flores)_

 **Apertura: Voluntarios.**

 **Salón Principal**

 _Dos semanas después. 30 de diciembre._

Llovía a cántaros, y el ruido de las gotas golpeando el techo era lo único que retumbaba en el Gran Salón. Athena, la de los ojos de lechuza, tenía un aspecto derrotado y sombrío: miraba un punto indeterminado en el suelo. Un trueno retumbó en la lejanía y la diosa exhaló una bocanada de aire. Niké la miraba fijo. En el suelo, y al pie de los escalones, Shion estaba agachado contra una figura inerte, que yacía sobre una improvisada camilla. Cuatro guardias estaban arrodillados y, del mismo modo, sus actitudes eran sombrías. Misty de Lacerta no reaccionaba ni siquiera a los quietos, pero insistentes llamados del Patriarca. Estaba en alguna clase de coma: había sido atacado, apenas tenía signos de haberse defendido y no había rastros de su cosmo. Su armadura estaba trizada. A diferencia de Chantal y Daniel, con él no se habían ensañado tanto.

"¿Cuándo lo encontraron?" Preguntó Athena mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"Hace una media hora. Lo trajimos en cuanto el señor Aioria nos permitió moverlo, Alteza."

"No tiene cosmo, tampoco responde. Su presencia está… muy diluida." Le dijo Idril.

"Pero vive. Su mente está muy activa, aunque se está agotando por momentos." Explicó Shion, poniéndose de pie. Luego se dirigió a los guardias. "Llévenlo a la enfermería, por favor."

"¡Esperen un momento!" Athena se agachó junto al caído y le puso las manos en la frente. La diosa se veía honestamente afectada. Encendió un poco de su propio cosmo y le besó a frente. "Reserva tu fuerza, Misty, no te agotes en vano: necesito que sobrevivas esto." Le dijo con ternura. Entonces le hizo una seña a los guardias, mientras se ponía de pie. "Llévenselo."

Los guardias obedecieron sin demora. La diosa le dio la espalda al Patriarca, tenía el ceño fruncido y se la notaba de muy mal humor y preocupada, todo al mismo tiempo. Misty era el tercer plateado atacado en la periferia de su Santuario y eso no la tenía feliz. Daniel de Sculptor había muerto y Chantal… había pasado dos semanas en el hospital, siendo los primeros días muy inciertos. Esa mañana la habían dejado regresar a casa, aun cuando seguía necesitando los cuidados de un hospital; a ningún santo le gustaba quedarse más tiempo del estrictamente necesario internado en uno. Además, tenían santos muy bien capacitados para el cuidado de heridos graves, algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados en el Santuario. Por lo tanto, Chantal estaba ahora en Acuario en un extraño estado entre la consciencia y la ausencia, pero lo suficientemente estable como para que la cuidara su familia.

"Es el tercer plateado atacado dentro de nuestras fronteras. Sin mencionar que hoy se recibieron reportes de otros cuatro ataques de renegados, en Nepal y en el Tíbet. Y por si fuera poco, son cuatro los plateados de los que todavía no sabemos nada." Resumió Idril empuñando las manos, aumentando la rabia en su voz a medida que resumía la situación.

"Todavía no sabemos cómo roban los cosmos. Hablé con Pandora en el Inframundo, y me dice que están investigando: la diosa Hécate cree recordar algo y está metida en la biblioteca." Explicó Shion muy serio.

"¿Qué dice Albiore de Cefeo?" Preguntó Athena.

"Ha divisado a los renegados dos ocasiones esta semana y se enfrentó a ellos; en la última pelea, mencionaron algo sobre unas piedras para robar el cosmo… o algo por el estilo." Dijo el Patriarca. "También dijo que los renegados usaron el cosmo y técnicas de Daniel de Sculptor para atacarle."

Athena giró sobre su eje, con el rostro en un rictus de mal humor. En seguida fijó su mirada hacia el piso e inspiró con fuerza.

"Eso raya en el sacrilegio. No lo voy a tolerar." Saori se la veía muy seria. "Necesito que Dohko de Libra vaya a investigar y que lleve consigo voluntarios entre los plateados. Que se reúnan con Albiore y que se coordinen para cazar a esos infelices." Ordenó con voz firme y decidida.

"Así se hará."

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Edificio de Admisión.**

 _12 horas después._

Seguía lloviendo, pero ya no tan fuerte como la noche anterior. Shaina de Ophiucus se encontraba actualizando parte del papeleo del que se encargaba todos los días, para que estuviera en orden y Geist no tuviera tantos problemas. Al menos ya se había encargado de otros asuntos personales, como quien cuidaría de su mascota y de su aprendiza Rin. La noche anterior, la diosa había pedido voluntarios para acompañar a Dohko de Libra a cazar renegados, y ella había sido la primera en levantar la mano. Los otros voluntarios eran Argol de Perseo y Dio de Mosca. Partirían dentro de poco, por lo que la amazona no tenía mucho tiempo más para poner sus asuntos en orden.

"Supongo que estás contenta."

Shaina levantó la mirada hacia la puerta. Afro de Piscis estaba apoyado en el dintel, cruzado de brazos. Muy serio y jugueteando con una de sus rosas.

"Bastante. Me motiva ir a darles una paliza a esos malditos." Shaina le dijo casual, mientras terminaba de ordenar su escritorio.

"No lo dudo, pero no me gusta la idea." Afro hizo un desprecio con la cabeza. "También vas por despechada."

"¿Despechada yo? Bah. ¿De qué estaría despechada?"

"Hmpf. No te hagas la tonta, Shaina." Afro entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras asegurarse que nadie lo había visto. "Hace días que no me hablas."

"No, no lo hago. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" Le preguntó desafiante, viendo como el dorado se detenía al otro lado del escritorio.

"No quiero que te vayas a esta misión sin que hagamos las paces." Le dijo con firmeza, pero apenas levantando la voz.

"No haré las paces contigo, Afro."

La amazona lo miró con dureza. Aún con la máscara encima no había duda que la mujer le miraba con intensidad. El dorado dio la vuelta al escritorio y se le acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar su mano en el hombro. Esta vez su actitud era más dulce, más urgente.

"¿Sigues enojada? Por favor Shaina, llevamos meses en el mismo…"

"¡Claro que sigo enojada! Me molesta que me escondas." Shaina alejó al dorado con un simple gesto. Luego le dio la espalda y siguió poniendo sus cosas en orden. "Me irrita no poder decir a quien amo. ¡Porque te amo! Pero como evidentemente te avergüenzo, entonces no quiero seguir contigo."

"¡No te pongas difícil, mujer!" Exclamó exasperado, acompañando su voz con un rápido gesto de sus brazos.

"Obsérvame." La amazona apoyó la mano sobre el escritorio y miró por la ventana. "Estoy ocupada. Si me disculpas, puedes irte."

Afro se quedó rígido observando la espalda de Shaina, sin mayor emoción en el rostro. La verdad es que por dentro se moría de la preocupación y en serio no quería que la amazona se fuera sin haber arreglado antes las cosas con ella. Esta habilidad de los renegados de robar cosmos no lo tenía tranquilo y realmente temía por la seguridad de su amazona. No ayudaba mucho a la cuestión que ambos llevaban varios días enojados el uno con el otro.

"¿Tengo que llevarte de la mano a la puerta que no te vas?"

"En absoluto." El dorado suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que sacaba una de sus rosas blancas y la puso sobre el escritorio. "Llévatela. Úsala si la necesitas. Es para ti." Le dijo antes de salir de la oficina sin mucha ceremonia.

Shaina esperó que el santo de Piscis saliera de la oficina, e incluso aguantó a los menos dos minutos, quieta y sin moverse, asegurándose de que se había ido. Una vez que estuvo convencida que se había marchado, y sin poder reprimir el puchero, tomó la rosa y la abrazó, segura de que no le haría daño a ella.

No le gustaba pelearse con Afro. Tampoco le gustaba que la escondiera del mundo. ¿Qué tenía de malo que lo amase? Llevaban varios meses saliendo, y aunque al principio la adrenalina del secreto le había gustado, finalmente había terminado por cansarla. ¿Por qué no podía decirle al mundo que estaban saliendo juntos?

 _"También te amo, amor mío."_ Murmuró en italiano, mientras guardaba la rosa entre sus cosas.

 **TOC, TOC.**

Shaina pegó un brinco del susto.

 **"¡¿QUÉ?!"**

"Err… ¿Ya estás lista? Salimos en media hora." Le dijo Argol, asustado por el repentino brinco de su colega. La amazona asintió.

"Voy en seguida."

Ambos asintieron. Argol entonces se alejó por el pasillo, mientras revisaba de nuevo su celular. Shaina en cambio sacudió la cabeza y endureció el rostro.

"La suerte está echada." Dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

 **Fin de la Apertura.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _"… Alsacia quedó gratamente sorprendida: si bien aún no obtenía permiso oficial para que el santo de Virgo pudiese visitar a Chantal, al menos le había quedado claro que eventualmente podría hacerlo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró hacia su cuñada con alegría._

 _"¡Otra buena noticia! Sé que todavía te enoja, pero ¡Vas a ver…!"_

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia…

 **Hécate:** (en griego antiguo Ἑκάτη Hekátē o Ἑκάτα Hekáta) Esta diosa es complicada. Les sugiero que lean todo el artículo que le dedica la Wikipedia. En contra de la creencia popular, Hécate no fue originalmente una diosa griega. Sus raíces parecen estar entre los carios de Asia Menor. Aparece en el himno homérico a Deméter y en la Teogonía de Hesíodo, donde es fuertemente promocionada como una gran diosa. El lugar de origen de su culto es incierto, pero se cree que tuvo numerosos seguidores en Tracia. Allí desempeñó un papel similar al de Hermes, es decir, gobernadora de los puntos liminares (tránsitos o umbrales) y de lo salvaje, guardando poco parecido con la vieja paseante nocturna en la que se convirtió. Adicionalmente, esto llevó a su papel como ayudante de las mujeres en los partos y la crianza de los jóvenes.

La segunda versión ayuda a explicar cómo Hécate se ganó el título de _Reina de los Fantasmas_ y su papel como diosa de la hechicería. De forma parecida a como las hermas (tótems de Hermes) se ponían en las fronteras como protección frente al peligro, imágenes de Hécate, como diosa liminar, podían también jugar dicho papel protector. Se hizo común poner estatuas de la diosa en las puertas de las ciudades, y finalmente en las puertas de las casas. Con el tiempo, la asociación con el alejamiento de espíritus malignos llevó a la creencia de que ofender a Hécate también los atraía. Así surgieron las invocaciones a esta diosa como gobernadora suprema de las fronteras entre el mundo normal y el de los espíritus.

La transición de la figura de Hécate puede seguirse hasta la Atenas del siglo V. Aparece como una gran diosa en dos fragmentos de Esquilo. En Sófocles y Eurípides se ha convertido en la señora de la brujería y las Keres. La implacable Hécate ha sido llamada también _la de tierno corazón_ , un eufemismo quizás para enfatizar su preocupación por la desaparición de Perséfone, cuando se dirigió a Deméter con dulces palabras al verla afligida. Más tarde se convirtió en la asistente de Perséfone y su íntima compañera en el Inframundo.

Aunque nunca fue incluida entre los dioses olímpicos, la compresión moderna de Hécate procede de la cultura helenística sincrética de Alejandría. En los papiros mágicos del Egipto ptolemaico, se le llama la Perra, y su presencia era indicada por los ladridos de los perros. Mantuvo un gran número de seguidores como diosa de la protección y los partos. En la imaginería posterior también tiene dos perros fantasmales como sirvientes a su lado.


	2. Cap 1: Lo que Ronda

Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Favorita de Chronos_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. En ese proceso nos hemos llevado grandes sorpresas, como que habían pasado cuatro años en vez de seis, así que en ese sentido, les ruego paciencia. Llevo semanas tratando de que la línea temporal aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir, y animaron cuando me encontraba en atolladeros. De no ser por ellas, me habría tardado más.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede causar que diga la misma historia aburrida una y otra vez hasta que sus amigos quieran DARLE UNA PALIZA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Amazin. Aerosmith.**

* * *

 **"XIII. FLOS FLORAM"  
** _(Flor entre Flores)_

 **Capítulo 1: Lo que Ronda**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _1° de enero._

"Creo que sabe que estamos aquí." Comentó Alsacia de pronto.

Camus le prestó atención simulando desinterés, pero no por mucho rato. Finalmente terminó por suspirar y se acercó a su esposa con curiosidad. Chantal estaba tendida en su cama; tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no era una mirada vacía, sino llena de conciencia hasta cierto nivel. La amazona tenía sus momentos, parecía ir y venir de un estado a otro. Ahora tenía la vista fija en su cuñada, dando la impresión que sonreía, pero ni bien Camus apareció en su campo visual, sus ojos desbordaron una alegre emoción, incluso se le humedecieron un poco.

Quería hablar, era evidente. Quería comunicarse de alguna manera. ¡Moría por reaccionar! Esos ojos transmitieron más emociones de lo que habían hecho en semanas. Chantal necesitaba expresar… que explotaba de felicidad por dentro.

Pero no podía.

"¿Qué le dijiste, _Chérie_?" Preguntó Camus, aunque sabía la respuesta. El dorado le tomó la mano izquierda a su hermana, dándole un apretoncito, como indicándole que estaba allí y le prestaba atención.

"Le dije que sería tía." Alsacia hizo un puchero. "Sé que está allí metida dentro en su cabeza, solo necesita una buena excusa para salir… desde ayer que no daba señales de nada… creí que si le decía… iba a reaccionar."

"No te equivocaste. Tienes toda su atención." Camus besó a Alsacia en la mejilla y se concentró en Chantal. "¿No crees que tienes ahora una excusa para salir de allí, _hermanita_? Vamos a necesitar a niñera."

Por un segundo la pareja tuvo la impresión que Chantal se iba a incorporar y los abrazaría a los dos, incluso por instinto se prepararon para evitar que se agitara mucho, pero… no ocurrió. Lo que pasó fue mucho peor, apretó las mandíbulas, puso los ojos en blanco y arqueó la espalda. En seguida sus músculos se tornaron rígidos: tenía un episodio epiléptico.

Camus y Alsacia reaccionaron rápidamente. El médico les había dicho que debido al golpe recibido en la cabeza, Chantal tenía altas posibilidades de presentar epilepsia postraumática, lo que lamentablemente había ocurrido. En consideración a ello, se habían preparado para tal escenario y tenían muy claro cómo proceder.

" _Vamos, Chantal. ¡Resiste! Sé que puedes_." Le dijo Camus en francés mientras la ponía sobre su costado, sujetándola sin restringirla, mientras le compartía cosmo para ayudarla a recuperarse. Vigilaba su respiración con mucha atención.

"Pobrecita… ya se pasa, tranquilita, ya se pasa." Alsacia no perdía de vista el reloj, tomando el tiempo. Suspiró de alivio cuando la crisis terminó casi dos minutos después… que por cierto, se sintieron como cinco minutos… pero bajo el agua.

Marido y mujer se quedaron viendo, sin decir palabra. Camus volvió a acomodar a su hermana, cuya mirada de nuevo estaba perdida en el infinito, como si hubiera perdido la consciencia. En silencio monitorearon los signos vitales de la amazona como mejor podían, pero por lo visto la crisis no había pasado más allá de un susto. Alsacia arropó finalmente a Chantal y le despejó la cara, tras lo cual abrazó a Camus.

"Supe que Astrea va a enviar a enviar uno de sus aprendices."

"Va a mandar a los tres. Harán turnos para cuidar de Chantal."

"No sé si me siento cómoda con eso."

"¿Por?"

"Sabes lo que opino de los enfermeros." Gruñó la mujer entre dientes. "Además no la van a cuidar con cariño, ¡somos su familia! ¿Por qué no la podemos cuidar nosotros?"

"Porque no quiero que te agotes." Le dijo Camus mientras le ponía una mano en el vientre, encendiendo su cosmo solo un poquito, para que sus bebés le percibieran. "Necesitas tu fuerza… y sabes que podrás supervisar que se porten bien."

"Pero… ¿Cómo los voy a supervisar cuando esté trabajando? Tú vas a estar abajo en el templo, o patrullando por ahí y… ¿Cómo sabemos que la cuidarán con cariño?" Alsacia se mordió el labio, honestamente inquieta. "¿Y si dejas que Shaka ayude? Sabes que tiene ganas."

"No." Camus se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto. "Al menos deja que sufra un poco, no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana."

Como Alsacia pusiera un puchero y le mirase con ojos grandes y suplicantes, el dorado decidió que añadiría otro pensamiento al ya expresado, cuando algo llamó su atención. Por lo visto, Athena estaba abajo, en las escaleras, y le llamaba con suavidad. Suspiró derrotado: el deber llamaba.

" _Cheríe_ … no me opongo a que Shaka visite a Chantal. Pero no quiero que lo haga tan pronto: sigo resentido con él. ¡La hizo llorar!" Gruñó entre dientes. Alsacia levantó ambas cejas. "Si me disculpas…"

Dicho eso, y tras besar de nuevo a su esposa, salió de la habitación. Alsacia quedó gratamente sorprendida: si bien aún no obtenía permiso _oficial_ para que el santo de Virgo pudiese visitar a Chantal, al menos le había quedado claro que eventualmente podría hacerlo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró hacia su cuñada con alegría.

"¡Otra buena noticia! Sé que todavía te enoja, pero ¡Vas a ver lo bien que te hace ver a Shaka!" Le dijo con complicidad, mientras le acomodaba las almohadas

* * *

 **Tíbet. Cercanía del Monasterio de Rongbuk.**

 _En esos momentos._

Dohko tenía su armadura puesta y la vista fija en el monte Everest, que se dibujaba contra el horizonte con desafiante calma. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una sensación de urgencia que se dejaba ver solo en sus ojos. Por fortuna, la paciencia era una gran virtud suya y sabía que tenía que esperar, no precipitarse a los hechos, menos a esa altura, dónde la falta de aire no era para los débiles de corazón.

Albiore estaba cerca, se le veía tranquilo. El santo de Cefeo había pasado varias aventuras y desventuras el último mes, y era uno de los más interesados en terminar con esto pronto. Junto a ellos, Dio de Mosca, Shaina de Ophiucus y Argol de Perseo se mantenían vigilantes.

Bueno… Argol estaba algo afectado por la altura e intentaba mantenerse quieto todo lo que podía, aunque eso no le impedía mandarle whatsapps a Sandra a cada momento. Estaba a unos metros del grupo, atareado en esos menesteres, resoplando de tanto en tanto.

"De acuerdo a mis averiguaciones, los renegados usan este camino con bastante regularidad. He intentado seguirlos, pero de alguna manera diluyen su rastro ni bien me acerco a ellos." La voz de Albiore dejaba entrever mucha frustración.

"¿Van hacia el Everest?" Preguntó Dohko.

"No. Varios de los sherpas con los que hablé, me dijeron que los renegados parecen ir hacia la ladera norte de la montaña, pero se desvían antes y desde ahí toman rutas diversas. Se dispersan, cierto, pero convergen en un punto… más o menos…" Albiore señaló un punto en la base de la montaña. "… por allá."

"Entonces allá es donde hay que ir." Dijo Dio. "¡Alguien tiene que darles una paliza!"

"Calma todos." Pidió Dohko. "Albiore, decías algo de unas piedras."

"Sé lo mismo que usted, Anciano Maestro." Le dijo Albiore con paciencia. "Me he enfrentado varias veces a los renegados, atacan pueblos al azar cuando saben que estoy cerca, a veces tengo la sensación que hacen esto solo para atraerme. ¡Pero Huyen! Siempre mencionan unas piedras, pero nunca las usan. Excepto la última vez que los enfrenté… fue poco antes que llegaran."

"Te escuchamos."

"Me atacaron con el cosmo de Chantal, y por lo visto no fue algo que debieron haber hecho." Gruñó Albiore apretando los puños. "¡ _Vas a ver lo que hacen estas piedras_!, decían. Como no me quedaba quieto, les hice perder la paciencia."

"¿Cómo es posible que no hayas podido barrer con ellos con facilidad, Albiore?" Preguntó Shaina con las manos en las caderas. "Tu fuerza se compara a la de un dorado, no debieron darte problemas."

"La fuerza de Chantal también y mírala como terminó." Intervino Dohko. "¿Qué pasó luego?"

"Están atacando con todo, su fuerza es extraña, diluida, pero **muy** peligrosa. Shaina: si te enfrentas a estos renegados, no los subestimes." Albiore resopló de nuevo.

"Nunca hay que subestimar a un enemigo." Dijo Dio con calma. "Aprendí eso a la mala." Reconoció con madurez.

"Como decía." Continuó Albiore. "Les hice perder la paciencia, pero al mismo tiempo que uno de ellos lanzó algo a mis pies, otro me atacó con la técnica de la _pared glacial_ de Chantal. Lo que hizo enojar mucho al jefe de este grupito. Hubo una suerte de cortocircuito y en la confusión, huyeron, maldiciendo. Horas después encontré el cadáver del que me atacó con el cosmo de nuestra amiga."

"¿Y la piedra?"

Albiore inspiró una buena bocanada del delgado aire de montaña y tras rebuscar entre sus cosas, extrajo de un saquito una piedra. Todos los santos, excepto Argol, rodearon a Albiore para verla de cerca.

Aquí entre nos no era la gran cosa. Parecía un pedazo de obsidiana sin mayor lujo. Tenía bordes irregulares y nada de filo. Era poco más pequeña que la palma de la mano de Albiore. Sin embargo, cuando se la miraba de cerca, parecía hipnotizar a quien la observaba. Había algo de belleza en ella, una profundidad parecida a la del universo y al mismo tiempo diferente. Parecía silbar o murmurar una grata canción, pero al mismo tiempo… era solo un trozo de mineral sin importancia. Shaina casi sin darse cuenta, estiró la mano para tocarla: el contacto era suave y especial… le recordó la sensación de las manos de Afro sobre su piel.

Sorprendida, Shaina retiró los dedos en el acto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Es muy bella…" Murmuró con algo de asombro y desconfianza.

"Y terrible: nada me saca de la cabeza que con esto robaron los cosmos." Albiore se rascó la cabeza. "Alcancé a escuchar un pitido antes que me atacaran con las técnicas de Chantal, pero no… no sentí más… no… Nada más. Excepto una jaqueca espantosa."

Argol se unió al grupo resoplando, y se apoyó en Dio. El santo de Perseo se veía espantoso: la tremenda altura a la que estaban lo tenía enfermo, la garganta le ardía y le dolían las rodillas, tenía un ligero tinte verde en las mejillas, y cada paso que daba parecía ser el peor de todos. El mal de altura se había ensañado con él. Dio le dio una palmadita y le ayudó a sostenerse.

Igual había conversado con Sandra un buen rato. Para eso no estaba enfermo.

"Te dije que respiraras de a poco y que masticaras esas hojas que te pasé." Le reclamó Dio.

"¡No consumo drogas!" Gruñó Argol, echándole un nuevo vistazo a su celular.

"¡No son drogas! Son hojas de coca: totalmente diferente." Rezongó Dio. "Todavía se mastica en los pueblos andinos."

"¡Eres mexicano!" Rezongó Argol de mal humor. "¡Los Andes ni siquiera están en el mismo hemisferio!"

"Nada como el mate. Ya lo dije." Sentenció Albiore, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Niños! Sin pelear." Dijo Dohko muy divertido. "Argol, ¿tienes algo que añadir? Y por cierto… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar la noche en el monasterio? En serio te ves enfermo."

"¡Seguro! No me van a dejar atrás. Vine aquí a patear renegados, y es lo que pretendo hacer." Argol se desenredó de Dio y plantó los pies, mirando bien la piedra. "Esa es cosa del averno. ¿De dónde las sacan?"

"Un renegado llamado Gardar las distribuye. No sé cómo roban los cosmos, pero sí que deben usar estas piedras para ello. De donde las sacan, no tengo idea." Albiore hizo un gesto de disgusto. "Ese sujeto Gardar debe saberlo."

"¿Sabes dónde está?" Preguntó Dohko.

"A unos 150 kilómetros de aquí, hacia Nepal."

Dohko miró en la ruta señalada y meditó qué curso de acción deberían tomar. Por un lado, debían encontrar a los renegados que atacaban los poblados y robaban cosmos; por otro, averiguar cómo lo hacían; también estaba el espinudo tema de ver cómo funcionaban las extrañas piedras y por último, averiguar quién era este Gardar, y cuáles eran sus pretensiones.

Bueno… la idea era acabar con los renegados, ¿verdad? Pero ¿por dónde comenzar? Todo parecía ser prioridad, pero al mismo tiempo no. Podían ir tras un objetivo, pero si descuidaban los demás, entonces podrían agravarse los otros. ¿Qué hacer?

"Bien, santos de Athena, esto es lo que haremos. Argol irá tras la pista de las piedras, Dio y Shaina van a rastrear a los renegados que atacaron a Albiore antes que llegáramos. Nosotros dos iremos tras la pista de Gardar a sacarle información. En dos días nos comunicamos y espero tener noticias. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"No te pudiste decidir por una sola opción, ¿eh, Dohko?" Comentó Albiore sonriendo de costado.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir solo?" Reclamó Argol.

"¿Te asusta la oscuridad, Perseo?" Se burló Shaina.

"Hmpf. La oscuridad se asusta de mí, Ophiucus, lo que es distinto."

"Ya. Menos conversa y más acción. ¡Andando!"

Los cinco santos asintieron y sin perder más tiempo, dieron saltos en direcciones diversas.

* * *

 **Casa de Piscis**

 _Cuatro días después. 5 de enero_

Afro estaba concentrado en la poda de sus rosales. Encontraba algo de paz en las flores, quienes al entender que su amo estaba preocupado, trataban de ponerse hermosas para subirle el ánimo. Incluso las venenosas intentaban verse más lindas que nunca para darle algo de consuelo al santo de Piscis.

Afro suspiró melancólico: Shaina le preocupaba, pero eso solo se lo confesaba a sí mismo. Pasó al siguiente rosal y continuó mimando flores, poniendo especial atención a cada una de ellas.

Shaina era como una rosa. Tenía espinas, pero era hermosa y había poesía en ella, en cada uno de sus movimientos, tan estudiados, tan letales cuando quería, pero delicados como los pétalos de sus flores.

Llevaba casi año y medio saliendo con la amazona. Nadie en el Santuario lo sabía, excepto quizás Athena misma. Sabía que había varios santos, incluso algunos dorados (como Aioros, Shura y Máscara), que sospechaban que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no sabían con quién, y él así lo prefería. Incluso, días atrás, Máscara se había acercado a preguntarle si en verdad estaba saliendo con alguien y porqué permitía que esa otra persona lo escondiera. No pudo ocultarle que sí estaba en una relación, pero no le dijo con quién… así como tuvo que decirle que era él quien escondía la relación y no esa otra persona.

El santo de Cáncer simplemente había entrecerrado los ojos, pero lo dejó ser.

Afro no era muy sociable, pero ello no era garantía de ser un insensible: todo lo contrario, nadie como un piscis para percibir emociones y sentimientos… pero al menos en la duodécima casa del Zodiaco, esas cosas siempre mantenían un bajo perfil. Ser el guardián de la última casa siempre había sido un trabajo muy solitario. Afro muchas veces encontraba solaz entre sus rosas, en su propia soledad… pero desde que se había dado cuenta que la amaba, siempre quería a Shaina consigo, a todas horas. Desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado y descubierto que ese sentimiento no era una simple cosa del momento, que no se imaginaba la vida sin ella.

Tenía buenas razones para ocultarla: no quería avergonzarla, ni que hablaran mal de ella.

Suspiró apenado. ¿Cómo estaría? Hacía dos días que nadie sabía nada de la misión, pero aún no era tiempo para preocuparse. No podía evitarlo, estaba… inquieto. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Mejor iba a ver si Rin tenía alguna noticia y…

"¡¿Hasta Cuándo Te Vas A Quedar Aquí Encerrado?!"

"Máscara. ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?"

"La puerta del jardín estaba abierta y sí saludé a tus rosales antes de entrar." Gruñó el dorado, quien bufó en seguida. "Llevas dos días sin ir al Coliseo. ¿Sabes que tienes turno, verdad?"

"Prefiero cuidar de la casa de Piscis." Dijo con un resto de inocencia. ¿Tenía turno? Ooouh… se había olvidado.

"No me vengas con estupideces. Vamos." Máscara sujetó a Afro de un brazo y lo obligó a levantarse. "Tienes que ventearte un poco, salir de aquí. Si no sales te saldrán raíces. O te sofocará el veneno de estas rosas."

La verdad debe ser dicha. Si no fuera por Máscara de la Muerte, Afro nunca saldría de la duodécima casa, y no solo porque olvidase hacerlo, sino porque no le nacía. Siempre se había sentido como un bicho raro entre sus camaradas, y ni sus costumbres ni su aspecto lo ayudaba. Le gustaba cuidarse, verse bien, tenía un espectacular sentido de la moda que sus compañeros no compartían… los temas de conversación de los demás dorados no le atraían mucho o no los entendía. Era diferente, así de simple. Al menos Athena lo quería así tal cual: a veces bajaba a conversar con él y hacerle compañía. Era lindo conversar con ella así, sin presiones.

¿Para qué estamos con cosas? A veces entendía los chistes de los demás dorados como dos horas después y su déficit atencional le jugaba en contra. Era incapaz de seguirles el hilo de sus conversaciones, a menos que alguna le interesara particularmente.

A Shaina nada de eso le importaba.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Tendría frío?

"¡Máscara! No he terminado con mis rosas. ¡Necesito podarlas! Con lo molesto que está Camus, tengo que hacerles el tratamiento para que resistan las heladas y…"

"¿Qué hace Lola aquí?"

Máscara se detuvo curioso al reparar en un pequeño rincón del jardín. Allí había un corralito, en el cuál se encontraba una jaula de mascotas. Justo fuera había un bowl con agua y otro con comida, y algunas verduras desparramadas. Una enorme coneja color café claro, obesa y con un moño rosa en el cuello, rumiaba unos apios de buena gana. El santo de Cáncer se acercó junto al corral y se agachó para ver a la coneja más de cerca, aprovechando el impulso de rascarle las orejas.

"Rin la está buscando desde ayer. Thanos y Kiki la están ayudando ahora. ¿Por qué la tienes aquí?"

"La vi solita y me dio pena. Me la traje." Afro se encogió de hombros. "No sabía que tenía dueño. ¿Es de Reginleif?"

Lo dicho por Afro era una burda mentira. Él mismo le había regalado la coneja a Shaina varios meses atrás. Dos días atrás, por nostálgico y tras una larga caminata, se había encontrado de súbito en el jardín de la cabaña que Shaina compartía con su aprendiza en el Recinto de las Amazonas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había infiltrado allí, pero no se puso nervioso. Si había entrado sin que lo vieran, se iría antes que notasen su presencia. Esto era algo que solía pasarle cuando caminaba con la mente llena de preocupaciones: siempre terminaba en la cabaña de Shaina. A riesgo de su vida. Pero como tenía una suerte extraña, nunca nadie se había percatado.

Quizás el hecho de parecer una mujer a la distancia contribuía a eso. ¡De algo que le sirviese!

Estaba por marcharse de regreso cuando notó a la coneja, masticando hojas de zanahoria. La verdad no lo pensó mucho, la sacó de su corral y, tras asegurarla en sus brazos, prefirió llevársela a casa con él. Se dijo a si mismo que luego le avisaría a Rin que la tenía

El problema era que olvidó avisarle y la pobre aprendiza estaba sudando piedras tratando de encontrar al animalito. Al menos Thanos y Kiki la estaban ayudando.

"No." Máscara le miró con mucha atención, pero no parecía sospechar nada. "Es de mi prima, la tiene hace unos meses. Deberías devolvérsela a Rin: la pobre está que se cuelga de las lámparas y esa _bambina_ no es impresionable en lo más mínimo. ¡JA! ¿Viste la paliza que le dio a Kiki el otro día? Aunque creo que el lemurianito se dejó pegar si me lo preguntas."

"No le diré nada." Dijo Afro bien decidido. "Rin la perdió, así que me la quedo hasta que vuelva Shaina. Ahí se la devuelvo…" Afro puso cara de distraído e intentó devolverse al interior del jardín. "Claro… si me acuerdo. Hmm… ahora, debo atender mis rosas." Máscara le sujetó del hombro antes que pudiera alejarse mucho.

"No, ¡Nada de eso! Vienes conmigo: Vamos al Coliseo, saludas a los demás, te paseas un poco, juegas un rato con Kyrus y Héctor, y luego nos vamos a Cáncer." El guardián de la cuarta casa entrecerró los ojos. "Shiori preparó sushi con mucho esmero y dice que si no vas a comer con nosotros, vendremos aquí a comer contigo. No me hace gracia volver a subir tantos escalones cargando toda esa comida."

Y sin decir más, volvió a sujetar a Afro del brazo y arrastrarlo fuera del jardín.

Que no se diga que Máscara es mal amigo, por cierto.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries**

 _En esos momentos._

"¿Entonces dices que Shaka fue a ver a Chantal?"

"Sí… pero aunque Camus lo hubiese dejado entrar, igual no se hubiera podido quedar mucho rato. Chantal tuvo otra crisis y Astrea los echó a todos de allí."

"¡Ni siquiera pudo verla! Pobrecito." Murmuró Matilda condolida, algo arrepentida de haber sido tan borde con el pobre hacía unas semanas atrás. "¿Por qué la sacaron tan pronto del hospital?"

Mu estaba sentado en los escalones de la casa de Aries, mirando hacia abajo. Al oír la pregunta de la chica, suspiró y le sonrió cansado.

"Aquí estará tan bien cuidada como en el hospital, con la diferencia que estará entre su familia."

"Ya veo. Olvido que a ustedes no les gustan los hospitales."

Matilda se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Iba de salida, por lo que su atuendo era más bien cómodo. Tomó su mochila y se la echó al hombro. Mu la quedó mirando con ojos grandes. No diré que con ojos de borrego a medio apalear, sería cliché, pero muy apropiado, mas así la quedó viendo. Necesitaba abrazarla, pero se resistía, pues no sabía qué reacción podría tener la muchacha. Por último tomarle las manos entre las suyas, pero no…

Quería estrecharla en sus brazos, pero con desolación notaba como Matilda ponía una distancia imaginaria entre ambos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

"Me voy a casa, _maestro_ Mu." Le dijo con una afable sonrisa. "¡Despídeme de Kiki cuando lo veas!"

"¿Tiene que irse?" Le preguntó Mu poniéndose de pie. "Err… señorita Matilda. Sé que estos últimos días no he sido una gran compañía, pero no quisiera que eso…"

"Estás súper estresado y no te culpo. Te encontraste con una escena digna de Tarantino el otro día: obvio que estés de los nervios… ¡Todos están colgados de las paredes!" Mu le tomó las manos algo temeroso.

"¿Puedo acompañarla a casa al menos? Así me aseguro que nada le pase en el camino."

"No me va a pasar nada, exagerado. Puedo ir sola." Matilda recuperó sus manos. Curioso: de un tiempo a esta parte, Mu no perdía oportunidad de tomarle las manos. No le incomodaba, pero se ponía nerviosa. Debía ser alguna costumbre lemuriana. El estómago se le llenaba de mariposas cuando hacía eso y… digamos que quería evitarlas. "Mu, no te preocupes tanto por mí. Dime. ¿Quién querría lastimarme?"

"Nunca se sabe, señorita."

"¿Lo ves? Eres un exagerado." Matilda le guiñó el ojo a manera de despedida. "¡Te veo mañana!"

La chica se empinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir caminando escaleras abajo. Mu quedó perplejo: más que irse a su casa, parecía que Matilda huía de él. Casi ya no lo dejaba acompañarla al regreso y los momentos que tenían juntos eran cada vez más espaciados. ¿Cómo se supone que manejaba eso? Suspiró. Empuñó las manos y resopló abatido. Era cierto, estaba muy estresado y sentía que le faltaban abrazos. Pero no de cualquiera: necesitaba abrazar a Matilda. ¡Tenía que decirle algo! Tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella y… darle ese regalillo que hacía semanas le debía.

¿Y si la seguía en secreto?

No… Mejor no. Se molestaría si lo descubría. Lo mismo si enviaba a Kiki tras ella.

Sentía que se le escapaba de las manos, como si la oportunidad de estar con ella se le estuviese escabullendo irremediablemente. Comenzaba a angustiarse.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" Susurró sin darse cuenta.

"Sugiero que hables con ella sobre esto." Respondió Shion de improviso, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Miró a su aprendiz paternalmente.

"Maestro…"

"Así como nosotros dos vamos a hablar respecto de ella ahora mismo." Añadió mientras le palmeaba la espalda y le instaba a ir a Aries. "Te noto angustiado, no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar sobre lo que ha pasado estas semanas… o de la señorita Matilda." Añadió con una sonrisa bonachona.

"¿Hablar de la señorita Matilda? Pero si no hay nada entre ella y yo." Se apresuró en decir.

"Es justamente el problema que tienes Mu." Le dijo con cariño. "Jeje: Suenas igual que tu padre, solía decir lo mismo respecto de tu mamá, cuando aún no se daban cuenta que se estaban cortejando. ¡Andando!"

Resignado, Mu bajó los hombros. Miró fugazmente como Matilda se alejaba, antes de volver la mirada hacia su maestro, que si bien se había detenido, le esperaba. Suspiró y echó a andar.

Ni modo. Tocaba volver a ser alumno.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo_**

 _"… Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando sonó su celular. Por un momento pensó en rechazar la llamada, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, pero al "ver" quien era, le hizo desistir. Mathijn Van Der Veen no era de los que llamaba, a menos que hubiera muerto alguien._

 _"¿Papá?" Saludó al contestar, intrigado por la llamada…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡HOLA A TODOS!** Aquí les dejo los primeros dos capítulos de este monstruo de dos patas. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de la lectura y que de verdad esta historia los cautive. El fic está completo y son 22 capítulos, así que historia hay para rato. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Traída a ustedes gracias a la Wikipedia **n.n**... Y viene extensa... **._.**

 **Monte Everest:** Es la montaña más alta del planeta con una altura de 8.848 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Está localizada en el Himalaya, en el continente asiático, y marca la frontera entre Nepal y China. En Nepal es llamada _Sagarmāthā_ ("La frente del cielo") y en China _Chomolungma_ o _Qomolangma Feng_ ("Madre del universo"). La montaña fue nombrada en honor de George Everest, geógrafo galés, en 1865.

En 1953, una expedición británica de nueve miembros dirigida por John Hunt, Barón de Llanfair Waterdine, volvió al Nepal. Hunt seleccionó dos pares de montañeros para el asalto a la cima. El primer par, Tom Bourdillon y Charles Evans llegaron a 100 metros de la cima el 26 de mayo y retornaron al campo base. Al día siguiente la expedición hizo su segundo y último intento con la segunda pareja de escaladores. El neozelandés Edmund Hillary y el Sherpa Tenzing Norgay de Nepal llegaron a la cima a las 11.30 de la mañana, hora local, del 29 de mayo de 1953, por la Vía del Collado Sur. En esa época, ambos declararon que había sido un esfuerzo de equipo de toda la expedición pero años más tarde Tenzing reveló que Hillary fue el primero que puso su pie sobre la cima. Pararon en la montaña para tomar fotografías y enterraron en la nieve algunos dulces y una cruz antes de descender. La noticia del éxito de la expedición llegó rápidamente a Londres en la mañana de la coronación de la reina Isabel II. De vuelta a Katmandú, Hillary y Tenzing descubrieron que habían sido nombrados caballeros británicos.

 **Sherpas** : Los sherpa o sherpas son pobladores de las regiones montañosas de Nepal, en los Himalaya. Estos pobladores migraron de la provincia china central de Sichuan, probablemente en los últimos 500 años a las regiones central y sur del Himalaya. Conocen muy bien las montañas y tienen una notable resistencia a las alturas. Hoy en día hay aproximadamente 180.000 sherpas.

 **Monasterio de Rongbuk:** es un Monasterio budista tibetano de la corriente Nyingma de la ciudad de Basum, Condado de Dingri, Prefectura de Xigazê de la Región Autónoma del Tíbet, China. En él viven 30 monjes budistas y 30 monjas.

El monasterio se encuentra al pie del Glaciar de Rongbuk a 5.100 metros de altitud. Es el monasterio más alto del mundo y se encuentra solamente 200 metros más abajo que el Campamento Base Norte del Monte Everest. El monasterio es accesible hoy a los vehículos por un camino rural. Antes de ello, los exploradores debían caminar durante cinco semanas desde Darjeeling, en las colinas al pie de la montaña del Himalaya en el lado indio, para llegar a este lugar. No es que puedan evitarlo: Los escaladores **deben** pasar por Rongbuk para llegar a la cima del Monte Everest por la cara norte. Ha sido descrito como uno de los lugares con vistas más espectaculares del mundo entero, ya que pueden verse las cimas del Shishapangma, Monte Everest, Cho Oyu, y los picos de Gyachung Kang.

 **Epilepsia** : De acuerdo a Wikipedia, (el latín epilepsĭa, y este del griego ἐπιληψία, intercepción) es una enfermedad provocada por un desequilibrio en la actividad eléctrica de las neuronas de alguna zona del cerebro. Se caracteriza por uno o varios trastornos neurológicos que dejan una predisposición en el cerebro a padecer convulsiones recurrentes, que suelen dar lugar a consecuencias neurobiológicas, cognitivas y psicológicas. La epilepsia puede tener muchas causas. Puede tener origen en lesiones cerebrales de cualquier tipo, y en el caso específico de Chantal, se debió al golpe que recibió en la cabeza. De acuerdo a lo que pude averiguar, fuera de la Wikipedia, ese tipo de epilepsia se manifiesta algún tiempo después de haber sufrido un traumatismo cerebral por un impacto en la cabeza, desarrollándose en el 10 % de las personas que tienen un traumatismo craneal sin herida penetrante en el cerebro y en el 40 por ciento de las que presentan una herida penetrante. ¡Sorry, Chantal! ¡No fue mi intención! **óOo**

A todo esto, quiero aprovechar de agradecer a Maytelu por la orientación que me dio sobre esto. Creo que tiene que ser la única médico que conozco ha tenido como paciente a un amazona de Athena. **oOo ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Hojas de Coca** : ( _Erythroxylum coca_ , en quechua: _kuka_ ) es una especie de planta con flor sudamericana de la familia de las Eritroxiláceas, originaria de las escarpadas estribaciones de los Andes amazónicos. Crece hasta 2,5 m de altura y es de tallos leñosos y hojas elipsoidales, pequeñas y de color verde intenso. Sus flores son minúsculas y de color blanco. Sus frutos, de color rojo, tienen forma ovoide y miden alrededor de un centímetro. La coca crece adecuadamente en las tierras cálidas y húmedas de los Andes (región Yungas o Selva alta), en un rango de altitud que va desde los 800 hasta los 2000 metros. Sin embargo, cultivos en altura fuera de ese rango son posibles en determinadas regiones. Crece incluso bajo la sombra de grandes árboles en las regiones tropicales. Posee propiedades estimulantes, anestésicas, terapéuticas y mitigadoras del apetito, la sed y el cansancio, que se manifiestan mediante la masticación o el cocimiento. Ayudan a mitigar los efectos del Mal de Altura. Y sí… de los alcaloides de esta planta se produce la cocaína.

 **Mal de Altura:** También llamado Mal Agudo de Montaña (MAM), Soroche, Apunamiento o Puna, es la falta de adaptación del organismo a la hipoxia (falta de oxígeno) de la altitud. La gravedad del trastorno está en relación directa con la velocidad de ascenso y la altitud alcanzada. De manera inversa estos síntomas normalmente desaparecen al descender a cotas más bajas. Ocurre normalmente a partir de los 2.400 metros de altitud, hasta la denominada _"zona de la muerte"_ a los 8.000 metros de altitud. Es más frecuente en menores de cincuenta años y en sujetos que residen habitualmente a menos de 900 m. de altitud.

La principal causa de esta aflicción es la hipoxia (falta de oxígeno en el organismo). La presión atmosférica disminuye con la altura, lo que afecta a la biodisponibilidad del oxígeno, ya que los alvéolos pulmonares no son capaces de transportar la misma cantidad de oxígeno a la sangre que ante una situación de mayor presión. Aunque se sabe que la hipoxia es la causante del MAM, el mecanismo exacto por el que ésta lo provoca todavía es desconocido.

Entre sus síntomas encontramos mareos, dolores de cabeza, náuseas y vómitos, falta de apetito, agotamiento físico, nerviosismo, presión baja, trastornos del sueño y elevación del ritmo cardiaco. Las manifestaciones más graves (y potencialmente letales) de este mal son el edema pulmonar de altitud y el edema cerebral de altitud.


	3. Cap 2: Llamadas, Renegados y Redención

_Shaka tiene una oportunidad para desahogarse en paz y Camus tiene una conversación con Athena, mientras comen masitas dulces. En Nepal los renegados atacan y se producen bajas. Dohko detecta que alguien podría estar persiguiendo el mismo objetivo que ellos. ¿Se trata de un aliado acaso?_

* * *

Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Favorita de Chronos_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. **Littera Minima** está reparado en un **50%** y ajustado a la línea temporal. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó. (¡¿POR QUÉ A MI NOOOOO?! TOT)

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir, y animaron cuando me encontraba en atolladeros. De no ser por ellas, me habría tardado más.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a pensar que sus ex–novias están realmente desesperadas y deseosas que las llame por teléfono a las cuatro de la mañana._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Better Man. Robbie Williams.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Llamadas, Renegados y Redención**

 **Casa de Virgo**

 _Día siguiente. 6 de enero. 6:00 am._

Shaka bebió un sorbo del té que acababa de preparar, aunque sin mucha pasión. Ya iba por la tercera semana que había perdido el gusto de tomar té de jazmín por las mañanas, y ahora solo era la costumbre la que lo impulsaba a seguir tomándolo. De hecho, el día anterior había tomado café, solo por el ánimo de variar, aunque le había caído pésimo. Pero ni modo, le gustaba comenzar su día con algo en el estómago.

Suspiró al tiempo que bebía otro sorbo. Estaba de pie apoyado contra uno de los mesones de la cocina, casi listo para comenzar su día, pero con el lastre de haber pasado una noche bastante mala. El día anterior había ido a Acuario a ver si podía visitar a Chantal, pero Camus no dejó que la viera. Para colmo, mientras intentaba convencerlo de que lo dejara pasar, Chantal había tenido una crisis y se vio obligado a retirarse por sugerencia de la vieja Astrea. Miró con disgusto su taza y volteó el resto del contenido en el lavaplatos: todo aquél evento le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca y apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Curiosamente, solo su rutina de yoga antes de ducharse le había permitido descansar un poco. Se cruzó de brazos unos instantes y controló su respiración, pensando en cómo habría pasado Chantal la noche.

¿Estaría bien?

Nunca más volvía a subestimar un golpe en la cabeza. Por mínimo que fuese. Sobre todo los coscorrones de Aldebarán. Lo que había leído en Google la noche anterior le dejó la espalda erizada.

Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando sonó su celular. Por un momento pensó en rechazar la llamada, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, pero al " _ver"_ quien era, le hizo desistir. Mathijn Van Der Veen no era de los que llamaba, a menos que _realmente_ hubiera muerto alguien.

"¿Papá?" Saludó al contestar, intrigado por la llamada.

 _"¡Menos mal que contestas! Creí que me ibas a colgar._ _Estuviste a punto, ¿verdad?_ _"_ Le reclamó al otro lado de la línea en fluido neerlandés. Shaka supo en el acto que su padre iba en serio: generalmente les hablaba en hindi. El ruido de fondo le hizo pensar que no estaba en casa, sino en la calle. " _Sigues vivo, eso es bueno. ¿Cómo estás?"_

"Respiro, no es malo. ¿Dónde estás? Parece que saliste a la calle." Respondió Shaka en el mismo idioma, aliviado por esa sensación de privacidad. En el Santuario, era el único que hablaba neerlandés: eso le daba permiso para bajar sus defensas.

 _"Aquí en Gaza, sacando fotos. Esta vez acompañando a un operativo de UNICEFF. Aproveché unos momentos para llamar. ¿Qué te pasa, hijo?"_

"Nada… estoy bien."

 _"No, no lo estás. Llevas un mes sin contestar el teléfono."_ Si bien Mathijn intentó sonar molesto, no le resultó. Estaba preocupado. " _Tus hermanas dicen que ni les contestas ni les devuelves los llamados, tu madre ya comenzó a decir que no la quieres, tu_ _hermano_ _Ashvik me comentó a la pasada que le llama la atención que no te comuniques y tu_ _hermanita_ _Deepali soñó por tercera vez que estabas muy triste: incluso encontré un whatsapp de ella cuando desperté, pidiéndome que te diga que te quiere mucho y que le respondas el mensaje que te mandó ayer."_

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Shaka honestamente sorprendido. Nunca se esperó dicha reacción de su familia. "Err… discúlpame papá, he estado muy ocupado estos días, no creí que fuese importante…"

 _"¿Cómo no va a ser importante? El mujerío está preocupado y tus hermanos también. Deberías al menos llamar a tu mamá y decirle que estás vivo y que sí, la sigues queriendo."_

"Tienes razón, se me pasó. Llamaré a la mamá cuando cuelgue." Shaka, sin proponérselo, sonó demasiado desapegado, lo que terminó por preocupar a Mathijn. "No volverá a pasar."

 _"Shaka: Llevas un mes sin dar luces. Entiendo que no te guste llamar, yo tampoco lo hago, pero… no pasas tanto tiempo_ sin _contestar llamados. También estoy preocupado: no sé, tengo una sensación como de mal yuyu; Hijo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es otra guerra santa?"_

"Err… no es nada, en serio. He… estado sometido a mucha presión este último mes, eso es todo, yo…"

Shaka se detuvo sin proponérselo, como repasando mentalmente todo lo que le había pasado el último mes, descubriendo con sorpresa que no se había desahogado como corresponde, sino que había evadido todo lo posible pensar en sus sentimientos. Quizás eso era lo que no lo dejaba meditar bien. El que Mathijn lo hubiera llamado lo pilló con la guardia baja. Si algo tenía que reconocer y admirar de su padre, era su prudencia y confiabilidad: nunca contaba secretos y, aunque a veces no tenía consejos a la mano, daba ciego apoyo. Se podía confiar en él, nunca decepcionaba. ¿Acaso tenía permiso para desahogarse…?

 _"Shaka. Tengo tiempo: podemos hablar. ¿O necesitas que vaya hasta allá?"_

Shaka se quedó en silencio de nuevo, esta vez con cierta presión en la garganta, pero su padre no presionó por respuestas. Solo se mantuvo al otro lado de la línea esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Finalmente el dorado suspiró más sonoramente de lo que hubiera querido. Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba…

"¿Papá?"

 _"Dime."_

"Verás. Sí pasaron cosas. Creo que he tenido problemas para lidiar con ello y… pues… Hace unas semanas…"

* * *

 **Nepal, cerca de la frontera con China.**

En cuatro días no habían pasado muchas novedades. El grupo que se había dispersado por Nepal no había logrado sus objetivos. Dio, Shaina y Argol no lograban encontrar sus presas, aunque no por falta de esfuerzos de su parte, y tanto Dohko como Albiore no lograban dar con Gardar. Los renegados parecían haberse esfumado de la tierra. Para el santo de Cefeo la sensación no era ajena: el último mes se había hecho bastante común.

"Estos malditos suelen hacer esto. Ni bien notaban que estaba a punto de atraparlos, se desaparecían varios días." Resopló preocupado. "No me extrañaría que encontrásemos a alguno de los plateados que aún están desaparecidos."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque era lo que solía pasar cuando se esfumaban, Dohko."

"Entonces hay que abrir los ojos. ¿No notas un patrón en las desapariciones de renegados?"

"Sí, es lo que me atrajo a esta área para empezar. Creo que podrían andar muy cerca."

Dohko parecía moverse muy casual por aquél camino. Ambos iban con sus armaduras puestas, pero el amparo de la noche parecía darles la privacidad que necesitaban, y les ocultaban de las miradas indiscretas. Había luna menguante, por lo que no contaban con mucha luz o visibilidad, pero sus agudos sentidos compensaban la situación. El santo de Libra se llevó una mano al pecho: hacía horas que tenía la impresión de que no debieron haberse alejado tanto del Everest. Algo parecía llamarlo de regreso allí.

 _"Maestro Dohko…"_

El cosmo de Dio resonó en la cosmonet con cauta casualidad. En distintos puntos de Nepal, cuatro santos le prestaron atención.

 _"¿Qué ocurre Dio?"_

 _"Estoy siguiendo un grupo de santos negros: están usando las armaduras malditas."_

 _"¿Sapuris?"_ Preguntó Shaina con gravedad.

 _"No, las típicas copias que hicieron estos malnacidos. ¡Armaduras malditas!"_

 _"Esas no son armaduras ni nada: son copias vulgares."_ Siseó Argol por la cosmonet. _"¿Cuáles utilizan?_

 _"Reconozco la copia de Sculptor y la de… hijos de la chin…"_

 _"¡Dio de Mosca! Cuida ese vocabulario."_ Gruñó Albiore. _"Aunque me agrada llamar_ armaduras malditas _a las copias."_

 _"Jejeje, disculpe maestro Albiore: un desliz lo tiene cualquiera."_ Se rió Dio unos instantes antes de carraspear. _"Como decía, la copia de Sculptor, de Piscis Austrinus y Lacerta. Hmm… creo que también va la copia de Canes Venatici… ¿Gente?"_

 _"Dinos Dio."_

 _"Llevan algo… colgado en sus cuellos. Eso lo conozco… ¡Llevan los cosmos de nuestros compañeros!"_ Añadió alarmado.

Ni bien sus palabras se filtraron a la cosmonet, Shaina dejó fluir desde su extremo un florido vendaval de ocurrencias en italiano contra los renegados, mientras que Argol no se quedaba atrás con su propio idioma. Es que era un pensamiento generalizado que había algo de sacrílego en usar el cosmo robado a otro guerrero, o profanar la memoria de un muerto de la manera que lo hacían estos animales.

 _"¡Calma, niños!"_ Pidió Dohko con autoridad. _"Dio, ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"Más cerca del lado norte del Everest que ustedes, pero ni tanto tampoco. Parece que se dirigen a un paso muy…"_

Entonces se cortó la comunicación. Todos se quedaron quietos en sus puestos, Albiore intercambiando una alarmada mirada con Dohko. Dio no volvió a hablar, pero no quedó en suspenso mucho rato. A la distancia, fogonazos de su cosmo les hizo saber que de alguna manera estaba bien, pero bajo ataque, y con horror descubrieron que estaba en franca desventaja. ¡Pero se defendía! Y fiel a las lecciones aprendidas de su pasado, no subestimaba ni por un instante a sus enemigos.

Pero iba a perder. Y lo sabía. ¡No se iría solo!

 _"¡Argol, Shaina! ¿Quién está más cerca de Dio?"_ Demandó Docko en el acto.

 _"¡Corriendo!"_ Dijo Argol.

 _"¡¿Qué vas a llegar tú?! ¡Estás Apunado! ¡VOY YO!"_ Reclamó Shaina al tiempo que se la notaba en marcha.

 _"¡Pero estás más lejos!"_

 _"¡Verás que llego primero!"_

Entonces vino el vacío. La cosmonet pareció quedarse callada y un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo a todos los santos de Athena. Dio había perdido su cosmo… y una risa burlona parecía haber ocupado su lugar se disipó como humo al viento.

Dohko chocó puños con Albiore y asintieron con la cabeza. Hora de correr.

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario**

 _Sala de Estar._ _Esa tarde. 17:58 hora local._

Camus dejó la publicación a un lado con disgusto. No se concentraba en su lectura, y eso que había estado esperando por esos artículos sobre los últimos experimentos del colisionador de hadrones del CERN con bastante expectación. Pero no podía encontrar en sí nada que lo motivase a seguir leyendo. Miró hacia el techo de la sala de estar y suspiró profundo. Sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, no solo porque Alsacia tenía todo bajo control, sino porque además había una amazona, ex aprendiza de Astrea, ayudando a cuidar de su hermana. Suspiró de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. Tomó una de las barras de cereal que Alsacia le había dejado a mano y se la comió con gusto, aunque ansioso.

"Te noto con más apetito. ¿Estás compartiendo cosmo con Chantal, verdad?"

La súbita pregunta de Saori hizo que Camus casi se atragantara. La diosa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras su santo se recuperaba y lo miró atenta. Camus no tardó en arrodillarse ante la diosa con el respeto que ameritaba, y tras una venia de reconocimiento, Athena se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el espacio junto a ella. Tenía una bolsa de papel café con ella, cuyo contenido olía como a recién hecho y muy dulce.

"Isabella convenció a Anneke para que nos enseñara algunas recetas de invierno de su país para botar algo de estrés, así que nos hemos pasado un rato muy divertido en la cocina. ¡Idril se comió un montón de estos! Y Niké quedó con harina hasta en las plumas." Explicó mientras abría la bolsa y le ofrecía su contenido: eran masitas dulces cubiertas en azúcar flor (o glass). "Están calientitos, se llaman _calzones rotos_ … aunque no parecen ropa interior."

"La princesa me honra con su visita." Le dijo Camus mientras sacaba uno de los bocadillos. Olían muy bien y sabían mucho mejor. "Respondiendo a su pregunta, sí: he estado compartiendo cosmo con mi hermana. Pareciera que la alivia mucho y queda más alerta." El dorado suspiró apenado. "Entiendo que su falta de cosmo impide que se recupere como debiera… querida Athena, ¿es posible que la recuperes? Entiendo que no es la única plateada…"

"Por eso mismo venía, sé de tu preocupación, y me conduelo muchísimo contigo y con tu familia. Chantal también es mi amazona, y soy la primera indignada con lo que le hicieron." Le dijo Saori con toda honestidad. "Tienes razón, mientras no recuperemos su cosmo, Chantal no mejorará más allá de lo que la medicina pueda ayudarla. Ya hablé con Apolo y Asclepios y me dijeron lo mismo… compartirle cosmo la está ayudando más de lo que crees."

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento, princesa…"

"No es atrevimiento, Camus." Athena sonó alarmada. "Ustedes son mi familia, tengo derecho a estar preocupada. Además no eres el único que me pide por Chantal. Alsacia insiste como pocas…" Saori se mordió el labio. "… y también Shaka."

"… La hizo llorar."

"Sí, y no debió haberlo hecho, pero está arrepentido. Buda me lo aseguró." Saori le pasó otro calzón roto a Camus y ella misma comió uno. Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos instantes mientras tragaban. "¡Esto está delicioso!"

"Pues sí."

"Camus. Creo que… tú mejor que nadie conoce el valor de la redención." Le dijo Saori mirándole a los ojos. "Todos cometemos errores, es una constante entre los seres sensibles. Deja que Shaka venga a ver a Chantal. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?" La diosa le sonrió con dulzura. "Sé que estás dolido, pero… es hora de comenzar a perdonar: el rencor hace mal."

Camus asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras de Saori tiraron de un nervio sensible y no pudo sino encontrarle sentido. Inspiró y exhaló al tiempo que sacaba otro calzón roto y se lo comía. Cierto… Shaka había hecho llorar a su hermana, pero de verdad el tipo parecía arrepentido. Recordó cómo había quedado esa noche en el hospital, y en los días que siguieron. Además, parecía que llevaba días sin poder dormir bien y si su instinto no lo engañaba, daba la impresión que esa mañana, Shaka había tenido alguna suerte de desahogo antes de salir de Virgo. Seguía enojado con él, pero… ya estaba aburrido de guardar rencor. Saori se le apoyó en el hombro y le dio un abrazo.

"¡Sabía que entenderías, Camuchis!"

"Tan frío no soy, princesa." Comentó con una sonrisa amable.

"Yo sé, no me engañas. Ahora… tú me tienes que contar algo." Añadió esta vez con travesura. "Sé qué Alsacia y tú tienen un secreto que no quieren contar nada hasta que sea bien seguro, cosa que comprendo, conste, PERO…" Saori se mordió el labio en simpática complicidad. "¿Cómo les fue hoy en el doctor?" Preguntó finalmente con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Camus ahora no pudo evitar la sonrisa de doscientos watts y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Tenemos fecha para la última semana de mayo." Confesó en susurros. "¡Son dos!" añadió hinchando el pecho de orgullo. La alegre expresión del rostro de Saori fue un poema.

"¡Géminis! ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA!" Dijo al tiempo de darle un gran abrazo. "Y no te preocupes: mientras ustedes no digan nada, Yo Soy Una Tumba. ¿Puedo ir a felicitar a Alsacia? Así aprovecho de ver a Chantal."

"Claro, Princesa." Camus se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. "Vamos juntos."

* * *

 **Nepal, cercanías del Everest.**

Dohko y los demás, en su búsqueda de los renegados, se habían distanciado bastante desde su origen en el monasterio de Rongbuk hacia el interior del país. El único que se había mantenido más o menos cerca, y con esto hablo de unos setenta kilómetros desde que Dohko les diera la orden de dispersarse, había sido Dio. Ello le había permitido, quizás por un golpe de suerte, seguir a una célula de renegados de regreso hacia la mentada montaña, cuando había sido descubierto. No se puede decir que fue emboscado o atacado a traición, pues estaba alerta y concentrado, y lo más importante de todo, es que después de su pelea con los bronceados años antes, nunca más había vuelto a subestimar a nadie. Por esto pudo plantar una firme pelea… aunque no fue suficiente.

Argol, a medio sofocar por el esfuerzo, lo encontró boca abajo al fondo de un risco, sin su cosmo y en ese extraño estado comatoso. Estaba golpeado, y por lo visto habían comenzado a ensañarse con él, pero… algo, o alguien, lo había protegido.

"Aquí intervinieron seis personas." Murmuró Albiore, analizando el terreno. "Cuatro renegados, Dio y… alguien más." El santo de Cefeo se concentró en la escena.

"La sexta persona actuó en favor de Dio: creo que lo protegió incluso, aunque intervino tarde." Comentó Dohko. Entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire. Había un olor curioso en el ambiente, como mineral, y un residuo de cosmo que no lograba identificar: era demasiado salvaje, sin refinar… pero que al menos no tenía ni una pizca de maldad. "Creo que alguien más podría estar en una búsqueda parecida a la nuestra."

"Dio tiene el brazo roto." Comentó Shaina. En eso sonó el celular de Argol por cuarta vez en un ratito. "Necesita atención médica."

"Veremos que la reciba." Dijo Dohko, mientras escuchaba por quinta vez el mencionado celular. "Hay una aldea en esa dirección, allá podemos conseguir información de donde podemos llevar a Dio, o a lo mejor alguna familia puede atenderlo hasta que envíen ayuda del Santuario o de la Fundación Graude."

"Argol, Shaina, ayúdenme a construir una camilla." Comenzó Albiore, justo cuando sonaba de nuevo el celular. "Anciano Maestro, ¿aún tiene su capa?"

"Iré a ver qué encuentro." Dijo Shaina mientras escaneaba la zona, sin poder encontrar ni una triste rama decente. El celular de Argol volvió a sonar.

"Sí, la tengo. Deja que la saque." Dohko masculló entre dientes, mientras rebuscaba en su morral por la capa requerida. Miró de reojo a Argol, quien dividía su atención entre el caído y su celular. Arrugó el ceño. "¿Argol?"

"¿Sí, maestro Dohko?"

En un rápido movimiento de manos, Dohko le quitó el celular al muchacho y para evitar que el plateado lo recuperase, simplemente lo sujetó y alejó con una mano, mientras que con la otra se acomodaba el teléfono en la palma. Dohko se fijó en el aparato: por lo visto el santo de Perseo se encontraba whatsappeando con Sandra. ¿Es que no podían dejar de textearse ni cinco minutos?

"¡Maestro! Deme eso. ¡Lo guardo en seguida! No lo uso más, ¡No me lo quite!"

"Para eso sí que no estás enfermo, ¿eh, Argol?" Comentó Albiore, cruzándose de brazos, sin decidir si debía estar molesto o divertido.

"¡Típico de ti!" Gruñó Shaina, con las manos en las caderas. No añadió mucho más… en momentos como este le hubiera gustado contactar a Afro de alguna manera, pero luego recordaba que habían terminado y se le pasaba.

"Estimada señorita… Sandra. Argol se encuentra ocupado, y he confiscado su celular… hasta nuevo… aviso. Tenga paciencia. Firmado… Maestro Dohko de Libra." Dohko recitó el mensaje a medida que lo escribía y no perdió tiempo en enviarlo para proceder a apagar el equipo. Se quedando mirando a Argol, que lucía como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio.

"¡Pero Maestro! Mi Sandrita se va a preocupar." Lloriqueó, sin dejar de tratar de alcanzar el celular. "¡Prometo que no lo vuelvo a usar!"

"Cuando estás en una misión, no sales con nadie, Argol." Le recordó Dohko, mientras se guardaba el teléfono del muchacho. "Yo me quedaré con esto: te necesito concentrado. Sandra sabrá comprenderlo."

Shaina le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"Vamos, tarugo, ayuda con la camilla será mejor. Dio no se va a llevar solo a la aldea."

Derrotado, Argol bajó los hombros por unos segundos, pero en seguida recuperó compostura. Se puso serio, quizás de mal humor, pero era un santo de plata. Ni quería pensar en lo que debía estar pasando con Sandra al otro lado de la línea, pero Dohko tenía razón: era hora de concentrarse. Miró a su compañero caído… al menos esta vez su derrota no había sido vergonzosa. Empuñó las manos: estos renegados estaban haciendo méritos.

¿Qué haría sin los mensajes de su Sandrita?

Albiore tomó las riendas de la situación y junto con Shaina y Argol comenzaron a improvisar una camilla. Dohko inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y al cruzarse de brazos, miró al cielo profusamente estrellado. Seguía sintiendo ese extraño residuo de cosmo, ¡Tan salvaje y extraño! Le causaba mucha curiosidad e incluso parecía llamar al suyo propio. Sus compañeros parecían pasarlo por alto o de momento no le daban importancia alguna. Y ese aroma… olía a piedras. ¿Qué olor tienen las piedras? Había algo más… ¿Quién había intervenido?

Entrecerró los ojos… inconscientemente rastreó con su propio cosmo ese residuo desconocido, como tratando de escudriñar en las estrellas por la respuesta. ¿Quién corría por delante de ellos?

Vio algo. Por apenas un efímero instante.

Una silueta humana, agazapada contra unas rocas, pero no lograba distinguir detalles, estaba oculta entre sombras, y él parecía acercarse con sigilo, pero…

… Por un instante tuvo la impresión de que esa silueta se volteaba a verlo, pero no pudo distinguir detalles, excepto unos ojos color rubí, encendidos como brasas, que le devolvían la mirada, llenos de curiosidad… llenos de determinación…

"¡Maestro!" La voz de Shaina le sacó de su concentración. "¡Encontré Algo!"

* * *

 **Ladera Norte del Everest**

 _En esos momentos._

Flos miró al cielo estrellado, con la curiosidad de un niño que ve las estrellas por primera vez. No estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, o al cielo abierto sobre su cabeza, y no dejaban de llenarla de asombro. Aquél sonido tan sutil detuvo su carrera. Había sentido pasos muy suaves contra las rocas muy cerca de ella, que no sabía si achacar o no a su imaginación. Ladeó la cabeza curiosa y olfateó el aire, con cautela. Fue cuando miró hacia arriba, como temiendo que algo se le abalanzase encima desde lo alto de los peñascos. No habían sido pasos cualquiera los que había percibido, eso lo supo en seguida, sino los de un depredador, uno grande, fuerte y cauto. Por un instante había tenido la impresión de que un tigre de considerable tamaño y fuerza la acechaba y por eso miró al cielo.

¡Pero allí no había tigres! Quizás en su hogar, la caverna, pero ¿aquí? No, no aquí.

Tradiciones ancestrales de su tribu decían que un tigre nunca atacaba si les devolvías la mirada… aunque la práctica indicaba que eso era lo último que veías antes de morir. Su gente respetaba a esos animales y los tenía por divinidades, por lo que no los cazaban y les daban derecho de paso. Simbolizaban la fuerza astuta y el juicio de los pesares: el cazador por excelencia, que decidía quien vivía y quién moría. Cuando pasaban por tribulaciones angustiosas, comenzaban a florecer las historias de cómo se sobrevivía a la mirada de un tigre, bajo la creencia que de ese modo, tras esa intensa prueba, el astuto y poderoso felino les ayudaría a superar las dificultades. Si el tigre atacaba, significaba que no se era digno de su ayuda ni de seguir con vida. Se era un lastre para el clan y debías ser eliminado.

Flos suspiró con una mezcla de esperanza y desazón: si un tigre la acechaba, entonces estaba siendo puesta a prueba, pero ¿acaso quería decir que contaba con la ayuda del tigre místico? Aún no enfrentaba su mirada, pero… tuvo la sensación que había cruzado miradas con uno. Si sobrevivía ¿de qué manera lo haría? Ni siquiera sabía si quería seguir viviendo después de llevar a cabo su venganza. ¿O acaso el animal se la comería luego?

… No podía enfrentar la mirada del tigre y resultar indigna de seguir viva tan pronto. Primero tenía que recuperar las piedras robadas y vengar a su gente, antes de enfrentarse a esos ojos. Debía evitar al tigre y su mirada a toda costa.

Tenía que vengar a su clan.

Y hablando de venganzas…

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRR** …"

Flos miró hacia abajo del desfiladero. Tres de los renegados seguían corriendo, ahora con mayor cuidado, pues el camino comenzaba a tornarse traicionero. Cuatro habían sido los que habían atacado a ese cazador extranjero, pero solo tres sobrevivían. Flos nunca se había alejado tanto de su territorio, pero estaba decidida a llevar a cabo su venganza. Al menos ya sabía de donde obtenían la energía para llenar las piedras, lo que le había provocado un asco soberano. ¿Cómo osaban usar el poder de las piedras esenciales para un fin tan sacrílego, como quitarle el _alma_ a otra persona? Por eso había atacado a los renegados, por eso había intervenido en una pelea que no era suya, cuando el cazador había caído, presa de la depredación de las piedras. En la confusión que había provocado su intervención a favor del guerrero caído, había acabado con la vida de uno de los renegados y puesto a los demás en desbande. _Demonio Rojo_ la habían llamado, no solo por sus manos manchadas con sangre y su piel cubierta en barro y cal blanca, sino también por sus feroces ojos rubí, que brillaban en la oscuridad, dándole un espeluznante aspecto.

"¿Ya dejó de seguirnos?"

"Llevo un rato que no la veo."

"¿Seguro no tiene nada que ver con la furcia de Athena?"

"¡Va a tener que ver con el Santuario! ¿No la has visto? ¡Es una **salvaje**!"

"Silencio: tenemos que llegar con Gardar antes de la medianoche o no podremos asegurar el cosmo que acabamos de robar."

Flos, gracias a una impecable destreza, siguió mentalmente la ruta por la que iban los renegados y resopló de enojo, antes de echar carrera para no perderles de vista, por entre los riscos de ese barranco. Se regresaban a su territorio, el que habían profanado tan vilmente. Ella conocía bien el camino… sonrió para sus adentros y echó a correr…

Quizás tenía suerte y lograba despeñar a alguno. Total, un renegado menos.

…

En medio de la noche, el _demonio rojo_ , sin emitir ni un solo ruido, se dejó caer sobre los renegados que huían por ese precario camino, aprovechando la sorpresa y la oscuridad.

Lamentablemente uno solo escaparía.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo_**

 _"Santo de bronce Hyoga de Cygnus._

 _Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, y siendo usted un santo activo nivel 1, se le insta a acudir al Santuario a la brevedad posible. Se advierte de actividad renegada hostil."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡HOLA A TODOS!** Sigo aquí con este monstruo de mil patas. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. Les he puesto un poquito de Flos aquí: no coman ansias con respecto a ella, la chica esta va a comenzar a tener más y más páginas a medida que avance el fic. Costó un poquito hacer que cooperara para este capítulo. **._.** Es menos salvaje de lo que piensan, y mucho más terca. Sobre las lecturas de Camus, siempre lo he visto como un ávido lector, pero más que literatura, me late que es más científico. De hecho, la Musa anda diciendo que es licenciado en física y en estos momentos estoy demasiado cansada para contradecirla. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

 **Yamid,** este grupo de Dohko se las va a ver color de hormiga, pero mucho no te puedo adelantar, menos por aquí. Al menos todas las preguntas que haces tendrán solución en los próximos capítulos… aunque no sé si Afro recuerda que debe devolver a la coneja. Mientras no la deje sin comer, todo bien. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **¡HOLA NICE!** El ejercicio de escribir este fic fue genial. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto, aunque reconozco que me puse algo "G _eorgeRMartiana_ " para algunos capítulos. Ojalá disfrutes mucho el fic. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **HOLA LAURA.** Me honras mucho con la cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaste a esta saga. Ya le comenté a Ekléctica sobre lo que dijiste de la línea de tiempo: hizo un trabajo soberbio calculando las fechas. Al menos esta hibernación rindió frutos y aquí está el fic, completo, solo esperando que se actualice poco a poco. Respondiendo preguntas… a Saori la retrasaron un año, Pronto esto se verá reflejado cuando llegue a la corrección de _Omnia Disce_ y de _Nihil Novum_ , así que por ese lado, un poco de paciencia. De a poco voy soltando Omakes, que muestran esas escenitas de la vida diaria…y sobre Serra… sugiero que no te encariñes mucho con ella… Sobre la oficina de contabilidad, la hay, no te preocupes… y hay planes de incluirles en proyectos futuros. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario. **n.n**

 **Gran Colisionador de Hadrones** : (en inglés _Large Hadron Collider, LHC_ ) es un acelerador y colisionador de partículas ubicado en la Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear (CERN). Fue diseñado para colisionar haces de hadrones, más exactamente de protones, de hasta 7 TeV de energía, siendo su propósito principal examinar la validez y límites del Modelo Estándar, el cual es actualmente el marco teórico de la física de partículas, del que se conoce su ruptura a niveles de energía altos. Se me ocurrió la penosa idea de preguntarle a Camus si me podía traducir al buen cristiano, pero digamos que a media explicación redescubrí mi vocación por la historia. El LHC es el acelerador de partículas más grande y energético del mundo. Usa el túnel de 27 km de circunferencia creado para el Gran Colisionador de Electrones y Positrones (LEP en inglés) y más de 2000 físicos de 34 países y cientos de universidades y laboratorios han participado en su construcción.

Dentro del colisionador dos haces de protones son acelerados en sentidos opuestos hasta alcanzar el 99,99% de la velocidad de la luz, y se los hace chocar entre sí produciendo altísimas energías (aunque a escalas subatómicas) que permitirían simular algunos eventos ocurridos inmediatamente después del big bang. Una vez enfriado hasta su temperatura de funcionamiento, que es de 1,9 K (menos de 2 grados por encima del cero absoluto o −271,15 °C), los primeros haces de partículas fueron inyectados el 1° de agosto de 2008, y el primer intento para hacerlos circular por toda la trayectoria del colisionador se produjo el 10 de septiembre del año 2008. Aunque las primeras colisiones a alta energía en principio estuvieron previstas para el 21 de octubre de 2008, el experimento fue postergado debido a una avería que produjo la fuga del helio líquido que enfría uno de los imanes superconductores.

 **CERN:** La _Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear_ (nombre oficial), comúnmente conocida por la sigla CERN (sigla provisional utilizada en 1952, que respondía al nombre en francés _Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire_ , es decir, Consejo Europeo para la Investigación Nuclear), es el mayor laboratorio de investigación en física de partículas del mundo.

Está situado en la frontera entre Francia y Suiza, entre la comuna de Meyrin (en el Cantón de Ginebra) y la comuna de Saint-Genis-Pouilly (en el departamento de Ain). Como una instalación internacional, el CERN no está oficialmente ni bajo jurisdicción suiza ni francesa. Los estados miembros contribuyen conjunta y anualmente con aproximadamente € 664 millones, o USD $ 1000 millones.

El centro fue premiado en 2013 con el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de Investigación Científica y Técnica junto a Peter Higgs y François Englert.


	4. Cap 3: La Rosa Blanca

_Los renegados atacan de nuevo al grupo de Dohko y esta vez logran dar un durísimo golpe. Puede tener déficit atencional, pero Afro nunca deja de cuidar a quienes ama, … aunque creo que debería poner más atención a lo que cocina. Los bronceados reciben el llamado del Santuario… aunque la advertencia llega un poco tarde para Hyoga._

* * *

Lamento la demora, me fue inevitable, así que espero que haya valido la pena. Me fui de excursión a la cordillera por el fin de semana (a lo Bear Grills) y si bien lo pasé de lujo, volví con un resfrío de lujo y anoche, cuando iba a actualizar, no solo la fiebre conspiró en mi contra, sino que además también la vida real. Pero aquí está el capítulo nuevo **n.n**. De nuevo tengo que agradecer al Concilio, que me ayudó a coordinar las horas. Todas las medidas de tiempo que aparezcan aquí y en capítulos sucesivos, están considerando los husos horarios y las diferencias entre ellos. Solo para que lo tengan en mente y al final del capítulo están las especificaciones. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Favorita de Chronos_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. **Littera Minima** está reparado en un **50%** y ajustado a la línea temporal. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir, y animaron cuando me encontraba en atolladeros. De no ser por ellas, me habría tardado más.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede hacerlo pensar que está susurrando cuando no es así._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: No Shelter, Seether.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La Rosa Blanca**

 _Alguna aldea en Nepal. Día siguiente. 7 de enero. 7:45 hora local._

Aquella aldea era pequeña y ni tan bien provista, pero sus habitantes, principalmente sherpas, estaban demostrando tener una muy buena disposición con los santos de Athena, entendiendo bien el predicamento en el que se encontraban. Mucho había ayudado a las relaciones públicas que Albiore, algunas semanas antes, rescatara a otra aldea cercana, cuyo alcalde, por llamarlo de algún modo, era hermano del único policía del lugar. No les costó mucho convencer al pequeño poblado, menos una vez que confirmaron la historia del policía.

"Agradecemos mucho la ayuda, señor Shrestha." Dijo Dohko mientras se despedía del policía. "Vendrá alguien por mi compañero de aquí a dos días, y les compensarán por la ayuda prestada. No deberían darles problemas."

"No, no, señor Libra." Le dijo el ameno policía, que moría por ser de utilidad. "Estará bien cuidado, el señor Tamang y su familia cuidarán bien del muchacho. Todo sea por ayudar."

"Una vez más, agradecido."

Dohko hizo una venia y se alejó del hombre a paso ligero. Intercambió miradas con su grupo y no fueron necesarias las palabras para ponerlos en marcha. Iban con un ánimo bastante sombrío, no les había hecho gracia dejar a Dio con desconocidos, menos en el estado en que lo habían dejado, pero sabían que no tenían otras alternativas. Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante del pueblo, Dohko se detuvo y tomó aire.

"¿Alguno dio aviso?"

"Mandé un mensaje al Santuario. Están enterados." Dijo Shaina con voz firme. "La señora Idril me dice que enviarán a alguien cuanto antes. Mandé las coordenadas de la aldea, espero que no se confunda mucho."

"Idril es más astuta de lo que parece. Si no lo entiende, va a preguntar." Dijo Dohko cansado. "Lo importante es que lo saben."

Se sentía algo culpable: después de todo, había sido suya la idea que se separaran. Quizás si hubieran estado más a la mano, habrían reaccionado más rápido y evitado que Dio fuese herido. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y se volvió a sus compañeros que le miraban con atención.

"Vamos a volver al punto donde hirieron a Dio. Esos malditos dejaron rastros fáciles de seguir, y si los escondieron, seguro que quien sea que haya intervenido, no se preocupó de ocultar sus huellas." Dijo muy decidido, cosa rara en un libra. "Nos vamos a expandir en el terreno, para así cubrir más área. Avanzaremos en formación de abanico, mantendremos distancias de un kilómetro entre nosotros y nos comunicamos cada media hora."

"¿Qué buscamos ahora?" Preguntó Albiore.

"Lo mismo de siempre. Obviamente no sacamos nada con perseguir diferentes objetivos, si tarde o temprano los renegados nos van a llevar hasta su fuente." Añadió Dohko algo molesto. Disfrutaba guiando guerreros, no tomando decisiones, por lo que se sentía un poco frustrado. "Andando."

Argol y Shaina asintieron sin emitir mayores comentarios. Ambos partieron por el flanco derecho, pero al poco andar tomaron rutas diferentes y se expandieron, tal como si fueran sombras silenciosas. Albiore, tras observar a Dohko varios instantes, asintió muy serio, pero no dijo nada: era evidente que el dorado los quería a tiro de piedra en caso de que alguno necesitase ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo quería cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno posible. Mientras que el santo de Cefeo partió hacia el extremo del flanco, mientras que Libra permaneció más o menos en la misma dirección.

El día apenas comenzaba, y mientras avanzaba por ese camino, Dohko aguzaba su mirada.

Algo parecía que lo miraba de vuelta…

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón.**

 _En esos momentos. 11:04 am hora local._

Sin duda que en el Santuario se habían enterado. Considerando las diferencias de horario, el mensaje de Shaina había llegado a eso de las 5:50 de la mañana y nadie había perdido tiempo en hacerlo saber. Ni bien Idril lo tuvo en las manos, movilizó los recursos necesarios y ya a las 7:00 am trabajadores de la Fundación Graude iban camino a Nepal a buscar a Dio. Cuando la elfa avisó al Patriarca, éste arrugó el ceño y tras sopesar la información, decidió convocar a los santos activos de nivel 1 al Santuario.

Por eso Hyoga, que estaba entrando a clases (hacía poco había comenzado a estudiar Educación Física), recibió un mensaje en el celular que lo dejó algo extrañado.

 _Santo de bronce Hyoga de Cygnus._

 _Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, y siendo usted un santo activo nivel 1, se le insta a acudir al Santuario a la brevedad posible. Se advierte de actividad renegada hostil._

El muchacho levantó ambas cejas. Como todos los santos, estaba al tanto de las últimas actividades renegadas, y al igual que todos, estaba bastante irritado por el atrevimiento que habían mostrado. Sin ir más lejos, durante la cena de la noche anterior, él y sus hermanos habían estado comentando precisamente el tema y todos habían coincidido en que tenían que estar preparados por si eran convocados al Santuario.

Ni modo.

Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y de un sorbo largo terminó de beberse su café. Se dispuso a irse: lástima, esa clase lucía interesante, pero el deber llamaba.

"¿Pasa algo, Hyoga–san? La clase todavía no empieza." Le preguntó una de sus compañeras, una chiquilla menudita llamada Tsubaki.

"¡Y dale con el –san! Dime _Hyoga_ , Tsubaki–chan, _Hyoga_ a secas."

"Hyoga–san y te conformas. Sigo molesta." La chica le miró por encima del celular con severidad por varios instantes. No obstante, suspiró derrotada. No le duraba mucho la severidad con Hyoga, iba contra su naturaleza. "¿Por qué guardas todo?"

"Nada importante, me… llamaron de casa, tengo que irme." Le dijo a medio sonreír, aunque se le notaba que lo que ocurría era serio.

"¿Ocurrió algo malo?" Insistió la chica, esta vez mirándole de frente.

"No lo sé. Pero mejor asegurarse." El bronceado ladeó un poco la cabeza, y le guiñó el ojo, aunque no obtuvo el efecto que buscaba en la chica. "¿Me prestas luego los apuntes?"

"No." Le respondió Tsubaki muy seria, como resistiendo las ganas de acceder enseguida. "Todavía no me devuelves los últimos que te presté."

"Aw, ¡no seas así! Me rompes el corazón."

"Pues ve a terapia y lo recompones."

"No te pongas así, solo los de esta clase. ¡Prometo devolverlos!" _Intactos_ le hubiera gustado añadir, pero prefería no prometer nada.

"Pídeselos a otra persona. A Souta por ejemplo."

"No le entiendo la letra, Tsubaki–chan. ¡Tus apuntes son más claros!" Hyoga le puso su mejor sonrisa. "Por favor, ¡no te cuesta nada!"

"No." Respondió la muchacha, regresando su atención al celular, resistiendo estoicamente al ruso.

"¿En serio le puedes decir que no a esta cara?" Hyoga abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo para conseguir mejor efecto. Tsubaki se resistió a mirarlo por varios segundos, pero terminó mirándole por encima del hombro, algo molesta. ¡Esa sonrisa!

"Lo voy a pensar." Le dijo la chica tratando de hacerse la difícil. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Hyoga: supo que la chica le prestaría los apuntes al regreso.

"Gracias, Tsubaki–chan. ¡Eres de Oro!"

"Sí claro, Hyoga–san."

Antes de echarse el morral al hombro y salir de la clase, Hyoga se recriminó a sí mismo. Sentía que abusaba de la buena voluntad de Tsubaki: siempre le pedía los apuntes y todo tipo de información, siendo todo lo carismático que podía, pero una vez que conseguía lo que quería, se olvidaba. Tendría que invitarla a almorzar un día de estos para agradecerle la buena voluntad, más aún porque le constaba que la chica comenzaba a resentirlo y eso le molestaba. Si no aplacaba pronto su falta de cortesía, tendría que sondear a otra persona que le pudiera prestar los apuntes y eso no le hacía gracia, pues si eso ocurría, perdería la oportunidad de charlar con Tsubaki. Con ese pensamiento siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

De vuelta en el salón, la chica en cuestión frunció el ceño y siguió revisando su celular. ¡Ese Hyoga! Debió decirle que no y ya. No le gustaba prestar sus apuntes, de hecho no lo hacía, pero esa sonrisa le ganaba cada vez que se fijaba en ella. Lo trágico es que él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de su buena voluntad. ¡Bah! Ni modo… mejor les sacaba fotocopias y así se aseguraba de que la dejara de molestar y ella de conservar sus notas…

¡ **BOOOOM**!

Una suerte de temblor sacudió todo el edificio. Antes de que pudieran twittear _temblor_ , todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, pero una baja de la temperatura, seguido de un escándalo de proporciones, que incluyeron el estallido de un ventanal cercano, y dos sacudidas más del edificio, los tuvo a todos bajo sus pupitres antes que lo registrasen siquiera.

Entonces oyeron el griterío y las carreras agresivas. Tsubaki, movida por la curiosidad, fue la primera en asomarse fuera del salón y mirar en ambas direcciones. Salió cuando otros estudiantes quisieron hacer lo mismo, y se fijó hacia la derecha, por donde se había alejado Hyoga. Hacía mucho frío y percibía algo de escarcha en el edificio… y allá, al final del corredor, comenzaba a juntarse una multitud. Alcanzó a percibir a Shun agachado junto a Hyoga (quien yacía en el suelo, inerte), dándole palmaditas en las mejillas, como tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Dicha escena pronto quedó oculta tras las piernas de los estudiantes que los rodeaban, pero impactó bastante a Tsubaki. ¿No acababa de hablar con Hyoga hacia qué…? ¿Menos de cinco minutos?

Se angustió sin saber por qué.

Una nueva sacudida del edificio la sacó de sus pensamientos y atinó a cubrirse la cabeza, debido al enorme ventanal roto que había frente a ella. En la distancia alcanzó a percibir dos figuras negras que huían del campus, perseguidas por… ¿Ese era el payaso que solía tropezarse en los escalones del comedor? ¿Seiya o algo así?

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí…?"

* * *

 **Nepal, cercanías del Monte Everest.**

 _Ese mismo día, 15:40 pm._

Afro, Afro, Afro… Shaina maldijo entre dientes. El maldito dorado plagaba sus pensamientos y no la dejaba concentrarse en su misión. Le dolía el corazón, como que le hubiera gustado un abrazo y un beso antes de partir, o por último palabras de ánimo y esa sonrisa tan coqueta que él tenía, pero **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**. Tenía que ponerse mañosa y negarse a hacer las paces con él. ¡Linda la cosa! Pero, ¿qué querían que hiciera? Shaina suspiró, tratando de sofocar esa ácida sensación en su estómago. Algo de razón tenía ella. ¿O no? ¡Sí! Lo más probable es que tuviera toda la santa razón del mundo.

 _"Ya deja de pensar en el infeliz: ¡Te esconde y se esconde! Eso no se hace. ¡Siente vergüenza de ti!"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

En todo el tiempo que había estado saliendo con Afro (porque habían terminado, como insistía en recordarse), en ningún momento el dorado había dado luces de querer hacer pública su relación, lo que no se debía necesariamente a su déficit atencional. Parecía tener cierta alergia a eso, y podía comprender el motivo de ello hasta cierto punto. Afro era uno de los santos más quitados de bulla del Santuario y no le gustaba atraer más atención de la necesaria sobre su persona. Sin embargo, había captado la suya, intrigándola y capturándola en su red, justo en el momento en que su corazón ya había curado de decepciones anteriores. Adoraba a Afro con toda su alma, en serio que sí, con sus virtudes y defectos, pero tanto secreto le oprimía el corazón. ¿Por qué no podía reconocer abiertamente que eran pareja?

No… mejor se detenía justo ahí.

Ya no eran pareja. Por lo visto, Afro se avergonzaba de ella, por eso la escondía… seguramente no quería que lo vieran con ella. ¿Acaso era muy marimacha? Podía cambiar, en serio, podía ser una dama, una señorita casi tan delicada como las rosas que su dorado cuidaba.

Err…

O eso creía, al menos. No era tan difícil ser delicada, ¿verdad?

Awww. ¡Tan lindo Afro! Le había pasado una de sus rosas blancas. La tenía guardada en su morral… allí se había empequeñecido, como solían hacer las rosas del dorado, para facilitar su transporte. ¡ **AAAARGH**! ¡Condenado Pescado Podrido! ¿Acaso creía que era una indefensa florecita que necesitaba de su protección? Ya le iba a demostrar ella de qué estaba hecha. No pensaba usar la flor esa. ¿Ella necesitar rosas? ¡Pfff! Para nada.

De pronto fue como si hubiera pisado el freno.

Shaina se detuvo en el acto, llena de alarma. Por un segundo le pareció sentir el cosmo de Chantal llamándola directo, como advirtiéndole de un peligro inminente. ¡Momento! ¿El Cosmo de Chantal? Gruñó entre dientes: no entendía nada de eso, pero ciertamente no iba a pasar dicha advertencia por alto. Se puso en guardia.

"Miren que tenemos por aquí." Dijo uno de los renegados. Shaina apretó los dientes: el desgraciado estaba usando la copia de su propia armadura. "La reina de las cobras. ¡Un gusto! Aster de Ophiucus Negro para servirla, mi reina." Le sonrió, mostrándole de paso un diente de oro y otros dos llenos de caries.

"Hmpf." Rezongó Shaina sin dignarse a responderle.

"Se nos está haciendo fácil atrapar santos plateados. Pareciera que la Furcia del Santuario los manda al matadero."

"Disculpa a mi compañero, querida, es Raymond de Sculptor Negro y estos de aquí…"

 **"¡A MI LA COBRA!"**

Dicho eso, todo saltó por los aires, renegados incluidos.

No digamos que Shaina permitió que siguieran con las presentaciones, sino que atacó enseguida, antes de dar mayor oportunidad. Era aries, y como tal, no era muy paciente en este tipo de situaciones. Tomó la sartén por el mango y optó por mandar todo al quinto pino. Dos renegados más salieron de su escondite y decidieron atacarla mientras Aster y Raymond se recuperaban. No, Piscis Austrinus Negro no estaba entre ellos, pero sí pareció reconocer las copias de las armaduras de Auriga y Heracles, quienes le atacaron con todo lo que tenían.

"¿En serio esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer, malnacidos? **¡GARRA DE FIEBRE!** "

Shaina sujetó al renegado que usaba la copia de Auriga, levantándolo en el aire y dejándolo caer en ese segundo. Raymond y Aster aprovecharon el último segundo para cargar contra Shaina. Allí donde Raymond le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, Aster la sujetó del cuello y la lanzó contra unas rocas cercanas. Por momentos solo vio estrellitas, pero Shaina alcanzó a quitarse a tiempo para evitar el ataque de los discos de Auriga y el _kornephoros_ de Heracles.

"¡Esas son Viles Copias! ¿Acaso creen que me harán daño?" Siseó Shaina unos instantes, analizando a sus enemigos.

"Mi querida reina…"

"No Soy tu Reina." Reclamó Shaina lanzándole una piedra que tuvo a la mano directo a la cara. Aster ni la vio venir.

"Tssst, Aster, vas a tener que amarrarla si quieres jugar con ella: la cobra reina muerde." Se burló Raymond poniendo las manos en las caderas. El renegado señaló a sus compañeros, que se tronaban los nudillos. "Rioh de Auriga Negro y Bastián de Heracles Negro… no necesitamos tu nombre."

"Tampoco los quería. ¡ **FURIA DE LA SERPIENTE**!"

Shaina levantó su mano izquierda, liberando el cosmo que había juntado en secreto. Se abalanzó contra Aster, pero fue Raymond quien se interpuso y recibió de lleno los nueve golpes. Si bien el renegado sufrió una fea arrastrada, Shaina no bajó la guardia y estuvo atenta a los ataques de Auriga y Heracles… y también a una muy conocida por ella.

 **"¡A MI LA COBRA!"**

Aster de Ophiucus Negro se dejó caer encima de ella con toda su fuerza. Bajo condiciones normales, estos cuatro no estaban representando un peligro para Shaina, pero pronto eso cambió cuando la amazona recibió este último ataque. Los tres renegados encendieron cosmos.

No eran sus cosmos… eran los de sus amigos Capella de Auriga, Alghetti de Heracles y del fallecido Daniel. Shaina abrió los ojos tras la máscara al reconocerles, más aún porque al menos Capella y Alghetti parecían gritarle con inusual desesperación que no se quedara quieta. No podían evitar atacarla, estaban esclavizados. El cosmo de Daniel se sentía muerto y no hablaba. Shaina pudo bloquear a Aster, pero la combinación de tres cosmos usados a su máxima potencia, por más que no quisieran dañarla, eran demasiado, incluso para ella.

 _"¡MUÉVETE! Por lo que más quieras. ¡NO TE QUEDES QUIETA!"_ Pareció escuchar que Chantal le gritaba a una gran distancia.

Apretando los dientes, Shaina se dispuso a hacer caso, pero…

" **KORNEPHOROS**."

La técnica de Heracles Negros la embistió en el último momento y Shaina fue a parar contra la pared de roca. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por el borde de la máscara y la amazona se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, que por lo visto se había dislocado bien feo.

"Cobardes todos ustedes… Usan lo que no les corresponde." Resopló con orgullo, mientras les dedicaba un saludo a sus madres. "¿Compensando _falencias_ que no pueden con una mujer de a uno?"

La rosa.

Shaina abrió los ojos sorprendida, al notar de pronto la rosa blanca de Afro en su mano derecha, que aún sujetaba su hombro. La flor tenía su tamaño normal.

"¿Desde cuándo las amazonas se consideran mujeres?" Se burló Rioh de Auriga Negro, mientras se relamía los labios. "Te enseñaría a ser una, pero no tenemos tiempo."

Shaina enseñó los dientes, aunque la máscara tapaba su rostro.

"Si te hubieras portado bien… quizás te mostrábamos como ser una mujer entre los cuatro." Aster le enseñó una piedra muy similar a la que Albiore les había mostrado unos días antes. Detrás de él, Raymond se cruzó de brazos y le miró burlón. Bastián de Heracles Negro la miraba con lascivia en los ojos y jadeando para lograr mejor efecto.

Shaina intentó moverse, las palabras de Chantal resonaban en su cabeza, pero en ese momento Aster lanzó la piedra que tenía a sus pies y no alcanzó a quitarse del camino. Un pitido infernal le retumbó en los oídos y sintió como si le dieran la corriente. Shaina no se pudo mover, pero se aguantó los gritos de dolor. Su máscara se hizo pedazos y ni bien los fragmentos cayeron al suelo, la amazona fijó la mirada en Aster.

No se podía mover… y un vacío parecía estar succionándole la misma alma, su cosmo, fuera de su cuerpo. Se asustó.

"¡ _Shaina_!" Sintió que la llamaban de lejos.

"¿ _Amore mío_?" Murmuró en italiano.

La amazona se atragantó la sorpresa al oír la voz de Afro justo detrás suyo. Se relajó al sentir el cosmo de su dorado tomarle la mano. La rosa blanca se electrificó también y al sentir que el cosmo de Piscis tomaba el control, Shaina se relajó al saberse a salvo y protegida. Fijó, eso sí, la mirada en Aster.

Entonces lanzó la rosa, aunque se sintió como un lanzamiento ajeno. Un ¡ _ROSA SANGRIENTA_! pareció quedar colgado en el aire. Shaina de Ophiucus en cambio, caía inconsciente al suelo… sin su cosmo.

" **¡AAAARGH!** QUÍTENMELA, ¡ **QUÍTENMELA**!"

La rosa se clavó en el corazón de Aster con fuerza, y aunque Raymond y Bastián intentaron quitársela, más se clavaba en el pecho del renegado, cosa que no correspondía a su naturaleza. La rosa había sido modificada especialmente por Afro de Piscis para cuidar de su amazona. Los ojos del renegado se tornaron verdes y sus gritos excesivos. Un olor como a metano comenzó a emanar desde su boca y oídos, al tiempo que sus convulsiones se tornaron horribles y su piel comenzaba derretirse desde dentro. Los renegados dieron un salto hacia atrás al sentir como la espalda de su compañero se quebraba tras un sonoro crack debido a estos efectos. La rosa ya estaba de color rojo.

"¿Qué Magia Negra Es Esta?" Rioh se tapaba la boca, sin creerse sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué pasa con Aster?!" Preguntó Bastián igualmente horrorizado.

"¡Se acaba de morir! ¿No viste?" Ladró Raymond dando una nerviosa patada en el suelo y tomaba distancia del horrible cadáver, tapándose la nariz y boca. "¡Ve por el cosmo de esa mujer! Aún tenemos que atrapar al otro plateado y…"

 **"RA'S AL–GHÜL GORGONEION"**

Argol se dejó caer justo al medio del grupo y no tardó un solo instante en atacar a los renegados, hiriendo a uno de ellos. Se había pegado una carrera frenética desde que percibiera que Shaina estaba bajo ataque, y no se detuvo en cortesías, como presentarse o saber quiénes eran sus enemigos. Raymond le enfrentó, y por lo visto fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, pues tenían un nivel de lucha bastante similar, con la diferencia que Argol sí tenía cosmo propio, y Raymond uno robado.

"¿Crees que vas a poder vencerme, santo de Athena?"

"¡Tengo la Certeza, Malparido!"

Rioh, aprovechando la distracción, se pegó una carrera hasta Shaina y tomó la piedra que ahora contenía el cosmo de la amazona. Sin esperar a sus compañeros, puso pies en polvorosa, seguido por Bastián, que cojeaba a duras penas, pues había recibido directo el ataque de Argol. Raymond por su parte detuvo al plateado todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente encendió el cosmo que usaba.

"¡Vas a ver qué bonita sorpresa te vas a llevar!" Exclamó al empujarlo con toda su fuerza y lanzar a sus pies otra piedra.

Argol no alcanzó a decir ni pío.

* * *

 **Casa de Piscis, Grecia.**

 _En esos momentos._

El sonido de las papas que Afro freía (eran un montón) pareció quedar en segundo plano. El aceite que siseaba con gusto dejó de concentrar su atención. Afro de Piscis pareció de pronto ser transportado a otro momento y lugar. Pestañeó un par de veces, antes de mirar sin ver hacia la sartén en donde se había estado preparando sus papas fritas. Algo le oprimía el corazón.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca. De pronto tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Sin querer llamó a su amazona, en voz alta y clara…

"¿ _Amore mio_?"

Se detuvo justo allí, abriendo sus ojos a un nivel imposible, al oír la suave respuesta de Shaina. Hacía unos momentos que estaba cocinando algo para comer, pero al siguiente había olvidado que debía prestar atención a esa realidad y se centró en otra. Miró por la ventana casi desmemoriado, sin ninguna dirección en específico, pero al mismo tiempo taladrando el horizonte con los ojos en busca del objeto de su afecto.

¡No podía ser!

¡Tenía la rosa con ella! De alguna manera esta había acabado en sus manos y se disponía a lanzarla. Afro se acercó a la ventana, sintiendo la boca muy seca, pero con la mirada rígida. Cerró sus ojos y concentró su cosmo. Si Shaina había acabado con la rosa en las manos, es porque no le había quedado otra opción. Esa rosa era especial: Afro la había preparado especialmente para la misión en la que Shaina había partido, con desagradables añadidos extra, en caso que su amazona necesitara ayuda.

Nunca creyó que la usaría, pero por lo visto se equivocó. Entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando un poco las cejas (Afro no era tan diestro como Shaka en eso de rastrear cosmos), se concentró en su amazona… ¡Por Athena! ¡Su cosmo se lo estaban robando! No podía ver mucho más, pero pudo sentir la angustiante parálisis de la que su amazona era víctima y de cómo su alma parecía ser succionada fuera de su cuerpo. No se podía mover, apenas podía respirar: era como el abrazo de una boa constrictor. Apretó las manos tanto que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.

"Me la pagas." Gruñó Afro entre dientes.

Rápidamente concentró todo su cosmo y visualizó la mano en donde creía que Shaina sostenía la rosa, concentró su cosmo de manera tal de hacerle saber que estaba con ella y no la dejaba sola, tomando al mismo tiempo el control de su brazo derecho. Se preparó a lanzar la rosa: no veía su blanco, pero sabía que Shaina sí lo hacía, por lo que confió en ella y su puntería. Sabía que su amazona tenía los ojos fijos en el corazón de su enemigo.

Usando el brazo de Shaina, lanzó la rosa. Y por lo visto acertó medio a medio.

Entonces sintió el frío vacío.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo y pareció explotarle en el corazón. ¡No sentía a Shaina por ningún lado! Afro sofocó un grito de angustia en su garganta, sin poder evitar que sus demás agudos sentidos fueran sobrepasados por tan dolorosa ausencia. Cortó la conexión sin quererlo.

Se tuvo que sujetar del lavaplatos para evitar caer. Era como si hubiera metido la cabeza dentro de la lavadora otra vez. No podía sentir a su persona más amada del planeta, justo después de la diosa, por ningún lado.

Palideció. La realidad de que alguien había lastimado a Shaina le golpeó como una pared de ladrillos. Y encima la habían dejado sola en el descampado, con frío, y herida. Shaina estaba sola… desamparada. Otra amazona de plata lanzada hacia la oscuridad…

 **¡ELLA NO!**

Apretó de nuevo la mandíbula y se sacudió de encima todo pesar. ¡No era el momento! Convocó a su armadura, que lo cubrió sin demora y tras fijarse en la última localización conocida de Shaina, se atrevió a hacer el salto hasta Nepal a velocidad de la luz…

… por supuesto: olvidó apagar la cocina.

* * *

 **Nepal. Cercanías del monte Everest.**

Apenas se habían fijado en el maloliente cadáver de Aster, el cual parecía haber sufrido un intenso baño de ácido. No, el centro de atención de ambos santos eran aquellos que, aunque caídos, seguían vivos.

Dohko bufaba y se paseaba como tigre con dolor de muelas. Habían llegado un segundo demasiado tarde, solo para ver a Argol caer al suelo y al renegado maldito ese huyendo Athena sabrá donde. Albiore tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, incluso le lanzó una de sus cadenas, pero al ver a los plateados caídos, se contuvo. Para su frustración, tuvo que contentarse con canalizar cuanto insulto de estadio se le pudo haber ocurrido en ese momento (que no eran pocos, considerando que era futbolero y orgulloso hincha de River Plate) y vociferarlo con toda la fuerza que podía en la dirección por la que Raymond de Sculptor Negro escapaba. Cuando se hubo sentido satisfecho… se agachó junto a Argol…

… en coma… y sin cosmo. Igual que la amazona.

"¡Mira como la dejaron! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a Shaina?! ¡Entre cuatro los muy malditos! **AAAARGH**. Los voy a hacer mazamorra cuando les ponga las manos encima." Protestó Dohko.

El Anciano Maestro levantó a la amazona en brazos y la alejó de aquella pared. Su máscara se había hecho pedazos, y se podía ver con claridad la sangre que manaba de la nariz y boca. El costado derecho de su cara se encontraba raspado y magullado. La dejó en el suelo junto a Argol con delicadeza.

"Voy a hacer que el Everest desaparezca si eso me asegura que esos malditos son borrados de la faz de la tierra."

"¡Hicieron esto a propósito! Saben que no los abandonaremos." Albiore, en su frustración, se levantó del suelo, agarró una piedra y la lanzó con toda su fuerza en la dirección en la que había visto huir a ese renegado, a quien aún podía ver en la lejanía. " **¡SIGUE CORRIENDO ASI Y TE VAS A LA RE &%$# MA$% H$#DE P&$#$! ¡VAS A VER CUANDO TE AGARRE!**"

Quiso la casualidad que la piedra diera en el blanco. Raymond trastabilló y se pegó un buen suelazo, para levantarse rápidamente y seguir huyendo: no parecía tener interés en responderle a Albiore.

"¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos!" Dohko volvió a patear el suelo. "¡Pero no podemos irnos sin…!"

"Vayan. Yo me encargo de los plateados."

Albiore y Dohko se giraron bruscamente. Allí, no a mucha distancia, Afro de Piscis caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Mientras que el santo de Cefeo le gruñó varias groserías directas a la cara (estos dos no se toleraban mucho), Dohko le miró con sospecha.

"Afro. ¿Qué haces aquí?" El maestro de Libra levantó una mano para indicar paz. "Calma los dos." Les advirtió en el caso que se fueran a enredar en alguna pelea, como solía pasarles. Afro se encogió de hombros, muy casual, con un inocentón aire distraído.

"Me pregunté de pronto como estarían y percibí la pelea. Vine a ver si podía ayudar."

"¡Tarde llegaste si pretendías ayudar!" Exclamó Albiore de mal humor.

"No lo creo así. Yo cuido a los plateados." Afro indicó hacia el camino con la mirada. "Vayan. No pierdan el tiempo."

"¿Estás seguro que puedes?" Preguntó Dohko, pero Afro solo le sostuvo una muy neutral mirada.

El santo de libra intercambió miradas con Cefeo, y tras asentir levemente con un movimiento de cabeza, echaron a correr. Sus compañeros estarían bien cuidados, mientras Afro no perdiera el interés: ellos tenían renegados que cazar. Y eso harían, ya que este jueguito los había cansado.

Afro esperó a que tanto Dohko como Albiore desaparecieran en la distancia, antes de relajar los brazos. Miró hacia el suelo y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a los plateados. Ambos vulnerables, aunque no como Chantal. Miró de reojo hacia el humeante cadáver de Aster, con una mezcla de odio y satisfacción: por lo visto sus modificaciones a la rosa sangrienta habían surtido un interesante resultado. ¡Ojalá Le Hubiera Dolido Como Mil Avernos! Volvió su mirada hacia Shaina…

… sangraba por la nariz y boca. Afro sintió un vacío en el estómago. Con cuidado, se terminó por sentar a su lado, acunando a la amazona en sus brazos. Le limpió la sangre con delicadeza usando su capa. ¿Cuántas veces la había sostenido así, bajo otras circunstancias? ¿Cuántas veces se habían cuchicheado cosas sin sentido a los oídos, en amorosa complicidad? Y ahora estaba viva en sus brazos, pero igualmente inerte… ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a lastimarla? Era su rosa, su mujer preciosa, sus delicadas manos tenían su corazón, ¡¿Cómo habían _osado_ hacerle esto?!

Su corazón henchido de una sensación que por momentos no pudo identificar, pareció colapsar en su pecho. Aferró con fuerza a su amazona entre sus brazos y sepultó su rostro en su cabello…

Lloró en silencio.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo_**

 _"… No era tonta en lo más mínimo, era mucho más observadora que su prima y sabía leer a las personas. Aún no tenía ni el título ni la licencia de abogada, pero eso no la hacía ninguna bruta ciega. Se daba cuenta como la miraba Mu…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Traten de no hacer enojar a Afro, de verdad es vengativo… sí, tiene debilidad por las papas fritas… y no: no sé qué pasó exactamente con el incidente de la lavadora, solo que Alisa lo tuvo que sacar con ayuda de Milo (creo que le sacó fotos). Respecto de Hyoga…. Pues… **._.** Necesitaba otra víctima y el pobrecito perdió, pero estará bien **n.n** … Si se están preguntando por las técnicas usadas en este capítulo, **_no son_** inventadas. Revisando los perfiles de los santos aludidos en la **WikiSeiya** y en Google, encontré las técnicas y sus especificaciones de cada uno. Así que cosa que se den una vuelta y las revisen. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

 **¡LARC!** A mí también me alegra leerte de nuevo, ojalá disfrutes mucho esta historia y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado **n.n ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

Sobre Aldebarán, **Ozzyblack** , no lo tengo olvidado, solo estoy esperando el momento justo n.n. Una vez más, me disculpo contigo por haberme tardado en actualizar y ojalá que este capítulo compense tu espera. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario. **n.n**

 **Huso Horario** : En geografía es cada una de las veinticuatro áreas en que se divide la Tierra, siguiendo la misma definición de tiempo cronométrico. Se llaman así porque tienen forma de huso de hilar, y están centrados en meridianos de una longitud que es un múltiplo de 15°. Anteriormente, se usaba el tiempo solar aparente, con lo que la diferencia de hora entre una ciudad y otra era de unos pocos minutos en el caso de que las ciudades comparadas no se encontraran sobre un mismo meridiano. El empleo de los husos horarios corrigió el problema parcialmente, al sincronizar los relojes de una región al mismo tiempo solar medio.

Todos los husos horarios se definen en relación con el denominado tiempo universal coordinado (UTC), huso horario centrado sobre el meridiano de Greenwich que recibe ese nombre por pasar por el observatorio de Greenwich (Londres). Puesto que la Tierra gira de oeste a este, al pasar de un huso horario a otro en dirección este hay que sumar una hora. Por el contrario, al pasar de este a oeste hay que restar una hora. El meridiano de 180°, conocido como línea internacional de cambio de fecha, marca el cambio de día.

Para el caso que nos convoca, los husos horarios que corresponden a las áreas mencionadas son:

\- Grecia +3:00  
\- Nepal +5:45 (son 2:45 horas más que en Atenas)  
\- Japón +9:00 (son 6:00 horas más que en Atenas)

Esto quiere decir que si en Grecia son las 14:50, en Nepal son las 16:35 y en Japón son las 20:50. Este cálculo se lo debo a Ekléctica, quien me regañó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tirando horas al voleo **u^^**


	5. Cap 4: Chica, tigresa y porcelana

_Matilda tiene sus propios dolores en el corazón, que conspiran para que no se acerque ni deje que Mu se le acerque, pero no es la única con problemas de comunicación. Shaka y Chantal no lo hacen mal aunque su situación no es la misma. Por otro lado, Dohko tiene una visión que involucra a un tigre… ¿Err, tigre?… oh wait!_

* * *

Bien gente, si bien el capítulo pasado tuvo sangre, sudor y lágrimas, sobre todo las de Piscis, esto apenas está comenzando. Quienes me siguen en FB se dieron cuenta de los estados que posteaba cada vez que terminaba de escribir uno de esos capítulos… sobre necesitar ibuprofeno sobre todo. Digamos que somaticé algunos incidentes y hubo uno que otro que me dejó algo angustiada… y al Concilio llorando para que se me terminara el instinto _GeorgeRMartiano_ pronto y no matara a nadie más. Les agradezco a todos la atención que le dan al fic, en serio es muy motivante. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La de los Hilos del Tiempo_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. **Littera Minima** está reparado en un **100%** y ajustado a la línea temporal. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede causar que dshiga cozax como eshtaj._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Shape of My Heart. Sting.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La chica, la tigresa y la porcelana**

 **Escaleras entre el Templo Principal y Piscis.**

 _7 de enero. 17:45 pm. Hora local_

"Estoy siendo muy mala."

Matilda bajaba los escalones de mala gana y algo apesadumbrada. Ya iba de regreso a su casa, pero no se había cambiado de ropa. Seguía con los tacones y con su traje formal, que pronto debería renovar. Suspiró de mala gana, y apuró el paso: sabía que esa noche se iba a arrepentir de haber bajado los quinientos millones y tanto de escalones con los tacones puestos, pero ¿qué más daba? Iba en bajada, no en subida.

Lo trágico es que atravesar las doce casas era el único camino para llegar hasta el Templo Principal, y ciertamente la ponía ansiosa. Curioso, al principio, cuando recién había comenzado la pasantía, apenas se cruzaba con algún dorado, muy de cuando en cuando, pero cuando su amistad con Mu había florecido… pues… se los encontraba todos los días. Incluso había comenzado a ver más a las esposas y hasta había trabado amistad con Alisa.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y se masajeó un poco los músculos. Estaba muy tensa.

Los ánimos en el Santuario estaban _eléctricos_ por decirlo de algún modo. Desde el ataque de Chantal, que todos andaban caminando sobre huevos, y en la Oficina Legal les estaban sacando el aire de los pulmones y el calor de las venas con todo el trabajo que les tiraban en su dirección. En momentos como esos Matilda agradecía solo ser una pasante, o aprendiz de abogado, como le decían algunos santos con los que había trabado amistad, pero incluso a ella ya le habían comenzado a cargar la mata.

No. No era eso lo que la tenía sombría.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _"En serio Matilda. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a_ tragar _eso de que no hay_ nada _entre el santo de Aries y tú? Porque cualquiera que los ve, se engaña. ¿Qué son esas miraditas y sonrisitas que se dan?"_

 _"Mu es solo un amigo, Nicola. No me arruines eso. Es simplemente amable. ¿No podemos ser amigos?"_

 _"Te trajo el almuerzo."_

 _"Porque se me quedó hasta abajo en el Edificio de Admisión, cuando marqué la tarjeta de entrada. ¿Ves? Es solo amable."_

 _Nicola solo levantó una ceja y le señaló un termito que había en el escritorio de Matilda._

 _"Lee el nombre: Esto es de Mu." Le dijo girando el envase y señalando la etiqueta. "Los lemurianos toman té caliente con sus comidas. ¡Te trajo té!"_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

"Chismosa metiche. ¿Quién le habrá movido la jaula que da su opinión?"

Infló los cachetes por segundos e instintivamente se ajustó el peinado. Lo peor de todo es que no solo Nicola (de entre los abogados la más chismosa del lote) se estaba inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no le concernían, sino que además… ella misma tenía razón. Entre ella y Mu no había nada.

¡Nada de nada!

Bajó la velocidad de sus pasos. Hizo un puchero. No, no había nada entre los dos, y si bien el pensamiento le causaba acidez en el pecho, lo prefería de esa manera. Tenía miedo. No era tonta en lo más mínimo, era mucho más observadora que su prima y sabía leer a las personas. Aún no tenía ni el título ni la licencia de abogada, pero eso no la hacía ninguna bruta ciega. Se daba cuenta como la miraba Mu, notaba la euforia en los ojos del lemuriano cuando la veía y ella misma sentía algo parecido cuando el dorado le sonreía o hablaba. Era como caminar entre nubes. El tipo la veía a ella y en verdad le prestaba atención casi con adoración y… Matilda sabía que se moría por abrazarla.

Algo había leído que para los lemurianos, dar abrazos, o tomar de las manos, era como respirar. El contacto físico les era muy importante para expresar sentimientos. Mu quería abrazarla, y ella quería ese contacto, pero… pero…

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Suspiró profundo y se detuvo para mirar al cielo. Adoraba a Mu… con toda su pequeña alma, pero aceptar cualquier cosa de él, cualquier tipo de afecto… le daba ganas de llorar de angustia: Tenía terror a que la abandonara y quedarse con esta emoción tan enorme en su pecho, sin saber manejarla.

No podía con eso ella sola. Tenía un fuerte asunto pendiente consigo misma: desde que su padre la abandonara para siempre cuando se divorció de su madre, y por más esfuerzos que había hecho su tío Alphonse por compensarla, Matilda nunca había podido deshacerse de la idea de que todo hombre en su vida la dejaría cuando se presentara una mejor opción…

Intelectualmente sabía que era una posición ridícula, pero no podía evitarla. Mucho menos después de aquel incidente ocurrido un par de años antes cuando una chica, harta de que Ana María le coqueteara a su novio, y tras confundirla con ella, le fue a gritar en plena cara que " _dejara de buscar figuras paternales en los novios ajenos y asumiera que ningún hombre la querría nunca_."

No, la intención no era decírselo a ella, sino a su prima. La frustración y los celos la habían confundido al punto de creerlas una misma persona. Cuando la chiquilla se dio cuenta de su error se deshizo en públicas y lloronas excusas, pero el daño a su corazón ya estaba hecho… esas palabras la habían herido más de lo que quería reconocer.

Cierto, era una niña abandonada, que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo… y tenía terror a no saber si buscaba una figura paterna o una pareja en otros hombres. ¡Por eso nunca duraban sus relaciones! Si es que las había tenido.

A Mu lo veía como pareja, conste, pero temía no saber la diferencia. Por eso ni se acercaba ni lo dejaba acercarse… y esto le dolía en el alma.

 _Sniff, sniff_ …

¿Olía a quemado?

Matilda se desperezó y enfocó su atención. A estas alturas de la escalera lo único que solía olerse era el aroma de las rosas, pero no humo. Una rápida inspección visual a la casa de Piscis, que estaba prácticamente enfrente, le mostró el motivo de este aroma: salía humo a raudales desde el piso residencial.

"¡Se Quema!" Exclamó sobresaltada.

Enseguida se quitó los tacones y comenzó a bajar los escalones a toda prisa, lo más rápido que podía. No sabía si podía ayudar en algo, pero al menos podría alertar a alguien y activar la alarma de incendios. Sabía que las habían instalado hacía poco: ella misma había podido ver los contratos de las licitaciones.

"¡ **PARA, PARA**! Hasta aquí llegas."

Alsacia le salió al paso y le bloqueó el camino con los brazos extendidos. Tenía un pañuelo cruzado sobre el rostro a manera de máscara, que aunque no era de mucha ayuda, al menos le daba paz mental. Tomó a Mati del brazo y la llevó consigo de regreso hacia los escalones, lejos de Piscis, pero no demasiado.

"Venía bajando por la escala, vi el humo. ¿Y el santo de Piscis?"

"No sabemos todavía." El tono de Alsacia era de alarma, pero serio, templado y profesional. Se volvió hacia la duodécima casa. "¡Espero que Afro no haya movido los extintores de su lugar!"

"¿Venías con el señor Camus?"

"No, con Alisa. ¡Y dile Camus a secas! Si te dice algo, dile que yo te di permiso."

"Claro, lo que digas… ¿y Alisa? ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Dentro de Piscis. Entró a ver qué pasaba. ¡Más vale que Afro no haya movido los extintores!"

La mirada de Alsacia era clínica. Observaba el templo con ojos de bombero, lista para prestar apoyo de ser necesario. Pero Matilda notó que la chica tenía su brazo encima de su vientre, no solo la mano, sino todo el antebrazo, como en un inconsciente gesto de protección. Sonrió enternecida: era obvio que su vocación la llamaba, pero ya había dejado de ser solo Alsacia… ya pensaba como mamá. Y hablando de llamados…

 **"¡ALSACIA!"**

Camus apareció agitado, y cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de las chicas en un instante. Le tomó las mejillas a su esposa y la acarició, antes de besarla en la frente y poner una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Matilda optó por fijar la mirada en Piscis, por si veía otra cosa, y así darle un resto de privacidad a la pareja. No tenía alma de violinista en ningún caso, por lo que se adelantó unos pasos.

"¿Y Alisa?" Preguntó Alsacia.

"Enfurecida. Afro no aparece por ningún lado: hubo un amago de incendio en la cocina. Está tratando de ver qué pasó." Explicó Camus muy serio. "Aioros y Milo la están ayudando a ventilar."

"Esto es causal de multa. No escuché la alarma de incendio: el detector de humo se supone que la debió haber disparado." Comentó Matilda a la pasada. "¿Se habrá desactivado?"

"Si Afro la desactivó a propósito, está en problemas." Gruñó Alsacia apoyando las manos en sus caderas. "Cruzábamos Piscis cuando vimos el humo. Preferí salir: fue cuando los llamé. ¡Alisa tiene que estar muy enojada!" Alsacia suspiró. "Justo veníamos diciendo que Afro llevaba meses sin tener accidentes caseros."

"Al menos desde marzo, quizás abril." Gruñó Camus, sobándose el entrecejo, y volviendo la mirada hacia Piscis. "¡Demasiado lindo para ser cierto!" Gruñó de mal humor.

"No creo que sea para tanto." Comentó Matilda. "Sé que el santo de Piscis es distraído, pero…"

"¡AFRODITA DE PISCIS! ¡DEJASTE LA COCINA ENCENDIDA! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!"

La voz de Alisa retumbó por toda la duodécima casa con especial furia, aunque a los oídos de Matilda, Alsacia y Camus llegó más bien disimulada. La esposa de Milo sonaba muy molesta y al menos Alsacia ya se la imaginaba rastreando al pobre de Afro en los jardines, hacha en mano, y seguida por Milo, solo para reírse un poco.

"Ouch. Lo llamó por el nombre completo." Señaló Camus con una condolida mueca.

"… ¿Por qué Alisa suena así de molesta? Ella no es así." Terminó de decir Matilda.

"La mayoría del tiempo." Reconoció Alsacia. Camus le miró con una sonrisa torcida.

"Por alguna razón, cada vez que Alisa pasa por Piscis, Afro suele tener los accidentes caseros más insólitos del mundo y es **ella** la que lo termina rescatando." Le dijo el dorado con divertida calma. "A veces con ayuda de Milo, como la vez que metió la cabeza a la lavadora."

"¿Metió la cabeza a la lavadora? ¡¿Por Qué Hizo Eso?!"

"Buena pregunta: todavía no nos dice. Pero Milo tiene fotos."

Camus estuvo a punto de elaborar un poco más la historia, cuando en ese momento llamaron a su celular. Intrigado al ver el identificador, contestó la llamada y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. Era Ikki de Fénix.

"Ikki. ¿Ya llegaron a Grecia?"

 _"No, seguimos en Tokio. Errr, surgió algo que nos retrasó. ¿Qué hora es por allá?"_

"Son casi 18:00. Ikki: deberían haber llegado hace horas. ¿Qué los retrasó y por qué no avisaron antes?" Gruñó Camus, quien estaba perfectamente consciente del aviso que se les había enviado temprano esa mañana.

 _"Ya sé. Pero cuando digo que hubo un incidente, lo hubo, ¿estamos?"_

"¿Cómo que _estamos_?" Camus no era un dorado feliz. Ikki sonaba especialmente a la defensiva.

 _"No hay manera fácil de decir esto. Seré breve. Tuvimos un encontrón con los renegados esta mañana poco después de recibir el mensaje. A Hyoga le robaron el cosmo: lo dejamos en el hospital. Nos vamos ahora al aeropuerto. Err… Nos vemos mañana cuando lleguemos."_

Camus abrió los ojos como platos, como procesando la sorpresa. Alsacia y Matilda le miraban con curiosa atención.

 _"¿QUÉ COSA?"_ Preguntó de golpe en un furioso francés.

* * *

 **Algún lugar de Nepal.**

 _En esos momentos. 20:45 hora local._

"¿Dices que todavía vienen un dorado y ese plateado?"

"Es lo que nos avisa Raymond por el teléfono. No han dejado de darles caza en todo el día, señor Gardar. Les dan suficiente respiro para que se recuperen, pero en seguida reanudan el acoso: es como si quisieran ver si pueden seguirlos hasta aquí."

El aludido era un hombre fornido, pero no tan alto. A duras penas alcanzaba el 1.67, y su musculatura lo hacía ver algo rechoncho, efecto que su descuidada barba parecía acentuar. Gardar lucía la armadura maldita de Pavo Real Negro y de su cuello colgaban varias piedras con varios cosmos robados, destacando el de la amazona de Piscis Austrinus entre ellos. Siempre que le asignaba un cosmo a alguno de los renegados para ayudarle en la misión que asignaba, los exigía de regreso cuando la completaban. Se quitó del cuello la de Chantal y la dejó en un escritorio, sobre un platito de estaño. Allí, la piedra brilló alternando tres colores, celeste, dorado y plateado.

"Este cosmo es el más poderoso que tengo. Si esos santos lo recuperan, no podremos llevar a cabo nuestra venganza."

"Pero también es el más difícil de usar. Los demás no pueden hacer nada para resistir nuestra voluntad, son cosmos esclavos… pero el de esa mujer en cambio…"

"También es un cosmo esclavizado. Solo se requiere de una gran fuerza de voluntad para doblegarlo." Gardar se cruzó de brazos. "Es porque su dueña fue aprendiza dorada. Rango… ¿estás consciente que si perdemos estos cosmos, sobre todo este, no podremos matar a Athena?"

"Urdimos este plan juntos, señor Gardar. Claro que lo sé. ¿Qué sugiere ahora?"

"Comunícate con Raymond… dile que pierda a esos dos como sea o que robe sus cosmos. Pero que no venga a mi presencia si no se los quita de encima." Gardar tomó de su cuello dos cosmos y se los lanzó a Rango. "Llévate eso a tu misión en Atenas."

"¿Qué hacemos con el _Demonio Rojo_?"

"¿Cómo?" Gardar le miró por encima del hombro. "¿Todavía no la matan? Es solo una salvaje. ¡No debieron dejarla escapar!"

Rango sonrió torcidamente y asintió con la cabeza. Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono y le enviaba un rápido mensaje a Raymond. Solo entonces se colgó la piedra al cuello.

Al otro extremo de la enorme quebrada, Dohko y Albiore se movían como gatos por el fondo de la misma. Llevaban tras la pista de sus enemigos gran parte del día. No los perdían de vista, pero tampoco los atrapaban: querían ver a donde los llevaban. Constantemente a lo largo de la carrera les habían metido suficiente presión como para que siguieran corriendo, pero les habían dado los descansos adecuados para que se reagruparan y decidieran la ruta. Dohko y Albiore les estaban cazando, pero (aunque morían por darles una paliza) su objetivo principal era saber la ubicación de Gardar.

 _"Dohko, ¿crees que haya sido prudente dejar a Argol y Shaina con Afrodita?"_ Preguntó Albiore por la cosmonet.

 _"Confío en Afro. Es distraído, cierto, pero es confiable."_

 _"Es un tramposo."_

Dohko solo gruñó a la cosmonet. A Albiore le iba a costar mucho dejar de lado sus recelos contra el santo de piscis, pero no lo juzgaba. Era joven aún, un buen maestro y juez de carácter: Ya se daría cuenta solo de que guardar rencor solo terminaba destruyendo el alma. Es cierto, tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con Afro, pero ya debería comenzar a dejar eso atrás.

O eso creía él. Pero bueno, no era el momento de concentrarse en… ¡OPA! ¿Qué era eso?

Por el rabillo del ojo, en lo alto de la pared de piedra, algo corría a la par de ellos, y no era un renegado. Fue nada más un instante en que vio esa sombra, y estuvo a punto de creerla una jugarreta de su imaginación. Habría descartado esa información, de no ser porque sintió en ese momento el mismo residuo de cosmo y el olorcillo que detectase cuando encontraron a Dio en coma.

¡Ya sabía a qué olía! Lo había detectado antes, era mineral, ¡Olía a piedras!

¿Las piedras tienen olor?

"¿Dohko? ¡Reacciona!"

No registró la voz de Albiore, tampoco que se había detenido. De estar mirando hacia arriba del risco, de pronto estuvo en un espacio negro de una inmensidad que no alcanzaba a entender. Dohko se puso a la defensiva y encendió su cosmo, mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Ahogó entonces un suspiro de sorpresa.

Frente a él, en actitud de acecho, había un tigre. El animal no parecía haberle visto, y se movía por entre riscos imaginarios con la destreza propia de su especie a gran velocidad. Pero no avanzaba, se movía siempre en el mismo lugar. Fascinado, aunque siempre alerta, Dohko se acercó al animal, cruzando una inesperada mirada con él.

Sus ojos eran color rubí y brillaban encendidos con luz propia, como brasas. No… no era un tigre macho, sino una hembra y bastante joven. No por eso menos fuerte. La imagen lo maravilló y no pudo evitar acercársele. Dohko tuvo la sensación que recién comenzaba a vivir sola, seguramente se había independizado hacía poco.

"¿De dónde sales, preciosa?"

Siempre le habían fascinado estos felinos. Dohko se acercó a la tigresa con mucha seguridad, y una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Imponía su presencia, fuerza y autoridad en su caminar. El animal pareció sobrecogerse de repentino miedo al verlo: acható las orejas contra el cráneo y asumió una actitud sumisa y temerosa. El santo de libra estiró la mano y la puso sobre su cabeza, acariciando el pelaje y sonriéndole con afecto.

"No te voy a lastimar, preciosa. ¡Eso sería un crimen!" Dijo mientras le rascaba la oreja. "¡Mira que bella eres, gatita!"

Sus miradas se cruzaron y congelaron en ese momento. Dohko levantó las cejas sorprendido: esos ojos rubíes le miraban asustados, pero llenos de inteligencia y dolor. No eran los ojos de un animal, eran demasiados humanos.

"¿Quién eres, preciosa?"

La mirada de la tigresa se tornó peligrosa de un momento a otro. Apartó la cabeza, erizó todos los pelos de la espalda y enseñó los dientes en toda su gloria, lanzando un sorpresivo zarpazo que pareció arañarle el pecho. Dohko retrocedió asustado, y empuñó las manos tratando de defenderse del ataque del animal, pero…

… de pronto solo sentía las cachetadas que Albiore le estaba dando en la cara.

"¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡DOHKO! ¡REACCIONA!"

El santo de libra dio manotazos de ahogado y ni bien dejó de sentir el rudo tratamiento del que era objeto, se levantó de golpe y retrocedió varios pasos. ¡ **AAARGH**! Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sujetó las sienes y apretando los dientes, aplicó algo de presión, como si eso le fuera a ayudar a aliviarse. Albiore se le acercó preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo le dio su espacio. Dohko abrió los ojos confundido. ¿En qué momento se había caído al suelo?

"¿Dohko? ¡¿Ya estás bien?!"

"¿Qué me pasó?" Dijo una vez más espabilado. Miró en todas direcciones. "¿Y la tigresa?"

"De pronto estábamos corriendo, y por alguna razón te detuviste. Entonces te caíste de espaldas como preso de un trance. ¡Casi ni me di cuenta y te dejo solo!" Explicó Albiore, molesto. "Los renegados escaparon de nuevo, pero aún percibo el rastro. ¿De qué tigre hablas?"

"Vi una tigresa…" Dohko se llevó la mano al pecho, por encima de la armadura, justo por encima de donde había sentido la garra de la tigresa rasgando su piel. "¡¿CÓMO QUE ESCAPARON?!"

Dohko comenzó a adelantarse unos pasos y no tardó en echarse a correr en pos del rastro perdido. ¡Ah no! Esta vez no iba a dejar que se le escapasen. Albiore, aún extrañado, no tardó en seguirle el paso.

Pero Dohko no fue el único afectado por este extraño fenómeno.

Flos corría por el risco. Los renegados seguían huyendo por el fondo de la quebrada, acosados por esos cazadores nuevos. La mujer ni siquiera había querido detenerse a mirarlos, no le interesaban: su presa corría por delante de ella, de regreso a la caverna secreta y con las piedras cargadas de energía ajena. ¡Tenía que recuperarlas y liberar esos cosmos! Gruñó entre dientes mientras sorteaba el camino de cabras por el que corría con una destreza imposible, decidida a atraparlos.

Entonces había mirado hacia abajo, hacia los recién llegados. Sus _pieles metálicas_ eran de colores, una de ellas dorada como los rayos del sol. Eran diferentes a los ladrones de negros colores, era evidente, pero (y aunque sus instintos le decían lo contrario) no quería fiarse de ellos.

Se detuvo unos instantes sobre aquella saliente y los observó mejor. Tuvo la impresión de ver cadenas al ver a uno de ellos, pero el otro… tuvo la impresión de ver a un antiguo sabio. Mejor seguía su camino y, como echó a correr, no se dio cuenta que _el antiguo sabio_ había mirado en su dirección.

Flos entonces sintió un estruendo tremendo y se detuvo en seco. De pronto todo lo que la rodeaba se tornó negro e inmenso. Alerta, trató de aferrarse a algo, pero no encontraba asidero alguno y…

" _Grrrrrrrr_."

Asustada, giró sobre sí misma, dispuesta a defenderse, pero se encontró con la aterradora imagen de un enorme tigre de ojos verdes caminando hacia ella. ¡El animal era imponente e intimidante! Del susto se encogió sobre sí misma y se sintió incapaz de mover los pies. Las manos se le pusieron heladas y le miró con terror. ¡No! No podía enfrentarse tan pronto a la mirada del tigre. ¡No estaba lista! Aún tenía una misión que cumplir, tenía que vengar a su gente y rescatar las piedras.

" _Rawr_ …"

El tigre se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con intensidad. Flos no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y solo los cerró con fuerza cuando el enorme animal le frotó la cabeza contra la suya, como si fuera un gato que busca mimos, o marcar propiedad, sin estar muy consciente de su tamaño. No le quedó duda alguna que la fuerza de este tigre en particular tenía que ser tremenda, capaz de quebrar la montaña en dos. ¡Se la iba a cenar! Si no hacía algo, la iba a matar, ¡Aún tenía cosas que hacer!

" _Prrrrrrrr_."

¿Qué hacía esta bestia ronroneando contra ella?

Juntando fuerzas de flaqueza, Flos retrocedió de golpe y al tiempo que enseñaba sus propios dientes, empujó al tigre y lo atacó con su hacha de mano, antes de salir corriendo. Pero ni bien giró sobre sus talones para huir de la presencia del animal, sintió como si chocara contra una imprevista pared. Flos cayó allí donde estaba y se fue a negro.

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario. Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

 _20:30 hora local._

Casi sin querer habían pasado dos horas desde que Alisa tuviera que intervenir para evitar que la casa de Piscis se quemase entera. Ahora había más dorados reunidos allá arriba, y ya habían determinado que Afro llevaba un buen tiempo fuera de casa. ¡Quizás qué lo había distraído! El problema es que nadie sabía por dónde andaba, y comenzaban a preocuparse. Al menos esa era la información que Shaka lograba obtener de la cosmonet, que hacía bastante rato se encontraba muy activa.

"… Mañana va a venir el kinesiólogo para tu terapia. Llevas mucho tiempo recostada y eso nunca es bueno. ¿Has pensado en estar sentada, mi amiga?"

Nathan del Microscopio era un santo de bronce muy simpático. De origen australiano, era uno de los aprendices con más experiencia de Astrea y estaba a semanas de titularse como enfermero universitario. En estos momentos se encontraba cuidando de Chantal y chequeando que todo estuviera en orden. De reojo miró a Shaka, que levitaba cerca, sumido en meditación.

" _… es como si no estuviera aquí._ " Pensó compasivo, mientras terminaba de anotar las últimas lecturas que había obtenido de su paciente en una ficha.

Camus había dejado entrar a Shaka esa tarde. El santo de Virgo, tras darle las gracias, había entrado a la habitación y tras detenerse varios minutos ante Chantal, le había acariciado los dedos de la mano izquierda y en seguida se había puesto a meditar. Flotando sin emitir comentario. Nathan solo se había encogido de hombros y seguido con sus tareas, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Shaka.

Al no percibir nada que le preocupara del mundo, Shaka volvió a centrar su atención en Chantal, y no pasó mucho rato de sumergirse en el subconsciente de la amazona, de regreso al espacio blanco y brillante que indicaba que la presencia de la mujer merodeaba cerca. El santo de Virgo observó sus alrededores unos instantes, antes de comenzar a caminar. Sabía dónde tenía que ir, y a medidas que sus pasos lo acercaban a su destino, trazos de carboncillo comenzaron a dibujar un fondo… una pequeña hondonada de difícil acceso que quedaba al fondo de los barrancos cercanos a las casas zodiacales. Pronto los detalles se hicieron más nítidos, como el pozo seco y el refugio horadado en la pared rocosa en la que cabían unas tres personas, y que se decía había sido hecho a pulso.

Años atrás Shaka había rescatado del pozo seco a la mascota de Chantal, el cerdito panzón Ferris, que Máscara había arrojado al fondo, vaya a saber Athena porqué. Todavía recordaba lo luminosa que se puso el aura de la amazona cuando se lo había devuelto sano y salvo.

Shaka sintió una presencia y miró hacia arriba, para detectar como aparecía sobre el fondo blanco, a manera de viñetas, la situación antes descrita. Junto al dibujo que lo mostraba a él rescatando al cerdito, aparecía un signo de interrogación. Shaka giró sobre sus talones.

Allí estaba la imagen psíquica de Chantal, como una rígida y delicada figura de porcelana blanca, sentada sobre un banquito, en una elegante pose: estaba usando la pijama que tenía puesta en esos momentos. La figurilla apenas tenía rasgos que la identificasen, pero mientras más la reconocía, más detalles se aclaraban, aunque siempre blancos y carentes de colores. La mano derecha estaba quebrada, y aunque su cuerpo aún tenía trizaduras por todos lados, ya no eran tantas como la primera vez que las había visto. Las más notorias eran las que tenía en la espalda y en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"¿Quieres saber por qué rescaté a tu mascota?"

Chantal asintió, o eso le pareció.

Shaka suspiró profundo. Se acercó a la amazona y se sentó frente a ella, en otro banquito, y pensó bien sus palabras. La necesidad de ser sincero le abrumaba, pero no quería meter las patas.

"No me quería hacer el héroe. Podría decirte que quería darle a Máscara una lección por ser un matón de patio, pero tampoco es así." Shaka miró al suelo. "Estabas llorando. Fue por eso."

Por sobre la cabeza de Chantal apareció una viñeta: allí volvió a verse a sí mismo, con una expresión de disgusto ante una llorosa Chantal. Como si estuviera molesto, y buscase hacerla callar.

"… no soy bueno en estas cosas yo… Chantal, yo… no quería verte llorando…"

Una frenética seguidilla de viñetas apareció en sucesión una tras otra, detallando la cantidad de veces que él mismo la había hecho llorar. La expresión de Chantal era de enojo… y dolor. Shaka se sintió muy avergonzado, sin saber qué hacer ante la explosión emocional, ni como aplacarla. Notó que algunas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de su _larki_ , y en un impulso le tomó las manos. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero… no supo qué. Las viñetas perdieron su velocidad, y pronto solo comenzaron a mostrar imágenes de ella llorando. Por instinto, y sin perder de vista los dibujos, Shaka estiró la mano y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"… no sé cómo compensarte, _mi vida_."

Sintió que la figura le miraba fijo, sorprendida quizás por la forma en que la había llamado. Shaka le miró con toda la honesta ternura que podía. Tenía toda la atención de la amazona, sabía que estaba muy alerta, pero que de algún modo, no le comprendía bien. ¿Cómo podía comunicarle que estaba realmente compungido y arrepentido de su actitud hacia ella?

Una mariposa se posó en su hombro por algunos instantes, antes de volar sin destino conocido. La voz de Anteros resonó suave en su mente.

" _Muéstrale_."

Shaka seguía viendo dibujos de Chantal llorando, aunque ya no brotaban lágrimas de los ojos de la porcelana. ¿Mostrarle cómo? Él no sabía dibujar (aunque en mandalas era un experto), al menos no como su amazona, y aunque era muy locuaz cuando quería, se encontraba sin palabras. ¿Qué le había dicho su padre? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decirle Anteros?

Tuvo una idea. No podía mostrarle dibujos, ni decirle en palabras nada que pudiera consolarla. Por eso llamó su atención… delante de él apareció una flor de loto, que se abrió ante sus ojos, seguida de dos más. Arrepentimiento, duelo y… una sincera, dolida disculpa. Tres flores que llevaron estas emociones desde el mismo corazón de Shaka, quien en verdad esperaba que Chantal captase el mensaje.

Chantal parecía algo más centrada, pero aun así, volvieron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. El dibujo de un corazón roto en dos apareció en una viñeta por sobre su cabeza, a lo que Shaka respondió mostrándole el suyo propio… roto en mil pedazos. Otra flor apareció ante Chantal, que floreció con dificultad. Esta vez le mostró la tremenda angustia que había estado sintiendo el último mes, sobre todo desde que la habían herido tan salvajemente. Como le hubiera gustado protegerla, haber estado allí con ella, como se culpaba a sí mismo por haberla tratado como lo había hecho… y el terror que sentía de que se muriera antes de poder decirle directamente todas estas cosas a la cara.

"Voy a entender muy bien si nunca más me quieres volver a ver, si me odias o si me quieres ver miserable hasta el fin de mis días. Ni siquiera lo voy a resistir… creo que nunca podré perdonarme a mí mismo. Entendí demasiado tarde." Cerró la boca, dejando una frase en el tintero. Normalmente se la hubiera callado, pero… recordó la conversación con su padre, acerca que debía ser sincero con sus sentimientos. "Fui un imbécil y me equivoqué. No merezco que me perdones, pero sí necesito que entiendas que… me arrepiento de haberte menospreciado tanto."

Shaka bajó la mirada, sin intentar ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. No fingía ese dolor.

Una mano de porcelana se apoyó en su mejilla y le limpió las lágrimas que caían. Apareció un dibujo de un corazón partido en dos, pero con una caricatura de un Shaka miniatura comenzando a repararlo. Chantal le miraba neutral, pero… ¿esa era una sonrisa escondida?

"¿Eres capaz de perdonarme?" Preguntó incrédulo.

Y sin embargo nunca supo de la respuesta de Chantal. Nathan había elegido justo ese momento para llamar su atención.

"¡Señor Shaka!" Exclamó el bronceado. "Lo necesitan abajo en el templo. ¡Ocurrió algo en Japón!"

"¿Otro ataque renegado?" Gruñó Shaka molesto. La interrupción no pudo venir en peor momento.

Sin mencionar que detestaba cuando tenía que salir tan rápido de las profundidades de una meditación: seguro tendría resaca y no andaba muy paciente esos días.

"Sí… no sé detalles, pero parece ser el caso." Nathan se pasó las manos por el cabello, con nerviosismo. "Esto se pone más y más complejo cada día que pasa."

"Ya tendrá solución."

Shaka estaba muy molesto. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la amazona, con el afán de tomar su mano izquierda. Chantal tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba muy alerta: parecía haber escuchado lo mismo que él, pero ni bien Shaka apareció en su campo visual, le fijó la mirada con dos enormes ojos celestes, muy claros y casi diáfanos. El dorado aguantó la respiración: nunca había visto a Chantal con los ojos así de abiertos, ni su rostro con tanto detalle. No sabía que eran de ese color. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. Una sonrisa escondida se asomó a la comisura de sus labios al notar que Chantal le reconocía a la perfección. ¿Era eso un sonrojo en su piel? Aferró su mano izquierda y casi sin pensarlo, le compartió un poco de cosmo.

"Debería hablarle, señor. Se la pasó meditando todo el tiempo. Es bueno que la acompañe, pero el chiste es que escuche otras voces." Dijo de pronto Nathan. "La señora Alsacia me comentó que si escucha la suya, se pondrá muy contenta."

"Medito junto a ella."

"Debería tratar de conversarle también en este plano de la realidad."

"¡Pero conversamos en el otro!"

"Pero es a este plano de la realidad al que la tiene que atraer. Si le conversa mientras medita, no querrá hacer esfuerzos para estar aquí entre nosotros, meros mortales. Se quedará dónde está."

"Consigo más resultados en el otro lado. Se reflejan en este: Chantal ahora está muy alerta." Shaka arrugó el ceño. "Y me cambias el tono, que no soy tu igual."

"Tranquilo viejo." Nathan se encogió de hombros, con natural despreocupación. "Solo decía por el bien de Chantal. Está bien lo que hace, supongo, pero igual la idea es sacarla de su mente. Que venga aquí a este plano, por dolorosa que sea la realidad." El enfermero suspiró. "No deberían sobreprotegerla tanto. Es como si intentasen mantenerla en una burbuja."

"No la estamos sobreprotegiendo."

"¿Le han dicho que Daniel se murió?"

Los ojos de Chantal se abrieron a un tamaño imposible y tras humedecerse con inusual rapidez, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mientras su respiración se agitaba. Nathan y Shaka se percataron con horror de esto. El bronceado se mordió el labio compungido y en seguida se acercó a su paciente para tomarle los vitales.

"¡Eso fue un desatino que no te correspondía! ¡¿Ya ves lo que hiciste?!" Dijo Shaka con firmeza, sujetando con delicadeza y ternura su mano izquierda, .

"¡¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba consciente?! Creí que seguía ida."

En ese momento, toda la musculatura de Chantal se puso rígida. Volteó los ojos en blanco y arqueó la espalda. El entrenamiento de Nathan tomó el control de su reacción al notar una crisis tónica; mientras la atendía, Shaka (que en su fuero interno se estaba llevando un susto) puso tres dedos de su mano derecha sobre la frente de Chantal y al encender su cosmo, no solo volvió a compartirlo con ella, sino que ayudó a disipar la crisis. Lamentablemente la amazona había perdido la conciencia.

"Ya está… ya se pasó… duró veinticinco segundos." Comentó el enfermero con la voz lúgubre del que sabía que había metido las patas. Comenzó a monitorear y a registrar los signos vitales de Chantal de nuevo. Shaka rezongó para sus adentros. ¿Veinticinco segundos? Bah. ¡Se habían sentido como tres horas! "Hay que verlo del lado positivo."

"No me simpatizas para nada, Nathan del Microscopio. ¿Qué es lo que puede tener de positivo todo esto?"

"Ya sabe que Daniel murió: no tendrán que decirle de nuevo." Respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de aliviar la situación.

Shaka le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara. Nathan salió despedido al otro lado de la habitación, noqueado de manera instantánea.

Al menos el dorado tuvo la cortesía de medir * **MUCHO*** su fuerza.

Pudo ser peor.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo_**

 _"…_ _algo le había comentado sobre cierta situación que le había parecido muy fuera de lugar._

 _"¿Quién de ustedes es el mayor?" Preguntó irguiendo la espalda._

 _Seiya, Shun y Shiryu señalaron a un tiempo a Ikki, quien por fin mostraba algo de interés en lo que ocurría. La elfa entrecerró los ojos y se puso las manos en…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Mis estimados lectores… les advierto, esto está recién comenzando **n.n** : los renegados aún tienen que pisar más callos de los que han pisado. Literalmente van a agitar un avispero pronto. Shaka al menos ya está en contacto con Chantal y ésta no parece ser contraria a su presencia. Por supuesto que necesitan conversar o comunicarse mucho más, pero es un avance. Ahora, sobre el pobrecito Nathan, no le pasó nada más serio: de verdad Shaka contuvo muchísimo su fuerza. Y son libres de asumir que Mu va a necesitar mucha paciencia para derribar el muro entre él y Mati… pero si ya pudo con el Muro de los Lamentos… Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

¡Claro que tiene alma de payaso, **Yamid**! Toma demasiado café, eso le afecta más de lo que crees. Al menos sigue siendo buen amigo/hermano y no duda en caerle a golpes a quien lastimó a sus compadres. Y sí, puede que Athena se esté quedando sin personal, pero… esto recién comienza. Por cierto, me vas a pegar la costumbre de nombrar a Afro como algún pez… **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**

Al menos Shaina iba cuidada por Afro, **Nice** , de algún modo el Gran Atún hizo lo que tenía que hacer con su Shainita. Al menos la está cuidando ahora. Les pasaré el dato a Marín y a Aioria por si necesitan niñera. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Los renegados, **Ozzyblack** , carecen de instinto de supervivencia, o se han dado tantos golpes que lo perdieron. Esto está recién comenzando y créeme que harán más méritos todavía para ser masacrados. Tienes razón, esos tres que nombraste son los más sádicos a la hora de infringir dolor y Dohko… pues esperemos que mantenga la cabeza fría **u^^ ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Cap 5: Lo que Supo Isabella

_Los bronceados dan su reporte ante Athena y el Patriarca e Ikki mete las patas con Idril, haciéndose acreedor de un castigo. Pero no es el único, pues Camus, aunque de forma involuntaria, tampoco lo hace nada mal. Por otro lado, Isabella hace un interesante descubrimiento._

* * *

Aaah, los fans de la pareja ShionxIdril… sé que van a disfrutar este capítulo **n.n.** Del mismo modo, reconozco que Ikki fue algo difícil de manejar, aunque muy divertido al mismo tiempo. Me gustó ponerlo en aprietos, más aun porque… bueno, ya verán. En fin. Mejor dejo que lean. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Doncella de las Líneas Temporales_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a no saber que rayos le ocurrió a su pantalón._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: What Kind of Man, Florence + The Machine.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Lo que supo Isabella**

 **Templo Principal, Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

 _Día siguiente. 8 de enero. 9:06 am._

Shion estaba muy molesto, pero su enojo no iba dirigido a los cuatro bronceados que tenía delante de sí. Detrás de él, Saori estaba muy atenta, pero pálida de preocupación: por lo visto la noticia la había afectado más de lo normal y no le extrañaba. A estos santos de bronce les guardaba un cariño entrañable, y en serio se angustió saber del ataque a Hyoga.

"¿Hyoga está bien? ¿Camus sabe? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?" Preguntó de pronto la diosa, sintiéndose por momentos más Saori que Athena.

"Lo dejamos en buenas manos." Comenzó diciendo Shiryu. "El doctor dice que…"

"¡Debimos Haber Corrido Más Rápido! Estuvimos A Un Pelo De Atrapar A Esos Malditos. ¡Solo Déjenme Cinco Minutos Con Esos Y Ya Verán!"

"Seiya, Cálmate." Le advirtió Marín. "¿Decías, Shiryu?"

"… Hyoga está bien, pero sus lecturas son como si estuviera en coma. Lo van a cuidar."

"Y respondiendo a su pregunta, Princesa, Camus de Acuario hizo un salto a Tokio para ver el estado de su aprendiz por sí mismo." Dijo Shion muy serio. "Regresará cuando esté convencido que no le dieron ninguna paliza."

"Hablando del ataque." Dijo de pronto Idril. La elfa estaba de pie junto a la diosa y su máscara traslucía que estaba tan enojada como Shion, pero que al mismo tiempo no se sentía bien. "¿Dijeron algo esos malditos que haya sido de interés?"

"No. Me encontré con Seiya en el corredor, e íbamos hacia la salida cuando notamos la baja de la temperatura." Dijo Shun. "Echamos a correr unos metros y entonces vimos a Hyoga cómo presa de un ataque o algo. Me dio la impresión que estaba paralizado… Entonces Seiya salió tras ese renegado. Yo corrí a ver cómo estaba, porque colapsó o algo."

"Habían tres renegados más. Uno de ellos, ni bien nos vio, se detuvo a recoger algo del piso y huyó con los demás, antes de separarse. Lo sé porque Ikki y yo salimos tras ellos." Explicó Seiya. "No los pudimos atrapar y nos confundimos: sentimos cosmos plateados muy extraños."

" _Pudimos_ , _perseguimos_ y _confundimos_ suena a  grupo. ¡A ti te habrá pasado todo eso, pues a mí no!" Ikki gruñó su comentario sin mayor filtro, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado. "Pero sí, percibimos cosmos plateados muy extraños."

"Ikki…"

"Pude acorralar al renegado que atacó a Hyoga." Continuó Shiryu. "Lo atrapamos junto con Shun, pero…"

"Nos dijo que nuestros seres queridos ahora son blanco." Murmuró Shun. "Que siempre lo han sido y que los perderíamos uno por uno."

"Entonces fue cuando se rajó el cuello." Dijo Shiryu con voz lúgubre. "No fue lindo de ver. Menos de explicar a la policía."

"¿Dejaron a Hyoga solo en el hospital?" Preguntó Athena sorprendida.

Shion apretó los puños. Sintió un vacío en el estómago que poco contribuyó a su creciente mal humor. Athena paseaba su mirada por todos los presentes, deteniéndose más tiempo en su Patriarca. El lemuriano cruzó miradas con la diosa: ambos tenían las mismas inquietudes.

"Nos han dado mucha información qué meditar, muchachos." Dijo Shion apenas rompiendo contacto visual con la diosa. "Seiya, necesito que regreses a Tokio a traer a Hyoga…"

"La enfermería está llena, Excelencia." Advirtió de pronto Marín. "Afro de Piscis viene escoltando a Shaina, Argol y al menos a cuatro plateados más desde Nepal, llegarán durante la tarde, y con ello todas las camas quedarán ocupadas. Astrea y sus aprendices apenas dan abasto."

"¿Qué le pasó a _Shainita_?" Preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

"¿Afro andaba en Nepal?" Gruñó Idril. "¿En qué momento se fue a Nepal?" Preguntó poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Marín se encogió de hombros.

"Al parecer estaba prestando atención por accidente a la misión, movido por la curiosidad, y detectó el ataque. Fue a ayudar… olvidó avisar donde iba." La amazona reprimió un gruñido de frustración. "Así como olvidó que estaba cocinando, lo que provocó un amago de incendio."

El suspiro de resignación fue general, pero al menos la idea ya estaba en el aire. El único que permaneció impávido fue Ikki, que entre que se hacía el indiferente y miraba de reojo a Idril sin poder evitarlo, no parecía muy interesado en la reunión.

"Al menos Afro ya viene." Saori resistió las ganas de morderse una uña. "No quiero que Hyoga esté solo." Dijo de pronto la diosa. "Seiya, ¿puedes ir a cuidarle? Esa amenaza no me parece vacía, me sentiría más tranquila si lo estás cuidando tú."

"¡No te decepcionaré, Athena! Vas a ver que nadie cuida del pato mejor que yo." Se apresuró en decir.

"Shiryu, Shun… reúnanse con Dohko y Albiore en Nepal. Estoy seguro que esos dos están más que capacitados para encargarse de esa misión, pero los renegados no se esperarían que reciban más apoyo. Vayan a comer, descansen una hora y partan de nuevo. ¿Ikki?"

"A mí no me miren, yo estoy bien."

"Repórtate con Milo de Escorpión. Tengo entendido que Alisa y Alsacia piensan hacer una revisión más a fondo de las medidas de seguridad de la casa de Piscis y podrías usar la práctica, considerando que Alsacia no debe entrar al jardín de rosas."

"Bah. No voy a andar de niñera." Gruñó Ikki cruzándose de brazos, pero no adverso a la sugerencia: estaba estudiando prevención de riesgos después de todo.

" _Niichan_ , no seas así." Se lamentó Shun.

Ikki se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a la nada, aunque cada tanto miraba a Idril. La presencia de la elfa le parecía magnética. Shion solo tuvo un tic en el ojo, pero no le dijo más. Saori acabó por sonreírles a todos y tras hacerle una seña a Shion, tomó aire.

"Shion, necesito ir a Star Hill. Quisiera saber si en el Inframundo han descubierto algo o no." Pidió muy seria. "O a las perdidas si saben algo en Atlantis." Shion asintió.

"Por supuesto, Princesa." Shion le dio un apretoncito de mano a Idril y miró al grupo. "Los dejo con Idril para finiquitar detalles. Partan a sus misiones con el cuidado debido."

Saori y Shion se retiraron con cierta premura del Salón Principal. Marín intercambió una mirada con Idril: era evidente que la elfa se sentía mal y además irradiaba mucho mal humor. No se movió, aunque le hubiera gustado advertir a los muchachos que trataran de no hacerla enojar, más aún porque la elfa, momentos antes de entrar a escuchar el reporte de los bronceados, algo le había comentado sobre cierta situación que le había parecido muy fuera de lugar.

"¿Quién de ustedes es el mayor?" Preguntó irguiendo la espalda.

Seiya, Shun y Shiryu señalaron a un tiempo a Ikki, quien por fin mostraba algo de interés en lo que ocurría. La elfa entrecerró los ojos y se puso las manos en las caderas.

"¿Estás a cargo de este grupo, Ikki de Fénix?"

"No, yo me mando solo. Estos son ingobernables: vine no más porque mi hermano Shun vino."

"Entonces… ¿quién decidió que tú debías avisarle a Camus de Acuario?"

"Fue una decisión conjunta." Dijo Seiya de pronto, sintiéndose nervioso. "Errr… en medio de todo, asumimos que alguien más había avisado y no avisamos y decidimos avisar porque si no avisábamos, nos iban a…"

"Calladito te ves lindo, Pegaso." Idril era toda seriedad y no estaba de humor ni con la paciencia para excusas. "¡Ya que están tomando decisiones en conjunto! ¡¿Por qué no avisaron antes del ataque?!"

"¡Cálmate, mujer! Se avisó del problema y ya. No es necesario armar drama." Gruñó Ikki de mal humor.

"¡Ikki!" Ladró Marín ante la evidente falta de respeto.

Idril estuvo frente al bronceado en menos de un segundo, irradiando mal humor hasta por los cabellos. Por instinto, los otros tres retrocedieron un paso y Marín se dispuso a ofrecer de mediadora. Ikki por su parte le miró desafiante.

"Existen protocolos para este tipo de situaciones y conductos regulares qué seguir. Debieron haber avisado ni bien ocurrió el ataque, **PUNTO**. No me voy a detener a explicarle a algún niñato de tres al cuarto las implicancias que todo eso conlleva." Idril hubiera querido decirle más, pero una oleada de náusea la hizo desistir (Y hasta tuvo que sujetarse del hombro del Fénix unos segundos hasta que se le pasó). "Que quede claro para todos, que no toleraré algo así de nuevo."

La elfa le dio la espalda y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del santo de Fénix, quien tuvo una sensación rara en el hombro durante los escasos segundos en los que Idril se sujetó. Marín soltó el aire que estaba aguantando. ¡Vaya! No había sido tan malo. Pero Ikki era Ikki…

"Te falta cariño en la cama… ¡amargada!"

"¡Niichan!"

"¡Ikki!" Dijeron los demás.

Idril se detuvo sobre sus pasos, con la espalda erizada y los dedos de las manos extendidos y rígidos. El cosmo de la elfa pareció inflamarse de a poco, de tal forma que se identificaba claramente que la enorme indignación de la amazona dorada tenía también enojados ribetes hormonales. ¿Qué era lo primero que los maestros les enseñaban a sus aprendices sobre ello? Que dijeran sus oraciones, se encomendaran a la diosa y esperaran lo mejor. ¡En un instante la elfa tenía a Ikki sujeto del cuello y contra la columna más cercana, taladrándole el cráneo con la mirada e inflamando su cosmo por todo lo alto!

¿Por esto se había asustado Máscara? Bah. Había visto cosas peores. Él daba más miedo con su ilusión fantasma.

¡Momento!

Ikki tragó saliva. Esos ojos, ese cosmo… De pronto una sensación de pánico le oprimió la base del cráneo, cuyo efecto más inmediato fue liberar un torrente de adrenalina a su sistema circulatorio. La respiración se le agitó y para peor, se le entrecortó: esa máscara parecía hablarle de dolores inenarrables, su corazón se aceleró de tal manera que por momentos temió que se detuviera y que eso provocara que cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos estallaran de pronto, escupiendo todo su contenido a raudales por todos lados. Parecía que tenía hielo en el espinazo, y que sus ojos resultarían fritos de alguna manera. Pensó en su hermano, y que sería testigo de eso. El horror lo abrumó.

¡Pero si su ilusión fantasma daba más miedo!

"No sabes nada, Ikki de Fénix." La elfa lo soltó, pero no dejó de verlo.

Por Athena en persona… ¡No podía emitir palabra! ¡Le temblaban las piernas! ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¡Él era Ikki de Fénix! No, esta mujer era temible y terrible, pero… pero… ¡Pero esta mujer…!

"Te vas con Seiya a Japón a cuidar de Hyoga." Ordenó la elfa con frialdad.

"¡¿ **QUÉ**?! ¡ **NO**!"

No, no, no, no y no. ¿Él irse con Seiya a hacer de niñero del pato? ¡¿CON SEIYA?! ¡¿Qué clase de inhumano castigo era ese?!

"¿Cómo fue eso?"

"¡No te preocupes, Ikki! Va a ser mucho mejor de ese modo." Apoyó Seiya con entusiasmo, no más por el afán de decir algo. "¡Lo vamos a pasar muy bien!" Ikki lo miró horrorizado, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Idril.

Tuvo una sensación extraña en el pecho. ¿Miedo? Sin duda, pero había otra cosa también.

¡Dulce Athena! ¡Esta mujer…!

"Eso… no fue lo que dijo el Patriarca." Murmuró apenas audible, tratando de sonar indignado.

"Dije que **te vas** con Seiya."

 **¡ESTA MUJER ERA TAN HERMOSA COMO CRUEL!**

"…"

"A ver si te quedan ganas de comentar sobre vidas ajenas la próxima vez."

La elfa finalmente se dio la vuelta y dejó al Fénix tranquilo. Tanto Marín como los bronceados (excepto Seiya, que había recuperado su buen ánimo momentos antes) dejaron escapar el aire que de nuevo habían aguantado. Sin embargo la amazona de Águila no dejó de observar a Idril… le dio un extraño presentimiento acerca de su estado de salud: la máscara reflejaba demasiado bien lo mal que se sentía la pobre.

Para nadie era un misterio que llevaba algunos meses presentando bajas de azúcar inexplicables, lo que sumado a las rabias que estaba pasando últimamente…

¡Ikki había elegido un mal momento para ser Ikki!

Aunque se lo veía algo alelado, como si no terminara de procesar bien lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Idril?"

La voz de Shion pareció sacarla del trance y la elfa se quedó viendo a su lemuriano sorprendida. Al sentir el cosmo de su esposa, tanto él como Saori habían regresado sobre sus pasos a ver que estaba pasando. Solo entonces el ánimo de Idril cambió, y sonrió aliviada incluso: caminó hasta el Patriarca y le tomó la mano. Como que necesitaba un abrazo de su carnero.

"¿Te sientes bien, Idril?" Preguntó Saori, quien se quedó mirando a los demás. "¿Qué pasó?"

Todos señalaron a Ikki, y curiosamente Athena no necesitó más explicaciones. Shion miró severo al aludido, quien no solo no dejaba de ver a la elfa con admiración, sino que todavía se sentía helado de susto.

"Ikki de Fénix acompañará a Seiya a Japón." Explicó Idril seria.

"Muy bien, que así sea." Dijo Shion, mientras envolvía a su esposa en un abrazo. "Pueden retirarse todos."

Con nerviosismo, todos asintieron.

Ikki casi, * **casi** *, dejó escapar un puchero.

* * *

 **Hospital general. Tokio, Japón**

 _En esos momentos. 15:20 pm hora local._

Si había algo que le desagradaba profundamente de hacer saltos a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a algún sitio, era lo violento del cambio de hora, sobre todo entre husos horarios tan dispares. Pero allí estaba, en el hospital donde habían dejado a Hyoga. Camus ya había hablado con el médico a cargo, quien le había dicho que el muchacho estaba estable: no se explicaban el coma, pero que tenía buen pronóstico y que hacían todo lo posible por él.

Sobra decir que la presencia del dorado había revuelto el gallinero. Todas las enfermeras, y hasta algunas doctoras, encontraron excusas para pasar por la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Hyoga, o de plano asomarse dentro, no solo por la armadura, sino que también por… Camus. Esto tenía al dorado algo molesto, pero solo fruncía el ceño.

Se quedó viendo a Hyoga, inconsciente en la cama. Había varios mensajes animándole a que se recuperase y algunas tarjetas firmadas por sus amigos: por lo visto ya habían venido a verlo antes que él llegara. Le causó gracia una foto que Seiya y los demás le habían dejado cerca. Suavizó el rostro y trató de encontrar el cosmo de su aprendiz en vano.

Arrugó la cara de mal humor: en serio, ¿no se les estaba pasando la mano con esto de los ataques a su familia? Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le mandó un whatsapp a Isaac de Kraken, contándole del ataque sufrido por Hyoga y advirtiéndole que estuviera alerta y durmiera con un ojo abierto. Nunca estaba demás.

"Cuando despiertes, ya me contarás qué pasó." Le dijo como forma de ánimo, cuando hubo guardado el teléfono.

"¿Podemos pasar?"

Camus miró hacia la puerta. Allí había dos chicas, más o menos de la edad de su aprendiz, que lo miraban expectantes. El dorado asintió.

" _Adelante_." Les dijo en francés.

Las muchachas, con algo de timidez, entraron a la habitación. La presencia del dorado con todo y armadura las sorprendió muchísimo pero, una vez superada la sorpresa, ambas hicieron una tradicional reverencia de saludo. Una de ellas llevaba un pequeño arreglo floral.

"Buenas Tardes: somos compañeras de Hyoga, de la universidad. Venimos a ver cómo estaba. ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?"

"Soy Camus de Acuario, el _tutor_ de Hyoga." Camus ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Cuál de las dos es Kasumi?" Añadió sonriendo.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos y al menos una de ellas se sonrojó con fuerza. No obstante, ambas se veían muy apenadas.

"Discúlpenos, no quisimos ser groseras. Mi nombre es Tsubaki, ella es Nabiki." Explicó relajándose un poco. "¿Cómo está Hyoga–san?"

"Ayer quedamos muy impactadas con el ataque. Todos en la facultad están igual" Comentó Nabiki, mientras buscaba con la mirada donde poner las flores.

"Fue lo que supe." Camus relajó los brazos y volvió la vista hacia su aprendiz. "Al menos alcanzó a defenderse un poco." El dorado miró al grupo. "¿Entonces ninguna de ustedes es Kasumi?"

"No… Creo que Kasumi vino esta mañana con Souta y Yukito. Ella nos dijo en qué habitación estaba."

"Oh, qué lástima. Tenía ganas de agradecerle por prestarle los apuntes a Hyoga: siempre está comentando al respecto."

Esto era cierto. Camus trataba de mantener una comunicación más o menos fluida tanto con Hyoga como con Isaac, y sabía muy bien sobre los hábitos de estudio de ambos. Durante estas conversaciones Hyoga le había hablado más de lo normal sobre los apuntes que una tal Kasumi le prestaba, al punto que Camus había detectado algo de interés por parte de su aprendiz a la muchacha. Tenía ganas de conocerla.

Tsubaki y Nabiki se miraron con sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada: no era un misterio que Kasumi no tomaba notas, sino que grababa las clases y no compartía dichos archivos. Se encogieron de hombros.

"Yo le diré a Kasumi, pierda cuidado, Acuario–sama." Dijo Tsubaki.

"¿Sabe si Hyoga se recuperará?" Insistió Nabiki. Después de todo, habían ido al hospital a ver como seguía su compañero.

"Tiene buen pronóstico y se encuentra estable. No se sabe porque está en coma, pero lo están tratando." Camus endureció el rostro. Sí, el sí sabía por qué estaba en ese estado: ¡Le habían robado el cosmo, por eso! "Solo resta esperar."

"¿Se sabe algo de quienes lo atacaron?" Preguntó Nabiki preocupada. "No sabíamos que Hyoga usaba armadura…"

"Hay alguna idea al respecto. Estamos investigando."

"Oh, ya veo. Una lástima lo que le pasó al pobrecito."

"Seguro que se recupera pronto." Dijo Tsubaki. La chica hizo una reverencia. "No molestaremos más, con Nabiki ya nos vamos."

"¿En serio?"

"Se nos hace tarde Nabiki–chan." Insistió Tsubaki, quien volvió a dirigirse al dorado, con una nueva reverencia. "Ha sido un gusto."

"¡Hasta pronto!" Esta vez Nabiki imitó a su amiga.

Pronto ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, con más calma de la que hubieran querido. Cuando hubieron llegado al ascensor que quedaba al final del pasillo, Tsubaki suspiró algo molesta y quizás un poco dolida.

"Eres tú la que le presta los apuntes a Hyoga, Tsubaki–chan." Comentó Nabiki a la pasada. "Kasumi no le prestaría los suyos ni a su madre."

"Te equivocas Nabiki–chan. Se los _prestaba_." En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas chicas entraron. "Nunca más se los vuelvo a pasar." Se alcanzó a escuchar momentos antes que las puertas se cerraran.

De vuelta en la habitación, y ni bien las chicas se hubieron alejado bastante, Camus se permitió enarcar una sola ceja antes de volver la vista hacia Hyoga, quien ajeno a la controversia, parecía estar tranquilo. Su maestro se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

" _La próxima vez tendrás que ser honesto con tu maestro y decirme el nombre_ real _de la persona que te presta los apuntes_." Le dijo en francés. " _Acabo de meterte en un problema con una de las chicas. ¡A ver cómo te las apañas cuando despiertes!_ "

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

 _19:00 pm. Hora local._

Durante el resto del día Idril había estado con un humor muy volátil. Solo la presencia de Shion parecía calmarla y, más que nunca, sus abrazos habían aliviado sus arranques. No obstante (y debido a la contingencia) el Patriarca no podía estar a todas horas con ella, por lo que más de uno había sido víctima involuntaria de la amazona.

Isabella había ido al Santuario aquella tarde, solo para encontrar que el desastre que había dejado el día anterior, lejos de mejorar, estaba aún peor. Al menos había pasado unas horas con Kanon, lo cual agradecía muchísimo, antes de que el dorado tuviera que hacerse cargo de coordinar las patrullas nocturnas por el Santuario.

No había querido regresar a casa de inmediato. Marín le había comentado sobre el incidente de la mañana y sobre su preocupación por la elfa. Ella misma estaba preocupada y, como ambas se habían hecho buenas amigas, la policía había decidido subir al Templo Principal a ver qué podía hacer por la _chiquilla_ , como solía decirle.

Ni bien llegó a su destino, la encontró regañando a un par de guardias que se habían pasado de listos con una de las chicas del servicio. Dejó que les cantase las cuarenta y cuando se detuvo para tomar aliento intervino. Así fue como se la llevó a las Estancias de Niké, aprovechando que la niña estaba con Saori, para poder conversar con algo más de privacidad.

Isabella, debido a su profesión, y a la manera en la que había crecido, era una persona muy observadora. No era psíquica como Anneke, pero no necesitaba un don especial para leer a la gente. Era buena con sus observaciones, aunque no se jactaba de ello. Muy por el contrario, Isa tomaba ventaja de su destreza todo lo que podía.

De este modo, la panorámica que tenía del Santuario y sus integrantes era muy diferente a la que tenían las demás chicas, o la misma orden de Athena. Con calma observaba y tomaba nota, a veces comentaba con Anneke sus impresiones, y así se enteraba de un montón de cosas antes que los mismos afectados lo notasen. ¿Por ejemplo? Supo que Shaka moría de amor por Chantal y que tanto su arrepentimiento como sus ganas de compensar eran genuinos. Sabía que Saga y Anneke estaban siendo algo _atolondrados_ con sus actividades nocturnas: si seguían así, iban a llevarse una sorpresa tarde o temprano; también había notado que Aioros y Serra, más que novios, parecían amigos y que podrían estar distanciándose como pareja.

 _"Esos dos no van a seguir."_ Le había dicho a Kanon en su oportunidad. _"Te lo doy firmado."_

El menor de los gemelos solo se rió de ella, pero inconscientemente comenzó a prestarles más atención a los dos. Y a regañadientes comenzó a detectar que su chica podría tener algo de razón al respecto.

Isa suspiró y estiró los brazos, dejando ver el arma que tenía asegurada a la cadera y oculta bajo su ropa y un grueso abrigo.

"Sigues sin mostrarme ese ingenio que tienes allí." Comentó a la pasada, mientras miraba por los ventanales lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo.

"Cuando crezcas, Idril. Es un arma, no un juguete."

Isabella e Idril se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Sorpresivamente la amistad entre las dos se había desarrollado bastante rápido. Puede que hayan sido las coincidencias, puede que no, pero de tanto encontrarse en idas y venidas, habían terminado por forjar una muy especial amistad.

Una bastante divertida y que se prestaba a malos entendidos, considerando la extraña diferencia de edad. Constantemente los papeles de quien era la mayor y la menor se intercambiaban, tan rápido a veces que incluso ellas se mareaban, pero al menos funcionaban bien. Eso sí… conforme pasaba el tiempo, inconscientemente Isabella había asumido además de amiga, el rol de hermana mayor de la elfa. Eso no le incomodaba.

"¿Qué te dijo su Excelencia por lo del conjunto nuevo de Victoria's Secret de la otra vez?"

"De nuevo se quedó mudo." Idril rió entre dientes, algo ruborizada. "¿Qué te dijo Kanon a ti?"

"Nada… todavía no los ve."

La elfa la miró ladeando la cabeza durante largo rato, pero se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia.

"Tienes suerte con Kanon de Géminis. Te tiene mucha paciencia." Le dijo enternecida.

Idril no dijo más que eso. Observó el grueso tratado sobre uso del cosmo que llevaba días revisando, pero decidió ignorarlo de momento. No encontraba la información que buscaba y en serio, se sentía muy cansada como para estudiar nada. Se acercó a otro ventanal, y abrió la puerta sin mayor miramiento. Sacó la cabeza y tomó una buena bocanada de aire, como para despejar la cabeza, llena de solemnidad… pero específicamente ese día ocultaba algo que ni ella se explicaba bien.

Isabella la observó con cuidado: Marín tenía razón. Estaba descompuesta.

Idril era una mujer como pocas, sino única. A muy temprana edad había asumido una responsabilidad tremenda. Entrenar como amazona, ganar su armadura, cumplir sus deberes como parte de la orden dorada, enfrentar una cruda guerra y finalmente morir… todo antes de cumplir 17… ¿Y luego? Renacer en un mundo extraño y hacerse cargo de una diosa bebé ella sola y de nuevo volver a su hogar en el Santuario, a los brazos de su Shion de Aries.

Aaaaaw. ¡Shion e Idril!

¡Cómo le encantaba observar a estos dos! Nadie se había percatado de lo juguetones que Shion e Idril se habían puesto. Al ojo poco entrenado, parecía que entre ellos solo había solemnidad y buenos modales, que se trataban con cortesía y adoración, pero nunca sin perder la compostura y siempre muy propios de sí mismos. Como si no olvidasen en ningún momento del día que eran el Patriarca y su esposa, pero sin embargo… allí residía la magia.

Shion no perdía oportunidad de abrazarla, siempre la tenía del brazo o de la mano, así como tampoco fallaba en besarle las mejillas cuando nadie veía, cada vez que podía. Idril se dejaba sin chistar e incluso le picaba para discutir constantemente, en un jugueteo sutil y enamorado. Todos los días salían a dar largas caminatas… solían desaparecer un par de horas. Cuando se sabían a solas, ya sea que fuesen a Atenas o al cercano pueblito de Rodorio, se transformaban: dejaban atrás sus hieráticos roles y se convertían en una joven pareja que se divertía entre los turistas, camuflándose y portándose como los chiquillos veinteañeros que aparentaban ser. Solo al volver al Santuario, _recuperaban_ su solemnidad usual… con exceso de abrazos.

Ahora que lo notaba… parecía que a todos los lemurianos les encantaba dar abrazos. Le iba a preguntar a Mu cuando lo viera. O quizás a Matilda, solo para ver qué cara le ponía.

"¿De nuevo te sientes mal, mujer?"

"Es la falta de aire: es culpa de ese aparato infernal para calefaccionar." Gruñó Idril sin entrar la cabeza. Isabella caminó hasta ella, se apoyó en el marco del ventanal y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Fuiste al doctor?"

"No lo necesito."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe? En serio esto no es normal. ¿Y si tienes diabetes?"

"No. Esto se pasa."

Isabella arqueó una ceja y suspiró profundo. Había algo que siempre le había enervado de Idril: la mayoría del tiempo actuaba como si tuviera sesenta años. Evidentemente era un esfuerzo consciente, como si la elfa no se permitiese tener menos edad que esa. A Isa le costaba mucho que la chica actuara conforme a su edad, aunque tenía pequeños logros. Sentía que Idril tenía que darse el permiso de tener diecinueve o veinte años: nadie la culparía por ello.

"Pues llevas un tiempo ya así, como desde octubre o quizás septiembre: no se te va a quitar solo." Isabella se frotó los brazos. "¡Cierra la ventana que hace frío!"

Idril pareció mirarla con fastidio, pero se estiró para cerrar el ventanal. Como eran ventanas antiguas, había que hacer un leve esfuerzo físico para cerrarlas. Pronto Idril estuvo empinada sobre sus pies mientras aseguraba los cerrojos, y mientras hacía eso, Isabella entrecerró los ojos. La elfa vestía ropas deportivas, que se le ajustaban muy bien al cuerpo. Estas prendas se habían convertido en sus favoritas en cuanto las había descubierto, por la comodidad que implicaban. Se le ceñían al cuerpo… era su talla, pero… había algo…

Bueno… Hace días que la notaba más _infladita_ , por decirlo de algún modo, pero al ritmo como estaba comiendo dulces y facturas, no le extrañaba que…

 **¡OPA!**

… esa no era panza de dulces… ni de facturas…

Isabella estiró la mano y se la puso encima del vientre justo cuando Idril terminaba de asegurar la ventana. ¡Por supuesto! Ignorando la sorpresa de Idril por tan repentino gesto, Isa la quedó mirando con expectativa. ¡Esto Era **Panza de Shion**!

"¡Estás Embarazada!"

Idril erizó la espalda y de un giro se pegó al ventanal, tapándose la boca por la sorpresa. La expresión de la máscara de Idril, y su agitada respiración, acusaron su profundo miedo. Como si nunca se hubiera planteado esa posibilidad.

Justo ahí. No actuaba como de sesenta años, sino sus veinte recién cumplidos.

"E–eso no puede ser posible. _Noestoyembarazada_. ¡No puedo estarlo! Apenas sé cuidar de Niké, no puedo. ¡No se puede! NO tengo síntomas."

Isabella torció una sonrisa amable y divertida. Se le puso delante y le quitó la máscara, lanzándola con buena puntería a un sofá cercano. Tras lo cual le puso las manos sobre los hombros: Hora de actuar como hermana mayor.

"¡Idril! Cálmate, que no se acaba el mundo. ¡Esto es panza de embarazo!"

"¡Nononononononononono!" Los enormes ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía susto, por obvias razones. Idril, al sentir las rodillas débiles, se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, se tapó la cara y sollozó.

"No te pongas así. ¡Es una buena noticia! ¿Verdad que sí?" Isabella se sentó junto a ella.

"¡NoPuedoEstarEmbarazada! NoTengoNingúnSíntoma." Idril se mordió el labio. "No que yo sepa…"

"¿Estás tomando anticonceptivos?" Le preguntó casualmente mientras trataba de conseguir que la mirase a la cara.

"¿Eso existe?"

"… tomaré eso como un no. Mejor ni pregunto por lo demás." Isa buscó la mirada de la elfa. "Dime mejor porqué crees que no estás embarazada."

"¡No tengo síntomas!" Gruñó frustrada, no porque no los tuviera, sino porque no sabía en qué debía fijarse para sospechar de un embarazo, aparte de lo evidente. La elfa miró a todos lados y bajó la voz. "Todavía tengo mi ciclo." Confesó jugando con sus dedos.

"¿Náuseas en la mañana?" Isa le dio un codazo. "¿Te repelen algunos olores? ¿Tienes ataques de sueño? ¿Antojos dulces? Te desmayas…"

"Sí… sí, ¡sí a todo! ¡Pero tengo mi…!"

"Hay casos en que una mujer puede sangrar durante el embarazo. Le pasó a una colega de la policía." Le explicó con calma. "No es menstruación _per se_ , ni tan alarmante como parece, pero sí hay que ponerle mucha atención."

Idril hizo un puchero. ¡Se vio tan jovencita! Se tapó la cara con las manos. No la culpaba: generalmente era una noticia tan alegre como aterradora. A ella le asustaría algo así, y tenía más edad que la elfa.

"¡Eso seguro no es mi caso! No puedo estarlo…"

"Idril… no es una mala noticia. ¿O acaso no quieres al bebé?"

"¡No Estoy Embarazada, Maldita Sea!"

"¿Y si lo estuvieras? ¿Lo abortarías?"

Cuando Isa hizo la pregunta, Idril estuvo a punto de buscar su máscara y calzársela con rabia, pero al oír a su amiga se detuvo para verla con una expresión que rayaba en el miedo y la alegría. La elfa se levantó, caminó hasta el sofá y con calma, se calzó la máscara. Se quedó mirando sus manos. Jugueteó con sus dedos. Isabella la dejó pensar y sonrió al ver una asustada sonrisita en la máscara de mithril, cuando la volvió a mirar.

"… ¿cómo no adorar a un mini Shion?" Ni bien terminó de decir esto, Idril aspiró aire asustada, y de nuevo jugueteó con sus dedos. "… no conozco a otra comadrona… Artume me asusta."

"¡¿Artume te asusta?! Esa no muerde: si Marín pudo con ella, tú con mayor razón. ¡No puedo creer que una mujer como ella asuste a Idril de Cáncer, guardiana de Niké!" Isabella le dio un abrazo y sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos. "Vamos a ver si te puede atender Cristián."

"¿El cuñado de Alisa?"

"Es ginecobstetra. Es bastante bueno, y si atiende lemurianas, puede atender elfas." Le dijo mientras buscaba el número. "Además está acostumbrado a estas emergencias."

"Isabella… tengo miedo."

Isa la quedó viendo con tranquila calma. No la culpaba: si ella estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría aterrada. Le dio un codazo amistoso.

"Y con justa razón… pero no estás sola. Lo harás bien. Primero nos aseguramos que todo esté en orden antes de precipitar conclusiones. ¿Te parece?"

Idril se tardó en responder… y cuando lo hizo no usó palabras, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Y sin decir nada más, Isabella activó la llamada en el celular.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo_**

 _"¡Claro que la tengo!" Exclamó con una sonrisa. "Yo hasta aquí llego, tengo que volver a las oficinas de Interpol. ¿Estarás bien sola?"_

 _"Soy una amazona dorada. Soy lo más peligroso que camina por Atenas en este momento: estaré perfecto."_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Solo por el ánimo de fangirlear, acabo de ver el nuevo capítulo de Soul Of Gold… bastante más decente que el anterior, y si bien pude ver a Aioros no como una presentación powerpoint proyectada en la pared dando consejos, sino además dando golpes, y descubrir que Hilda es una mujer astuta (se lo dejó para ella sola mucho rato), me repateó el hecho de volver a ver a Lyfia. Nope, ese personaje no me convence. **^O^** Pero al menos el capítulo estuvo épico **nOn**. En fin, volvamos a lo que nos convoca: como que desde hace mucho tiempo que esta noticia de Idril y Shion tenía que confirmarse: pues aquí está, ya en el dominio público… bueno, ni tanto tampoco, Idril aún tiene que ir al médico para que la revisen y confirmen que todo ande bien antes de darle la buena nueva a Shion. No más espero que tenga oportunidad de hacerlo. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

En serio, me vas a pegar la costumbre de llamar como pez a Afro, **Yamid** , y el Congrio no necesita más motes… errr… ya sabes a qué me refiero. **n.n** Y sí, Milo colgó todas las fotos en su Facebook. Nathan por cierto se va a recuperar… esperemos: todavía falta la paliza que le va a dar su maestra por haber alterado al paciente. Lo de los paréntesis ya está corregido, te agradezco el aviso. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **._.** Errr, **Ozzyblack** … creo que Shaka te escuchó y eso de " _Barbie budista_ " no le gustó mucho **u^^**. Sugiero que disfrutes tus sentidos por mientras te queden. Ahora… en capítulos venideros vas a ver que tiene bastante más sangre **. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

En esta ocasión, la brújula cultural fue extraída de la web **Salud 180, de la sección Maternidad e Infancia, Embarazada con Menstruación**. Pondría la dirección, pero Fanfiction no admite links. Revisen la información usando estas palabras claves.

 **Hemorragia Decidual:** Aaahhh, esto va a ser complicado, más porque no soy médico. Es normal que durante el embarazo algunas mujeres tengan sangrados que les hacen creer que están menstruando, por decirlo de alguna manera, sobre todo los primeros meses. Cerca de 30% de las mujeres experimentan episodios de pérdida de sangre y hemorragias vaginales ligeras durante la primera etapa del embarazo. En el segundo o tercer trimestre es muy raro que ocurra, no obstante, se puede seguir presentando la regla de forma leve, lo cual no se considera algo fuera de lo normal. Aunque estas pérdidas de sangre se asemejan al periodo menstrual, son totalmente diferentes.

¿Cuáles son las causas?

La menstruación se origina cuando el óvulo no es fecundado y el endometrio se desprende de las paredes del útero. Cuando se ha fecundado el óvulo, el cerebro manda señales a los ovarios para que se detenga la regla, con la finalidad de brindar al bebé el entorno ideal para que crezca saludable. Como consecuencia de ello los niveles hormonales aumentan durante los próximos meses para ayudar al útero a prepararse para alimentar y proteger al bebé adecuadamente.

La pérdida de sangre que se presenta durante el embarazo similar al periodo menstrual, se le denomina hemorragia decidual. Durante el embarazo, las hormonas del cuerpo tienden a desequilibrarse, lo que provoca el desprendimiento de la membrana que recubre el útero. Esto se origina particularmente en las primeras etapas de la gestación, momento antes en que el endometrio se haya adherido por completo a la placenta.

Aunque es un proceso alarmante para cualquier mujer embarazada, estas hemorragias no implican una amenaza para el bebé o para la madre. No obstante, algunas veces pueden ser un signo indicativo de complicaciones relacionadas con el embarazo. Si alguna de las que lee está embarazada y detecta que estas hemorragias son abundantes y provocan dolor, no se quede ahí leyendo y consulte al médico **IPSO FACTO.**


	7. Cap 6: Siembra vientos

_Dohko y Albiore dan con la guarida renegada, lamentablemente vacía, pero al menos Shun y Shiryu se les unen. Se ha desatado una tormenta en Atenas y la amenaza de los renegados a las familias se concreta. Shion tiene un amargo recuerdo que lo deja helado. Corre la sangre sin control…_

* * *

Este capítulo fue somatizado por mi cuando terminé de escribirlo. Me odiarán al final, lo sé… Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La que Conoce el Tiempo_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a pensar que es Superman._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Pistolero. Juno Reactor (Banda Sonora de** ** _Once Upon a Time in México_** **)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Siembra vientos…**

 **Nepal, Cercanías de la Guarida Renegada.**

 _Dos días después. 10 de enero. 6:45 am hora local_

Era un campamento que había comenzado pequeño, pero que se había expandido bastante. Quedaba oculto entre unos riscos de muy difícil acceso (como en la entrada de una caverna) lejos de miradas indiscretas, o a las de los satélites. El lugar no debió haber estado habitado por más de cincuenta personas de manera holgada y permanente (lo que da cuenta de su tamaño), pero sospechaban que había recibido un alto flujo de población flotante. Quizás incluso unas cien personas. Allí se respiraba un aire extraño, que no podía identificar como derechamente malsano o debido a una falta de oxígeno. Dohko, de pie ante los restos carbonizados de la única cabaña de aspecto sólido, observó a su alrededor… El Everest se alzaba muy cerca, casi encima de ellos, pero no… al mismo tiempo este lugar parecía no estar relacionado con la montaña.

"Esto lo desocuparon hace unas trece o catorce horas, no más." Comentó Albiore. "No se llevaron todo, dejaron algunos implementos y raciones de emergencia, como si planeasen volver."

"Aun así quemaron esta choza." Dohko entrecerró los ojos. "Aquí había algo importante. ¿Sientes ese aroma como mineral? ¿Y ese resto de cosmo tan… raro?"

"Jaqueca es lo que siento, pero sí… detecto trazas de algo inusual." Albiore señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo de la caverna. "Ven, te quiero mostrar algo."

Dohko siguió a Albiore unos cincuenta metros hacia el interior. Si bien la entrada al sistema de túneles tenía un tamaño considerable, a medida que avanzaban hacia el interior, parecía angostarse. Pero no fue mucho más: pronto el santo de Cefeo se detuvo ante un largo túnel cavado de manera natural en la roca.

"¿Por qué hay luz solar al fondo?"

"Luz es, pero solar lo dudo. Es natural, pero sospecho que se trata de reflejos… o algo. Mira esto." Albiore palmeó la roca… estaba pulida y brillante, parecía obsidiana, pero no lo era. "Si el sol pega aquí, va a reflejarse bastante bien."

"El aire se respira extraño, no es fresco, pero no es pesado tampoco. Debe haber algún sistema de ventilación."

"Debe haberlo, pues los renegados se dirigen hacia el interior." Albiore señaló unas huellas en el suelo. Rápidamente Dohko las analizó y pronto encontró más rastros que indicaban que muchas personas se habían ido al fondo de la caverna.

"Tenemos nuestro rastro, es hora de seguirlo."

 **"¡MAESTRO!"**

Dos voces gritaron al unísono. Ambos santos giraron sobre sus talones en el momento en que Shun y Shiryu, luciendo sus armaduras, aparecían en escena. Los pobrecitos se veían algo agitados, como si hubieran temido perderles el rastro. Se les acercaron con entusiasmo.

"¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Dohko divertido.

"¡Maestro!" Le saludó Shiryu muy formal. "Nos envió el Patriarca Shion, no sé si como lastre o apoyo, pero aquí estamos."

"¡Maestro!" Shun le dio un abrazo a Albiore antes de soltarlo. "Nos costó mucho encontrarlos: ¿Acaso dieron vueltas por todo Nepal? Dejaron rastros por todas partes."

"¡Claro que los hemos dejado! Estos renegados han hecho lo que han querido, pero se les acaba la suerte." Albiore volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la iluminada caverna. "Ya estamos cerrando el cerco."

Shiryu puso cara seria, lo mismo que Shun. Intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Dohko sonrió: toda ayuda era bienvenida, aunque de todos modos le iba a reclamar a Shion por haber enviado a los chiquillos, con el único ánimo de discutir un rato.

"Ya que están aquí, mejor que sean útiles: creemos que los renegados se fueron al fondo de este sistema de cavernas. Me da igual lo que quieran allá abajo, lo que buscamos nosotros es acabarlos."

"Por supuesto maestro." Secundó Shiryu. "Pero…"

"Notamos las huellas frescas de un grupo de renegados camino al Everest. No todos fueron al interior."

Dohko y Albiore se miraron confundidos. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Pero en parte las evidencias tenían razón. Un grupo de unos cuarenta y tres renegados, liderados por Gardar, les llevaban una ventaja de más de doce horas. El túnel de entrada se extendía por al menos seiscientos metros hacia las entrañas de la tierra, pero desembocaba en un sistema cavernario gigantesco, sacado como de un sueño. Altas estalactitas y estalagmitas crecían tanto del techo como del suelo y las paredes parecían tener una luz propia. Podía oírse un curso de agua constante y, gracias a unas enormes piedras luminosas, repartidas por distintos sectores en el techo crecía una suerte de selva que no debería haber estado ahí. El lugar tenía un microclima y ecosistema propio (y por lo visto, autosustentable) y nunca, nunca antes había sido descubierto por el mundo civilizado.

Gardar todavía recordaba cuando, por accidente, había descubierto el lugar hacía unos siete u ocho meses atrás. Se detuvo para tragar una bocanada de aire, y activó el cosmo que llevaba al cuello.

" **AAAARGH**. Este aire sigue tan asqueroso como siempre."

No era fácil respirar allí. Las muy particulares condiciones de la cueva impedían que aquellos que no sabían cómo usar cosmo aguantasen mucho tiempo sin enfermarse. Los renegados que lo acompañaban se habían estado entrenando para aguantar lo más que podían y habían logrado tener una buena tolerancia, pero aun así se les hacía cuesta arriba. Solo los renegados que tenían cosmos robados, y que los activaban, quedaban inmunes a esos efectos.

"¿Nos podemos detener?" Preguntó un renegado de nombre Vincent. "Llevamos horas de marcha, los muchachos están alterados."

"No todavía, tenemos que llegar hasta las piedras mayores. Allí nos sentiremos mejor."

"Algunos están a punto de sucumbir. Sabe que venir aquí y caminar es difícil." Vincent tragó una bocanada de aire. "¿Qué planea hacer?"

"Si tenemos suerte, esta maldita caverna se encargará de ellos o esa _perra_ los confundirá con nosotros. Seguimos caminando. ¿Noticias de Rango y los demás, Vincent?"

"Llegaron a Atenas, pero no tengo más noticias. Aquí no hay señal de celular." Vincent recuperó la compostura. "Señor Gardar, ¿cree que puedan cumplir la misión?"

"Cuento con ello." Gardar entrecerró los ojos. "Vamos a golpear a la orden de esa furcia de Athena donde le duele. Poco a poco devastaremos su moral: después de esto, nunca volverán a decir que los renegados somos insectos."

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena, Enfermería.**

 _10:00 am, hora local._

Astrea de Erídano simplemente arrugó la cara, pero no protestó. Es más, hasta se sintió aliviada por la visita. De todos sus pacientes, Argol era el único que no había recibido la visita de esta índole y se estaba preocupado. Alisa entró con Sandra quien, siempre vestida de negro, se la veía tratar de ser todo lo digna que podía.

La verdad era que la pobre había pasado por un infierno desde que Dohko le quitara el celular a Argol.

"Convérsale todo lo que quieras: puede que no lo parezca, pero entienden más de lo que crees." Le explicó Nathan del Microscopio, quien aún tenía los ojos en tinta, y lucía un chichón en la frente, cortesía del golpe que le dio su maestra cuando supo de su desliz. "Le hará muy bien escuchar tu voz."

"Más le vale, que me las debe."

"Sandra… escucha a Nathan, sabe de lo que habla."

Cuando Milo le contó a Alisa sobre lo que le había pasado a Argol, había sentido el deber moral de contarle a su hermana menor. Sandra los había estado llamando todos los días al menos una vez para saber si tenían noticias, lo cual había sido todo un despliegue de preocupación. La chica recibió la noticia con bastante entereza y compostura, y en seguida había pedido verlo: nunca nadie supo que en la privacidad de su cuarto (y las cobijas de su cama) había llorado hasta quedar ronca.

"Estás preocupada, cuñadita." Le dijo Milo muy serio. "No estás tan sarcástica como te recuerdo."

"Hmpf."

"Déjala, Milo."

"Por aquí."

Nathan los guió hasta la última camilla de aquella enfermería. Allí Argol descansaba ajeno al mundo, conectado a una vía y a aparatos que indicaban que seguía vivo. Al verlo, sin que se diera cuenta, Sandra se aferró al brazo de su hermana y sintió como los ojos le ardían, pero no derramó lágrima alguna. Avanzó hasta su persona favorita… Nunca supo quién le acercó la silla, pero se sentó. Le tomó la mano y se quedó callada mirándolo.

"Estaré haciendo mi ronda. Si necesitas algo, toca ese timbre." Explicó Nathan, con más tacto que nunca.

"Nosotros estaremos en el jardín aquí fuera por cualquier cosa. Cuando quieras nos vas a buscar: recuerda que te quedas a almorzar con nosotros." Le explicó Alisa. Milo no le dijo nada, simplemente se le acercó y le palmeó la espalda, antes de retroceder y tomar a su esposa de la mano.

Sandra no prestó atención para nada. Ni se dio cuenta cuando quedó sola con Argol. De pronto tomó aire y de su bolso sacó una pequeña radio. La encendió muy bajito en una estación de música de rock, consciente que estaba en una enfermería saturada con heridos. La chica tomó aire.

"Tu escorpiona Lupe te echa de menos. Mi mamá todavía no descubre que la estoy cuidando por ti. Ha estado muy dormilona." Le dijo con calma, pero se quedó un largo rato en silencio. "Ya no quiero ir al concierto de Faith No More, Argol." Se pasó la mano libre por la cara. "Prefiero que despiertes…"

La chica se agachó un poco y besó la mano de su plateado. Pronto se escucharon los sollozos que luchaba por reprimir.

En la otra habitación, Afro sostenía a Lola entre sus brazos. Se animó a entrar al cabo de un rato y tras despeinar a la coneja, la dejó sobre la cama de Shaina. El dorado miró hacia atrás, como asegurándose que nadie lo veía.

 _"Entra con calma y habla con tu mujer. ¡En serio me aseguré que tuvieras media hora en paz!"_ Protestó Anteros, a quien el exceso de trabajo, de imprevistos y la sequía de resultados, tenía muy frustrado.

Afro hizo como que no lo escuchó, pero de todas maneras asintió tranquilo. Vio a la coneja, quien se había acercado hasta el rostro de Shaina y le daba topecitos con las patitas delanteras, como tratando de despertarla. El animalito, al no conseguir su objetivo, lo miró con suplicantes ojos, como esperando que el dorado pudiera hacer lo que ella no podía. Afro se sentó sobre la cama y acarició las orejas de Lola.

"No puedo, Lola, lo lamento."

Lola pareció hacer un puchero y botó aún más las orejas. Fue como si le hubiera entendido. La coneja entonces se acurrucó junto a su ama y tras un largo y lastimero resoplido, quiso dar una siesta. Afro le dedicó algunas caricias, antes de acariciar las aún magulladas mejillas de Shaina.

¡Qué viaje tan espantoso había tenido!

La observó con calma y ternura, conocía bien ese rostro, esa piel. Le ordenó el flequillo e incluso se atrevió a acariciarle los labios.

"Te amo Shaina. Con todo mi cosmo y corazón."

 _"Pero la escondes…"_

"Anteros… intento decir algo aquí."

 _"Razón tengo."_ Anteros se encogió de hombros.

Afro sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en la amazona.

"No me avergüenzo de ti… me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Tú dirás que llevo una vida sin tener temor al ridículo, más aún con mi nombre, pero… lo que dicen de mí, no me afecta, solo… temo que te pueda llegar por rebote algo malintencionado…"

Shaina pareció endurecer el rostro. Afro supo interpretar bien el gesto.

"Sé que te puedes defender y que le quitarías las ganas a cualquiera de molestarte. Jejeje, yo sería el primero en querer ver esa paliza, pero… si saben que estamos juntos… yo… err… Te voy a perjudicar. No quiero que por mi culpa te arruinen…"

Afro se detuvo. El nudo en la garganta no lo dejó seguir hablando y tuvo que invertir varias respiraciones en tragárselo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y se sentó en la cama, inclinando su cuerpo y apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de la amazona. De esta guisa acercó su rostro al de ella, pese a las protestas de la coneja.

"Sé que vas a salir de esta, y cuando lo hagas, te juro que con lo que tengo pensado, * **todo** * el Santuario sabrá que eres **mi** **mujer** y que **no** admito competencia."

Entonces la besó en los labios.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

 _15:30 hrs._

Idril salió de la consulta de Cristián con la cara tan enrojecida que por momentos creyó que nunca recuperaría su color normal. Nunca había ido a un ginecólogo y, si bien Cristián se había portado increíble (como buen profesional que era), además de que la sesión no había sido tan invasiva (sí, como no), le pudo haber ido bastante peor.

"Por Athena. Entiendo que es un galeno, pero le mostré cosas que solo Shion debió haber visto." Se lamentó la elfa avergonzada. Isa le palmeó la espaldita.

"Todas pasamos por lo mismo, chiquilla: no es el fin del mundo. No es lo más cómodo, pero no hay de otra." Le dijo divertida. "Sirvió para que confirmaras un montón de cosas, ¿no?" Añadió la chica, señalando la panza de la elfa. Se notó en su máscara que Idril sonrió cohibida.

"Sí… estoy de encargo." Dijo en un susurro, sacando la imagen de la ecografía de entre sus mangas, para acunarla con las manos. "Aunque creo que mi gravidez va a durar más… por eso no tengo la panza tan inflada."

"Casi un año. ¡Quién lo diría!"

"Son estimados. Cristián cree que voy gestar poco más de 40 semanas: asunto de especies." Idril se guardó la imagen donde mismo la había sacado. "Me contó que algunos embarazos mixtos de humano y lemuriano duran casi 11 meses."

"Con la suerte que tienes vas a estar años de encargo. ¿Para cuando tienes fecha?"

"Agosto."

Ambas amigas continuaron caminando por la calle en silencio cómplice. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del metro, Isabella le dio un codazo lleno de curiosidad,

"¿Le vas a decir esta noche a su Excelencia?"

"Cuanto antes mejor, aunque tengo que esperar que baje las revoluciones." La elfa endureció las facciones. "Está muy estresado con esto de los renegados."

"¿Qué mejor noticia para sacarlo de onda?"

"¿Con lo aprensivo que es?" Idril pareció meditar sus palabras. "¡Puede que tengas razón!"

"¡Claro que la tengo!" Exclamó con una sonrisa. "Yo hasta aquí llego, tengo que volver a las oficinas de Interpol. ¿Estarás bien sola?"

"Soy una amazona dorada. Soy lo más peligroso que camina por Atenas en este momento: estaré perfecto."

"¡Ya, no seas tan modesta!" Isabella le dio un abrazo. "Te veo mañana. ¡Y quiero que me lo cuentes todo con detalles!"

Idril hizo un gesto burlón, pero no le dio mayor importancia. La elfa entró al metro e Isa se alejó a paso calmado. Estaba a unos veinticinco minutos de su oficina, por lo que no se quiso apurar por nada. Si había alguna emergencia, la llamarían seguro. Revisó su teléfono e intercambió un par de whatsapps con Kanon, antes de volver a guardarlo. Así se pasó gran parte de la caminata.

Tras identificarse con seguridad a la entrada del edificio, Isabella se fue directo al ascensor y marcó el piso escogido. No obstante, a medida que subía… algo comenzó a inquietarla. Por instinto detuvo el ascensor un piso antes y se bajó, con una extraña sensación de aprensión. Lo curioso era que las oficinas que estaban en ese piso parecían funcionar normalmente.

No se dejó engañar. Se dirigió a la escalera de emergencias y, tras enviarle un whatsapp a Kanon (" _Tengo un mal presentimiento. Estoy en Interpol_ "), sacó su arma de servicio y comenzó a subir los escalones con cuidado…

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Despacho de Shion. Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

 _En esos momentos._

Shura respiró helado. De pronto un escalofrío había atravesado su espalda y una sensación de vacío tan intensa se apoderó de sus sentidos. Analizó sus alrededores, miró los ventanales y cortinajes, las puertas, escaneó bajo los muebles… dio un brinco cuando sonó su celular: lo tomó como si fuera una papa caliente. Era un mensaje.

"¿Pasa algo, hijo?" Le preguntó Shion curioso, levantando la mirada por encima de su lectura.

"Nada… es un mensajito de Selene. Vamos a juntarnos a cenar esta noche, entre otras cosas." El santo de Capricornio sonrió de costado. "Celebración adelantada de mi cumpleaños."

"Ya veo." Shion regresó a su lectura, con una sonrisa torcida. "Supongo que ustedes dos se están cuidando: tengo preservativos en el tercer cajón de mi escritorio por si necesitas." Le dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

"¡Excelencia! No haga eso, no soy un crío. ¡Por supuesto que estamos siendo responsables!" Protestó el dorado, rojo como tomate. Entonces señaló a Saori. "Tampoco hable así tan abiertamente del tema: ¡Está la Niña!"

Athena interrumpió la llamada por el teléfono unos segundos y lo miró con picardía.

"Sé para qué sirven esos condones, Shura: no soy una niña." Le dijo en tono de broma. Shura se ofuscó un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

Shion siguió con su lectura. ¡Niños! Nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso…

Momento…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"¡Por Athena, Lümi! ¿Estás segura que no son dos?"_

 _"¡Solo es una panza, viejo maestro!" La amazona se sentó con algo de dificultad en aquél sillón, ayudada a regañadientes por su maestro. "Me dicen que estoy normal." Añadió resoplando. La verdad que el embarazo le estaba quitando mucha energía. "¡Me siento enorme!" Shion la miró paternal._

 _"Me preocupo, hija, eso es todo."_

 _"Pues no lo haga, tengo todo bajo control." Gruñó molesta, pero en seguida suavizó el rostro y su voz, mientras acariciaba su panza, allí donde le estaban dando pataditas. "Entonces… ¿no tiene problemas en apadrinar a mi mini–Axl?"_

 _"Claro que no: para mí es un honor. ¿Estás convencida que es un niño?"_

 _"Tengo esa impresión." Le dijo Lümi mientras arrullaba su panza, con algunos chispazos de cosmo. El bebé estaba inquieto esa tarde, muy juguetón. "Le quiero poner_ Axl _, pero mi marido quiere ponerle_ Mu _."_

 _"No es un mal nombre, ninguno de los dos. A propósito, ¿Dónde está Axl–papá?"_

 _"Regresó a la joyería, olvidó algo. Cuando vuelva iremos a cenar, así que Aries estará vacío y…"_

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

El recuerdo que súbitamente había asaltado la mente de Shion se diluyó rápidamente entre sus memorias y otros asuntos más importantes. Recordaba esa ocasión, había ocurrido allí mismo, en su despacho, el día que Axl Lüntz había sido asesinado. Las manos se le pusieron frías. Tenía algo… un mal presentimiento.

"Shura… ¿Dónde está Selene?"

"En el hospital, cumple turno. ¿Por?"

* * *

 **Estación de Bomberos.**

 _En esos momentos._

Alisa estaba guardando sus cosas. Venían llegando de una emergencia ocurrida a unas cuadras de allí y tanto ella como sus compañeros comenzaban a guardar sus equipos. Contuvo una risa: una de las cosas que adoraba de sus colegas y de su querida estación era la alegre camaradería que tenían. De fondo escuchaba las risas y las bromas que le estaban echando a Alsacia por su embarazo (" _ya pronto no podrás tomar ni un extintor_ ") y de las coloridas respuestas de su amiga. Alisa se sacó el chaquetón, colgándolo donde correspondía, quedándose con una camiseta de algodón. ¡Uff! Moría por una ducha: sentía el pelo pegajoso y…

Vaya… Por casualidad, Alisa reparó en su pulsera. Se la había pasado Saga unos días después de su boda con Milo, era de oro y tenía cuatro dijes, dos de ellos eran el signo de escorpión, y los otros dos, eran escorpiones. Saga le había explicado que esta pulsera se la conocía como "esclava" y era su salvoconducto: con ella, podría ir por donde quisiera en el Santuario. Además, tenía otra propiedad, que había sido añadida después del incidente con el tío de Shiori… si había peligro cerca, brillaría y advertiría al respectivo santo al respecto. No siempre la usaba, de hecho pasaba temporadas en las que ni siquiera la sacaba del joyero, pero, había comenzado a usarla más seguido.

Curioso…

"¡Oye Alisa!" Oyó el grito de Alsacia. "¡Mi pulsera de Acuario está brillando! ¿Le pasa lo mismo a la tuya?"

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero desistió. Por instinto, tomó con sus dedos el mango de su hacha… aguantó la respiración…

Silencio.

¿Por qué todos se habían callado de pronto?

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas. Grecia.**

 _En esos momentos._

 _"¿Estás bien?"_

 _"¡Súper! Pasando la calma. ¡Te amo!"_

Selene ladeó la cabeza al leer el whatsapp de Shura. ¡Claro que estaba bien! acababa de decírselo. Pobrecito: con lo nervioso que estaba seguro ya se estaba espirituando. No lo culpaba, en el Santuario llevaban días saltones. Ni bien respondió el mensaje, se guardó el celular en el bolsillo. Caminó hacia la estación de enfermeras.

Era una tarde tranquila y el flujo de público se mantenía normal. Quizás se atrevería a decir que incluso un poco menos. Una de sus colegas, la doctora Laurens, incluso se había atrevido a decir que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero ella en lo personal no se quejaba.

"¿Hay algo para mí?" Preguntó a las enfermeras.

"Un nene de 5 años con algo que parece bronquitis en el box 4." Le dijo una enfermera de nombre Maya. "Advierto que la mamá es algo intensa y cree que somos imbéciles." Añadió con una lastimera sonrisa. Selene apretó los dientes.

"¡Alegría, alegría!" Exclamó tomando la ficha. "Vamos a ver con qué nos…"

 **¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Las puertas de la urgencia se abrieron de golpe, pero en vez de ver aparecer una camilla empujada por paramédicos o alguien arrastrando algún herido, cuatro sujetos luciendo armaduras negras entraron acompañados por un vendaval de hostilidad. Selene entendió en seguida la gravedad de la situación. Estiró el brazo y atajó a Maya en momentos en que esta comenzaba a huir, obligándola a agacharse.

"¡Escóndete y no hagas ruido!"

De nada sirvió. Los renegados se movieron como panteras por la sala de espera, golpeando y apaleando a quienes no se quitaron a tiempo. Otros colegas de Selene salieron a ver qué pasaba y no pocas enfermeras optaron por ponerse delante de los pacientes que atendían. Uno de los guardias de seguridad intentó detener a los renegados, pero uno de ellos le partió el cuello con demasiada facilidad. Los gritos no se hicieron de rogar y muchos intentaron huir… pero los renegados no los dejaron avanzar y no dudaron en repartir golpes.

"Vamos a ver, a ver… nos portaremos bien. ¿Estamos?" Dijo uno de los renegados jugueteando con un cuchillo carnicero. "Mi nombre es Rango… y busco a alguien. ¿Dónde está la doctora Selene Ishikawa?"

"¡Aquí no hay ninguna doctora con ese nombre!" Se apresuró en decir un médico de nombre Manolis, dando un paso adelante. "Conversemos de esto, no…"

Rango se tardó un suspiro en dar un salto hasta el médico y de un solo puñetazo lo lanzó por encima de un mostrador. Selene sintió que se le helaban los pies y cruzó una aterrada mirada con Giannis, el asistente social del hospital, que con su ropa deslavada, trataba de ponerse delante de algunos niños.

… Giannis, o Thanatos… el dios de la muerte la miraba con una expresión casi compasiva… esa mirada del que ya no podía hacer nada para intervenir ni detener al destino. Selene se quedó fría.

"Vamos… sabemos que la doctora está aquí… ¿dónde estás que no te veo?"

"¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**!" Un renegado sacó a una mujer que se había escondido tras un sillón bien sujeta del pelo.

"¿Esto parece doctora, Rango?" Preguntó a viva voz zarandeándola.

"¡Suelta a esa perra!"

Rango dio tres zancadas cuyo único fin era burlarse de los nervios de todos. Sorpresivamente saltó detrás de Selene, que en un desesperado intento quiso huir, pero el fuerte brazo del renegado la atrapó antes que pudiera alejarse, conteniendo sus brazos y afirmándola contra su cuerpo. La chica pudo sentir el aliento del maldito en su oreja y mejilla.

 **"¡JUSTO A LA QUE BUSCABA!"**

" **SUELTA, ANIMAL, ME HACES DAÑO. ¡QUE ME SUELTES!** Ya vas a ver lo que te hace Shura. ¡Te va a dejar como…!"

 **"¡CÁLLATE!"**

Tras el grito que pegó Rango, todos en la sala dieron un respingo de susto. Selene, con la respiración agitada, trataba de calmar su corazón, pero el asco la invadió cuando el renegado, usando su mano libre, la misma con la que sujetaba el cuchillo, le sujetó la cabeza por el cabello y se la echó hacia atrás. Los ojos de Selene se quedaron fijos en la hoja.

"La furcia habla demasiado." Le susurró tras pasarle la lengua por la mejilla.

"Podrás asustarme, pero no me vas a callar." Lo desafió Selene. Rango rió malévolamente.

"¿Apostamos?"

Entonces el cuchillo rasgó la piel y se hundió en la carne. Pronto la sangre cayó a raudales al suelo, mientras que los chillidos de los testigos rebotaban en las paredes…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo_**

 _"… Maya, la enfermera, seguía bajo el mostrador, con los dedos clavados en el botón de la alarma silenciosa, sudando frío y rezando cuánta oración se sabía para que no la encontraran…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Este capítulo y el siguiente son de los más violentos que he escrito y les tengo una buena cuota de temor. Sí, sé que me odian en este momento, lo sé, pero por lo mismo, si me matan nunca sabrán que pasó. Después de escribir este y el siguiente capítulo, tuve que tomar ibuprofeno, pues creo que los somaticé de alguna manera. Casi maté al Concilio en bloque cuando les pasé los capítulos… y ellas fueron las que abogaron para que no hubiera más muertos. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

No más imagina, **Ozzyblack** , a Idril hormonal. Van a tener que abrazarla mucho para disipar sus instintos asesinos, y eso considerando que Shion no se nos infarte de la impresión. Sobre la Barbie budista, digo, Shaka… digamos que va a capitalizar bastante mala leche en la dirección correcta, más cuando se sincronice mejor con la mente de Chantal. ¿Crees que se va a quedar quieto? Porque si el Bagre dorado, digo, Afro fue capaz de diseñar una rosa blanca así de desagradable para cuidar de su Shaina… ¿de verdad crees que se va a quedar atrás? **XB ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

Ikki tiene un serio caso de amor platónico, **Yamid** , que le pegó en el peor momento posible, sin que pudiera controlar tal cosa. Por eso su _ikkidad_ no fue todo lo normal que debió haber sido: Idril no solo le metió suficiente miedo como para que le dure unos seis meses, sino que además lo neutralizó sin darse cuenta. Por otro lado, lo que le pasó a Hyoga fue por gil nada más: Camus, insisto, actuó de buena fe…y el corazón de Shion se ha fortalecido mucho, considerando que Idril no permitió que desobedeciera las instrucciones del médico. Espero que pueda soportar la noticia sin recaer. Por cierto, por tu culpa ahora estoy buscando nombres de peces para llamar a Afro. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

El pequeño cisne es quien está mejor cuidado de todo el lote, **Nice** , y Camus no puede evitar preocuparse, con todo lo que le ha pasado a su familia en el último tiempo. Ya somatizará como corresponde el franchute. Ni Aioros ni Serra sufrirán tanto, así que en ese sentido calma y sobre un probable omake con la nueva familia de Leo… lo voy a pensar **n.n**. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**


	8. Cap 7: Y Cosecha Tempestades

_Corre la sangre sin control… Los renegados han desencadenado un ataque a escala contra las familias y seres queridos de los santos de Athena, aprovechándose de la sorpresa. Los que puedan, tendrán que defenderse en lo que llega la ayuda. MINI OMAKE. Al menos Shion recibe una buena noticia para aliviar las malas, y que aplaca su mal humor por completo._

* * *

Al igual que el capítulo anterior, somaticé éste mientras lo escribía. Terminé con dolor de huesos, en serio. Por lejos, han sido los dos más violentos que he escrito en mi vida. Si al final del anterior capítulo me odiaron, creo que al final de este ya no me odiarán tanto, pero sí que les voy a dejar con un gusto amargo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La que Conoce el Tiempo_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a pensar que es Superman._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: You Give Love a Bad Name. Bon Jovi; Dai Hangeki, Inuyasha OST**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: … Y Cosecha Tempestades**

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _10 de enero._

 **"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

La escena provocó una chilladera en aquella sala de urgencias, pues Selene no pudo gritar. Intentó llevarse las manos al cuello, pero no solo las tenía bien sujetas, sino que perdió fuerza más rápido de lo que esperaba. El cuchillo había cercenado la yugular y, más temprano que tarde, Selene perdió toda su fuerza. Cuando Rango la soltó y dejó caer sin mayor dignidad, no solo el suelo estaba encharcado con su sangre, sino que ella misma ya no respiraba.

Una enfermera gritaba como histérica detrás de él y desde el box 4, la madre del niño con bronquitis también chillaba aterrada, mientras trataba de proteger a su hijito. Rango giró sobre su eje y abofeteó a la enfermera, lanzándola al piso, antes de volverse a otro renegado, de nombre Edward, a quien le lanzó el teléfono de Selene.

"Ya sabes qué hacer con eso. Nos largamos."

 **"¿QUÉ LES HIZO?"** Vociferó Manolis, el mismo médico de hace unos momentos, tratando de llegar a su colega. "¡La mataron!"

Una certera estocada en el pecho lo detuvo. Un tercer renegado le clavó un cuchillo a la altura del corazón y Manolis ni siquiera alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que pasó. El terror permeaba el aire y mientras Edward sacaba fotos al cuerpo de Selene, Maya, la enfermera, seguía bajo el mostrador, con los dedos clavados en el botón de la alarma silenciosa, sudando frío y rezando cuánta oración se sabía para que no la encontraran.

Pronto la sala de emergencia se sumió en silencio, pero más temprano que tarde (aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad) se oyó una estampida hacia afuera del recinto. Las sirenas de la policía comenzaban a oírse con más y más intensidad. Maya, temblando, se asomó a ver qué pasaba… para ver que ya no quedaba gente dentro y que otro de los médicos que estaba de turno la tomaba gentilmente del brazo. Gianni también la miraba con esa perturbadora mirada neutral, aunque de alguna manera, su presencia templó los ánimos.

"Hay que salir… Vamos Maya, hay que salir." El médico se veía compuesto, pero se le notaba en la mirada que estaba tan impactado como ella.

"Maya… vamos…" Le dijo Gianni ayudándola a caminar.

La sacaron de detrás del mostrador con más docilidad de la que hubiera esperado, pero al pasar junto al cuerpo de Selene, le flaquearon las piernas. Como pudo siguió caminando, mientras se tapaba la cara… Manolis también estaba tirado muerto, al igual que dos guardias de seguridad.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, entró la policía.

A una buena distancia del hospital, Edward tomó el teléfono de Selene y abrió el whatsapp: hora de mandar una foto antes de deshacerse del aparato.

* * *

 **Despacho de Shion. Templo Principal.**

 _En esos momentos._

"Shura… ¿Dónde está Selene?"

"En el hospital, cumple turno. ¿Por?"

Selene estaba en su lugar de trabajo. Uno bastante concurrido y seguro, de eso Shion no tenía dudas, pero un terrible presentimiento hizo que se le helara la espalda, y aquél recuerdo no había hecho nada por aliviarlo. Notó que Athena lo miraba fijo, quizás con la misma sensación maldita que le estaba quitando el aire de los pulmones. Nada de esto pasó desapercibido para el santo de Capricornio, quien al verlos asumir esa actitud, se preocupó.

¡BZZZZT, BZZZZT!

Shura dio un respingo cuando su celular dio aviso de una nueva notificación. Lo había puesto en silencio no hacía unos treinta segundos atrás y si bien no parecía haber nada malo con el aparato, la vibración pareció como un portento de malas noticias. Con las manos heladas, Shura lo tomó y lo miró.

"Mensaje de Selene." Dijo extrañado y tenso.

"Shura." Balbuceó Athena, intuyendo de qué se trataba. Shion alcanzó a dar dos zancadas antes que el dorado abriese el mensaje.

La cara se le desfiguró de espanto.

 **"¡NO!"**

Fue un solo suspiro, una sola sorda exclamación de terror y dolor la que brotó de su garganta. Shura soltó el teléfono como si fuera una blasfemia y sin siquiera esperar una venia, salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, olvidando por momentos que podía respirar o correr a la velocidad de la luz. Fue como si hubiera entrado en automático.

Con manos agitadas, Shion tomó el celular y revisó qué era lo que Shura había visto. Apartó la cara y ojos y atinó a abrazar a Saori, quien también se había asomado a mirar y ahora se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar.

"¡Malparidos Hijos de Tifón!"

Shion inflamó su cosmo y no perdió tiempo en ir tras Shura, con toda la intención de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Saori por su parte también encendió el suyo: por lo visto la advertencia que les habían hecho llegar por medio de los bronceados era más real que nunca. Iba a comenzar a pedirles que fueran por sus seres queridos, cuando de distintos puntos de su Santuario y de la misma Atenas, comenzaron a elevarse súplicas de ayuda.

" **SHION**." Athena salió del despacho azorada. Su Patriarca estaba al fondo del pasillo, sin saber a dónde ir. En un segundo estuvo con ella. "Están atacando a las familias de mis santos. ¡Las que no están en el Santuario!"

El Patriarca se pasó las manos por la cara.

" _Quienes tengan familia en la ciudad, vayan por ellos. ¡Están bajo ataque! ¡Y que alguien vaya tras Shura!_ " Anunció el Patriarca por la cosmonet.

"Shion, ¿Dónde está Idril?" Preguntó la diosa.

"Está en Atenas." Dijo en apenas un susurro, muy pálido. Aún no tenía idea de la buena noticia que le tenían, pero de todos modos se angustió.

"No, estoy aquí. Llegué hace unos minutos." Dijo de pronto la elfa, irguiendo la espalda en alerta total. No había que ser un genio para notar la urgencia. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Shion solo atinó a envolverla en un abrazo.

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _Minutos más tarde._

Honestamente todos en el Santuario levantaron la cabeza cuando Shion hizo su anuncio, produciéndose casi de inmediato una actividad muy intensa. No solo los dorados tenían a sus seres queridos bajo ataque, sino que también había bronceados y plateados en la misma situación. Máscara estaba enseñando algunas posturas básicas de defensa a Thanos cuando Shura pasó corriendo a toda velocidad. Ya la expresión que traía el dorado hablaba de una horrible tragedia, pero ni bien escuchó el mensaje del Patriarca, se volvió hacia Thanos.

"Vete a Aries y espérame allí."

"Claro. ¿Maestro?"

"¡Que Te Vayas a Aries!"

Máscara echó a correr, sin dar mayores explicaciones. El cosmo de Shura rayaba en la desesperación por no llegar más rápido y por momentos dejaba incluso de respirar. Cuando llegó al hospital ni siquiera se detuvo a ver el enjambre de policías, curiosos y periodistas (que ya estaban cubriendo la noticia), sino que derechamente entró a la sala de emergencias, preso de una urgencia y desesperación tales que el policía que custodiaba la entrada ni siquiera intentó detenerlo.

La armadura pudo haber influido en esa decisión en todo caso.

No avanzó mucho más. De pronto se vio al medio de una escena horrible. Se le paralizaron todos los nervios…

… tres policías y un par de forenses (apenas habían llegado) lo miraron entre sorprendidos e intuyendo quien era… a sus pies, junto con otro médico tirado no lejos de allí… en un charco de su propia sangre…

… Selene no se movía.

* * *

 **Estación de Bomberos.**

 _En esos momentos._

Alisa, asegurando mejor el mango del hacha y ocultando la herramienta contra su cuerpo, comenzó a girar la cabeza poco a poco, hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Perdió dos suspiros y medio con lo que vio: sus colegas estaban de pie, algunos levantando las manos en señal de paz o de inminente lucha. Un renegado sujetaba a Alsacia y la amenazaba con un cuchillo y al menos otros cinco merodeaban con poses amenazantes. Alisa pudo ver como su amiga temblaba aterrada y ella misma se pegó contra el casillero de la sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!"

"¿Acaso no lo ves?" Dijo de pronto un renegado que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que se había percatado, y que tenía un puñal en su mano. "¡ **MÁTENLAS A LAS DOS**!" Exclamó alzando el cuchillo en alto.

"¡ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Escuchó a Alsacia pegar un grito, pero también una baja súbita de temperatura. No tuvo mucho tiempo de procesar nada de esto, pues apenas atinó a reaccionar. Por instinto, Alisa bloqueó el ataque del puñal con el hacha y, aprovechando la sorpresa (el renegado no se esperaba tal cosa) blandió el mango por encima de su cabeza y lo bajó con toda su fuerza, golpeando con el filo el hombro del renegado. La armadura maldita evitó que Alisa le cercenara el brazo, pero esto solo hizo enojar al miserable.

De todas formas Alisa no tenía que preocuparse más. Milo apareció de la nada y, tras sujetar al renegado en una dolorosa llave, lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo para que lo mirara a la cara.

"¡A mi Alisa **NO**!"

Segundos de terror pasaron por el rostro del renegado cuando Milo de un solo puñetazo le rompió toda la cara. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que incluso le quebró el cuello, matándolo en el acto. Pero no se quedó quieto. Lanzó el cuerpo hacia otro renegado, mas no esperó a que terminara de aterrizar. Como un rayo, y con una fiera expresión en el rostro le lanzó dos agujas, y sin despeinarse siquiera dio fácil cuenta de los dos que se le venían encima con claras e ingenuas intenciones de atacarlo, atrapándolos de los brazos y estrellándolos entre ellos con suficiente fuerza como para dejarlos fuera de servicio durante horas. El último renegado tuvo de nuevo la mala idea de cargar contra Milo: solo encontró en su camino tres agujas que lo derribaron al suelo chillando de dolor.

El santo de escorpión tenía a estas alturas el rostro descompuesto en enojo. Por lo general, Milo nunca dejaba que sus pasiones dominaran por completo sus combates. Era astuto y solía picanear a sus enemigos para que fueran ellos los que cometieran la imprudencia y no él. Entonces atacaba, con dureza, precisión y decisión. Pero esta vez… habían tocado un nervio muy sensible: golpeó directo y sin dudar ni un instante.

"¿Milo?"

Alisa seguía aferrando el hacha, que dejó caer para arrojarse hacia su marido, a quien abrazó con toda su fuerza, siendo correspondida. Milo la revisó de pies a cabeza, como asegurándose que estuviera bien y a salvo, sin heridas aparte del susto. La pobre temblaba como una hoja, pero no más que Alsacia. El renegado que la había sujetado había sido el primero en morir: ni bien intentó apuñalarla, se le congeló la sangre en las venas, pero no el corazón, para que así sufriera más. Entonces Camus le sujetó con violencia de los brazos, desencajándoselos de sus junturas para darle su vil merecido. De una patada lo había sacado de la estación. Ahora el santo de Acuario, al igual que el escorpión, trataba de consolar a Alsacia, que por culpa de las hormonas y el miedo, no se calmaba.

Los demás bomberos estaban pálidos del susto y sorpresa. Ulises soltó el aire que aguantaba y levantó las manos en son de paz.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Discúlpanos Ulises, tuvimos que actuar rápido." Dijo Camus con voz lúgubre, sin dejar de consolar a su mujer, quien al menos ya no lloraba sonoramente. "Limpiaremos este desastre, no te preocupes."

"Milo, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Alisa mirándolo a los ojos.

Ambos dorados intercambiaron miradas. Camus no quería que Alsacia supiera tan pronto la noticia sobre los ataques, no cómo estaba, quizás más tarde. Milo supo respetar eso.

"No sabemos bien. Algo le pasó a Selene y…"

"¿Maestro?"

Isaac de Kraken estudiaba cerca de allí. Hacía unos días había recibido un mensaje de Camus, advirtiéndole que se cuidara la espalda. Ese día, aprovechando que iba a pasar cerca de la estación de bomberos, había decidido entrar a saludar a Alsacia, cosa que hacía a menudo. Estaba como a dos cuadras cuando sintió la inflamación de los cosmos y el pequeño combate. Decidido, iba a empezar a correr para ayudar en algo, pero vio algo que lo retuvo.

"¿Isaac?" Preguntó Camus.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?" Preguntó Milo levantando las dos cejas. "¿Qué traes ahí?"

Isaac levantó a un renegado, algo golpeado pero consciente (apenas) de un brazo. El general marino se encogió de hombros, como si arrastrar malnacidos fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Huía de aquí, así que supuse podría saber algo y lo traje. ¿Dónde lo dejo?"

* * *

 **Oficinas de Interpol, Atenas, Grecia.**

Por toda Atenas se estaban produciendo ataques de renegados, y no pocos habían tenido éxito. Varios santos, no solo Shura, lamentaban la pérdida de un ser querido, y aunque también morían renegados, muchos lograban salvar la vida y huir. Antes que salir persiguiéndoles, los santos habían preferido atender a los heridos, o… llorar sus muertes.

Isabella apretaba los dientes. Había tenido un acierto en entrar por la escalera de emergencia al piso que alojaba las oficinas de Interpol en donde trabajaba. No había sido difícil encontrar a los cuatro renegados y a sus colegas en un tenso silencio en el que nadie había sacado las armas, ni las blancas ni las de fuego, mientras esperaban la reacción del otro.

Con la agilidad de un gato Isa se deslizó a hurtadillas por la oficina, arma en mano, hasta una mejor ubicación, que le asegurara un tiro limpio.

"¿Isabella Nauplias no debería estar aquí?" Dijo un renegado burlón y maloliente.

La jefa de aquella oficina de interpol, la experimentada Dafne Kasalakis enfrentó la mirada del renegado con un garbo poco usual. Si había visto a Isabella, no lo hizo notar, pero sí atrajo la atención hacia ella.

"Se encuentra fuera, en un trámite personal. Vuelve en seguida. Hablemos: ¿qué es lo que sucede?"

"¡Hemos venido por la cabeza de esa perra!" Exclamó con fuerza el renegado dando un paso hacia adelante. Algunos de los otros policías que allí tentaron a defender el honor de su compañera y no pocos le mostraron el dedo medio. El brazo de Dafne los detuvo. "¿Dónde está?"

"Pensemos bien antes de actuar." Dafne entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Isa levantarse de su escondite, apuntando su arma a la cabeza del renegado. "Pregúntale tú mismo a ver si tienes agallas."

 **"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ O COMIENZO A MATAR GENTE?!"**

"Justo detrás de ti."

Isabella pasó la bala en su arma sin dejar de apuntar. Sus ojos rosa hervían de decisión. Al verla los demás renegados se dispusieron a sacar sus puñales y dejar todas las paredes decoradas con sangre salpicada, pero los policías reaccionaron sacando sus armas e incluso la misma Dafne echó mano de su pistola.

"Jejeje, ¿saben que las balas no afectan a los santos?" Dijo el que había estado hablando hasta ese momento. Entonces se abalanzó sobre Isabella con los ojos de un desquiciado. **"¡MUERE!"**

 **PUM.**

Un solo balazo le hizo falta a Isa para detener a su atacante y tres disparos más, provenientes de los policías más cercanos, le dieron en la espalda. Cayó muerto antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero eso no arredró a los demás y, aunque eran tres contra muchos, seguían teniendo una ventaja considerable… y todos se abalanzaron sobre Isabella. Uno de ellos fue abatido por otro disparo de su arma.

 **"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!"** Exclamó Kanon sorpresivamente, sujetando a los dos restantes de los cabello y arrojándolos contra una pared. **"¡TRIÁNGULO DORADO!"**

Un triángulo se abrió en aquella pared antes que los renegados se estrellasen, que se cerró ni bien lo atravesaron. Casi con desgano hizo desaparecer los otros dos cuerpos. Kanon ni siquiera pestañeó al hacer esto. Los demás policías presentes rápidamente comenzaron a revolotear por el lugar, ya fuese para buscar (en vano) a sus atacantes o para curiosear la pared. Unos pocos comenzaron a recolectar evidencia.

"¿Estás bien, Isa?" Le preguntó el dorado mientras estiraba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

"Ya me conoces, Kanon. Claro que lo estoy." Le sonrió Isabella con seriedad, mientras enfundaba su arma… aunque no pudo evitar ese sutil temblor en los dedos. Kanon le tomó una mano en cuanto la tuvo libre.

"Kanon de Géminis." Resonó la voz de Dafne, llena de severidad. "Exijo una explicación. ¿Qué fue todo esto?"

El gemelo bajó los hombros, observó a Isa y luego se detuvo en Dafne. Tomó aire.

"Hay renegados atacando familiares de santos por toda Atenas. Hemos perdido a varios…" Kanon se puso serio. "Mataron a Selene."

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

Máscara entró a la siga de su compañero. Tenía la vaga idea de que Afro y Aioros los habían seguido, pero su atención no estaba concentrada en ellos, sino en Shura. El santo de Capricornio estaba de pie, paralizado en su sitio y con el cosmo inestable. No tardó en notar el motivo… Un policía titubeaba en acercarse a Shura, cuya mirada parecía perdida y por momentos enajenada. Fuera de eso, no mostraba emoción alguna, de ninguna manera.

Pero él sabía. ¡Oh sí, Sabía! Aún tenía la llaga en su corazón, ese dolor en su pecho que nunca se iba. Jamás iba a olvidar a su primera chica y la horrible forma en que Ares la había matado, cuando se posesionó de Saga. Incluso a veces todavía sentía su sangre en sus manos.

¡Claro que Máscara sabía! Mejor que nadie. El dolor era horrendo, como una puñalada en la misma alma. Ver a Shura de pie allí, sufriendo sin poder entender por qué, le trajo demasiados recuerdos que prefería no procesar de momento.

Lo sujetó por la espalda y lo obligó a salir de ahí, haciéndole una señal al policía que titubeaba para que les diera unos minutos. Curiosamente no le costó sacarlo: esperaba una pelea, que Shura plantara las piernas y se negara a moverse, pero no. Apenas coordinaba y no ofreció resistencia alguna.

Entonces perdió contacto visual con Selene.

" **¡NO! NO, DÉJAME** , necesito estar allí. ¡ **SELENE**!"

"No, te vienes conmigo, no es un buen recuerdo. ¡Shura!"

Otro par de brazos ayudaron a Máscara. Aioros ayudó a sujetar a Shura y juntos lo arrastraron fuera de allí. Lo último que vieron de Selene, fue como Afro y uno de los forenses tapaban su cuerpo con una sábana para darle algo de dignidad final.

Entonces se rompió la presa.

Shura lloró con fuerza, aunque no derramó lágrimas. Su pecho le comprimía con una fuerza desgarradora y su corazón daba latidos extraños. Todo le dolía, al punto que el dorado tuvo la loca idea de arrancarse los pulmones de pecho para aliviar su respiración. Un intenso sabor metálico le abrumaba desde la boca hasta el estómago. ¡Su Selenita!

No podía respirar, no podía. ¡Necesitaba respirar!

¡SELENE! ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Y de manera tan espantosa! Ella nunca… nunca había lastimado a nadie… ¿por qué?… ¿Por qué?

Necesitaba verla. ¡Una vez más!

 **"¡SELENE!"**

Aprovechando un descuido de sus camaradas, Shura dio un salto e intentó regresar al sitio en donde la policía de homicidios aún procesaba la escena. Máscara le bloqueó el paso y tras darle un empujón, le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

"No es un recuerdo que quieres. No quieres recordar a Selene de esa manera. ¡Ya tuviste suficiente!"

"Deja que la policía trabaje, Shura." Le pidió Aioros. "Máscara tiene razón. ¡Por una vez que la tenga! No quieres ese recuerdo."

"¡Pero Mataron a ***MI*** Selene!"

"Lo sé." Dijo Máscara.

El santo de Cáncer no era bueno con las palabras, por eso siempre las evitaba. No obstante en esta ocasión le hubiera gustado más saber usarlas para decir algo apropiado. Pero… ¿qué se puede decir en una situación así?

"Vamos Shura, tenemos renegados que cazar y atrapar." Ofreció Aioros.

"¡No Puedo! NO puedo dejarla sola. ¡La van a meter en una bolsa! ¡Era huérfana! No puedo…" Shura se tragó el nudo en su garganta. "… no quiero dejarla sola."

Máscara de la Muerte le golpeó un brazo para hacerlo reaccionar. Shura reconoció el gesto de su infancia y suavizó el rostro. Se sentía como el ser más miserable del mundo, pero… de alguna manera supo que no estaba solo. La forma en que Máscara lo miraba le dijo mucho: sabía que había pasado por una situación muy similar hacía años y estaba consciente que el tipo lo comprendía incluso mejor que Aioros. No, no había pena ni lástima en esa mirada, había un desafío… un desafío que le instaba a vivir su pena, pero a superarla, pues era perfectamente posible. ¡Dolía como siete espadas en el corazón! Pero se podía superar.

"Shura. No hagas eso ahora. No te lo hagas a ti mismo. Selene no estará solita."

"Máscara tiene razón… otra vez."

En ese momento, alguien puso un vaso de agua en sus manos y le pasó unas pastillas. Por inercia, Shura se las tomó con un gran sorbo de agua mientras miraba a Afro (que nunca supo de donde había salido), y una enfermera bajita.

"¿Qué le dieron?" Preguntó Aioros.

"Lo manda la doctora Laurens. Es un calmante fuerte, lo ayudará a calmarse y a dormir: sugiero que lo lleven a casa." Dijo la enfermera. "Si me disculpan me retiro."

"No necesito calmantes…"

"Yo tengo la receta." Dijo Afro encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Gracias Maya!" Alcanzó a decirle a la enfermera que ya se alejaba.

"¿Cuándo llegaste, Afro?" Preguntó Aioros. Shura se quiso sentar.

"Detrás de ti. Ayudé un poco a los forenses: avisé a los demás en el Santuario de…" Afro dudó unos instantes. "… de lo que ocurrió con Selene."

"Ya veo…"

"Dorados… tengo noticias." Dijo Afro con voz muy seria. "Este ataque no es único: Hubo otros."

Toda la atención de los demás de pronto se centró en él.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: La Salvaje._**

 _"… Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no dejó de dar patadas tratando de soltarse. ¡La había lastimado! Pero no la mataba… el corazón le dio un vuelco._

 _¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas_ justo _cuando ninguna de las cazadoras de su grupo estaba mirando? ¡Un cazador alfa extranjero le estaba ganando!…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** ¿Ahora entienden por qué casi maté al Concilio de un soponcio? Las chicas aún exigen sangre por ese susto: por fortuna no la mía, sino la del asesino de Selene. ¡Calma todos! Esa venganza se va a dejar caer. Al menos las chicas fueron lo bastante astutas como para evitar que siguiera en modo _GeorgeRMartin_ … iba derecho a algo parecido a la _Boda Roja_ , pero lo evitaron. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

Querida **Seika** , hace rato que Anteros viene necesitando una licencia médica por estrés, el pobrecito. Tú lo sabes. **XD ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

Shura tendrá mucho con lo que lidiar, **Yamid** , pero al menos tiene amigos que lo apoyan. Sobre las mopas que andas reuniendo, espero que no las hayas dejado muy lejos: como ves, en este capítulo hubo bastante más. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

Créeme **Ozzyblack** , Cristián es un buen profesional y sabe calmar los nervios: un examen ginecológico nunca es trago fácil. Yo los detesto. Al menos Idril no le pegó una patada (aunque ganas no le faltaron). Como viste, algunos dorados se quitaron las ganas de encima de machacar renegados, pero aún quedan Shura y un montón de santos más, entre los de bronce como los de plata. En serio, los tipos agitaron un avispero. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

Si te consuela, **Megami** , Shura ya me dio una repasada al cabello. Pero no te preocupes, conservo la cabeza y la Cabra Montesa tendrá su venganza. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario. **n.n**

 **Tifón:** (en griego antiguo Τυφών Typhôn, Τυφάων Typhaôn, Τυφωεύς Typhôeus o Τυφώς Typhôs, de τῦφος typhos, 'humo'; en latín Typhon) es una divinidad primitiva relacionada con los huracanes. Fue el último hijo de Gea, esta vez con Tártaro, el cavernoso vacío inferior. En otras versiones, sería hijo únicamente de Hera (concebido sin la ayuda de nadie). Tifón intentó destruir a Zeus por haber derrotado a los Titanes. Inicialmente, Tifón dominó a Zeus y arrancó sus tendones, pero éstos fueron recuperados por Hermes y devueltos al cuerpo de su dueño; tras ello, Zeus procedió a luchar con Tifón una vez más hasta derrotarle. Vencido, Tifón fue confinado bajo el monte Etna.

Según las descripciones, Tifón era un colosal y espeluznante monstruo alado cuya estatura era tal que podía alcanzar las estrellas. Poseía cabezas de dragón por dedos y un gran número de serpientes se hallaba repartido entre sus muslos, con incluso más serpientes formando sus piernas a partir de éstos. Tifón podía abrasar todo lo que se le opusiese con su ígnea mirada, así como vomitar fuego y lava de su boca, y crear huracanes y terremotos moviendo sus alas.

Sobra decir que no era muy popular entre los dioses olímpicos.

* * *

 **Mini Omake:**

 **Buenas Noticias en Medio de Malas**

 **Estancias del Patriarca.**

 _Esa noche. 00:31 hora local._

 **"¡WAAAAAAARGH!"**

Shion había pasado buena parte de las últimas dos horas paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación, no como león enjaulado, sino como carnero impaciente. Poco faltaba para que le diera un ocasional cabezazo a la pared. Los ataques del día a las familias había sido lo peor en los últimos cincuenta años después de la muerte de Axl y de su aprendiza Lümi, y en serio tenía ganas de retorcer más de un cuello.

¡Resoplaba de enojo!

El día había terminado tarde, y ellos se habían ido a la cama tarde, pero el lemuriano no se calmaba. Ubicar a tanta gente, consolar a tantos otros, autorizar desquites y asegurarse que las diosas dormían a salvo había sido tarea pesada, más con los ánimos tan revueltos como estaban. Por lo menos Shion había contado con la ayuda de Idril, quien gracias a Athena había llegado sin problemas al Santuario.

De un tiempo a esta parte se sentía algo más aprensivo respecto de ella. Era curioso, como si algo en sus instintos no quisiera dejarla sola.

"¿Ya terminaste de darte vueltas, Aries? Me mareas. Por hoy no puedes hacer más."

"Deja que me saque de encima un poco más de coraje."

"¡Llevas mucho rato en eso!" Exclamó la elfa algo impaciente.

"¡Un Par de Vueltas Más!"

"¿Ya ven aquí conmigo, sí?" Le pidió Idril, palmeando la cama, justo a su lado, batiéndole las pestañas con toda la dulzura que pudo, pero el Carnero siguió dando enojadas vueltas por la habitación.

La elfa estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero lo escondía bien. Había estado planeando esto en cada momento libre que había tenido. Ya tenía su pijama puesto, pero aún no se metía entre las cobijas, sino que se mantenía apoyada contra las almohadas y el respaldo, y las piernas estiradas sobre la cama, no flexionadas como solía tenerlas cuando asumía esa pose. Se quitó la máscara y la dejó en su mesita de noche, con algo de sonrojo observó cómo Shion seguía dándose vueltas. ¡Se iba a sorprender tanto! ¿Se lo tomaría a bien? Suspiró. ¿Sería un buen momento? Se lo veía tan enojado…

Por cierto, tenía que admitir que su lemuriano se veía bien en el pijama que le había regalado el otro día. Al menos lo estaba usando.

"¡ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

"Carneritooooo…"

Esto detuvo a Shion, que la miró curioso, por encima del hombro. Solo le decía _carnerito_ en contadas (y especiales) ocasiones. Se sonrojó un poco y optó por prestarle más atención. La elfa le sonrió coqueta y escondió la mirada detrás de ese papel que tanto observaba desde que se había sentado sobre la cama.

Por cierto, hacía rato que la veía jugando con eso. ¿Qué sería?

Idril se concentró en el papel. Simplemente no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a la pequeña imagen que tenía entre sus manos. Al mismo tiempo que resoplaba de miedo, también lo hacía de amor. Allí, clarito y bien definido, la imagen del bebé que crecía en su vientre. ¡Era un niño, estaba segura! Imposible saberlo tan pronto, pero ella estaba segura. Y de acuerdo a Cristián, crecía a buen ritmo. ¡Qué maravillosa era la tecnología! En sus tiempos, esto habría sido más que imposible, pero aquí estaba, con la primera imagen de su hijito. Luchó contra el instinto de acariciarse el vientre: quería dar una sorpresa en serio a su carnero.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó de pronto Shion. Idril le miró con travesura… aunque pronto su mirada se tornó como conmovida. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

El Patriarca enarcó ambos puntos y se subió a la cama. Sin mucho cuidado y casi saltando, se sentó a su derecha, rodeándole con un brazo y cobijándola a su lado con su presencia. Idril escondió la ecografía y se dejó apapachar contra el costado de su marido.

"¿Qué escondes, cangrejita?"

Sin mediar palabra, Idril le miró a los ojos y pasó la eco. No se sentía capaz de hablar… y como las imágenes dicen mucho, prefirió que el lemuriano sacara sus propias conclusiones. Se enrojeció un poco, y apoyó su oído contra su pecho, aprovechó para escucharle los latidos. Shion dio un sincero respingo de alegría.

"¡Qué linda eco! Esto es una buena noticia. ¡La Mejor del Día!" Shion exclamó lleno de alegría. "¿De quién es esto? Adoro dar estas felicitaciones."

"Errr… es nuestra."

"¡…!"

Shion registró la palabra tres segundos después. Su rostro se tornó sorpresa y la quedó viendo enmudecido. Tomó aire… y soltando a su esposa, se le subió a horcajadas encima, la tomó por las mejillas y buscó su mirada.

"¿Es nuestra?" Apenas fue capaz de balbucear mientras le soltaba con delicadeza las mejillas. Shion hizo un puchero. "¿Vamos a…?"

"Sí." Idril intentó mantener la expresión adusta, pero sonrió sin mayor esfuerzo. "Tienen que calcular un montón de cosas, me tienen que hacer unos estudios, pero… sí. Tenemos un hijo."

Los ojos de Shion se llenaron de lágrimas. En seguida se le quitó de encima, y se sentó cruzado de piernas junto a ella, en solemne y emocionado silencio, sin saber que hacer durante mucho rato. Puso ambas manos sobre el vientre de Idril, fijando como concentrándose en el pequeño que crecía allí. ¡Claro! Esta panza no era _normal_. ¡Con razón estaba inflándose! Y él que pensaba que era el exceso de facturas dulces. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Cerró los ojos. Ni cuenta se dio cuando se besó las manos y volvió a ponerlas sobre panza de la que era culpable, antes de abalanzarse cuán largo era sobre Idril y envolverla en un abrazo. Su felicidad era evidente.

"Me arrancaste toda la rabia que sentía… No… estoy…" Shion había olvidado el don de la palabra. Lo único que quería era abrazar y no soltar nunca más a su familia. ¡Con razón no quería que la elfa se alejara! Sus instintos paternales habían reaccionado antes. "¿Amor mío?"

"¿Qué Pasa Shion?"

"… ¿te reirías de mí si te dijera que no doy más de felicidad, pero estoy aterrado?" Le dijo con toda honestidad. "Nunca he sido papá de verdad… ¡es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado!"

Idril hizo un puchero.

"¡También tengo mucho miedo!" Exclamó Idril, abrazándolo asustada.

Sobra decir que esto hizo ronronear de contento a Shion. Adoraba cuando la elfa lo abrazaba con esa necesidad de protección. Ambos se quedaron un ratito así, disfrutando esta noticia. Pronto volvieron a ver la ecografía, observándola largo rato, ambos con la misma cara de idiotas.

"¡Me hubiera encantado compartir esta noticia con Parminder!" Se lamentó Idril. "¿Qué crees que diga Dohko?"

"No hará bromas, pero sí dará sermones. Se va a poner contento, no lo dudes… pero fijo que nos alecciona. ¡Por Athena! Tenemos que conseguirle una pareja que lo distraiga."

"Hmm… ahora que lo dices… nunca le he conocido novia alguna, ni recuerdo que haya mencionado algún interés romántico."

"Siempre fue muy reservado y recatado. Bromista y coqueto sí, pero a al momento de la verdad era muy formal y educado. Tuvo por ahí un amorcito, pero sus familiares la casaron con otro a la fuerza: Quedó muy mal." Shion acarició la imagen. "Juró siempre cuidar de los descendientes de esa mujer, y eso ha hecho toda su vida, de un modo u otro. Shunrei es la última de esos descendientes que queda viva."

"Eso no lo sabía. Ya le sacaré el cuento cuando vuelva de Nepal."

Al oír la mención a Nepal, Shion recordó la misión y las razones del porqué se estaban llevando a cabo. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos asustado. ¡Los renegados! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

"Err… Amorcito… ¿Alguna posibilidad que no salgas del Templo Princi…?"

"Ni una sola. Haré lo que me venga en gana."

Shion hizo un puchero.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**


	9. Cap 8: La Salvaje

_¡Hasta que por fin ocurre! Flos conoce a Dohko en un explosivo y correteado primer encuentro, en el que hay desde patadas hasta malentendidos culturales. Sí, Hay pelea… Lástima que las amigas de Flos no la presenciaron. Ahora, como si no tuviera suficiente estrés acumulado, Matilda se encuentra de narices con una difícil situación, que podría perjudicarla mucho…_

* * *

Como en los viejos tiempos, a le dio por tener una crisis andropáusica y colapsar, lo que me impidió responder reviews con la celeridad que me hubiera gustado. Al menos pude actualizar a tiempo y lo más importante, la falla no duró más de un día. Cuando comenzó el sitio, allá por 1999, este tipo de falla duraba como mínimo una semana y cuando volvía el sistema, hasta información se había perdido.

Vaya que tengo experiencia. **._.**

Sobre este capítulo, ya no hay tanta sangre, aunque sí Albiore hace gala de un vocabulario bastante poco académico, pero la verdad que no lo culpo. Mis ansias de masacre fueron calmadas… de momento. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Ama de las Horas_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede hacerlo pensar que puede conversar en forma lógica con miembros del sexo opuesto._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Florecita Rockera. Aterciopelados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La Salvaje.**

 **Nepal. Caverna Secreta.**

 _10 de enero. En esos momentos. 17:15 hora local._

Ajenos a toda la conmoción que estaba ocurriendo en Atenas, dentro de esas cuevas no solo parecía fallar la señal del celular, sino también de la cosmonet, Dohko y su grupo caminaban maravillados por aquella enorme caverna, llena de luz y vegetación, que por toda lógica no deberían estar allí. Albiore miró la hora… la luz del día comenzaba a menguar, pero de verdad no se imaginaba de donde venía, tan clara y diáfana. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire…

Arrepintiéndose en el acto.

"Argh." Protestó combatiendo las náuseas. "Esto es aire fresco, pero se siente al mismo tiempo muy extraño."

"Dígamelo a mí, maestro." Se quejó Shun, cuyas mejillas estaban de una tonalidad que hacía juego con sus cabellos y ojos. Shiryu hizo una seña: no se veía mejor.

"Podemos tomar otro descanso." Ofreció Dohko. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no se sentía mal. Es más, parecía estar en la flor de la salud.

"Para nada maestro, estamos bien. Sigamos avanzando."

"Habla por ti, Shiryu." Rezongó de pronto Shun, tratando de componerse. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

Nadie supo responderle. Para efectos prácticos, bien podrían estar en otro mundo, en alguna dimensión paralela, pero no era así. Dohko no recordaba historias sobre este lugar, ni noticias que hicieran referencia a él desde que tenía memoria y Albiore tampoco. Habían visto algunos mamíferos y algunas aves, pero no reconocieron las especies… excepto Shiryu que creyó reconocer un par de avecillas extintas hacia mucho.

"Deberíamos hacer acto de soberanía: lo más probable es que este terreno tenga estatus de _terra nullius_." Comentó Albiore. "Eso, o habrá un nuevo conflicto territorial en la zona."

"Me preocupan más los gérmenes que seguramente trajimos a este sitio." Rezongó Shiryu de repente. "Es como una burbuja, quizás qué debacle va a causar nuestra presencia."

No dejaba de tener razón, aquella caverna y su ecosistema parecía ser tan endémico que lo más probable era que nunca hubiera estado expuesto a las inclemencias del exterior. Shiryu no dejaba de pensar en el caso de América: cuando los conquistadores habían llegado, trajeron consigo enfermedades que los indígenas que habitaban estas tierras jamás habían sufrido, lo que a la larga se terminó convirtiendo en uno de los factores a considerar en la baja demográfica que experimentaron esas gentes.

Se detuvieron ante una encrucijada y rápidamente se desplegaron para analizar las huellas. Todo parecía indicar que los renegados habían tomado el camino de la izquierda, pero Dohko se sentía tentado de ver qué había hacia la derecha. La huella que seguían se notaba demasiado transitada como para ser natural y en serio la otra dirección llamaba su atención.

"Esto parece un cementerio o algo… Vi unas fotos así en internet." Comentó Shun de pronto.

Albiore se acercó a su aprendiz y observó lo mismo que él. A un costado del camino, quizás adentrándose varios metros en la vegetación, pero perfectamente visible desde donde estaban, había una suerte de claro en donde se distinguían montículos de tierra que no parecían llevar mucho tiempo allí.

"Son túmulos mortuorios." Comentó Shiryu.

"No parecen tumbas renegadas." Dijo Albiore. "Esos animales no sepultan a sus muertos."

"Ya sé a dónde tenemos que ir." Dijo de pronto Dohko, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por encima de su pecho: le molestaba el roce de la camiseta de algodón que usaba bajo su armadura sobre la piel. "Creo que encontraremos respuestas al final de ese camino."

Sin esperar a que lo siguieran, el santo dorado se puso en marcha. Se volvió a sobar el pecho, sentía la piel irritada, pero no le dio importancia. Curioso: era como si el zarpazo de aquella tigresa imaginaria de verdad le hubiera lastimado.

Siguieron el camino escogido tras los pasos del maestro de Libra, notando pronto que llevaba a un claro algo más amplio. Signos de que estaba habitado se tornaron evidentes y Shiryu, estudiante de antropología, comenzó a entusiasmarse… claro… no le duró mucho. Cobijado contra y bajo un bloque de roca horadado, y algunos árboles, en vez de encontrarse con alguna suerte de villorio nunca antes contactado por la civilización, se encontraron con una suerte de asentamiento humano de buen tamaño…

… destruido y arrasado.

No parecía tener un origen renegado, sino más bien elemental. Sus habitantes eran nómadas seguramente, y por lo visto viajaban ligeros. Esta parecía ser una estación favorita de su circuito, prueba de ello eran los dibujos rupestres que había en la pared de piedra que les servía de cobijo. El suelo estaba herido y negro, como arrasado por fuego. Parecía incluso que olía a rastros de gasolina. Evidencias de una lucha y posterior matanza eran claras y dolorosamente presentes: herramientas básicas, algunas lanzas, pieles y piezas de cestería rudimentaria estaban regados por doquier. Allí había muerto gente quemada, acuchillada y golpeada, pero al mismo tiempo se había defendido. No era un espectáculo lindo.

"Aquí mataron gente solo por el gusto de eliminarla." Susurró Shiryu.

"Esto lo hicieron renegados." Gruñó Albiore, muy seguro de lo que decía.

"Los túmulos… eran los habitantes de este… lugar." Dijo Shun. El santo de Andrómeda se entristeció bastante, pero al cabo de unos instantes, pestañeó curioso. "Los renegados no enterraron a esas personas, pero alguien **sí** lo hizo. ¡Quizás se salvaron algunos!"

Todos se quedaron mirando a Shun.

"Separémonos." Dijo Dohko decidido. "Busquemos si podemos encontrar pistas de esos sobrevivientes."

El grupo asintió a un tiempo y en silencio tomaron direcciones diferentes, poniendo especial cuidado en los detalles y en su seguridad.

Desde lo alto de una estalagmita cercana, moviéndose en silencio, Flos los seguía.

* * *

 **Departamento Jurídico. Santuario de Athena. Grecia.**

 _Esa tarde, 16:23 hora local_

Si hubieran sido santos entrenados, todos en aquella oficina habrían percibido el frenético fluctuar de cosmos, pero a lo sumo se sentían algo inquietos, como si intuyeran que la aparente calma, era solo una ilusión. Sin embargo, dentro de la oficina del jefe del departamento, solo había tensión , de las inesperadas y bruscas.

Matilda casi se cayó de espalda. Vardalos, el jefe del cuerpo de abogados del Santuario (y además el profesor que la había traído a esta pasantía), la miraba con una severidad digna de una estatua de mármol. Estaba echado sobre su silla y parecía inconmovible: el silencio permeaba el despacho y solo se interrumpía por el tic tac de aquél viejo reloj de pared. Matilda tomó aire.

"Profesor Vardalos. Entre Mu y yo no hay nada, se lo aseguro."

"Puede que te lo creas, pero veo signos que no me gustan." Le respondió con voz firme y académica. "Sabrás entender que la situación no es ética: no debes involucrarte así con nuestros clientes, menos siendo alumna pasante. Afectas la imagen de este departamento y no lo voy a permitir: se presta a habladurías y comentarios vulgares y tú misma te expones a que menosprecien tus logros y a favoritismos mal entendidos."

"¡Pero Si Solo Somos Amigos!"

"No quiero ningún tipo de asociación entre quienes integran este departamento y nuestros clientes. No es ético y va en contra de las cláusulas de relaciones interpersonales del contrato." El profesor hizo una pausa dramática e inhaló una buena cantidad de aire. "Señorita Katsouranis: eres la mejor alumna que he tenido en años, y te has manejado aquí con una destreza impecable que pocos pasantes han logrado. De ti se verán grandes cosas… pero esto se acaba. ¿Has entendido?"

"Sí señor." Matilda respondió mecánicamente, mirando cómo su profesor se acomodaba en su sillón y pensando en cómo defenderse.

"Tienes dos opciones: cortas toda asociación con este cliente en el acto y te dejo terminar la pasantía, o sigues siendo su _amiguita_ , pero no parte de este equipo de abogados." El profesor Vardalos dio su ultimátum con frialdad. En un gesto imperceptible para Matilda, el hombre se relamió los labios. "Solo porque eres buena alumna, te dejaría terminar el semestre. Quiero tu respuesta para mañana."

Matilda sintió un vuelco nada feliz en el estómago y se le helaron las manos. Más allá de eso, no se le notó otra reacción. En cierta manera el profesor Vardalos tenía razón, no podía involucrarse con clientes potenciales, pero… ¿En serio la gente estaba tan ociosa como para fijarse en lo que hacía y deshacía la _alumna en práctica_? Tampoco sabía cómo defenderse, si es que podía hacerlo. Le dolía el corazón: ¿en serio le estaban haciendo elegir entre su carrera y el am…?

Sacudió ese pensamiento antes de poder formularlo. Tomó aire y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par. Mu entró al despacho como un inesperado vendaval, deteniéndose unos instantes en la escena. Matilda sintió terror por momentos, sin explicarse el motivo, mientras que el profesor Vardalos se erguía en su sillón, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso había estado escuchando? ¡Argh! Justo era lo que quería evitar. ¡Su plan se vendría abajo!

"Disculpe la interrupción tan abrupta, señor Vardalos, pero tenemos una emergencia." Dijo Mu rápidamente. No, no parecía haber escuchado nada. El santo de Aries caminó hacia el escritorio, mientras se quitaba el casco. "Se está produciendo un ataque a escala a las familias de los santos y a colaboradores del Santuario en estos momentos. Athena ha ordenado cuarentena: el personal civil no debe abandonar los terrenos de la diosa."

"¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas, Mu de Aries?" Preguntó el profesor, poniéndose de pie, totalmente desconcertado. El dorado le entregó un pergamino con el sello de Athena, que recibió palideciendo. "¿Hay muertos?"

Mu se quedó callado unos instantes. Miró de reojo a Matilda, quien parecía haber visto un fantasma horrible. Le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, logrando aliviar en parte sus temores. Mu hubiera querido tomarle la mano, pero no pudo, ya sea porque no encontró valor, o por el paso hacia atrás que dio Mati al taparse la boca. El dorado volvió a centrar su atención en el profesor, quien no se veía feliz.

"Confirmados tres fallecidos, entre ellos Selene Ishikawa. Mi maestro teme que haya más: el ataque no ha terminado." Mu tomó aire. "Se les proveerá de ropa, comidas y alojamiento. De la oficina de recursos humanos y logística ya se están encargando, vendrán al final del día a ver dónde quedarán ubicados."

El profesor Vardalos rompió el sello del pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo, confirmando las palabras de Mu. Se pasó las manos por los ojos. ¡Esto no se lo esperaba!

La noticia de la muerte de Selene se propagó como reguero de pólvora por toda la cosmonet, poniendo urgencia en el rescate de las familias. Nadie quedó indiferente. Máscara dejó a Shura en las manos capaces de Aioros y Afro… err… de Aioros, y salió corriendo en busca de Shiori, a quien encontró defendiéndose de algunos renegados, aunque no con la facilidad que le hubiera gustado: aún tenía secuelas del desenlace del combate con su tío. Saga abrió un portal hasta la casa de Anneke, quien le esperaba con la maleta lista, y con el perro, a quien se negó a dejar atrás. Camus y Milo regresaron con sus esposas, y del mismo modo Kanon regresó con Isabella, quien no se resistió mucho a la experiencia: seguro algo tramaba. Mu solo había tenido una preocupación en mente, que no era otra cosa sino asegurarse que Matilda seguía en el Templo Principal.

"Muy bien. Por favor, dígale a su Excelencia Shion que hemos acatado la orden."

* * *

 **Nepal. Caverna Secreta.**

 _18:00 hora local._

Albiore miró arriba hacia la impresionante caverna que parecía envolver esa selva imposible. Ya no se sentía tan mal, al menos no tanto como Shiryu o Shun, quienes realmente sentían que las tripas se les volteaban cada dos pasos. Lo suyo había dado paso a un dolor de cabeza que podía controlar. Dohko seguía más activo que nunca. Llevaban varias horas en la búsqueda de los supuestos sobrevivientes a la masacre de aquél asentamiento, pero solo habían encontrado pistas confusas, como si alguien hubiera borrado las huellas a propósito. Finalmente habían regresado a su punto de origen sin encontrar mucho, para tomar un descanso y decidir sobre los pasos a seguir.

Tenía que ser algo en el ambiente, lo que no le extrañaba. Estaban al mismo tiempo en la cordillera más alta del mundo y en un punto que desafiaba toda lógica y ley de la física: esa pequeña selva, con todo y microclima, florecía dentro de esa caverna. La luz era solar, pero parecía estar almacenada en al menos unas seis o siete piedras incrustadas y repartidas por todo el amplio techo, cuya luz menguaba conforme avanzaban las horas, como imitando el día. Pronto daría paso a la noche. ¿Imitaría también la luz de luna? ¡Caramba! Esta caverna sería un lugar de entrenamiento increíble para nuevos aprendices.

De pronto, sintió un golpe seco a su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones para ver de qué se trataba.

Oh vaya. ¿Esa chica tenía ojos color rubí? Qué peculiar.

Suspiró al tiempo que ponía las manos en las caderas. Ojalá que el lugar se mantuviera así de intacto, ¡era muy bonito! Esperaba que pronto pudieran expurgar la negra influencia de los renegados y…

¡MOMENTO! ¿De dónde salió la…?

 **¡PAAAAF!**

 **¡ZAS!** En toda la cara. Literalmente.

 **"¡MAESTRO!"**

Antes que Albiore pudiera siquiera reaccionar a tiempo, la chica de los ojos color rubí había pegado cuatro zancadas y sin advertirle nada, le dio un solo puñetazo en la mitad de la cara, apagándole las luces de un sopetón. El plateado cayó con estrépito al suelo y Flos, aunque hubiera querido revisarlo, optó por dar un salto y camuflarse nuevamente entre la vegetación al escuchar pasos agitados que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Shun llegó corriendo, seguido de Shiryu, quien comenzó a escanear los alrededores con urgencia. Habían escuchado el follaje perturbado y sin duda que habían percibido el golpe. Echaron a correr en dirección del ruido para ver al santo de Cefeo en el suelo. Mientras Shiryu montaba guardia, Shun ayudó a Albiore a ponerse de pie.

"¡Maestro! ¿Está bien?" Le preguntó el santo de Andrómeda, mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos pañuelos desechables para ayudarlo con la sangre que manaba de su nariz.

"¡ _La Rep**a Madre Que La R*m** Parió_!" Exclamó en castellano con toda fineza, bastante enojado y con el orgullo herido, mientras arreglaba su tabique nasal, rechazando toda ayuda externa. "¡¿Vieron por donde se fue?!"

"¿Se fue quién?" Le urgió Shiryu. "¡No vimos a nadie!"

"¡Pues abran los ojos, y traten de usar mejor el cosmo, que sí, aquí cerca hay alguien!" Reclamó Albiore, con los sentidos en alerta.

"Es verdad. Siento una presencia." Dijo Dohko, dejándose caer cerca, en una pose casi felina, observando el follaje.

Albiore se sacudió con un bufido de frustración. Para ninguno de los presentes era un misterio que todo en ese lugar era aún más difícil, incluso buscar personas. El uso del cosmo parecía funcionar con el freno de mano puesto. Todos prestaron atención e imitaron a Dohko, viéndolo todo y sin ver nada al mismo tiempo.

"¿Alcanzaste a ver algo, Albiore?" Preguntó el santo de Libra entre serio y en broma. "Te estás haciendo viejo, no ves ni lo que te cae encima."

Albiore respondió el comentario con palabras bastante floridas en su idioma materno, y para nada concordantes con su plácido y educado carácter. Nadie le culpó: buscar a los renegados había resultado ser una empresa tan frustrante como compleja, apenas había comido y llevaban al menos unas quince o veinte horas de caminata por terrenos escabrosos y complejos… sintiéndose todos bastante enfermos. Eso ponía a cualquiera de un humor de perros.

Desde arriba de los árboles y aprovechando el conocimiento que tenía del área, Flos olfateó el aire y analizó a estos cazadores tan extraños. Se veían como los malditos que habían matado a su gente, con la diferencia que sus extrañas pieles metálicas tenían colores, y no olían a odio. Ya antes los había seguido, cuando había salido al exterior. Flos se mordió el labio, mirando por instantes hacia el sur: estaban demasiado cerca de un lugar especialmente sagrado. No podía permitir que siguieran en esa dirección. Entrecerró los ojos: mejor neutralizaba al cazador alfa. Quizás así desbandaba al resto.

Observó al dorado un poco más atenta, estudiando a su presa…

… tenía los ojos verdes… igual que el tigre que la acechaba.

"Mejor nos concentramos en preparar un refugio y no en discutir." Pidió Shun tragando saliva. "Ya se nos hizo tarde y… no me siento bien." Añadió algo avergonzado.

"¡Pero si nadie discute, muchacho! Solo hacemos hincapié en que tu maestro está viejo." Se rió Dohko de buena gana. "¿Cierto, Albiore?" Shiryu resopló resignado.

"Maestro, quizás deberíamos…"

"¡Ya te quisiera ver a vos aguantando uno de esos golpes, Dohko! Estarías llorando en menos de un…"

Un bulto se le abalanzó encima a Dohko, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo, mirando al cielo, pero en vez de ver pajaritos y estrellas, se encontró con dos ojos intensos como brasas. Flos estaba encima de sus costillas y le gruñía mostrando los dientes. En vez de una mujer, solo vieron a una cosa con patas y brazos, llena de un barro color gris y con el cabello pegoteado.

¡¿Cómo miércoles le había caído encima a un dorado sin que éste se percatara?! Tenía que ser el ambiente.

"¡Tierra Sagrada! **LARGO**." Pronunció Flos con algo de dificultad…

… para proceder a levantar los puños y bajarlos con toda su fuerza.

En condiciones normales, la fuerza de esos puños habría matado a un hombre cualquiera, pero Dohko, pese a la sorpresa reaccionó más rápido de lo esperado y se quitó a su atacante de encima. Rodaron por el suelo, al tiempo que los demás les abrían espacio. El santo de Libra le plantó pelea a… la… cosa con barro, poca ropa y ojos incandescentes antes siquiera de poder procesar la información. La mujer no cedió ni un solo paso y pronto estuvo trenzada a golpes y patadas con él. Sorpresivamente, encendiendo un cosmo tan salvaje que no se sabía si podía pertenecer a un bronceado, plateado o quizás incluso a un dorado. Era una mezcolanza muy rara, pero Dohko reconoció ese cosmo en el acto: ya antes había detectado residuos del mismo por doquier.

 _"¡Así Te Quería Ver, Boludo! ¡VAMOS, DALE! ¡DALE! ¿A Eso Le Llamás Una Patada? ¡¿Tanto Tiempo Sentado Te Truncó Los Reflejos?! ¡DALE!"_

Por lo visto Albiore había entrado en modo fútbol.

"Maestro, por favor, cálmese: le va a dar algo." Shun miró a Shiryu. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡No tengo idea! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta a mí?"

"¡Eres el que estudia antropología!"

Claro. Así como Flos no se esperaba el contrataque de Dohko, el dorado no se esperaba que Flos tuviera un cosmo salvaje. Por momentos peleaban de igual a igual, pero no duraba mucho y entre patada y golpe, el santo de Libra creyó que se podría deshacer de la amenaza, pero… volvían a igualar el nivel de combate. Iba a ser una pelea compleja, pues lo que a Flos le faltaba en fuerza, lo compensaba en perseverancia y astucia. Dohko hubiera sido más letal en sus técnicas si no hubiera notado que aunque su atacante tenía una fuerza bruta notable… carecía de estilo y que además… ¡Era una mujer! No le gustaba pelear con mujeres. Si no tenía de otra, pues ni modo, pero en serio lo evitaba como la plaga.

¡Era de la vieja escuela! Nada que hacer.

"¡Señorita! Deténgase y Conversemos Esto."

"¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"¡No Me Obligue A Lastimarla!"

 **"¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Dohko recibió una patada en el estómago que lo mandó lejos, pero atajó a tiempo otra que le caía encima. ¿Lo atacaba alguna suerte de _mujer salvaje_? Flos fue impulsada contra un árbol, pero logró reincorporarse a tiempo para embestir al dorado, quien al aplicar una llave, le dislocó el brazo. Flos gritó de dolor, pero un codazo bien puesto con el brazo bueno en la mandíbula del dorado la liberó. Dohko se limpió la sangre a tiempo para atajar a la mujer, que le atacaba sin cuartel. Aplicó otra llave.

 **"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!"**

¡Flos no se lo creía! Nunca le había costado derrotar a sus oponentes, fueran mujeres, hombres o animales. Con los renegados no tenía problemas en barrer con ellos, sobre todo cuando les caía por sorpresa, pero este sujeto… ¿De qué estaba hecho este cazador? ¡Era Muy Fuerte! Dohko volvió a sujetarla en una llave, y a levantarla en el aire unos centímetros para que pudiera patalear tranquila y cansarse sola. La mujer entró en pánico. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había ganado un hombre antes. Nunca. Este cazador extranjero era fuerte, seguro era buen proveedor… ¡Y le estaba ganando! Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no dejó de dar patadas tratando de soltarse. ¡La había lastimado! Pero no la mataba… el corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas justo cuando ninguna de las cazadoras de su grupo estaba mirando? ¡Un cazador alfa extranjero le estaba ganando!

"¡CALMA!"

Dohko soltó a Flos, quien no perdió tiempo en embestir por orgullo al dorado, pero este le sujetó por la muñeca del brazo dislocado y la detuvo con facilidad.

"¡AAAAAAARGH!"

"¡Dije que **ALTO**!" Dohko entrecerró los ojos. Sí: se estaba peleando con una suerte de salvaje que daba trompadas bastante fuertes. ¡Seguro amanecía lleno de moretones! "¿Quién eres y porqué atacas?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."

"¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

"Sí. ¡Ustedes Ladrones en Tierra Sagrada!" Flos recuperó su muñeca de un tirón y aplicó presión en el hombro con la mano contraria: sujetó su brazo y se dio un fuerte tirón para regresarlo a su sitio, aplicando cosmo para curar la lesión. "¡No más piedras aquí! **LARGO**. ¡No permitiré que sigan robando y ensuciando todo con sus patas sucias!"

Nadie parecía moverse de su sitio. Shiryu tomaba notas mentales, lamentándose no haber traído alguna libreta de notas a la misión. Flos desvió su atención de su brazo y fijó los ojos en Dohko, que le miraba con las manos en las caderas y cara de pocos amigos. Aun así, el dorado se le acercó con las manos extendidas, en señal de paz, en un gesto de querer ayudar.

De momento no entendía las razones de esta mujer para que los atacase, pero debía tenerlas… y era evidente que era el sobreviviente que habían estado rastreando.

"¡No! No haga eso de ese modo, se puede lastimar." Le dijo con calma. "Déjeme a mi ayudarla con su brazo." Le ofreció, pero Flos retrocedió.

"Parece que no es la primera vez que lo hace sola." Comentó Shun, condoliéndose con ella.

Uuuh. Fornido, buen estado físico. El cazador alfa le había ganado… Flos tomó aire. Sentía un exceso de oxígeno en la cabeza. Le había ganado en justa lid, era quien le correspondía. No se dio cuenta cuando los demás la rodearon, pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo la reacción de un tigre acorralado, girándose hacia todos para ver de dónde vendría el ataque.

"¡Ladrones!" Les acusó de mal genio, pero con un puchero.

"¡Vaya! La mujer habla." Dijo Albiore. "¿De qué ladrones hablas?"

"Cazadores negros." Flos se irguió derecha y relajó los brazos. Volvió a clavarle la mirada a Dohko y dio un paso hacia él. "Vinieron en las sombras, del exterior… escuchar relatos de mis mayores. Robaron las piedras. Los mataron. Sobreviví: ¡Los Mataré A Todos""

"La petisa habla en serio." Intervino Albiore, ya más dentro de su carácter.

"Te van a matar." Le dijo Dohko con calma, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer. ¿Dónde había visto ojos así? "No puedes contra ellos." Comenzó a decirle, casi notando a medias como la mujer se le acercaba pasito a pasito. "Son más fuertes que tú. Hemos venido a…" Flos, así despacito, casi que la tenía encima. "… Err… ¿sucede algo?"

Flos se empinó y atrapó los labios de Dohko en un beso casto, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Rápidamente el dorado la apartó de si, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No haga eso!" Dohko retrocedió algunos pasos, rojo como tomate, pero Flos le siguió.

"Pero me venciste." Le dijo sin perderle la pista, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Volvió a atraparle en otro beso al tiempo que escuchaba las carcajadas de Albiore de fondo. Dohko tuvo que poner distancia física entre ambos.

"No, no, aquí hay un choque cultural. No sé qué signifique para ti, pero… ¡OPA!"

Flos intentó abrazarlo, por lo que el dorado tuvo que esquivarla. Se dio cuenta en el acto de las intenciones de la mujer, se sentía halagado, cierto, pero no era correcto ni de lejos. Además que no sabía en qué…

Lo abrazaron.

 **"¡SUELTE, SUELTE, SUELTE!"** Dohko se quitó a la mujer de encima, con una ruda llave, pero en vez de ser un disuasivo, tuvo el efecto contrario. Flos le sonrió coqueta y Dohko supo en ese momento…

… que mejor se echaba a correr.

Y así lo hizo, con Flos bien de cerca, siguiéndole el ritmo.

"¡Pero che! Habrá pelotudos con suerte... y Dohko." Exclamó Albiore meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de contener la risa. Shiryu y Shun se miraron y, sin ponerse de acuerdo, sacaron sus celulares y se pusieron a grabar la huida del santo de Libra.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Contactos._**

 _"… El dorado la ayudó a levantarse mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Su mano derecha estaba en gruesos vendajes y sus piernas casi ni la sostenían…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ya, Docko y su _florecita_ ya se conocen, pero al menos no se mataron de buenas a primeras. Para quienes sientan curiosidad, las carreras que elegí para los bronceados son las que siguen: Seiya en Trabajo Social, Shun en Informática, Hyoga en Educación Física, Shiryu, como podrán haber sospechado, en Antropología e Ikki en Prevención de Riesgos. Y no… aún no termino de matar personajes **n.n**. Por cierto, los hechos sucedidos entre el capítulo seis y éste ocurrieron el día 10 de enero: fue un día lleno de sucesos. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

No te preocupes **Noel** , para mi es suficiente agradecimiento que leas este desvarío mío. Siempre me ha gustado poner a los santos en situaciones cotidianas y a Ikki como que no lo había puesto en aprietos. Lo de Seiya no es tan anormal: en cierta ocasión me caí en la entrada de mi universidad y hasta el día de hoy se acuerdan de ese incidente. Quedó la impresión que siempre me caía, cuando fue solo esa vez: Nunca pude quitarme el karma. A Seiya le pasó lo mismo **u^^** , pero bueno. Shura es fuerte… y tendrá su venganza. De momento tiene que lidiar con mucho, así que hay que dejarlo a su tiempo. Sobre el anime, ¡Fue mi infancia, juventud y espíritu universitario! Ya no veo tanto como antes, soy de la Vieja Guardia y Vieja Escuela, pero sigo disfrutando mucho… el listado es largo **. ¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Fue lo mismo que me dijo el Concilio, **Larc**. Mucho Juego de Tronos no me hace bien, termino ideando masacres. Al menos no habrá más muertes en un buen rato. ¡No sabes cómo me alegra verte por aquí! **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario. **n.n**

 **Terra Nullius:** Es una expresión latina que significa _tierra de nadie_ , y se utiliza para designar territorio que no es propiedad de ninguna persona (al igual que _res nullius_ hace referencia a una cosa que no es propiedad de nadie)

Este concepto comenzó a utilizarse durante la época de la colonización para reclamar los territorios de las colonias como tierras no ocupadas y que, por tanto, el Estado descubridor o conquistador podía ocupar legalmente. También se usó en derecho privado, para privar a los ocupantes indígenas de sus derechos de propiedad sobre la tierra como antiguos ocupantes, y permitiendo de esa forma el reparto de la propiedad entre los colonos.

Hoy en día existen dos territorios que son considerados _terra nullius_ :

1\. Bir Tawil, un pequeño territorio sin dueño en la frontera entre Egipto y Sudán.

2\. La Tierra de Marie Byrd, en la Antártida, situada entre los meridianos 158° O y 103°24' O.

 **Estalagmita:** Es un tipo de depósito de minerales que se forman por precipitación química, en el suelo de una cueva de caliza debido a la decantación de soluciones y la deposición de carbonato cálcico que cae el techo. La formación correspondiente en el techo de una cueva se conoce como _estalactita_. Si estas formaciones crecen lo suficiente para encontrarse, el resultado se denomina columna o pilar.

 **Estalactita** : Es un tipo de depósito de minerales que se forman por precipitación química continua transportada por el agua que se filtra hacia el suelo desde el techo de una caverna. A diferencia de otras formaciones similares la estalactita deja fluir el agua con el carbonato en disolución por su interior. La formación correspondiente en el suelo de una caverna se conoce como _estalagmita_. Si estas formaciones crecen lo suficiente para encontrarse, el resultado se denomina columna o pilar.


	10. Cap 9: Contactos

_Shaka logra sacar a Chantal de la porcelana, aunque tendrá que marcar territorio respecto de usos indebidos del cosmo. El estrés se come viva a Matilda, y puede que Mu reciba un inesperado golpe al corazón. No obstante, alguien decide echar una mano. Por otro lado, Camus sufre las consecuencias del Síndrome de Couvade._

* * *

Mis ansias de masacre fueron calmadas… de momento… prepárense para una tormenta pronto: es solo la calma antes de la tormenta, pero al menos tendremos un momento ShakaxChantal **=D** … **._.** Y no, esta vez Nathan no mete las patas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Señora de los Días_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede hacerlo pensar que es experto en Kung Fu._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: 21 Guns. Green Day; Sirens, Pearl Jam.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Contactos**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _Dos días después. 12 de enero._

Se la veía más alerta, sin duda. La figura de porcelana tenía algunos débiles colores en los extremos y sus rasgos faciales mucho más claros. Incluso sus ojos se veían más reales. Chantal le seguía con la mirada, aunque aún era incapaz de comunicarse de otra manera. Shaka observó a su alrededor: la escena no había cambiado nada. Avanzó hasta sentarse frente a la porcelana, que le miraba atenta, en un banquito.

Para su enorme tristeza, y pese a los enormes progresos, seguía como una fría estatuilla sin vida o emoción, un mero envase.

Le había costado retomar el contacto con ella luego de que se enterase de la muerte de Daniel. Por momentos se había puesto celoso, por lo que se tuvo que morder su orgullo, no obstante… no tardó en darse cuenta que Chantal solo lloraba a un buen amigo. Además, ni bien la amazona detectó que se había puesto celoso, se retrajo bastante, como si le avergonzara estar en su presencia.

Anteros le había dicho que era porque estaba perpleja: ella tenía entendido que él la odiaba o algo así y que de pronto lo notara celándola, la desconcertaba y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

Shaka le tomó su mano izquierda, sin perder de vista la derecha, que seguía en piezas. La miró a la cara. Pronto apareció una viñeta por encima de su cabeza: aparecía un bosquejo del Santuario entre signos de interrogación.

"Hubo un ataque coordinado." Le dijo con mucha calma. "El Santuario está en cuarentena si es lo que te preguntabas."

Las viñetas solo mostraron doble interrogación, a lo que se añadieron signos de exclamación cuando Shaka no le quiso contestar. El dorado simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Levantó ambas cejas cuando notó que la porcelana comenzaba a perder colores y a volverse quizás algo más inerte.

"Atacaron a familiares de santos por toda Atenas. Hubo muertos. Sí… fueron renegados quienes atacaron." Le dijo mirándola a la cara, mientras le acariciaba la mano que tenía sujeta.

Chantal pareció mirarlo con espanto, mientras imágenes de su familia y sus amigos se sucedían una tras otras. Incluso apareció la imagen con la ecografía de sus sobrinos. El ambiente se tornó eléctrico por momentos y la porcelana comenzó a crujir. En un instante su respiración se tornó muy agitada: estaba por sufrir una crisis. Shaka le puso la mano sobre la frente y le prestó cosmo, al tiempo que disipaba la energía.

"No te quería decir. ¿Estás mejor?"

Un puchero apareció en su rostro, pero Shaka le acarició los labios para que desapareciera. Esto no pareció gustarle a la amazona en todo caso, quien hizo un gesto de disgusto. El guardián de la sexta casa desistió.

"No te quería decir, pero… te dije de todos modos. No eres de porcelana, sé que eres fuerte y resiliente. Más de lo que te di crédito… errr… eso… es parte de tu belleza." Shaka le sonrió con timidez, antes de tomar aire de nuevo y recuperar su seriedad. "Hay algunas pérdidas que lamentar, pero no sé exactamente quienes salieron más afectados. Alsacia tuvo una crisis nerviosa."

Chantal lo miró alarmada.

"La amenazaron con un cuchillo. Ella y tus sobrinos están bien." Shaka torció una sonrisa. "Camus es cuento aparte. Está algo estresado."

Tras unos instantes de quieto silencio, una viñeta que mostraba una simpática caricatura del santo de Acuario vomitando en un balde apareció justo en ese momento. Shaka rió para sus adentros: la amazona conocía bien a su hermano mayor.

"Algo así. También tiene antojos. Y ataques de sueño." El guardián de la sexta casa puso una expresión muy pensativa. "Milo dice que parece embarazado, pero aparte que eso es imposible, no sé por qué todos se ríen de eso. Camus se enoja mucho. No entiendo la gracia." Añadió como para sí, sin poder explicarse la situación.

"Jijijijijijijijiji…"

Una risilla pareció flotar en el aire. Esto tomó por sorpresa tanto a Shaka como Chantal, pero el primero se levantó de golpe al notar que había sido la amazona quien había reído. De pronto la rígida porcelana, a la que nunca había visto moverse, pese a que cambiaba de posición, había cobrado movilidad. Chantal pestañeó varias veces seguidas, observando sus movimientos. Con ojos grandes le miró pestañeando rápidamente. Acuñó su mano derecha contra su pecho (le dolía como no tienen idea) al tiempo que intentaba recuperar más movilidad del resto de su cuerpo. Shaka volvió a agacharse junto a ella y la instó a mirarlo, apoyando suavemente su mano contra su mejilla.

"¿Ya estás aquí?"

 _"Pregúntale si sigue enojada contigo."_

Shaka puso una expresión algo adorable. Desde que lo habían dejado entrar a ver a su _larki_ , había estado luchando contra la consciencia de la amazona para que lo dejase verla. Estas discusiones habían dado paso a cordiales conversaciones que poco a poco habían zanjado en algo la distancia que por momentos había parecido infranqueable.

" _Larki_ … mírame, ¿estás aquí?"

 _"¡Pregúntale!"_

Chantal estaba muy dolida y herida por culpa del dorado, pero no tenía la resistencia en su corazón para alejarlo. No había permitido que una depresión lo hiciera y ella misma había dicho que nunca dejaría de amar al santo de Virgo. Habían conversado al respecto, al menos por medio de dibujos, y aclarado varias cosas. Si bien las palabras "te amo" no habían sido intercambiadas, era evidente que al menos Shaka ya no era alérgico a decirlas. Quizás esperaba el momento adecuado para ello, quizás lo juzgaba muy pronto.

"¿Sigues molesta conmigo?" Preguntó Shaka, por una vez haciéndole caso a Anteros. La amazona le miró con ojos grandes, pero tras hacer más pucheritos, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"… no." Fue apenas un susurro lo que salió de sus labios. "… un poquito…" Reconoció con dificultad, solo para tranquilizar su orgullo.

En eso, una estaca pareció atravesarle la espalda, Chantal se arqueó con dolor al tiempo que la porcelana estallaba en miles de pedazos. Cayó hacia adelante, siendo atajada por Shaka, agotada y conmocionada, pero ya no como porcelana, sino que su imagen mental era finalmente humana. El dorado la ayudó a levantarse mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho y sosteniéndola mientras ella recuperaba la compostura. Ahora su mano derecha estaba en gruesos vendajes y sus piernas casi ni la sostenían.

Pero estaba a salvo.

"Te tengo. Tranquila." Le dijo mientras dejaba que la amazona se sujetara de él. "No es una carrera, tómate tu tiempo." Volvió a compartirle cosmo.

"… me duele…"

"Yo sé. No pienses en eso." Le dijo mientras la mecía lentamente. "… a ver si ahora logro sacarte a la superficie consciente, mi vida."

No obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió las manos de Chantal reafirmar su agarre, tratando de cobijarse contra él. No lo impidió, era una sensación muy bonita que no le importaría repetir, además que no era necesario ser un genio para saber que estaba cansada a rabiar, aún en su mente.

 **¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

En ese momento, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y eléctrico, al tiempo que un rugido pareció levantarse desde una profundidad tremenda hacia arriba con velocidad pasmosa. Todo el momento se arruinó cuando Chantal, como presa del miedo, pero al mismo tiempo de coraje, se aferró con más ganas de él: arqueó la espalda y su rostro se contorsionó en una intensa mueca de dolor, al que opuso toda su voluntad. Toda su musculatura se tornó rígida. No. No era una crisis normal… ¡Estaban usando el cosmo de la amazona! Y la chica se resistía como nunca: no quería que alguien más usara su cosmo.

"… aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh… ¡no quiero! … ¡NOOO!"

Shaka entrecerró los ojos y acomodó el agarre que tenía de su _larki_ , aferrándola contra su cuerpo, como si fuera una última línea de defensa. No le costó nada sintonizar de donde venía el ataque y supo en seguida que neutralizar la amenaza no sería problema. ¡Bah! ¿Querían cosmo esos malditos? ¿Una probada de un cosmo ajeno? ¡HA! Ciertamente él también podía jugar el mismo juego.

Inflamó su propio cosmo, a ver si les gustaba la sorpresa.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 19:45 hrs._

Matilda caminaba como arrastrando el peso del mundo por aquél pasillo. Llevaba dos días encerrada en los alojamientos que habían dispuestos para ellos, y de allí solo salía al Departamento Judicial, o quizás a la biblioteca. En teoría podía ir a más lugares, pero no tenía ganas. A cada momento sentía la vigilante mirada del profesor Vardalos sobre ella. ¡Quizás qué chisme le habían contado! No le veía lo malo a ser amiga de algún santo, o interesarse en demasía por uno como era su caso, ¿por qué no se podía?

Por si fuera poco eso no ayudaba a su drama interno para nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dramática para todo? Miró al techo y se sopló el flequillo. Bah. Como que le daban ganas de cortarse el cabello, quizás sacarle un poco de volumen aquí y allá y…

"¡Hasta que por fin la veo!" La voz de Mu la sacó de su ensimismamiento de improviso.

"¡KYAA! ¡MU! No hagas eso. ¡Qué Susto, por Athena!"

"Lo lamento mucho, creí que me había escuchado acercarme." Se disculpó Mu con una sonrisa. "Ha estado encerrada todo este tiempo allá en las habitaciones. ¿Por qué no ha salido?"

"No tenía ganas, Mu." Dijo Matilda mientras reanudaba la marcha. "Hacía demasiado frío para salir y tengo que estudiar un montón."

"Puedo conseguirle mantas, o quizás alguna estufa. Este edificio es antiguo, cuesta calefaccionar. ¿Dónde los alojaron?"

"Ala oeste. Con vista al barranco." Matilda le guiñó un ojo y medio sonrió, pero pronto suspiró profundo. "Ahora voy al departamento jurídico."

"¿A esta hora?"

"Sí."

"Puedo acompañarla."

"No gracias."

Matilda siguió caminando, pero le tomaron la mano para detenerla. A la chica casi se le detuvo el corazón por la sorpresa y Mu se dio cuenta de eso, pues la soltó en seguida. ¿Acaso había cometido una indiscreción? Cruzaron una mirada y Mati supo enseguida que el dorado no se iba a ir tan fácilmente. Forzó una sonrisa y volvió a caminar, solo que esta vez los pies parecían pesar un par de toneladas. Estaba asustada y tan feliz de ver a Mu, pero al mismo tiempo el corazón se le comprimía en el pecho y no podía identificar a qué se debía. Comenzaba a dolerle el estómago con intensidad.

"Tengo la impresión que me ha estado evitando desde hace unos días."

"Mmm."

"Señorita Matilda." Mu le bloqueó el paso a propósito, consiguiendo que la chica lo mirase a la cara. ¿Qué le pasaba a la chica? En sus ojos había preocupación. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Tengo mucho en la cabeza en este momento, Mu."

"¿Puedo ayudar?"

"No. Puedo sola. Es difícil, pero me las ingenio. Gracias."

Matilda pasó por el costado de Mu, tratando de no verlo, de no olerlo. Se mordió los labios: dentro de su pecho tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que luchaban por abrirse paso, que temía que estos le explotasen por su garganta o rompieran sus costillas al no encontrar otro escape. Un torbellino de confusiones la mareaba… ¿amaba a Mu? Claro que sí. De pronto eso era tan claro que dolía, ¿la abandonaría? Lo más probable, en cuanto ya no le fuera útil. ¡NO! Mu no era así, no la iba a abandonar. ¡Claro! Eso si es que le correspondía para empezar, que Matilda no estaba segura. Pero en el caso que sí la amase de vuelta, ¡podría aburrirse! Todos terminaban dejándola de lado y en el camino.

Sentía un volcán de ácido en el estómago.

Sintió pasos a sus espaldas. El tranquilo caminar de Mu ahora era inquieto. Venía tras ella. ¡Athena! ¿Por qué tenía que venir tras ella? ¿Acaso no tenía que entrenar a Kiki? ¡¿Dónde estaba ese pequeño diablo cuando necesitaba que interrumpiese?! ¡Claaaaaaro! Justo cuando lo quería, el rapaz ese se hacía humo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Tienes dos opciones: cortas toda asociación con este cliente en el acto y te dejo terminar la pasantía, o sigues siendo su_ amiguita _, pero no parte de este equipo de abogados." El profesor Vardalos dio su ultimátum con frialdad. "Solo porque eres buena alumna, te dejaría terminar el semestre. Quiero tu respuesta para mañana."_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Reprimió un asustado suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. Las palabras del profesor Vardalos le rebotaron dentro del cráneo. Matilda apretó los ojos y furiosa se quedó mirando al piso, empuñando además las manos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el viejo ese?! De eso ya hacía dos días y todavía no daba su respuesta. Parecía que con esto de la cuarentena ese tipo de cosas parecía haber quedado relegada a segundo plano, pero esa mañana el mismo profesor se lo había recordado, arruinándole el desayuno.

O su carrera o… Mu.

Como si toda la confusión que tenía no fuera suficiente tortura. ¡Y encima la había mirado tan raro! ¿Cuál era su problema? ¡Tenía que añadir algo así! Estaba aterrada. De verdad sentía ganas de llorar de angustia.

"¡Señorita!" Exclamó Mu bloqueándole de nuevo el paso, quizás esta vez molesto. Tanta evasiva comenzaba a irritarlo. "Necesito saber qué pasa, o no podré ayudarla."

"¡Mu! ¡No te pongas cargante ahora! Necesito estar sola." Intentó volver a pasarle por el lado, pero Mu la detuvo.

"Necesito hablar con usted."

"Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Ahora no, en serio, tengo la cabeza llena de cosas que no me dejan pensar bien: no puedo. ¡En otra ocasión!" _Te lo ruego_ hubiera querido añadir, pero no habría sido digno.

"Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo? Si la dejo ir, volverá a encerrarse en sus habitaciones y quizás cuando va a salir de nuevo."

"Quizás entonces deberías captar la indirecta." Matilda intentó volver a caminar. Mu puso las manos sobre sus caderas y la observó alejarse.

"¡Claro que la he captado! Llevo días tratando de hablar con usted y me ha sido muy claro que me está evitando. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Si no me dice, no puedo arreglarlo."

Matilda se detuvo, pero siguió dándole la espalda. Un momento más tarde se giró para enfrentarlo. Por una fracción de segundo Matilda atajó una lágrima antes que cayera y por esa misma cantidad de tiempo su rostro mostró a una muchacha aterrada y con presiones por todos lados. Pero cuando terminó de girar, y con la expresión que lo quedó mirando, Matilda ya era una mujer de piedra.

"No necesito que arregles nada. Puedo sola."

Mu se dio cuenta. Esa fracción de segundo no pasó desapercibida para él e hizo lo que su corazón le impulsaba: ¡Necesitaba consolarla! Decirle que él la protegía, cualesquiera que fueran sus preocupaciones, que él podía disiparlas si se lo permitían. Su corazón lloró por Matilda. Dio una zancada larga y quiso tomarle las manos pero la chica, viendo que a lo mejor querían abrazarla, estiró los brazos como en defensa propia y retrocedió varios pasos.

"¡No, no, no, no y no! ¡NO hagas eso!"

"¿Qué no haga qué?"

"¡Tomarme las manos! No vas a hacer eso: entre nosotros no hay tanta confianza. ¡Solo eres mi amigo!"

"…"

"Solo somos amigos. Nada más."

Pareciera que un suspiró murió entre ambos, y a los dos se les apagó un latido al mismo tiempo. Irguieron la espalda al unísono y al menos Matilda creyó sentir un agudo pitido detrás de las orejas. Giró sobre sus talones y reanudó la marcha, pero esta vez Mu no la siguió. El dorado la observó alejándose por el pasillo hasta que dobló en una esquina. Solo entonces despegó los pies del suelo y se alejó en la posición contraria, sudando frío, con las manos heladas y un vacío en el pecho.

De momento se sentía demasiado impactado como para pensar en otra cosa, y cual si fuera un fantasma optó por regresar a Aries.

Eros, vistiendo el atuendo de guardia, se mordía el pulgar, mientras Anteros tenía la cabeza sujeta a dos manos y sencillamente no se lo creía. Se giró y lo miró furibundo.

" **¡TE DIJE QUE LOS CUIDARAS!** ERAN SOLO UN PAR DE DÍAS. Lo Único Que Tenías Que Hacer Era Vigilarlos Para Que No Pasara Esto, Pero **¡¿QUÉ ES LO PRIMERO QUE PASA?!** " Le reclamó desfigurado.

"¡Dejé de vigilarlos solo cinco minutos! Es que había esta pareja nueva en Luxemburgo y tenía que flecharlos o iba a perder la oportunidad. ¡Creí que estarían bien solos!" Se disculpó con un puchero. "¡Solo fueron cinco minutos!" Anteros levantó los brazos al aire antes de dejarlos caer derrotado.

"¡¿Qué pasa en este Santuario?! ¡Por Zeus y sus rayos! ¡¿Es que no puedo dejar de prestarles atención ni tan solo cinco _tristes_ minutos?!" El dios comenzó a alejarse dando pisotones en dirección sin especificar aún. "¡Ustedes Me Van A Matar Un Día De Estos!"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Voy a hablar con Athena! A eso voy."

* * *

 **Departamento Jurídico**

 _Poco después._

Matilda pasó a un baño cercano antes de entrar en las oficinas, en las que aún había algo de actividad. Había sentido el fuerte impulso de vomitar hasta el desayuno antes de seguir a su destino, lo que no fue mucho tampoco, pues desde la mañana hasta ahora solo había tragado tres cafés y algunas chucherías. Desde su reunión con el profesor Vardalos su apetito se había ido de paseo y no parecía querer volver. Tras lavarse la cara y con la sensación que sus rodillas eran de jalea, Matilda entró a las oficinas y se dirigió derecho a su escritorio.

"¡Buenas noches Excelencia, Theofanis!" Saludó con alegría, pero se le notó muy forzada.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Shion, quien se ajustó los lentes para verla mejor, y de Theofanis, uno de los abogados que estaba de turno en esos momentos, observaron a la chica rebuscar entre sus cosas, tomar algunos apuntes y sacar dos cajas de barras de cereal que guardaba en uno de los cajones. Mientras Mati se morfaba una, con una habilidad notoria considerando la cantidad de libros que llevaba encima, salió a pasitos rápidos de la oficina, haciendo algunas señas de despedida.

Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que ellos estaban allí.

"¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Matilda?" Preguntó Shion extrañado. Desde que supo que su aprendiz le guardaba especial cariño, había comenzado a seguirle la pista. Theofanis resopló molesto.

"Nada. Le llegó el ultimátum y hace dos días que está bajo mucha presión." El abogado mencionó esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque era evidente que no le gustaba ni medio ápice. "¡Y estaba estresada de antes!"

"¿Qué ultimátum?"

"El ultimátum, Excelencia: ya sabe… Matilda se ha hecho muy amiga del santo de Aries, como sospecho que sabe, y… bueno. Al profesor Vardalos eso no le gustó y apeló al contrato que firmamos y las cláusulas de relaciones interpersonales."

Shion le miró extrañado. Había leído los contratos que firmaba el personal externo al Santuario, pero no recordaba cláusulas de relaciones interpersonales tan específicas, sino las usuales que podían encontrarse en cualquier lado.

Bueno… llevaba años que no los revisaba _taaaaaaaan_ a fondo. Matilda le caía muy bien, pero más le gustaba lo feliz que veía a Mu con ella. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la señorita Matilda?"

"Que le dieron a elegir entre esa amistad y la pasantía. Con Nicola y Orestis creemos que va a elegir su _amistad_ , pero igual es feo que la hagan elegir algo así. Si eso ocurre, solo la dejarán terminar el semestre y ya. Y Vardalos le hará la vida de a cuadros escoceses."

La mirada del Patriarca se posó en el abogado, sin dar luces de ninguna reacción posible. No obstante, Shion endureció la mirada al tiempo que se ajustó los lentes, que dieron un particular destello. Recordaba la cláusula de la que hablaba Theofanis, pero honestamente no la recordaba tan dura. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Theofanis: Muéstrame los contratos. Sobre todo el que firmó la señorita Katsouranis."

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _Día siguiente. 13 de enero. 6:57 hora local._

Camus estaba verde, tirado en el piso del baño y apoyado contra la pared, con escalofríos y el esófago hecho pedazos. Ya no tenía nada más que vomitar, pero no sabía si estar o no agradecido de eso. Tenía hambre, pero no quería desayunar, le dolían los tobillos y las muñecas. Un tinte verde decoraba sus mejillas. Respiró profundo varias veces y esperó con paciencia que se le pasara las náuseas, pero temía que si se ponía de pie muy de golpe, éstas volverían a hacerle la vida imposible.

Si seguía vomitando, seguro expulsaba sus intestinos.

Alsacia se sentó a su lado.

"Por alguna razón me siento culpable, Camuchis. Soy yo la que debería estar con náuseas, no tú."

"Mejor yo que tú, _Chérie_. Bastante tienes con los pequeños." Le sonrió con picardía. Resopló mareado. "¡Dulce Athena! No creí que me diera tan fuerte…"

"Igual estamos bajo mucha presión. Es normal que somatices de algún modo." Le dijo Alsacia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Sí… tienes razón." El santo de Acuario suspiró. "Estoy preocupado."

Alsacia no necesitó preguntar. Ella también pasaba por lo mismo: los últimos meses habían sido muy extenuantes y lo sucedido hacía un par de días con los renegados casi la había matado del susto. Le costó mucho tranquilizarse, sus hormonas no ayudaron en nada, y cuando lo había hecho, apenas se podía creer lo que había ocurrido. ¡Esos renegados malditos se habían ensañado con su familia! Cada vez que se acordaba, le temblaban las manos.

Si ella se sentía así, no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentía su marido. Se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó.

"Una vez le pregunté a mi padre…"

"¿Camuchis?"

"… si había tenido miedo alguna vez. Estábamos en Siberia, era la primera vez que llevábamos a Chantal con nosotros. Debí haber tenido unos 9 o 10 años, no recuerdo bien, ella era más chiquita. Llegamos durante una ventisca, pero mi padre no quiso arriesgar a mi hermanita, así que esperamos en la estación del tren a que pasara. Fue cuando le pregunté."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Creí que me diría que un dorado nunca tiene miedo, pero no… me dijo que sintió miedo cada vez que mi madre dejó de respirar… y cuando yo mismo dejé de hacerlo… y cuando nació Chantal, que hubo que sacarla por cesárea." Camus le sonrió y acarició la mejilla. "Ahora entiendo a qué se refería… y eso que no vi ni la mitad de lo que vio él."

Alsacia le miró extrañada, y fue tan evidente su pregunta que no fue necesario hacerla en voz alta. Camus tomó aire, como probando que ya no le vendría otra oleada de nauseas.

"Fui prematuro. Nací de siete meses: mi madre había estado entrenando y no pudo bloquear un golpe al vientre." El dorado hizo una pausa. "Pero eso no fue lo que complicó las cosas, sino ese maldito que la atacó mientras trataba de darme a luz."

"Me contó la historia." Le dijo Alsacia con respeto. "También lo que pasó antes y después."

"Mi padre me contó que cuando yo aún estaba metido en la incubadora, una enfermera le permitió cargarme en brazos. Me dijo que apenas me movía, pero que lo quedé mirando fijo… y que cuando me devolvió al aparato, dejé de respirar. Casi me morí."

Camus suspiró: no le gustaba mucho pensar en toda esa historia. Alsacia lo miraba fijo.

"Dijo que fue de las peores cosas que le pasaron en su vida. E insisto, ¡Ahora lo entiendo tanto!"

"¿Por?"

Camus se entristeció mucho y suspiró, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Abrazó a Alsacia con más ganas, como si temiera que se evaporase si la soltaba.

"Van a nacer pequeños. O prematuros. ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si le pasa algo a ellos?" Preguntó sucesivamente. "¿Sabes lo fatal que me voy a sentir si algo te pasa a ti, como le pasó a la mamá de Mu? Al menos mi padre tenía a quien machacar, pero…"

"¿En verdad eso te preocupa?"

"¡Como no tienes idea!"

Alsacia simplemente optó por besarle con cariño, antes de ponerse de pie. Cuando el dorado se incorporó, se abrazaron unos instantes. Salieron del baño de la mano, aunque Camus seguía pálido: mejor iban a tomar desayuno, aunque el undécimo guardián solo quisiera tomarse una taza de té. Estaban a punto de entrar a la cocina, cuando la casa de Acuario fue sacudida por un temblor poco natural. Una explosión de cosmo subió desde la sexta casa y pasó por la undécima como si se tratara de un tsunami. No les hizo daño, Shaka era preciso cuando atacaba, pero sabían bien lo que eso podía significar.

Marido y mujer intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente corrieron a ver a Chantal. Allí encontraron a Nathan, quien había hecho el turno nocturno y estaba por irse, vigilando la crisis de la amazona. El bronceado intercambió una preocupada mirada con Camus.

"Es la segunda vez que Shaka de Virgo protege a Chantal de esa manera."

"¿Qué pasó?" Camus se acercó a su hermana y le tomó la mano, compartiéndole algo de cosmo, seguido de Alsacia. Nathan tragó saliva, intrigado y preocupado.

"Lo mismo que ayer: usaron el cosmo de la señorita Chantal… el señor Shaka tomó ofensa y atacó de vuelta." El bronceado tragó saliva. "No quisiera estar en la piel del maldito que se atrevió a ofenderlo."

Alsacia iba a ser una pregunta más, cuando en ese momento algo llamó su atención. Chantal le miraba con expresión de agotamiento al máximo, pero lúcida. No podía expresarse, cierto, pero estaba con ellos. Pareció sonreírle…

… y con gran esfuerzo señaló con sus dedos directo a su vientre, como preguntando por sus sobrinos.

Chantal estaba más alerta que nunca.

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Rastreando Renegados_**

 _"_ _… Dohko resopló molesto. La verdad no sabía qué pensar de la muchacha esa: nunca antes había visto a alguien tan salvaje, y no sabía si estar sorprendido o molesto al respecto. Una de las cosas que le desagradaba era esa habilidad que tenía de pasar inadvertida por sus sentidos sino hasta que la tenía encima, mirándole con esos ojos imposibles…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** El incidente que describe Camus sobre su nacimiento está preciosamente detallado en el spin–off " **Futuro** ", de Ekléctica. Son dos capítulos dentro de aquella serie y me hicieron fangirlear como colegiala de trece años cuando me los mostró. Si quieren saber más detalles, vayan a leerlo. Por otro lado, Anteros tiene ganas de llorar: Eros dice que necesita flores de Bach para recuperar el equilibrio. Por otro lado, este capítulo está ubicado el 12 de enero… el cumple de Shura… No, no lo celebraron de manera usual, pero sí fue especialmente cuidado. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

¡ **OZZYBLACK**! ¡Discúlpame! Me percaté de tu review cuando ya había actualizado el capítulo. Te ruego me disculpes por eso… y Venganza habrá, créeme. **DUDO** que maten a los culpables. Dohko no se esperaba ese tipo de ataque de Flos. Digamos que provocó un reencuentro con sus hormonas que fue algo poco atinado. Albiore dice que se pone con la carne, solo si él hace el asado. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Que Shiryu se acostumbre a que lo miren en busca de respuestas, **Yamid** , aunque no las sepa. Le pasa por ser estudioso, pero al menos no inventa cosas ni le da por trolear… muy seguido al menos. Albiore… tiene que liberar el estrés de alguna manera **n.n**. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Van a respetar a Flos no solo por hacer correr a un dorado, **Guest** (¿ **Kisame Hoshigaki**? ¿Eres tú?), sino porque no duda en dar golpes cuando algo no le parece. Al menos ya verás que no es muy dramática para sus cosas. Matilda tiene un dilema serio y no está manejando bien el estrés, pero supongo que pronto despejará la cabeza y tomará la solución más adecuada. Ahora… ya verás cómo le va. Y sí, el profesor es medio viejo verde y tiene techo de vidrio. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario… **n.n…** Como en el caso del _Síndrome de Couvade_ , que además de la Wiki, revisé los blogs de **Babysitio** y **SerPadres.**

 **Síndrome de Couvade:** El nombre proviene de la palabra _couver_ que en francés significa incubar o criar, afecta a algunos padres (hombres) durante el embarazo de la mujer. El síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre o personas cercanas a la embarazada, con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer gestante.

El síndrome de Couvade puede aparecer en los hombres alrededor del tercer mes de embarazo o cercano al parto. La probabilidad de experimentarlo es del 10% si el embarazo es normal y del 25% si es un embarazo donde se pueden dar riesgos, en mayor o menor grado y aparte de los síntomas de embarazo pueden experimentar celos, temores por la llegada de un hijo, estrés ante la responsabilidad de estar con una mujer diferente debido a los cambios hormonales que sufre por el embarazo (principalmente los cambios en su estado de ánimo). El síndrome de Couvade suele afectar a 1 de cada 4 hombres. En la mayoría de los casos, esos hombres se implican luego mucho en el cuidado de los hijos y son buenos padres.

Aaaaaaw…

Algunos hombres apenas sienten los síntomas, mientras que otros sufren como condenados. En algunos blogs en internet leí que incluso llegan a sentir contracciones (Mala suerte, Camuchis). Entre los síntomas que pueden experimentar los futuros padres están: Aumento de peso, Antojos, Mayor sensibilidad e irritabilidad, Dolor de muelas, Calambres, Náuseas y mareos, Dolor abdominal, Rechazo por el sabor de ciertas comida… dolores de parto. Ouch. Pero tierno igual.

 **Resiliencia:** Es la capacidad de los seres vivos para sobreponerse a períodos de dolor emocional y situaciones adversas. Cuando un sujeto o grupo es capaz de hacerlo, se dice que tiene una resiliencia adecuada, y puede sobreponerse a contratiempos o incluso resultar fortalecido por estos. Actualmente, la resiliencia se aborda desde la psicología positiva, la cual se centra en las capacidades, valores y atributos positivos de los seres humanos, y no en sus debilidades y patologías, como lo hace la psicología tradicional. El concepto de resiliencia se corresponde aproximadamente con el término _entereza_.

* * *

 **Mini Omake:**

 **Discusiones Intrauterinas I**

"¿Por qué dice que vamos a nacer pequeños?"

"¿A mi qué me ves? Con tal que no me sigas pateando la cara yo feliz de nacer, aunque sea pequeño."

"¿Qué es una incubadora? ¿Y por qué papá está vomitando?

"¡¿Ya le dices _papá_?!"

"¿Y cómo le voy a decir, Ale? Es nuestro papá." Lucas pareció encogerse de hombros y buscó una postura más cómoda. "Nueva vida, nuevos padres. Al menos esta vez los tendremos."

"Sí, pero creo que es muy pronto… bueno… ¡eres niña! Eso lo explica todo."

"¿Ya vas a salir de nuevo con eso?"

"Las niñas son más del papá." Bromeó Alejandro.

"¡Ale!"

"¡Eres una nena de Papá!"

"Cállate Ale."

"¡Nena de papi, Nena de papi, Nena de…!"

"¿Te recuerdo quien estaba cantando esas canciones en español junto con mamá el otro día?"

"…"

"¡Jaja! ¡ _Touché_!"

"No me simpatizas, Lucas."

"También te quiero, hermano."

"Hermano mayor y la boca te queda donde mismo."

"Lo que digas, hermano mayor… ¡Mamón!"

 **Fin del Omake**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**


	11. Cap 10: Tras la Pista Renegada

_Esta extraña mujer no es de toda la confianza de Dohko, pero quizás eso pueda deberse a orgullo lastimado y a más de 243 años de celibato. Eso sí, sería genial si tuviera más respeto por el espacio personal. Albiore no deja de reírse de él por esto y los bronceados… se divierten a expensas del anciano maestro._

* * *

Flos comenzó a aparecer cada vez más, pero eso no quiere decir que estén faltos de sucesos en el Santuario. Lo dije al principio del fic, esto es un monstruo de mil patas, pero entretenido de escribir. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La que Teje el Tiempo_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede causar que por la mañana mire al otro lado de su cama y vea algo escalofriante (cuyo nombre y/o especie no puede recordar)._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: She will be loved, Maroon 5**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Tras la Pista Renegada.**

 **Nepal. Caverna Secreta.**

 _13 de enero. 20:35 hora local._

Los últimos dos días habían sido más que interesantes, y también habían estado llenos de descubrimientos. Tanto los santos de Athena como los renegados parecían rastrearse uno al otro e incluso se habían producidos dos severos encontrones entre los grupos que habían terminado con igual resultado. Todo combate era mucho más complejo de llevar a cabo (debido a la dificultad de usar cosmo) pero no imposible, y la pelea siempre estuvo a favor de los santos. Por este motivo, en ambas ocasiones habían sido atacados a la distancia con el cosmo de Chantal como medida desesperada… pero tan sorpresivo había sido ese ataque como abrupto su final.

Ese era el segundo descubrimiento interesante de los últimos días: Shaka de Virgo había atacado a distancia con sus _Seis Samsaras_ a quien sea que haya osado usar el cosmo de la amazona… habían encontrado los cuerpos de dos renegados tirados en el camino con claras evidencias del ataque del guardián de la sexta casa zodiacal, abandonados por sus compañeros y con claras evidencias de haber pasado por un terror indecible antes de morir por el shock.

Al menos les cuidaban la espalda.

El tercer descubrimiento también tenía que ver con las condiciones ambientales. Si bien todo parecía funcionarles a medias, les consolaba el hecho que si ellos eran afectados por esto, los renegados también. Lo mórbido era que aquellos que no tenían cosmo, propio o robado, no duraban mucho bajo esa presión y fallecían en pocos días.

"Insisto: este lugar sería un estupendo centro de entrenamiento." Comentó Albiore, mientras caminaba y admiraba algunas estalagmitas cercanas con dibujos en ellas, creyendo reconocer a veces una que otra letra occidental.

Bien podría ser su imaginación en todo caso.

Volviendo al tema de los renegados, los muy malditos estaban teniendo algunos problemas internos al parecer. Habían encontrado varios cadáveres y no pocos moribundos en el camino. Al no contar con el estado físico, armaduras o cosmos que les ayudasen, habían sucumbido ante las adversas condiciones ambientales. Los pocos que habían encontrado vivos apenas habían hablado, lo que en parte se debió a que o estaban tan maltrechos que de verdad ya no eran capaces de seguir respirando, o porque Flos daba rápida cuenta de ellos. Ni bien Dohko o Albiore comenzaban a hacerles preguntas, la mujer se dejaba caer de donde estuviese, generalmente desde arriba, con los ojos encendidos de ira, y sin mediar advertencia alguna, les mataba sin mayor remordimiento.

Había sido el último moribundo quien más información les había dado, únicamente porque Albiore y Shun habían tenido que restringir físicamente a la mujer. Por él se habían enterado que los renegados se habían dividido en grupos, y que Gardar estaba empeñado en llegar hasta un lugar específico al fondo de la caverna, que no abandonaría sino hasta hacer alguna suerte de ritual si no quería perder algo relacionado con…

… ¡Ni idea! En ese punto Flos se había soltado y de un salto le había sujetado la cabeza y roto el cuello. Dohko no era un dorado feliz.

"¿Es _cosa_ anda cerca? Hace horas que no veo al _animalito_ y ya está oscureciendo." En el fondo estaba preocupado: Flos tenía un _no sé qué_ que llamaba mucho su atención.

"Bastante, vi merodeando _a tu novia_ hace poco hacia nuestra derecha." Dijo Albiore a desgano. "Allá, por entre los árboles."

"¡No es mi novia!"

"Tu prometida entonces."

"¡Basta Albiore!"

"Creo que anda cazando, maestro Dohko." Añadió Shun para distraer a los adultos.

Dohko resopló molesto. La verdad no sabía qué pensar de la muchacha esa: nunca antes había visto a alguien así de salvaje, y no sabía si estar sorprendido o molesto al respecto. Una de las cosas que le desagradaba era esa habilidad que tenía de pasar inadvertida por sus sentidos sino hasta que la tenía encima, mirándole con esos ojos imposibles. ¡Eran color rubí! Y brillaban, sobre todo en la oscuridad. ¡Eran Preciosos! Al principio había creído que era una rara tonalidad de ojos marrones, pero no, **eran** color rubí. Entre todo el barro que tenía encima era su rasgo que más destacaba, que solo servía para acentuar lo salvaje que podía ser. Casi como un animalito que no se dejaba domesticar.

Eso agitaba algo dentro de su cosmo que lo desconcertaba y no sabía bien cómo abordarlo.

"Si anda cazando, no es malo: tengo hambre. Aunque me gustaría que esta vez sí trajera algo de carne." Comentó Albiore. "Esas frutas y raíces me caen mal al estómago."

"La caza no debe ser fácil aquí, no hemos visto mamíferos grandes." Dijo Shiryu a la pasada, abriendo la boca por primera vez en horas. "O quizás debe ser época de cría y los está respetando."

"O se topó con renegados." Dohko entre que gruñó y suspiró. Le preocupaba más de lo que quería admitir. "En el mejor de los casos, pues he visto señales de tigres." Añadió entrecerrando los ojos, lo que no dejaba de ser verdad. Sí habían visto rastros de aquellos felinos.

BAH. Igual el animalito sabía cuidarse sola. ¿De qué se preocupaba? Si era capaz de sorprender a un dorado podía contra un tigre.

¿Verdad?

La mujer con la que se habían topado era peligrosa e impredecible, pero había desistido de querer atacarlos e insistía en seguirlos. Nunca estaba muy lejos. Además sabía algo que ellos no, lo cual molestaba un poco a Dohko. Era fuerte, lo bastante como para seguirle el ritmo a él, tanto en combate como en carrera. Había pasado al menos dos horas persiguiéndolo antes de aburrirse, y el hecho de haber tenido problemas para evadirla era lo que más hería su orgullo. Era persistente y astuta: durante la persecución de hacía dos días, cuando de repente había decidido que quería _violarlo_ en vez de matarlo, más de una vez lo había sorprendido con movimientos que lo pusieron en aprietos y tuvo que pensar rápido para esquivarla. No quería reconocer que incluso lo había acorralado en un momento dado… Al final Flos lo quedó viendo largo rato con la misma intensidad con la que él le miraba, antes de bajar los hombros, como arrepentida de haber perdido su tiempo, darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Solo había regresado a la mañana siguiente con el desayuno: agua fresca y frutos secos sacados quizás de dónde, pero de muy buen sabor, que todos comieron con ganas. Desde entonces la mujer iba y venía, mirándoles con sospecha, compartiendo su botín de alimentos primero con Dohko, atacando renegados cuando los veía vivos y ayudándoles a emparejar las peleas cuando las había.

Cada tanto les sonreía. Una sonrisa que por momentos no conocía perversión alguna, pero sí hablaba de un fuerte dolor y muy reciente.

Era fuerte. Nada que decir. Incluso era temida: había escuchado un par de veces durante los combates que los renegados la llamaban _Demonio Rojo_.

¡Esos ojos! No podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

"Avísenme si la ven, no quisiera que…" Comenzó a gruñir Dohko cuando Flos saltó a tierra, cortándole repentinamente el paso. El dorado suspiró. "… invadiera espacio personal. ¿Qué tal, pequeña?" Terminó por sonreírle con carisma, solo para ella.

¡Lo había sorprendido de nuevo! Eso le produjo gusto. ¡¿POR QUÉ LE GUSTABA ESO?!

Flos le miró casi con inocencia, como si fuera incapaz de romper un huevo. Al parecer se había dado un nuevo baño de barro y aplicado una suerte de cal blanca en la cara y en los brazos. Llevaba consigo una suerte de cántaro rudimentario de buen tamaño, siendo lo bastante hábil como para no derramar ni una sola gota cuando saltó al suelo. Le sonrió a Dohko antes de volverse a los demás.

"Refugio por noche. Cerca. Por aquí." Avanzó unos metros hacia la izquierda del camino, deteniéndose para asegurarse que la seguían.

Dohko se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño bien fruncido observó cómo Shiryu y Shun no dudaron en seguirla. Albiore se detuvo unos instantes junto a él, dándole un codazo.

"Al menos nos está alimentando. Y tu novia está hablando más."

"No confío en ella." El dorado le miró furibundo. "¡Y No Es Mi Novia!"

"Enemigo de mi enemigo…"

"Sigo sin confiar en ella." Dohko soltó los brazos y comenzó a seguir al grupo. "Algo trama."

"Matar a todos los renegados que pueda." Albiore se sopló el flequillo. "Con la vehemencia con la que cumple su palabra, no me extrañaría que fueran ellos quienes dieron muerte a su gente. ¡Vamos Dohko!: Sí es tu novia. Shiryu cree que ella sí podría considerarte su prometido por lo de la pelea del otro día. ¡Quizás sin barro se ve bonita! Y Athena sabe que necesitas la _distracción_ : Así nos dejas de sermonear a todos."

"Argh. ¡Corta Con Eso! Solo le gané en una pelea: es solo una brecha cultural, y hasta ahí no más llega." Reclamó muy esponjado. "Se termina la misión, ¡Nunca más quiero saber de ella!"

"¿Tendrías el corazón para negarte? Eres cruel." Comentó Albiore negando con la cabeza. "Al menos pasas una noche con ella, le sacas las ganas y listo, sigues con tu vida. Así repartes tus genes."

"¡Albiore! No digas estupideces. No soy de esos. ¡No le voy a faltar al respeto de esa manera!" Dohko comenzó a dar pisotones en la dirección indicada, bastante molesto por la insinuación, pero solo sirvió para que el santo de Cefeo se riera a carcajadas, mientras lo seguía.

Ambos llegaron hasta un claro pequeño entre el bosque, muy bien protegido de los elementos y de miradas indiscretas. Parecía ser bastante usado, pues la estalagmita cercana también mostraba dibujos rupestres. En el centro había una pequeña fogata que seguramente la mujer había encendido antes de reunirse con ellos. Dohko no se quejó: quizás podrían descansar algunas horas antes de seguir. Flos había dejado el cántaro en manos de Shun, y parecía rebuscar en el interior de un agujero.

"Esto lo vi en clases." Shiryu tenía la vista fija en los dibujos de la piedra.

"Creo que esto es leche. ¡Nos consiguió leche!" Comentó Shun alegre, aunque pronto su ánimo decayó. "Espero que no me haga mal al estómago."

Flos sacó de aquél agujero un cesto pequeño, lleno de frutos secos. Los esparció por el suelo y comenzó a lanzar a un lado los que no tenían buen aspecto. Los que consideró comestibles, los puso en una suerte de platito de piedra delgado que había dentro del cesto, y lo dejó encima de las brasas por el costado del fuego, con la intención de tostarlos. Tomó el cántaro de las manos de Shun y se acomodó cerca de la fogata, mirándolos expectante. Shiryu fue el primero en imitarla, seguido de Shun y luego Albiore. Dohko hizo lo mismo, algo a regañadientes. Ni bien se sentó, Flos le ofreció el cántaro.

"Dohko… ¿vas a dejar a tu novia con la mano estirada?" Se burló Albiore.

"Podría ser ofensivo no aceptar eso, maestro."

"¿Por qué tengo yo que tomar primero?"

"Tú cazador jefe." Le dijo Flos, insistiendo. "Me ganaste. Bebes primero."

"Ah, qué alegría." Dohko tomó el cántaro aunque no muy contento. "¿Leche de qué es esto?"

"De uno de esos." Flos señaló uno de los dibujos. "Gruñe, pero si no lo molestan, es bueno. No ataca."

"¿Leche de yak? No he visto de esos por aquí." Dohko miró la leche desconfiado. Quizás de donde había salido. "¿Tengo que beber esto en serio?"

"Cazador Jefe es mañoso." Flos le quitó el cántaro antes que pudiera beber nada y se lo pasó a Shun, quien a diferencia del dorado, tomó un buen sorbo. "Niños primero después de Jefe."

"¿Cómo que niño?" Protestó Shun, mientras Flos hacía correr el cántaro de Shiryu a Albiore, antes de beber ella misma. No volvió a ofrecerle a Dohko.

"¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué?"

Flos le ignoró y tras sentarse de nuevo, fijó su atención en los frutos secos que había dejado en el fuego, moviéndolos con una rama cada tanto.

"Supongo que la ofendió, Maestro."

"Bah. No se ofende: ni sabe lo que es eso."

"Sí sé." Dijo con bastante calma. "También sé que todo cazador es orgulloso. Si no quieres leche, no obligo a nadie. Pasar hambre es tu opción."

Tal razonamiento pareció desconcertar a todos. Es que Flos por momentos parecía muy atenta con Dohko, por lo que daban por asumido que todas sus atenciones se debían a que le había ganado esa pelea un par de días antes, pero era más que evidente que la chica no se desvivía por él, o que su lógica carecía de dramas añadidos. Si Dohko rechazaba la comida que ella ofrecía, pues nada que hacer, y el mundo no se acababa por lo visto.

No obstante esto también tironeaba un nervio en el dorado, que no sabía que tenía. Igual se sentía halagado que una mujer le diera ese tipo de atención, pero que al mismo tiempo se la quitase así de rápido se sentía muy raro.

"¿Qué pasa si te pido un sorbo, mujer?" Preguntó Dohko curioso, sin poder evitar sonreírle coqueto.

"Consigue tu propia leche, Cazador. Puedo indicar dónde está el rebaño."

Flos ni siquiera lo miró, pero no perdió la calma. Los santos intercambiaron miradas, que finalmente recayeron en el dorado, quien se limitó a hacer un gesto con las manos, indicando que no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Shiryu bajó los hombros: le incomodaba el silencio, así que carraspeó para llamar la atención.

"Err… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar?"

"¿Huh?"

"Hablar. ¿Dónde aprendiste?"

Flos miró al techo de la caverna con atención, como si intentase orientarse. Al cabo de unos minutos simplemente señaló hacia la salida de la enorme caverna, pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Tienes un nombre?"

"¿Nombre?"

"¿Cómo te identifican tus semejantes?" Le preguntó Dohko con más calma.

"… nací entre flores."

"No, nena: ¿Cómo te dicen los demás?" Explicó mejor Albiore.

"¿Cómo es que sabes que te hablan a ti?" Aportó Shun con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Nací entre flores. Por eso me llaman Flos." La mujer ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Por instantes estos dieron un brillo especial. " _Flor_ , en la lengua antigua."

"Aaaw, ternurita." Dijo Albiore sorprendido. De inmediato algo hizo click en sus neuronas. "Momento. ¿Lengua antigua? Eso es en latín. _Flos_ es flor en latín."

Flos no respondió. Ni ella misma sabía cómo responder eso, por lo que volvió a centrar su atención en los frutos secos. Shiryu se maldijo mentalmente de nuevo por no tener libreta de notas con él. En serio: debería considerar tener una consigo siempre, sus profesores siempre lo estaban recomendando y ahora comprendía plenamente por qué. Shun tomó el cántaro y bebió otro sorbo de leche sin que se lo impidieran, notando como Dohko miraba con mucha atención a Flos.

"¿Por qué buscan cazadores negros?" Preguntó de pronto Flos, mientras sacaba los frutos del fuego y comenzaba a repartirlos.

"Es difícil de explicar." Comenzó Shiryu, recibiendo su porción. "Están… err… causando muchos problemas."

"Dudo que lo entiendas." Dijo Dohko de golpe. "Han amenazado nuestro modo de vida, amenazaron a alguien muy importante para nosotros. Hirieron a amigos nuestros."

"Cazadores negros no tenían mucha fuerza. Robaron algo que es de mi gente y nos mataron." Flos repartió su porción a Albiore y sacó algunos frutos secos para ella. "Puedo entender eso."

"Eso es, Dohko, sigue subestimándola."

"No me dicen todo." Flos se puso de pie y se agachó frente a Dohko, mirándole con ojos agresivos. El dorado mantuvo la mirada desafiante. "Voy a recuperar lo que robaron, y no dejaré que ustedes se lo lleven."

"¿Qué le robaron a tu gente?" Preguntó Dohko sin que se me moviera un músculo. "Antes mencionaste unas piedras." Flos le dio unos topecitos en la cabeza y se puso de pie.

"Veo que usas la cabeza." Dijo mientras se acercaba a la estalagmita que había cerca, como quien observa los dibujos, siguiendo una secuencia que solo ella comprendía. "Mañana les muestro."

Y sin decir más, Flos giró sobre sus talones y se internó entre la vegetación, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, en donde pareció perderse. Dohko, cuyos sentidos no parecían tan afectados por la caverna, notó como la mujer escalaba un árbol cercano hasta acomodarse en una rama a dormir. Cada tanto podía verse el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad.

"Supongo que podríamos pasar la noche aquí." Comentó Albiore. "Los niños necesitan dormir."

"¡Hey!"

"¡Maestro!"

"Cierto, así que tú harás la primera guardia, Albiore." Dohko se acomodó de espaldas en el suelo y cerró los ojos, orientando el rostro hacia el árbol en donde se había trepado Flos. "Despiértame en cuatro horas."

"Noches maestro." Dijo Shun rápidamente, mientras imitaba a Dohko, al igual que Shiryu.

"Buenas noches, Albiore."

"¡Hey! ¿Me van a dejar solo tan temprano?"

"¡Shhh! Durmiendo." Gruñó Dohko divertido.

* * *

 _Día siguiente. 14 de enero. 6:50 hora local_

La noche llegó y pasó sin mayores problemas. Albiore y Dohko intercambiaron guardias cada cuatro horas, y no interrumpieron el sueño de los bronceados. A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando Dohko se disponía a despertar a los demás santos, Flos volvió de entre la vegetación con desayuno: esta vez frutas y agua fresca.

"Ambiente aquí no es bueno para extranjeros. Nací aquí, estoy acostumbrada." Le dijo sentándose junto a él. Le ofreció una naranja. "La comida ayuda a aguantar mejor la caverna. Come."

Dohko la miró muy serio, pero notó que tenía barro fresco en el cuerpo y que lucía patrones de cal diferentes. Le sonrió amable mientras tomaba la naranja y la pelaba para comerla, compartiendo algunos gajos con la mujer, quien aceptó la fruta: tenía el equilibrio perfecto entre ácido y dulzor, y se sintió bastante vigorizado.

"Supongo que tienes razón. ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"Sé dónde buscar. No soy recolectora, pero madre me enseñó. Cazadoras son inútiles si no saben buscar comida, eso decía siempre." Comenzó Flos muy seria, pero en seguida sonrió con tanta sinceridad que Dohko no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

"Gracias. Está muy buena." Dijo tragándose los últimos gajos. "Mejor despertamos a los… ¿Flos?"

La mujer le puso la mano sobre la armadura y trazó con los dedos líneas imaginarias. Le dio algunos topecitos como para asegurarse que en verdad era algún tipo de metal. Cambió su atención hacia su cara, tomándole un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos, como analizando su textura. Dohko logró sentirse un poco incómodo, por lo que le tomó la mano y la instó a soltarle.

"Invasión de espacio personal. ¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó curioso.

"Esta piel metálica tuya está viva… tu cabello es extraño. Nunca había visto tu color de ojos." Flos ladeó la cara curiosa. "¿Cómo proteges tu piel? Está desnuda como la de un recién nacido."

"Es mi armadura y sí, está viva." Explicó con suavidad, antes de sonreírle de nuevo. "Vaya, estás hablando mucho mejor que ayer."

La mujer encendió un poco su cosmo, pestañeando con dulzura.

"Mucha gente habla al mismo tiempo. Ustedes hablan mucho. Inevitable que aprenda."

Dohko la observó perplejo: si estaba interpretando bien los signos, eso quería decir que Flos podía escuchar lo que se decía por cosmonet (y quizás tenía _mejor señal_ que ellos por estar más acostumbrada a la caverna). Analizó el cosmo que tenía la mujer, confirmando que estaba totalmente en bruto y con un potencial notable. Quizás con algo de entrenamiento podría incluso optar a alguna armadura. Encendió su cosmo y le acarició el suyo para ver si además de escuchar lo que se decía, podía detectar otro cosmo más refinado. Flos abrió los ojos como platos, encendiéndolos como si se hubiera sonrojado con ganas. Dio un salto hacia atrás y le dio la espalda, como avergonzada.

"¡Y te quejas que invado tu espacio personal, Cazador!" Exclamó llena de pudor.

El dorado tragó saliva. Por lo visto había tenido otro desliz cultural. ¡Quizás como había metido las patas!

"¿Quieren dejar de coquetearse los dos? ¡Es muy temprano y hay niños!"

"¡Hey!"

"Maestro, ¡arruinó el momento!"

Flos gruñó entre dientes y tomando las frutas que había traído, les lanzó una a cada uno con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se puso de pie y se sacudió las manos.

"Tengo algo que mostrar. No está lejos. Los espero en el camino. ¡Beban agua antes de venir!"

Y sin decir más, se alejó. Dohko estaba cruzado de brazos y con cierto sonrojo decorándole las mejillas. También estaba molesto y se le notaba en cada tic de su ojo izquierdo.

"A ver _señoritas_ , coman eso rápido y andando, que no tenemos tiempo que perder." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Vamos, vamos, comiendo que se nos hace tarde."

"¿Te parece que desayunemos nosotros tres tranquilos y tú te vas a _apaciguar_ a tu _florecita_? Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Shiryu y Shun intercambiaron una mirada y rápidamente sacaron sus celulares. Alcanzaron a captar el instante justo cuando el cántaro que Flos había llevado la noche anterior, que aún contenía algo de leche, se estrellaba en la cara de Albiore.

No. Dohko no era un dorado feliz.

* * *

 _En esos momentos…_

En otro lugar de la enorme caverna, Gardar se aseguró la piedra que contenía el cosmo de Chantal, aunque sin atreverse a encenderlo. Tenía otros dos encendidos, pero que de poco le ayudaban a soportar las inclemencias del ambiente. Vincent también tenía el suyo encendido, y su estado era tan lamentable como el de su compañero. Ambos se apoyaron de un pilar de piedra cercano: parecían estar en una plataforma alta, desde donde podían ver la inmensa caverna. Habían llegado hasta allí escalando y solo los más fuertes habían llegado. Ahora se encontraban comiendo las pocas provisiones que habían traído de afuera… su objetivo estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

"Vincent… ¿Cuántos perdimos?

"Trece fallecieron por culpa de la caverna, otros ocho por causa de los santos de Athena." Dijo resoplando. ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?"

Gardar sacó las piedras que contenían los cosmos recién robados, los de Dio, Shaina y Argol, de un saquito, y los miró con codicia. Sonrió torcido y tomó aire, mirando hacia más adelante.

"Fijamos estos cosmos en estas piedras para poder usarlos. Si el plan va como corresponde, entonces ahora en el Santuario están llorando muertos."

Entonces señaló una gran roca de color azul oscuro, que se hallaba incrustada en la pared y que despedía el brillo de un zafiro. También emanaba energía, pero no era ni buena ni mala. Lo que sí, a medida que los renegados se acercaban, la intensidad de esta energía parecía cohibirse, como si no los quisiera cerca.

"¿Gardar?"

"Nos reenergizamos, atacamos y eliminamos a esos santos y a esa maldita y luego nos vamos al Santuario. ¡Nuestra venganza estará completa!"

"¿Crees que Raymond de Sculptor Negro haya conseguido su objetivo?"

"¿El de ver si consigue robar un cosmo dorado? Si no lo ha hecho ya… debería estar por intentarlo en estos momentos."

Gardar inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y tras recuperar la compostura de sus fuerzas, comenzó su avance hacia la roca antes señalada. Vincent le siguió con paso calmado, pero igualmente decidido.

En Atenas a miles de kilómetros de allí, una figura comenzaba a acechar el Santuario, buscando la mejor manera de acercarse hasta su objetivo.

Le iba a tomar horas.

Pero tenía paciencia.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Ataque a Aries_**

 _"… emitir un agudo pitido. Mu sintió como se le paralizaban las piernas y que, al mismo tiempo, era jalado hacia abajo._

 _"Solo quédate quietecito y puede que te deje vivir."_

 _Una enorme explosión sacudió entonces la Casa de Aries…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** ¿En serio pensaron que los renegados se habían quedado tranquilos? Ahora van a ver si logran robar otro cosmo quizás más importante. Tengan paciencia, ya actualizo pronto… eso si no pasa nada antes que me lo impida. En todo caso, si me llegase a ocurrir algo, el Concilio del Fic sabrá cumplir con su deber y subir los capítulos que faltan. **=D** Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

 **Yamid** , no sabes lo que pides verdad. Los dolores de parto son horribles, ¿en serio quieres ver a Camus sufriendo eso?... ¡Suena Divertido! Y sí… Mu está momentáneamente en la Friendzone. ¿Crees que dure mucho allí? Sobre lo del otro aries… Más sabe Shion por **viejo** que por Patriarca. **XB**. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

Shion va a ser algo más sutil con su intervención, tiene mucho de lo que ocuparse tú mismo lo has dicho, **Ozzyblack** , pero va a dar un golpe certero cuando llegue la oportunidad, igual de potente e imprevisto como un cabezazo de carnero. ¡Que nadie diga que no cuida la espalda de sus niños! Es un trolldad. Lo que me recuerda… si a Albiore no han logrado robarle el cosmo has sido por suerte y porque no se ha quedado quieto, eso no quiere decir que no lo intenten de nuevo **XB**. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario… **n.n**

 **Yak:** ( _Bos mutus_ o _Bos grunniens_ ) es un bóvido de tamaño mediano y pelaje lanoso, nativo de las montañas de Asia Central y el Himalaya, vive en las altiplanicies esteparias y fríos desiertos del Tíbet, Pamir y Karakórum, entre los 4000 y 6000 metros de altitud, donde se encuentra tanto en estado salvaje como doméstico.

La palabra 'yak' es del idioma tibetano གཡག་ - yag, o gyag, donde solamente el macho es llamado así, la hembra es una dri o nak.

Los ejemplares salvajes (subespecie grunniens), hoy escasos, son animales gregarios de pelo invariablemente largo (sobre todo en la zona abdominal, donde puede llegar hasta el suelo), denso y negro (en los animales viejos adopta un tono marrón) que cuelga a ambos lados del cuerpo y también de las extremidades, con una joroba sobre los hombros y cuernos largos de un metro de longitud que surgen a ambos lados de amplio cráneo, casi horizontalmente, para acodarse luego hacía arriba y algo hacia adentro. La cola es peluda a partir de su misma base y lleva en su extremo un gran mechón.

Los machos, que son más grandes que las hembras (estas solo alcanzan la mitad del tamaño de los machos), pueden llegar a los 2 metros de altura en la cruz - la cual aparece tan elevada debido a un alargamiento de la apófisis espinosas, que la cabeza parece empezar desde una posición más baja – y pesar hasta 1000 kilos. Las pezuñas poseen una superficie de apoyo amplia, mientras que las pezuñas secundarias rozan el suelo mientras escalan. Las hembras tienen dos pares de mamas. El cuerpo es alargado, lo cual se debe, en parte a que posee un par más de costillas (en total 14) que los restantes bóvidos.

* * *

 **Mini Omake:**

 **Discusiones intrauterinas II**

"Estoy mareada."

"¡Es porque no te diviert…! ¡MOMENTO! ¿Dijiste _mareada_? ¿Con **A** final?"

"¡Sí! Eso dije. ¡Lo estoy! ¿Algún problema? Mamá no deja de bailar, no me gusta."

"…"

"¿Ahora qué te pasa?"

"Te referiste a ti mismo como una niña."

"Eso soy, no gracias a ti."

"Pero Lucas…"

"¡Ni una palabra de eso que no estoy de humor para andar aguantando tus payasadas! ¡No quiero que mamá siga bailando, estoy mareada! BUUUUUUU…"

"…"

"BUUUUUUUUU…"

"¿No eres muy niña para tener días raros? Ni siquiera nacemos."

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso como que medio ofende. ¿En serio crees que voy a ser una loca presa de sus emociones hormonales?"

"¿Acaso eso no les pasa a todas las mujeres?"

 **"¡AHORA VAS A VER!"**

* * *

El techo por fin se había quedado quieto. Alsacia resopló con ganas y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Hasta hacía unos instantes había estado feliz de la vida bailando mientras cocinaba, pero de pronto todo había comenzado a dar vueltas tan violentas que no supo en qué momento Camus la había atajado y llevado al sofá de la sala, en donde la había tendido. ¿Acaso habían sido los olores de la comida? Lo que sí era claro es que tardó al menos una media hora en recuperarse.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" Le preguntó Camus mientras le ponía un paño frío en la frente.

"Ya está todo quieto. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desvaneciste de pronto." Le dijo con calma. Alsacia se incorporó de a poco. "Con calma… Ya llamé a Artume…"

"¡Deja, estoy bien!" Alsacia frunció el ceño. "No entiendo, ¿por qué ahora?"

"Los pequeños se pelearon por algo." Intervino de pronto Shaka. "Ya apagué la cocina, por cierto."

"¿Y tú en qué momento llegaste?"

Shaka simplemente se encogió de hombros y tras darles la espalda, enfiló hacia la habitación de Chantal. Alsacia lo quedó mirando curiosa, antes de volver la mirada hacia su marido. Camus repitió el mismo gesto y le pellizcó la mejilla.

"Ya se nos puso medio autista el pobre. ¡Debieron hacerle más estudios de pequeño!"

"Si Shaka no fuera así, me preocuparía." Camus le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó. "Iré a ver lo de la comida. Descansa."

* * *

 **"BUUUUU. ¡ME PEGASTE!"**

"Te lo buscaste solito."

"¡Pero hiciste que mamá se enfermara!"

 **"¡QUE TE LO BUSCASTE!"**

"Mejor te dejo tranquila."

"Mejor."

 **Fin.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **


	12. Cap 11: Ataque a Aries

_Un renegado logra colarse al interior del Santuario. Apoyada y azuzada por Nicola, Matilda finalmente toma una decisión, que esperemos logre llevarla a cabo antes que el renegado ataque. Consideren que cuando un aries enojado ataca, generalmente pierde hasta los modales. Más en el caso de Mu, quien literalmente va a ver en rojo. ¡Cuídense del ariete!_

* * *

Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje… yo sé que les va a gustar este capítulo. **XB**. Y para deleite de varios, está más largo de lo normal. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La que Atrapa los Días_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol es la causa principal de las marcas de alfombra en su frente._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Si tú no estás, Rosana; Vampire Hunters, Banda Sonora de Bram Stoker's Dracula de Francis Ford Coppola.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Ataque a Aries.**

 **Límites del Santuario. Sector de los Turistas. Atenas, Grecia.**

 _14 de enero. 22:32 hora local._

Sabía que no podía acercarse mucho, y que a partir de ahora el sigilo era la esencia que debía gobernar sus actos. En esos momentos en que la noche y el frío habían espantado a la mayoría de los habitantes de Atenas, sabía que su presencia podría ser notada con facilidad, pese a lucir como un turista de los tantos que plagaban la ciudad. Por eso trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, o al menos de dar la impresión que no estaba fuera de lugar.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y con calma avanzó como quien se devuelve a la ciudad, sin dejar de admirar el Santuario de Athena a lo lejos, cuyos edificios principales (para desconsuelo de los pocos turistas en el lugar) tenían las luces apagadas. ¡Antro de Mala Muerte! Hubiera escupido al suelo si eso no llamase la atención de manera innecesaria. Apretó los dientes y echó un último vistazo hacia el Santuario.

Entrar no le iba a resultar fácil, menos con lo paranoicos que estaban los santos, pero sabía que tenía una oportunidad, una muy mínima, que ocurriría al día siguiente, y que podría aprovechar. Sobre su misión, las posibilidades de ganar eran aún más ínfimas; era como caminar al filo de una navaja muy afilada, pero estaba seguro que podría llevarla a cabo. Todo era cosa de saber hacer calzar las piezas a tiempo.

Mañana. O nunca.

* * *

 **Departamento Jurídico. Santuario de Athena.**

 _Día siguiente. 15 de enero. 10:04 hora local._

"Apenas has probado bocado, mujer. Come algo."

Nicola sacó a Matilda de sus pensamientos al poner sobre su escritorio un café con leche y un sándwich de jamón y queso. Acto seguido, se sentó en una silla cercana y se cruzó de piernas, bebiendo ella misma su propio café. Matilda tenía un aspecto desvelado y sus ojos brillosos: le sonrió educadamente y continuó mirando sus papeles.

Viendo… entendiéndose que no leía nada. Por más que lo intentara, no podía leer o estudiar. La concentración la evadía y continuos pensamientos de abandono y rebeldía se arremolinaban en su cabeza. El estrés no la dejaba pensar bien.

"No tengo tanta hambre. Ya comí."

"No dije que tuvieras hambre ni pregunté si ya comiste. Dije que comieras." Nicola se cruzó de brazos. "Bah. No has comido casi nada. No creas que no me he dado cuenta."

"Hmpf. No tengo ganas de comer, Nicola."

Nicola Kanakaredes tenía la fama de ser una de las mujeres más chismosas del Santuario, pero quienes la conocían sabían que lo suyo era parte de su estrategia para recopilar información útil a la causa de Athena y del Santuario y que, cuando la ocasión lo requería, guardaba secretos como nadie. Como buena abogada que era sabía leer a las personas. Jugueteó con su pañuelo de seda roja.

"Interesante manera de canalizar tu estrés. No tener hambre y vomitar lo que no has comido. ¡Con razón tu lemuriano está preocupado! En eso dicen que se parece mucho a su papá, Axl."

"No tengo ningún lemuriano." Gruñó Matilda.

Su corazón palpitó bien feo.

"Sí lo tienes."

Matilda escaldó a Nicola con la mirada, pero la mujer, abogada con harta más experiencia, apenas sí se perturbó.

"Detente ahí mismo. No voy a hablar de este tema contigo ni con nadie. ¡No lo haré!" Dijo Mati con firmeza, antes de regresar su atención a sus lecturas. Al pasar unas hojas, siseó molesta: se había cortado un dedo con papel, pero no le dio importancia.

Nicola la quedó viendo varios segundos con una expresión neutral en el rostro, pese a que Matilda hacía un olímpico esfuerzo por ignorarla. No, o hablaba directamente con la chica y sin filtros, o no sacaba nada. No había caso en ser dulce con ella.

"Lo amas."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo amas con **toda** tu alma. Lo sabes hace tiempo, aunque no te das permiso de reconocerlo." Nicola se ajustó los lentes y suspiró tan profundo que pareció bajar dos centímetros. "No dejes que lo que el malnacido de tu padre hizo contigo y con tu mamá determine tu vida. Ese es un solo hombre: no todos te abandonan, y yo sé de abandonos."

"¿De qué hablas?" Matilda se puso pálida y la miró con asombro. "¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"¿Quién crees que investigó tus antecedentes cuando llegaste aquí? _Moi_." Nicola le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y volvió a suspirar.

"Nadie está sacando eso a relucir, ¡Ni metas a mi padre biológico!" Matilda se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo. "No amo a nadie." Añadió con un puchero. Era una mentira tamaño Titanic.

"Pasó. Pasado." Nicola ladeó la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo de café. "No hay nada de malo en amar a alguien, o tener amigos, o amar a un santo de Athena. El profesor Vardalos exagera, y es más duro con nosotras, las chicas. Más cuando sabe que no nos puede tener."

"Nicola… ¿a qué viene todo esto?"

"Vardalos te puso en un aprieto. Te está forzando a elegir entre tu carrera y el amor de tu vida, el que obviamente menosprecia al igual que hace con todo lo que no se puede medir con dinero. Si no eliges lo que él quiere, te va a despedir y bien capaz es de arruinar tu futuro. Sin mencionar que _le gustas_ y le molesta la competencia."

"¡Argh, EEW, Nicola! No digas eso. ¡Podría ser mi abuelo! Además el profesor no puede obligarme a elegir nada que no quiera. ¡Esa cláusula no aplica a mis condiciones de pasante! Y…"

"¿Crees que le puedes ganar? Va a encontrar la manera de echarte si le llevas la contra. ¿Vas a dar la pelea?"

"Puedo darla…" Mati bajó la mirada. Su pecho se llenó de vacía angustia. "No sé si quiera darla."

Enojada, Matilda miró sus notas esparcidas por su escritorio. Un torbellino de miedo y confusión le nubló los sentidos y los ojos, pero alcanzó a atajar alguna lágrima rebelde. Se sintió como ebria de angustia y rebeldía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía una mínima chance de pelear esto y de ganarlo, pero dudaba, no porque no valiera la pena o porque no amase a Mu, sino porque en serio tenía terror a que todo fuera en vano. ¿Y si no la amaba de vuelta? ¿Si dejaba de hacerlo? ¿Y si la abandonaba por otra? Lo amaba demasiado como para soportar siquiera esa posibilidad.

Momento… ¿desde cuándo le salía tan natural pensar que amaba a…?

"No seas como yo." Dijo Nicola con suavidad. "Hace unos años estuve en una situación parecida a la tuya, pero las circunstancias me obligaron a preferir este trabajo por sobre… un santo de plata de por aquí. Igual es más joven que yo… pero él nunca entendió. Preferí mi trabajo por sobre él: no hay día que no me arrepienta." La abogada se encogió de hombros, llena de pena. "Por fortuna yo no le gustaba al profesor."

¿Qué cosa? Matilda sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Qué acababa de decir Nicola?

"Nikki… ¿qué has dicho?"

"Mati…" Nicola se quitó su pañuelo de seda rojo y se lo puso al cuello. "Amas a tu lemuriano a pesar de tu miedo. Es eso lo que debe importarte: los trabajos van y vienen y eres talentosa. Él se va a quedar contigo, porque te adora, y te va a apoyar cuando lo necesites y en todo."

"Pero…"

"Ve y habla con él. Cuéntale de tus temores y los va a entender." Nicola se quedó muda, quizás para reprimir algunas lágrimas. Aprovechó para ajustar el pañuelo al cuello de Matilda. "Quédate con eso, el color rojo me anima mucho, puede que te ayude a ti también." La abogada se puso de pie y le señaló el sándwich. "Ve con tu lemuriano, pero primero ¡come eso! Todo este estrés que tienes seguro te está carcomiendo las tripas: por eso vomitas hasta el aire que respiras. Eso no luce bien en una chica."

Nicola le dio la espalda e hizo una seña con la mano a medida que se alejaba. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? Entre pestañeo y pestañeo y la enorme confusión que sentía, Matilda no vio aquella silueta que le sonreía detrás de una máscara dorada y que pareció difuminarse en el aire, aunque tampoco nadie la percibió. La chica simplemente se quedó mirando las manos confundida, aunque aliviándose poco a poco, tratando de repasar todo lo que le había dicho Nicola… ¿Qué amaba a Mu? Claro que sí, lo sabía hacía mucho rato: cada vez que lo recordaba, un encantador sentimiento de felicidad le abrumaba el pecho y la hacía sentir como si volara a gran velocidad o como si pudiera el mundo con una sola mano. ¿Qué importaba lo demás? ¿A qué era lo que temía si estaba con él?… y aunque la abandonara…

 _"No lo hará. Te sientes así porque sabes que él es la gran certeza que tienes, y sabes que te ama de vuelta incluso más. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve con él!"_ Susurró Anteros a su oído, como un soplido nacarado.

"Lo friendzoneé…" Matilda se puso de pie, asustada. "¡Lo friendzoneé!"

Era como si la confusión y el temor que por semanas le estaba oprimiendo el pecho hubiera desaparecido. Sintió la necesidad de bajar corriendo hasta Aries, con tacones o sin ellos, en ese momento. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que llegar y hablar con Mu lo antes posible. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta como movida solo por su corazón. Tenía la sensación que echaría a correr en cualquier momento.

"¿Señorita Katsouranis?" Preguntó de pronto el profesor Vardalos al verla tan decidida. La verdad todo el departamento la estaba mirando.

Matilda se detuvo en el acto, pero no se giró enseguida. Arregló su ropa y su cabello. Recuperó algo de seria compostura y si bien durante una mínima fracción de segundo su rostro se llenó de emociones, cuando enfrentó al profesor Vardalos era una mujer de piedra, otra vez. Lo único que quería era ir a Aries lo antes posible, su corazón estaba decidido y este sujeto la detenía. Quizás era tarde para ella, quizás Mu la odiaba en este momento, quizás perdiera su pasantía, pero… estaba dispuesta a dar la pelea. Tan repentinamente que ni siquiera se lo cuestionó.

¡Al Tártaro con la Pasantía! Nicola tenía razón, los trabajos iban y venían. Vardalos podía guardarse su opinión allí donde el sol no brilla.

"¿A dónde se supone que va?" Preguntó Vardalos, arrugando el ceño.

"Pues…"

 **¡PLAAAAAAF!**

Con gran estruendo, y sin que se lo hubiera propuesto o alguien lo hubiese planeado, Nicola cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries**

 _En esos momentos._

Mu no era un dorado feliz. Como todos en el Santuario estaba molesto, pero además acarreaba un estrés maldito desde hacía semanas. Estaba apoyado sobre la mesa y pensaba en cierto regalillo que tenía para Matilda en su taller. Se sentía espantoso, por saberse incapaz de ayudarla, por no saber lo que le pasaba y porque ella misma había puesto entre ambos una pared tan infranqueable como su Cristal Wall.

La amaba… muchísimo. ¡Darse cuenta de eso le había puesto el mundo patas arriba! Creyó que nunca se enamoraría de nadie, pero allí estaba: la viva prueba de que podía enamorarse. Al mismo tiempo que la quería para él solo, le daba terror perderla, que algo saliera mal y que se le esfumara entre las manos, como sentía que le estaba pasando y…

"Entonces Maestro. ¿Va a pasar más tiempo conmigo ahora que la pasante esa ya no le da bola?"

"¡KIKI! Aprovecha la oportunidad para quedarte callado." Gruñó el lemuriano.

"Pffff, que estamos sensibles." Milo se sentó junto a Mu.

"Tengo mis razones para estarlo. Agradeceré que no se metan."

"La novia de mi maestro lo cortó de golpe antes de haber empezado." Explicó el muchacho con un pésimo sentido de la oportunidad. "¡Esa piraña!"

"KIKI."

"Aprendiz, no es el momento." Le discutió Alde, despeinándolo. "Mu… ¿qué pasó? Creí que ibas a hablar con Mati el otro día. ¡Mírate nada más! Estás hecho una piltrafa."

"¿Al menos te dijo algo?" Milo le miró con interés. "Llevabas días planeando eso."

"Nada… solo que somos buenos amigos. Me dio a entender que la dejara en paz." Por la expresión que Mu tenía en la cara, no sabían si lo que sentía era angustia, amor o rabia.

"Ouch." Dijeron Milo y Alde al mismo tiempo. Ambos santos le palmearon la espalda en señal de condolencia.

"¿Ven? Mi maestro está libre de nuevo."

Mu miró furibundo a Kiki: bastó tal gesto por parte de su maestro para hacerle bajar la cabeza y solito dejó el piso residencial. Generalmente Mu solía tener más paciencia de la que estaba mostrando, pero en serio comenzaba a sacar a pasear el carácter que Lümi le había heredado. El lemuriano resopló tras sentir la puerta cerrándose y a su aprendiz bajando hasta el templo.

"De todos los días, se tenía que poner difícil justo ahora." Rezongó de mal humor. "¿Qué tiene de malo que muestre interés en otra persona?"

"Ninguna, pero entiende que nunca te había visto interesado en una mujer." Le dijo Milo. "Supongo que ve amenazada su posición de hijo/hermano/aprendiz que tiene contigo."

"¡Qué Soberana Estupidez!" Mu empuñó las manos y rumió pestes un poco. Alde le palmeó la espalda. Volvió a suspirar. "Ni siquiera me dejó hablar…"

"Tiene miedo. Algo la debe asustar mucho." Dijo Milo en el acto. "La situación aún es rescatable: solo tienes que averiguar a qué le teme."

"No me quiere cerca. ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?"

"Todo lo contrario, no quiere que estés lejos." Apoyó Alde. "Es un mecanismo de defensa: a veces tratan de alejar a quienes más necesitan, como forma de pedir ayuda."

"Más o menos como lo dijo Alde." Milo se echó sobre la silla y se cruzó de brazos. "Alisa me dijo que ha estado comiendo muy poco y canalizando todos el estrés por medio del estómago."

Alisa y Matilda tenían bastante cercanía la una con la otra. De tanto coincidir en las escaleras cuando salían o llegaban, terminó por hacerlas congeniar, pero lo que había gatillado en serio la amistad entre ambas, fue aquella vez en que, por culpa de Kiki, se le quedó atrapada la mano dentro de la máquina de refrescos: la compra de Matilda, gracias a una jugarreta telequinética del pequeño lemuriano, quedó atascada y la chica, al intentar sacarla, se le que quedó la mano atorada, sin poder moverla. Alisa había sido quien acudió en su ayuda, gracias al aviso de Theofanis, testigo del incidente.

"¿Yo como hago para ayudarla?" Preguntó Mu en serio angustiado. ¡Le dolía tanto no contar con la cercanía de Matilda! "No entiendo, ¿por qué no dice qué le pasa y ya? Yo lo arreglo."

"Las mujeres son complicadas. A veces buscan que las apapachen, no que resolvamos sus problemas. Es un lío. Lo único que puedo recomendar es que estés muy atento a lo que suceda con ella."

"¡Y conste que es Milo quien lo dice!: nuestro experto local." Rió Alde de buena gana, dándole una buena palmada a Mu en la espalda. "Dale cuerda a esa _garota_ y va a volver solita a tus bra…"

"¡MAESTRO MU! ¡ALGO PASÓ EN EL TEMPLO PRINCIPAL!" Se oyó la voz de Kiki llamando desde el primer nivel.

Los tres dorados presentes ni se cuestionaron la voz de alarma y bajaron en seguida a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

 **Enfermería del Santuario.**

 _Más tarde ese día, 13:16 hora local._

Todo el equipo jurídico del Santuario, consistente en al menos ocho personas, comenzaba a hacer abandono de la atestada salita de espera de la enfermería. Tras un par de horas esperando noticias de Nicola, por fin se iban con algo que los tranquilizara, pero que lamentablemente no había sido suficiente. Nadie se explicaba tan repentino desmayo, que ni siquiera había sido anunciado con náuseas o malestares. La chica simplemente se había desplomado de su silla mientras observaba entre melancólica y contenta como Matilda pretendía defenderse ante el profesor Vardalos. No lograron hacer que volviera en sí y cuando fue evidente que no lograrían despertarla, Matilda salió corriendo de las oficinas, en tacones, no para ir a Aries sino para buscar ayuda.

Como no se tronó los tobillos en el proceso, está más allá de mi comprensión.

"¿Alguien se percató si Nicola se sentía mal?" Preguntó Theofanis extrañado.

"Estuvo hablando conmigo, no se la notaba ni siquiera extraña." Se lamentó Matilda.

"Y luego conmigo. ¡Estaba bien!" Añadió Orestis.

Habían tenido noticias muy ambiguas que habían concluido en que la chica debía ir a un hospital para mayores estudios. Los únicos médicos titulados que había presente en el Santuario en esos momentos eran Sofía y Cristián, los cuñados de Milo. Debido al ataque a las familias de hacía unos días, los habían traído al Santuario para su propia protección y al saber de los problemas, dieron en seguida un paso al frente, al no haber más médicos disponibles. La atendieron, claro que sí, con el mayor de los esmeros, pese a que la situación se escapaba de sus especialidades, y fueron quienes convencieron al Patriarca para que los dejasen llevarla al hospital.

Y para allá habían partido, escoltados por Kanon y Aioros, quienes siguieron de cerca a la ambulancia en cuanto esta se fue.

"Pobrecita, ni lo vimos venir…" Se lamentó Orestis. El abogado de 35 años le dio un codazo a Matilda. "No podemos lamentarnos bien con el estómago vacío. ¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotros?"

"No… no tengo hambre… yo… tengo algo que hacer. ¿Me avisan cualquier cosa?"

"Vete antes que el profesor Vardalos se dé cuenta. ¡Pero come algo!" Theofanis la urgió, orientándola hacia una dirección en específico. Matilda los miró algo tostada.

"¿Es que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo?"

"Ya vete."

Ambos abogados se fueron por su lado y Matilda, tras observarlos un rato, hinchó el pecho decidida. Ahora más que nunca debía llevar a cabo su plan, no solo por ella misma, sino porque Nicola había apostado fuerte esa mañana a su favor para convencerla. Miró la hora. ¡Argh! Si antes ya iba tarde, ahora estaba peor. Comenzó a dar pasitos rápidos: si tenía suerte, tardaría al menos una hora en llegar a Aries.

Mejor comenzaba a bajar.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _Esa tarde. 14:43 hora local._

La presencia de la ambulancia había sido aprovechada por un renegado. El mismo que había estado rondando el Santuario la noche anterior. Había perdido su oportunidad de entrar esa mañana, pero el escándalo que produjo el vehículo de emergencia y la atención que atrajo, le permitió colarse al interior. Y si bien la experiencia de llegar hasta los pies de la casa de Aries había sido como mínimo adrenalínica, ahora la sensación de triunfo era maravillosa. Al fin estaba ante sus puertas.

Raymond de Sculptor Negro vibraba de emoción: pronto llevaría a cabo su tarea. La posibilidad de morir era alta, pero no imposible de franquear. Se tronó los dedos… ahora a buscar un santo dorado.

"Tu presencia en este recinto está prohibida. ¡No Pasarás!"

No, no tuvo que buscar mucho. Raymond echó un paso hacia atrás, desafiante y burlón.

Allí estaba Mu, de pie frente a la entrada principal de la Casa de Aries. Tenía el casco puesto y las manos en las caderas, pero más allá de eso, no hacía nada. Fijó sus ojos en el renegado.

"Vaya lemuriano, me ahorraste mucho trabajo." El sujeto hizo una cómica reverencia, antes de tintinear las dos piedras que llevaba colgadas al cuello. "Raymond de Sculptor Negro. Ya conoces a tus amigos, Daniel y Ptolemy… el primero creo que falleció hace poco."

Mu no emitió sonido alguno, solo entrecerró los ojos al fijarse con mayor atención en las piedras, atadas con tiras de cuero, que brillaban como con vida propia… Sintió repulsión al notar los cosmos de los plateados mencionados: el fallecido Daniel de Sculptor y Ptolemy de la Flecha, uno de los primeros desaparecidos.

A propósito: tenía que decirle a Kiki que no le gustaba que pusiera música cuando venían intrusos. Hacía rato que sonaba la banda sonora de la película "Drácula", de Francis Ford Coppola.

Raymond dio un desafiante paso hacia adelante y comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre él y el lemuriano, al tiempo que sacaba de entre su armadura otra piedra, esta vez negra como la obsidiana.

"¿Ves esto Aries? Me enviaron a absorber un cosmo dorado: supongo que sirves tanto como cualquier otro. "Así que quietecito mientras te…"

El renegado salió expulsado varios metros hacia atrás. Mu se cruzó de brazos: la verdad es que ese día no estaba de humor ni tenía la paciencia para andar aguantando matones de patio. Había recibido demasiadas malas noticias por un día. Raymond intentó subir un par de veces más, pero si lograba avanzar escalones era porque Mu se lo permitía.

"Dije que tu presencia en este recinto está… ¿Huh?"

La piedra que llevaba Raymond cayó de pronto a sus pies y al dar el último bote, se pegó al suelo y comenzó a emitir un agudo pitido. Mu sintió como se le paralizaban las piernas y que, al mismo tiempo, era jalado hacia abajo.

"Solo quédate quietecito y puede que te deje vivir."

Una enorme explosión sacudió entonces la Casa de Aries.

En la Casa de Tauro, Blanquita comenzó a aullar de susto y Alde salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal. Fijó su mirada en la primera casa y apretó los dientes. Extendió el brazo a un costado para detener a Matilda, mientras veía y sentía como la casa de su vecino se llenaba de explosiones. La chica, que en su bajada por las doce casas se había encontrado un sinnúmero de interrupciones, había llegado unos minutos antes a Tauro y apenas había saludado a su guardián cuando sintieron la primera explosión.

"¡Mejor quédate aquí, Mati! Mu está bien."

"¡¿Qué está pasando, Alde?!"

"Hay un intruso en Aries."

"¡Evidente! ¿Pero por qué no lo neutralizan?" Matilda estaba muy nerviosa: demasiadas emociones por un día, pero aun así mostraba una inusual calma exterior. Sujetaba entre sus manos el pañuelo de seda roja que Nicola le había regalado esa mañana.

"Porque el intruso no quiere que lo neutralicen. Le está dando pelea a Mu." Alde entrecerró los ojos. "Curioso… esos cosmos… juraría que los conozco." El santo de Tauro abrió los ojos. "¡Son Ptolemy y Daniel!"

"¿Qué? ¡Ptolemy está en coma y Daniel está muerto! ¿Cómo pueden ser ellos?"

"Intentan robar el cosmo de Mu."

Matilda miró a Aldebarán de hito en hito, quedándose con las palabras en la boca. Hasta ahora, y al menos hasta donde ella sabía, todos los encuentros entre santos y los renegados habían terminado con un cosmo robado y su dueño en coma. O en el caso de Chantal y Daniel, medio vegetal y muerto. Tragó aire y entró en piloto automático: antes que se diera cuenta (o que Aldebarán pudiera detenerla) corría escaleras abajo.

"¡MATI!" Exclamó Alde, como intentando ir tras ella, realmente preocupado. Una pelea de estas no era lugar para un civil, menos para alguien como Matilda. Incluso bajó algunos escalones antes de detenerse.

" **WOOF**." Blanquita se puso de pie, mirando atenta a su amo, como preguntándole qué lo detenía. El enorme santo deshizo el camino y llegó junto a la cachorra.

"No me mires así, Blanquita. Creo que… Matilda estará bien: Mu no dejará que nada le pase." Le dijo a su mascota, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Además quizás esto anime a esos dos a conversar… con más decisión." Añadió con picardía.

"Más te vale que no te estalle eso en la cara." Gruñó Saga con muy mala leche. Por lo visto había bajado curioso desde Géminis a ver qué pasaba. "Pero tu lógica tiene razón. ¿Esperamos quince minutos?"

"Mejor veinte."

Más abajo en los escalones, Matilda ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar el llamado de Aldebarán. Siguió corriendo como presa del pánico, pero al contrario de lo que una persona sensata haría (esto es, huir del peligro), ella iba directo al huracán. Estaba asustada: hasta ahora nadie había atacado a un dorado para intentar robarle su cosmo, pero ¿quién aseguraba que no se podría? Había visto como quedó Chantal, de quien se decía era una de las amazonas más fuertes del lote. Pensar que Mu pudiera quedar en la misma condición le apretó de tal manera las tripas que casi vomitó. Hasta tuvo que detenerse para taparse la boca.

¡A Mu no le podía pasar nada de eso! ¡ **NO**! No podía. No… ¡Si algo le pasaba a Mu se iba a morir mil veces! No se lo perdonaría jamás. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría _friendzonearlo_?! No digamos que él le había dicho que la amaba, pero fue porque ella no lo dejó. ¡No lo dejó hablar! Y encima se escapó. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?

Mu…

… Se lo imaginó tirado en el suelo, en estado de penosa calamidad. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

Se limpió las lágrimas.

Echó a correr de nuevo con todo y tacones y de esa manera entró en Aries, al tiempo que todo el templo retumbaba con la pelea en curso.

 **CRASSSH, BOOOM, BOM, BRRRRAAAAARUM.**

 **"¡AGH!"**

Matilda se pegó contra una pared y buscó refugio enseguida. Parecía que al interior de la Casa de Aries había estallado un polvorín de fuegos artificiales. Luces, explosiones, choques: todo retumbaba con violencia al interior. Estaba más fresco de lo normal, pero con la adrenalina no se daba cuenta. Matilda aprovechó su oportunidad y siguió adentrándose para así atravesar el recinto y llegar hasta donde era la pelea. ¡Tenía que llegar con Mu!

Ajeno a las andanzas de Matilda, Mu se enfrentaba bastante ofuscado y rabiosamente desorientado contra Raymond de Sculptor Negro. Por unos instantes la piedra absorbió su cosmo, dándole la más aterradora de las sensaciones, pero al poco andar, lo recuperó tal como si de un latigazo se hubiera tratado, confundiéndolo y dejándolo vulnerable y a merced de su enemigo. Un agudo pitido le zumbaba en los oídos y todo daba vueltas. Mu no podía distinguir el techo del suelo; pese a esto, sus golpes seguían siendo de temer, aunque no pudiese acertar bien en su blanco.

Esto ofuscó como no tienen idea a Mu.

Entre golpe y golpe, Raymond intentó huir, pero Mu, desorientado como estaba, se lo impidió. ¡No! El renegado tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que sus acciones habían provocado. Vino por pelea, pues aquí la tenía. Raymond supo que tenía que plantar los pies y si no atacaba a Mu con todo lo que tenía, en ese momento en que aún estaba afectado por lo que sea que lo hubiera desorientado, no viviría para contarlo.

La piedra no sería capaz de absorber y contener un cosmo dorado, eso fue dolorosamente evidente. Tan solo del esfuerzo se había quebrado en cuatro partes, inutilizándola. Raymond sufriría suerte parecida si no escapaba. Su vida peligraba más que nunca, pero para lograrlo tenía que eliminar a Mu si quería salir vivo de Aries.

Sobre todo con el lemuriano tan enojado como estaba.

 **"¡MUERE!"**

"¡MOLESTAS!"

 **"¡CINCEL DE HIELO!"**

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Mu hastiado.

¡Por Athena que era desagradable intentar MACHACAR a tu enemigo y que nada se quedara quieto! Mu se talló los ojos con una mano. Apretó las mandíbulas, gruñendo por los bajo, como si de ese modo le ordenase al mundo que se quedara quieto.

Penosamente Raymond sí supo aprovechar su ínfima oportunidad, de manera impecable incluso. Debió haber tenido un buen maestro antes de caer en desgracia. Mu se comenzaba a recuperar la compostura, por lo que alcanzó a levantar la mano e invocar una Cristal Wall, que esparció el ataque del renegado por todos lados.

"Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad para irte." Razonó Mu con calma… pero en serio al borde de su paciencia. ¡Por fin el mundo comenzaba a aquietarse!

 **"¡VAS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIR!"**

 **CRASSSH, BOOOM, BOM, BRRRRAAAAARUM. CRASSSH, BOOOM, BOM, BRRRRAAAAARUM.**

Matilda alcanzó a quitarse del camino por suerte nada más. Se tapó los oídos y buscó un refugio improvisado en donde guarecerse unos instantes de los escombros que caían: por fin veía a Mu, y se lo veía muy bien, enfrascado y concentrado en la pelea con su contrincante. Lentamente se asomó por el borde saliendo de donde estaba, y con el corazón dándole mazazos en el pecho se detuvo a observar la pelea.

Era como en cámara lenta. Nunca había visto a Mu ni siquiera entrenando, pero sabía que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando. Esta pelea no era ni el uno por ciento de su capacidad, pero se veía tan… hipnotizante, tan masculino, que no alcanzaba a describir con palabras como se sentía.

Eso sí, sus ovarios fangirleaban.

 **MOMENTO**.

"¡Esto fue una mala idea!" Se dijo de pronto.

La pelea era de Mu, no había que ser experto para notarlo, pero eso podía cambiar. Ella estaba allí estorbando. ¿Y si al renegado se le ocurría tomarla de rehén? Matilda apretó los dientes. ¡Encima estaba muy expuesta! ¿En qué momento había caminado lejos de su refugio? Con los golpes saltaban escombros: bien podía darle uno en la cabeza por accidente. ¿Y sí eso distraía a Mu y le daba la oportunidad al renegado para matarlo?

"¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?" Matilda, con una nueva descarga de adrenalina en su sistema, buscó con la mirada por algún escondite, sin encontrar ninguno. Si no se quitaba del medio la descubrirían y eso no sería nada bueno. Pero si no hay donde esconderse…

 **CRASSSH, BOOOM, BOM, BRRRRAAAAARUM.**

Una roca se estrelló contra la pared muy cerca de ella, y gruesos fragmentos cayeron alrededor suyo. Matilda alcanzó a tirarse al suelo, y rodó para quitarse de en medio como mejor pudo. Se quedó quieta, pese a sus instintos. Si no se movía no la verían, o eso esperaba. Erizó la espalda, asustada, y se puso a rezar cuanta cosa se le ocurriera para que ni la aplastase nada, ni la notasen. Aguantó la respiración: mejor se hacía la muerta.

Ya vendría el momento de huir en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, de momento… se quedó quieta… muy quieta. Sólo entonces percibió el silencio… y las miradas sobre ella…

Mu y Raymond se detuvieron unos instantes, mirando a la inesperada chica que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, como preguntándose de donde diantres había salido. El renegado rió por lo bajo y miró burlón a Mu.

"Uuuh, te quedaste sin sirvienta."

Mu tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para convencerse de lo que estaba mirando. El mundo dejó de dar vueltas y todo pareció enfocarse en la figura de la chica. Su cabeza y su pecho eran hervidero de emociones. Sintió como si su estómago desapareciese de improviso, se quedó sin aire y tuvo que obligarse a respirar. Todos los colores se le desaparecieron del rostro. ¡Allí estaba Matilda! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que estaba allí? ¿Qué hacía en el suelo? ¡¿Por qué no se movía?! ¡¿Por qué…?!

¿Qué era eso rojo? ¿Acaso Era…? Athena. Eso era… ¡Sangre!

Mu vio, literalmente, todo rojo.

"Espero que no le hayas tenido mucho cariño, pero las sirv… ¡ **ARGH**!"

Sujetó a Raymond del cuello y usando toda su fuerza lo lanzó en la dirección contraria a Matilda, fuera de la casa de Aries. No contento con eso, ni bien tocó el suelo comenzó a azotarlo contra todo el recinto como si fuera un juego de pinball usando telequinesia. ¡¿Cómo fue que no vio a Matilda?! ¡¿Qué hacía en Aries?! Si estaba herida no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. ¿Acaso había sido su culpa? Se supone que tenía que cuidarla: Athena y ella eran sus prioridades. ¡Si Matilda moría se iba a morir de pena! No podía vivir sin ella… no concebía la vida sin su _Mati_ …

 **"¡VAS A VER!"**

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Raymond ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad contra el enfurecido Mu. Toda posibilidad que hubiera tenido se había esfumado en el segundo en que vieron a la mujer en el suelo. Su espalda se tronó enfermizamente con la última caída y su suerte estuvo sellada. El guardián de la primera casa dio dos zancadas y tras sujetarlo del cuello, lo levantó para así darle puñetazos con más holgura. Raymond no sobrevivió aquellos puñetazos. Pero Mu le seguía pegando y no parecía querer detenerse pronto.

"¡Mu! Basta, déjalo." Dijo de pronto Saga, pero no le prestaron atención.

 **"GRRRRR."**

"¡Déjalo!" Ordenó más tajante, tratando de sujetarlo.

 **"NO."**

 **"¡QUÉ LO DE…!"** Saga iba a ponerse más firme con la orden, y quizás sujetar a Mu en alguna llave, cuando Alde decidió intervenir. Le dio un coscorrón del terror al lemuriano en la cabeza. "¡Aldebarán!" Mu cayó noqueado al suelo.

"¡Lo Descalabraste!" Gimió Matilda, al tiempo que se agachaba junto al lemuriano. La chica tenía algunos raspones, pero fuera de eso, la herida más grave que tenía seguía siendo el corte de papel que se había hecho en el dedo esa mañana.

"¿Qué? Si no lo hacía, le iba a seguir pegando al pobre este. Calculo que tenemos unos cinco minutos antes que despierte." Alde se volvió a su perrita, quien olfateaba al renegado ahora muerto. "Blanquita, déjalo: no sabes dónde anduvo metido."

Saga se sobó las sienes y dio un rápido reporte al resto de los dorados. Se habían inquietado bastante cuando sintieron que el cosmo de Mu ardía en ira, para luego apagarse de súbito. Incluso algunos ya venían bajando las escaleras con ansias homicidas. Alde levantó al santo de Aries del suelo y enfiló hacia la sala de estar.

"¿A dónde te lo llevas, Alde?" Preguntó Matilda sin perderle el paso.

Sorpresivamente la chica conservaba sus tacones puestos.

"A que se recupere un poco. Le pegué suavecito, así que debería despertar pronto."

"¿Llamas a **eso** _suavecito_?" Gruñó Matilda, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Alde. "¡Voy contigo!"

"¡Claro! Déjenme con la tarea de limpiar este desastre." Gruñó Saga con las manos en las caderas, de mal humor. Para variar. **"¡KIKI!"** Llamó con fuerza al aprendiz, pero el chiquillo no era habido.

Alde siguió caminando hasta que por fin alcanzó la sala de estar de Aries. Matilda abrió la puerta, con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Mu no parecía herido, pero nunca se sabía con los lemurianos. ¿No se supone que tenía que tener los ojos abiertos? Alde lo dejó en el sofá tendido, y le sacó el casco. Matilda se arrodilló en el suelo y le tomó una mano, que besó sin darse cuenta.

"Iré por agua fresca…" Dijo el grandote tras asegurarse que todo estaba bien. "También un poco de hielo. ¿Necesitas algo, Mati?"

"No, gracias. ¿Mu estará bien?"

"Preocúpate cuando un lemuriano inconsciente abra los ojos y te fije la mirada." Alde se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que se agachaba para verla más directamente a los ojos. "Esto no es nada: ya verás que se le pasa pronto."

"Cierto…" Matilda resopló nerviosa. "Es señal que están muy graves. Cuando abren los ojos, digo."

La chica le acomodó los pies a Mu con manos temblorosas. Alde sonrió para sus adentros: Mu estaba bien, quizás se enojaría con él por el coscorrón, pero nada que no olvidase pronto, Athena mediante. Sonrió de costado y le guiñó un ojo a la mujer.

"Iré a ayudarle a Saga con la limpieza: Te dejo cuidando al lemuriano."

Dicho esto, se levantó con más agilidad de la esperada y los dejó solos. Matilda aprovechó (una vez que Alde hubo salido) de hacer un par de pucheros y se limpiarse la cara. ¡Qué susto había pasado! Se levantó con pesadez y se alejó unos pasos, tapándose la cara del estrés. No quería pasar por algo así de nuevo ni en un millón de años, pero… pero… no quería estar lejos de Mu. ¡No le había dicho nada nunca! ¿Y si esta escaramuza hubiera sido más seria? ¿Y si se hubiera muerto? ¿Y si Alde calculó mal el golpe? Se refregó la cara con fuerza.

Entonces la giraron sobre sus talones y la abrazaron con fuerza.

"¡Matilda!" Exclamó Mu con urgencia, dando a entender que no la quería soltar. "¡¿Estás herida?!" Le preguntó mientras la revisaba de pies a cabeza. Incluso encontró su corte de papel y en un gesto inesperado, se lo chupó sin darse cuenta. "¡¿Qué estabas haciendo en Aries?! ¡Era peligroso!"

"Fue mala idea, lo reconozco." Matilda recuperó su dedo. "No pensé, yo solo corrí, errr… temía por ti." Añadió en un susurro.

"¡Claro que fue una mala idea! ¡Te pudo pasar algo! ¿Qué hago **_yo_** si te pasa algo?" Mu se pasó una mano por la cara, y fijó sus ojos en el pañuelo de la chica. "Es rojo…"

"¡Ya reconocí que fue mala idea! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Te pudo pasar algo! ¿Y si te robaban tu cosmo? No pude soportar eso. ¡Solo corrí! ¿Qué hago **_YO_** si te pasa algo a ti?" Matilda se llevó la mano a la boca. "Y sí… es rojo."

"Creí que era sangre… se veía como sangre."

Mu tomó el pañuelo con una de sus manos y lo contempló largo rato. ¿Cómo fue posible que un color lo engañase tanto? Pero ver allí a Matilda en el suelo, durante un combate, creyéndola herida, o quizás muerta… ¿y si hubiera sido en serio? Bien se pudo haber muerto. Algún bloque de mármol bien pudo haberla aplastado o ese remedo de renegado la pudo haber tomado de rehén y vaya a saber Athena lo que le hubiera hecho. Lo que le había pasado a Selene estaba demasiado fresco en la memoria. No se dio cuenta cuando Matilda le sujetó la mano con la que sostenía el pañuelo.

"Lo lamento Mu. Me asusté mucho… te imaginé muerto. No me gustó."

Mu le miró a los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Le sujetó la nuca e inspiró mucho aire.

"Yo te vi muerta. No me gustó. ¡No quiero volver a ver algo así!" Sin decir más palabra, la besó, pese a la sorpresa de la chica. "Te amo, _Mati_ , te amo demasiado como para poder tolerar ese pensamiento."

Con los ojos bien abiertos, y luchando internamente con el instinto de huida, que le costó sofocar, Matilda hizo otro puchero.

"Yo también te amo, Mu. ¡Tanto que me asusta! Pero no puedo evitarlo." Roja como un tomate, se limpió la cara con el revés de su manga. "¡Me dijiste _Mati_!"

Sin mediar más palabras, Mu la abrazó con fuerza.

Desde la puerta Saga, Alde y Kiki (éste último sujeto y silenciado por el Santo de Tauro) observaban la escena "en cómplice amistad". El aprendiz por fin había aparecido. La verdad es que había estado conversando consigo mismo en una de las playas del Santuario, y en cuanto percibió la pelea, se largó a correr a toda velocidad de regreso a Aries. Ahora estaba sujeto por Alde, claro, se resistía, pero no digamos que sacaba algo en limpio. Saga apagó la cámara del celular (lo grabó todo), y le dio un codazo al grandote.

"¡Me debes 100 euros!"

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Reacciones a Distancia._**

 _"… y miró hacia el techo. Sacó una piedra negra de buen tamaño de su morralito, como la que tenía Albiore y como la que los renegados habían estado usando para robar cosmos, y la dejó ahí encima, como a la espera de…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Que conste que aún no acabo con Mu y Mati. Estos dos siguen su mini aventura, pero de momento iré a ver qué están haciendo en Nepal. ¿En serio pensaron que los renegados se habían quedado tranquilos? No pueden robar cosmos dorados, por lo que supongo intentarán robar algún otro plateado como el de Chantal. Tengan paciencia, ya actualizo pronto… eso si no pasa nada antes que me lo impida. En todo caso, si me llegase a ocurrir algo, el Concilio del Fic sabrá cumplir con su deber y subir los capítulos que faltan. **=D** Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

Como ves, **Ozzyblack** , el renegado fue por lana y salió trasquilado… y en pedazos. En serio, no hagas enojar a un aries, menos cuando está en modo " _proteger a su ovejita_ ". Trataré de pasarle el dato a Albiore, pero el tipo me comentó que si bien Dohko no anda nada paciente, ofuscarlo es por lejos lo más divertido de la misión. **._.** Creo que necesita otro hobbie. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**


	13. Cap 12: Reacciones a Distancia

_Tras enterarse de algunos secretos relacionados con la manera como los cosmos son robados, el grupo de Dohko sufre un nuevo ataque renegado. No obstante, este termina antes de tiempo. Shaka por su parte, al notar como Chantal es lastimada por el uso forzado de su cosmo, decide que ya no va a tolerar ni un segundo más la situación._

* * *

No estoy del todo conforme… ustedes dirán. oOo Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La que Atrapa los Días_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede crear la ilusión de que es más fuerte, listo y más guapo que un tipo realmente grandote llamado ALDEBARÁN DE TAURO._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: All of Me, Luciana Zogbi; Dulcíssima, Corvus Corax (Cantus Buranus)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Reacciones a Distancia.**

 **Caverna Secreta. Nepal.**

 _15 de enero._

Casi al mismo tiempo en que Nicola convencía a Matilda de tomar decisiones difíciles, el grupo en Nepal había sido guiado a una planicie sin árboles y que enfrentaba una de las paredes de la enorme caverna, que tan solo quedaba a unos cuatrocientos metros de distancia. Ahí podía observarse una fisura en la roca lo bastante alta como para ser percibida de lejos y que, evidentemente, continuaba adentrándose al interior de la tierra, desde donde no podía escucharse nada: era muy profundo y hacia el interior no había oxígeno.

A todo esto, ¿qué tan alto estaba el techo?

Pero aquella fisura no era el lugar al que iba Flos, sino que estaba a unos cien metros antes. Ya habían llegado. Ahí había un círculo de piedras, una suerte de crómlech, no tan magnífico como el de Stonehenge, sino más bien recordaba vagamente al de Swinside en Reino Unido. El área interior del círculo estaba cubierto con piedras lisas algo pulidas y, justo en el medio, había un pedestal de metro y medio sobre el que descansaba una suerte de puñal de color rojo, cuyo filo no era metálico. Encima de ellos (tal como pudo comprobar Shun cuando alzó la mirada) a cientos de metros e incrustada en el techo de la caverna había una de esas extrañas piedras que transmitían luz diurna a todo el lugar, con la salvedad que esta estaba rodeada de estalactitas que caían hacia abajo de tal forma que direccionaban la luz justo hacia el centro del crómlech, en especial al pedestal.

Flos estaba de pie ante el círculo, pero no entraba. Llamó la atención del grupo al señalar el pedestal y el techo.

"Lugar sagrado. Aquí tomábamos la luz con la que vivíamos." Flos señaló hacia la fisura. "Allá van nuestros guerreros a morir y donde quiero ir yo cuando esto termine, si la mirada de Tigre me lo permite."

"¿Cuál tigre?" preguntó Shiryu de improviso.

"El Juez de mi gente. Quien decide si vivimos o morimos. Vaga por la caverna y el mundo de afuera. Criatura poderosa. Su mirada es una sentencia: pocos sobreviven." Explicó Flos con algo de temor, mirando a Dohko por encima del hombro, algo sonrojada.

"Así son los tigres." Dohko se pasó la mano por el cuello, algo incómodo. "Flora, ¿Cómo toman esa luz de la que hablas?"

"Me llamo Flos."

" _Flora_ es casi lo mismo." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Flos. Hmpf. Tomamos luz con las piedras–cielo. No nacen aquí, están a mucha distancia, por allá. Hay que escalar. Cada familia tenía permiso para llevar una." Flos bajó la cabeza y entró al interior del crómlech, caminando con orgullo hasta el pedestal. Dohko la siguió, siendo imitado por Shun y Albiore. Shiryu se quedó afuera.

"No los han invitado: ¡puede ser una falta de respeto!"

"Shiryu, ya cállate y ven aquí." Le llamó Shun.

"¡Nos portamos bien! Sube."

Flos se detuvo ante el pedestal y miró hacia el techo. Sacó una piedra negra de buen tamaño de su morralito, similar a la que tenía Albiore y como la que los renegados habían estado usando para robar cosmos, y la dejó ahí encima, como a la espera de algo. Dohko, quien ya la había alcanzado, dio un respingo de la sorpresa al reconocer el objeto.

"¡Esto es una de esas piedras malditas!" Exclamó antes de poder detenerse. Por esto le llegó un zape. "¡Ouch! ¡Perdón!"

"Hmpf. ¡Es piedra–cielo!" Gruñó Flos entre dientes, pero pronto tomó aire y se relajó.

Flos estiró las manos y alzó la mirada a la roca que había en el techo. Un haz de luz bajó de golpe, como si de un láser se tratara. Los santos dieron un respingo hacia atrás, pero a Flos no pareció importarle. La piedra–cielo se tornó brillante y emanaba una cálida sensación de hogar. No era un cosmo, solo luz. Entonces Flos tomó en una de sus manos la varilla roja, que no era otra cosa que una suerte de puñal de cristal de roca, sin mango y con bordes filosos; y puso el extremo puntiagudo sobre el centro de la piedra–cielo. No le dio importancia al hecho que debido al filo, la mano con la que sujetaba el puñal sangraba, y que algunas gotitas de sangre cayeron encima de piedra.

"¿Qué se supone que…?"

"Esta piedra era la de mi familia. Nunca más la usaré."

Con un rápido movimiento y encendiendo su cosmo, Flos clavó el puñal con toda su fuerza en el centro de su piedra la cual, tras expeler la energía contenida en una pequeña onda expansiva que los atravesó a todos, pero que no les hizo daño, se partió en cuatro partes iguales. Cada trozo parecía carbón quemado.

"Estas piedras nos servían para luz en noche, para hacer fuego, protegernos de depredadores, para abrigarnos e incluso sanarnos. Prohibido usarlas para atentar contra vida, almas o guerreros." Dijo Flos. "Cazadores negros rompieron ese Tabú. No sé cuánto tiempo observaron, o quien les dijo que hacer. Creo que fue otra tribu… Ya no importa: mataron a muchos. Entonces vinieron por la noche… nunca temimos tal traición. Los rociaron con un agua extraña, olía raro, cuando dormían… usaron fuego; y las llamas no se apagaban." Flos detuvo su relato unos instantes. "Se llevaron todas las piedras–cielo que pudieron, y fueron a buscar más…"

"¿Líquido extraño?" Shun frunció el ceño. "Gasolina. ¡Los quemaron con gasolina!"

"Por Athena…"

"Flora… tú tienes cosmo. ¿Cómo fue que no atacaste?"

Flos se quedó callada, mirando hacia la fisura, sin responder. Dohko optó por no presionar: la mujer ya diría algo de utilidad. No obstante el dorado no pudo evitar notar algo en su mirada, en su determinación. En el brillo de sus ojos había mucha pena y un horror que nadie tan inocente debería haber visto. Flos podía ser una salvaje, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una persona. Había visto esa misma mirada en refugiados que huyen de los horrores de la guerra.

No debió pasar nada de eso. Esta gente, hasta donde sabía, no había estorbado nunca a nadie.

"Cinco sobrevivimos. Regresábamos de cazar, vimos y olimos." Flos negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, como avergonzada. "No supimos que hacer, nuestra gente moría. Casi nos mataron, pero reaccionamos. Huimos, aunque nos llevamos algunas cabezas. Entonces llegamos aquí." Flos les enseñó el puñal unos segundos. Se volvió hacia Albiore y le miró con el ceño muy fruncido. "Cazadores negros buscan gente como tú, _AlBiorE_ : roban fuerza y energía. La usan a su favor. Si cosmo no regresa a su dueño, muere la persona, pero cosmo enloquece y se corrompe. ¡Por eso no se usan estas piedras así! ¡Es Tabú!"

"¿Cómo se devuelve el cosmo a una persona?" Preguntó Shiryu, cruzado de brazos. "¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos antes que la persona muera?"

"El tiempo que pasa entre dos floraciones de árboles." Respondió Flos. "La piedra corrupta debe ser destruida con este puñal… pero solo si lo cubre la sangre de mi tribu."

Y dicho esto, Flos volvió a mostrarles el puñal.

"Mis cuatro amigos dieron toda su sangre para activar esta Roca Roja. Pero además se necesita sangre fresca para devolver cosmo: La mía."

"¿Tienes que sacrificar tu vida para eso?" Preguntó Dohko algo alarmado. Flos negó la cabeza.

"No… la sangre que producen estos cortes es suficiente." La mujer guardó el puñal en su morral. "Nunca lo he hecho antes, no sé qué pueda pasar. Dicen… que es diferente liberar luz que cosmo."

Y sin más, comenzó a caminar fuera del crómlech.

* * *

 **Al otro lado de la Caverna Secreta.**

Gardar parecía más descansado. Estaba apoyado contra la roca azul y se sentía aliviado. Incluso los cosmos que llevaba colgando al cuello parecían fortalecerse. Casi todos los renegados habían tenido la oportunidad de tocar la roca, lo que les había renovado las fuerzas lo suficiente como para salir de la caverna, y quizás defenderse en el camino.

Sin embargo notaban una diferencia.

"Ya no es como al principio. Siento que no nos renueva tanto." Comentó Vincent. "¿Cómo era que le llamaban a esta roca?"

"Gran Roca Cielo. Tampoco ha vuelto a darnos piedras: está más apagada." Gardar gruñó muy pensativo. "Parece que era verdad eso de que no debíamos matar a todos los salvajes. Deben quedar los que viven en las montañas."

"Mejor a esos los dejamos tranquilos. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Salir de este lugar infernal. Pero primero…" Gardar se sacó de encima el cosmo de Chantal y se lo entregó a Vincent. "Este es el cosmo más poderoso que tenemos. Quiero que te lleves un grupo y elimines a esos santos…"

"Hay un dorado en el grupo. ¡Y la Demonio Rojo!"

"¡ _Demonio Rojo_ Mis Cojones! Es solo una salvaje con mucho tiempo de sobra. ¡Una perra que nadie echará de menos!" Gardar le puso el cosmo de Chantal en el cuello. "Ve y acábalos de una buena vez."

Vincent se quedó con la vista fija en Gardar y luego bajó los ojos con un dejo algo enfermizo a la roca que contenía el cosmo de Chantal. Sonrió mórbidamente al tiempo que acariciaba la roca y le daba la espalda. Alguno de los renegados lo siguieron sin que se los indicaran, otros fueron señalados. Gardar detuvo a uno de los voluntarios, al que le pasó el cosmo de Hyoga.

"No intervengas en la pelea. Si Vincent muere como lo han hecho los otros que han usado ese cosmo, rescata la piedra y tráela de regreso."

"Como el amo ordene."

 _Un día después. 16 de enero. Alrededor de las 19:00 hora local._

Casi movidos por instinto, y siguiendo el borde del curso de agua que cruzaba la caverna, aunque tomando los resguardos de ir siempre dentro de la línea de vegetación, Dohko y los demás se dirigían hacia donde creían que estaban los renegados. Ya que sabían cómo robaban los cosmos y de donde sacaban las piedras, habían inferido que los renegados irían en busca de más a su fuente de origen. Bajo condiciones normales, habrían llegado en cosa de minutos, pero como esta no era una situación común y corriente, habían calculado que tardarían algunas horas en llegar. Terminaron demorándose más. Al menos llevaban buen ritmo, y eso que se habían detenido a comer.

Flos parecía tener razón: la comida originada en la caverna parecía fortalecerlos contra las adversas condiciones. Aun así Albiore tenía ganas de comer carne. ¡Más le valía a Shiryu no volver a decir nada sobre caza escasa! Habían divisado algunos ciervos no lejos, y Shun juraba haber visto un jabalí (o algo muy parecido). ¡Quería comer carne! Estaba harto de los frutos secos.

"Flos, en el lugar sagrado de tu gente mencionaste tigres." Dijo de pronto el santo del Dragón, aunque a Flos no se la veía por ningún lado. "¿Nos cuentas un poco más?"

"Siempre te gustaron esas historias, Shiryu." Comentó Dohko con una sonrisa.

"Al menos distraen y me aburro." Shun miró algo hastiado al techo. Lamentaba la pérdida del Wi–Fi. "Desde que entramos aquí que no tengo señal de nada."

De la mujer no hubo señas de vida, y al cabo de unos minutos los bronceados suspiraron decepcionados. Supusieron que tenían que conformarse con lo que les habían contado y punto. Siguieron avanzando de ese modo, cuando de pronto el follaje se estremeció con violencia. Las hojas y ramas comenzaron a volar por todos lados y los cuatro santos asumieron una posición defensiva, listos para el ataque.

Flos cayó de uno de los árboles mientras luchaba con un renegado. La mujer no pareció sentir el golpe, o estaba tan borracha de adrenalina que no se percató del mismo. Se defendió como si fuera un gato de espaldas, pero pronto recuperó sus pies y atacó sin piedad, igual que una pequeña tigresa.

Dohko apretó los dientes: le hubiera gustado verla luchando un poco más, pero en ese momento al menos unos siete renegados les cayeron encima y ellos mismos comenzaron a ser el blanco de un ataque. La cadena de Andrómeda voló por los aires, al igual que los golpes del dragón. Albiore noqueó a un par de renegados sin mayor esfuerzo y dejó que Flos diera cuenta de ellos. El santo de Cefeo optó por vigilar el desempeño de su aprendiz, con ojo crítico, como si fuera un entrenamiento más en la Isla Andrómeda. Dohko también dejó que su aprendiz se divirtiera sin darle mucha bola: era Flos quien mantenía su atención.

Todo en su ataque era potencia, con un poco de entrenamiento bastaría para que pudiera alcanzar una armadura. Claramente había que corregir muchas cosas: no tenía estilo, ni técnica. Nada de elegancia y sus golpes eran brutos. Usaba cosmo en la medida justa, pero dejaba que la ira cegase su raciocinio con demasiada facilidad. Sus golpes eran fuertes, seguidos y sin duda letales, pero como perdía la concentración muy rápido, le daba la oportunidad a sus contrincantes de…

 **"¡ICE WALL!"**

El cosmo de Chantal se activó de golpe y los santos apenas tuvieron tiempo de protegerse. La pared de hielo de Piscis Austrinus se les vino encima como un torrentoso aluvión. Dohko, más que protegerse de aquél ataque (y sin pensarlo siquiera) dio dos zancadas para sacar a Flos del camino del hielo, pues éste iba directo hacia donde estaba ell. Recibió un codazo por parte de la mujer por su gesto, pero aun así la sujetó entre sus brazos, la quitó del camino.

"¿Qué? ¿No se ponen contentos al sentir una energía amiga?" Preguntó un renegado que avanzaba con paso pedante y peligroso hacia ellos.

"¡Ese cosmo no es tuyo!" Exclamó Dohko avanzando con paso seguro y enfurecido, dejando a una enojada Flos tras de sí. "¡Devuélvelo!"

"¡Ven a buscarlo si tanto…!" Vincent intentó activar el cosmo una vez más, pero este pareció rebelarse y apagarse. Le dio una buena sacudida y lo obligó a encenderse. "¡Si tanto lo quieres ven por él! ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!"

Los santos se prepararon para aguantar el embate de la técnica, aunque primero Dohko tuvo que atajar a Flos, que embestía enceguecida de rabia al renegado. Pero algo pasó. Se sintió como un timbre constante detrás de los oídos, pero cuyo origen era externo. El ataque nunca les llegó… se devolvió a Vincent gracias a una intervención a distancia.

"¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!" A medio congelar y arrastrado hacia atrás por una fuerza extraña, Vincent se puso de pie y se arrancó la piedra del cuello. La apretó con fuerza, pues se negaba a funcionar, y comenzó a parpadear.

Dohko y Albiore intercambiaron una mirada… ese parpadeo les dio la impresión que lastimaba a Chantal y se pusieron nerviosos. ¡Tenían que hacer algo!

 **"¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, BOLUDO! LA LASTIMAS."** Albiore empuñó las manos y comenzó a correr, cargando contra Vincent, para así darle su merecido. Pero el renegado no le prestaba atención.

 **"¡OBEDECE P% &A!"** Con toda su fuerza y violencia, Vincent sacudió la piedra sin ningún respeto. Los santos presentes, incluso Flos, aún sujeta por su tigre, percibieron que, en efecto, Chantal sufría por ese tratamiento.

El santo de Libra sintió entonces un hormigueo en la espalda. ¡Algo importante se aproximaba!

 **"¡NO TE MUEVAS, ALBIORE!"** Dohko apretó los dientes, y por fortuna su advertencia llegó a tiempo. El santo de Cefeo se detuvo en el acto al sentir como el cosmo de Shaka de Virgo se dejaba caer sobre Vincent sin ningún miramiento.

Lo que pasó a continuación, los dejó a medio pasmar. Hasta Flos dejó de luchar contra el agarre de Dohko, para taparse la cara y girarse, como refugiándose en el pecho del dorado: temblaba llena de miedo (por lo visto le asustaban las intervenciones de Shaka) y el dorado no pudo evitar acomodarse para abrazarla. Un sonido gutural escapó de la garganta de Vincent, quien se elevó varios metros en el aire con los ojos desorbitados de dolor y miedo. Cayó con estrépito de cabeza al suelo, quebrándose el cuello en dos en el acto.

Unos segundos después, soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo y se miraron las caras.

"Ese fue el Tenma Kofuku." Suspiró Shun. Conocía bien esa técnica. ¡Oh Sí! Sí que la conocía bien.

"Shaka atacó de nuevo."

Albiore en eso despabiló con los reflejos de un gato, y con una agilidad envidiable, lanzó su cadena hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que la de Andrómeda salía disparada en aquella dirección. Ambas cadenas atraparon al último renegado que quedaba vivo y que había comenzado a escaparse con algo que había tomado de su compañero. De un nada amable tirón Albiore y Shun atrajeron al improvisado ladrón, quien se sacudía como si lo estuvieran destripando vivo. Albiore le puso un pie encima.

"¿Pero Qué Tenemos Aquí?"

 **"¡PÚDRANSE, MALDITOS!"** Exclamó tras escupirles. Shun le dio un pequeño tope eléctrico. **"¡AAAAARGH!"**

"¡Oopsie!"

"Shiryu, quítale el cosmo que trae al cuello, y el de Chantal, por favor." Pidió Albiore, antes de mirar al dorado, quien le dedicaba una indignada mirada al renegado. "Dohko, ya puedes soltar a tu novia."

Sobra decir cuál fue el efecto instantáneo de dicho comentario. Dohko soltó a la mujer como si quemara y ella solo se limitó a darle la espalda, como atontada con lo que acababa de pasar. Y Mientras los mayores discutían, Flos, abrazándose a sí misma, decidió regresar sola a la espesura del bosque. Solo los bronceados vieron en qué dirección se había alejado. Shun entonces miró hacia arriba… ¿Qué habría pasado en el Santuario que hizo reaccionar así a Shaka de Virgo?

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario. Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

 _Momentos antes. Alrededor de las 16:30 hora local_

"¿Por qué me ayudaste Alsacia?" Preguntó de pronto Shaka. "Me consta que ayudaste a convencer a Camus de dejarme entrar a ver a Chantal."

"No esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Ya estás curioso?"

"Sí, lo estoy." Shaka puso una expresión resignada y algo adorable en el rostro, pese a tener los ojos cerrados. "Mis errores me han granjeado mucha enemistad por aquí. Sé que no me porté cómo debía con Chantal y conmigo mismo y que la hice llorar. Me costó entender eso… mucho." Shaka levantó las cejas cuando sintió la mano de Alsacia en su mejilla.

"Todos cometemos errores, Shaka. Nadie está libre. ¡Pero ya fue! Tú también has llorado por eso. ¡Ya basta de tanto dolor de corazón!"

"Pero mis errores…"

"Ya fue suficiente. Somos humanos, nos equivocamos, a veces de manera épica, pero podemos arreglar eso. Rectificar es divino. Además…" Alsacia abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde Chantal alojaba. "… Chantal reacciona muy bien cuando te percibe, por eso. Queda bien alerta y contenta. Sabe que estás con ella." Explicó Alsacia de buen modo. "Es lo único que te debe importar."

De todos los santos de plata que habían sido atacados y sufrido el robo de su cosmoenergía, Chantal era la única que estaba consciente, si así se le podía llamar a su estado. Apenas registraba el mundo y la mayoría del tiempo su vista quedaba pegada en la ventana, en sus dibujos o en su mano. Desde que Shaka la visitaba y meditaba junto a ella que había comenzado a estar más alerta y a reaccionar más a estímulos externos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su mente parecía estar más en Narnia que en la realidad.

Aún tenía que salir a la superficie consciente.

Y sin embargo se notaba que luchaba por salir del encierro de su mente, cosa que había sido más que probada. Desde que había recuperado su "yo espiritual", de nuevo por la intervención de Shaka, reconocía a más personas y actuaba conforme a ello. ¡Hasta era capaz de mover un poco la cabeza y quizás la mano izquierda! Había ocasiones en que incluso parecía estar a punto romper las barreras de su prisión, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Aún con todos estos avances, había algo que le faltaba.

Las convulsiones no le ayudaban en nada. Al contrario, todo progreso que hubiera logrado retrocedía por duplicado. Los médicos achacaban esa condición al golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, aunque también tenía un componente cosmoenergético que lentamente la estaba matando…

¡Tenían que recuperar su cosmo!

A Camus seguía sin gustarle que Shaka visitase a su hermana (mucho menos tan seguido) pero ya solo gruñía al respecto. Había notado que el güero producía cambios positivos en Chantal y él no iba a ser quien se interpusiera entre ella y su recuperación, aunque eso significase soportar al guardián de la sexta casa cada dos por tres en la suya. Además… no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Shaka por fin se había dado permiso para corresponder los sentimientos de su hermana.

Según Alsacia, la adoraba, pero él prefería ser más cauto. Quizás sí, quizás no. Nunca se sabía.

"Chantal, tienes visitas. ¡Mira quien vino!" Anunció Alsacia con alegría, mientras notaba como la cabeza de Chantal giraba en su dirección. "¡Qué suerte tienes, Shaka! La pillaste bien alerta."

Ambos entraron a la habitación, en donde Alsacia no tardó mucho en revolotear por todos lados y arreglarle las almohadas y la manta que cubría a su cuñada. La amazona no tenía su máscara puesta y estaba sentada en una mecedora. El día anterior había hecho notar que no le gustaba estar en la cama a todas horas. Parecía una muñequita de trapo: la paliza había sido brutal, pero se la notaba en franca recuperación. Shaka esperó educado y paciente a que Alsacia terminara de acomodarla y asintió con la cabeza cuando le miró con sus alegres ojos. Esa mañana Mu le había contado que Chantal había pasado una noche espantosa, con dos convulsiones más que casi provocaron una nueva visita al hospital. Finalmente no había sido necesario, pero la amazona había quedado muy debilitada.

Pero tenía una sonrisa dibujada. Los ojos… apenas enfocados. No obstante, era consciente de donde estaba.

"Los dejo solitos para que conversen." Le dijo Alsacia con naturalidad. "No más no te vayas a aprovechar de ella, güerito."

"No lo haré. No sería propio: está indefensa, eso no se hace." Reclamó Shaka sin haber entendido bien el comentario. Alsacia solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Estaré en la cocina a un grito de distancia si necesitas algo. Aprovecha mientras está Chantal aquí… a veces se pierde." Le dijo antes de salir. "Camus está abajo en el templo, por cualquier cosa."

Ambos quedaron solos y tras asegurarse que la esposa de Acuario se había retirado del todo, Shaka suspiró y se sentó en una silla junto a Chantal, quien le miraba alerta y expectante.

"¿Sigues molesta conmigo?"

Chantal movió la cabeza en señal de no. No estaba enojada. Shaka volvió a suspirar.

"Bien. No me gustas enojada."

Eso le ganó una mirada fría y furiosa.

"Es la verdad. No me gustas enojada, sino de otra manera. Te desarmonizas por completo cuando estás molesta." Chantal pareció bajar la mirada, triste. Shaka tuvo la impresión de que se sentía subestimada.

Echaba de menos las viñetas… pero en este plano, eso no era una opción. Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Chantal.

"El error fue mío. No tengo experiencia en estas cosas… ninguna."

Esa mirada se volvió más intensa, llena de preguntas, de emociones. Chantal abrió la boca como tratando de emitir sonidos, pero no pudo. Entonces, con enorme dificultad trató de mover la mano izquierda, como intentando alcanzarlo.

 _"Te pregunta por qué nunca le decías nada lindo."_ Le apoyó Buda, quien por fin se comunicaba con él.

"…fue mi error." Dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. "No… supe decirte ni expresarte que… este… me afectabas y que me ponías incómodo y… no sé qué decir."

Chantal pareció escucharlo, pues sus ojos se suavizaron de nuevo. Esbozó un puchero y suspiró profundo. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Parecía avergonzada de su actitud, pero no podía saberlo con certeza. Aun así, pareció mirarle con dulzura velada. Tuvo la impresión que estaba contenta con él y con lo dicho.

"Supe que tuviste una noche difícil."

La amazona bajó la vista. Con cada ataque que tenía, sentía como su cosmo, donde sea que estuviese, se diluía más y más. Sabía que alguien lo usaba, pero no podía reclamarlo y el esfuerzo en tratar de recuperarlo la estaba matando. Literalmente. Pero si se iba a morir, se iba a ir peleando.

¡Alguien había intentado matarla! Pero sobrevivió, incluso había despertado, vaya a saber Athena porqué. Había despertado, discapacitada, pero viva. ¿Creían que iba a bajar la cabeza así tan fácil? Además Shaka… ¡Estaba con ella! No podía lucir débil, ni nada de eso. Tenía que lucir fuerte, para que no la considerara una niña…

¿A quién engañaba? Estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca. Y esbozando una sonrisa… su concentración comenzó a disiparse…

Su mente la tenía atrapada en su cuerpo, poco a poco salía a la superficie, pero a veces se retraía. Antes de apagarse por completo, se encontró con la mirada cerrada de Shaka, y el dorado supo que aún había mucha lucha en ella. No le sorprendía, sabía que era fuerte. Solo necesitaba ayuda. Él no la dejaría sola.

"Estamos buscando la forma de ayudarte a salir de ahí. El maestro Dohko está tras una pista y logra resultados… ¿Chantal?"

Pero su mente se había ido a Narnia de nuevo. No estaba ahí con él. Estaba en otro lado.

Entristecido, Shaka suspiró profundo y se atrevió a tomarle la mano derecha, la misma con la que dibujaba al carboncillo y que le habían destrozado. Los médicos decían que era probable que no recuperase nunca el uso de su mano… o que pudiera caminar de nuevo, o pensar debidamente. Si salía de este extraño estado, estaría paralizada. Tomó aquella mano entre las suyas y la acarició con delicadeza.

"Nunca dije nada. Yo mismo no sabía. Ahora podría decirte y quizás entenderías, pero si te digo… quizás nunca sabré si me entendiste y que sabes lo que necesito que sepas…" El dorado le soltó la mano y la acomodó sobre su regazo. "… que me perdones, _larki_ querida… o que me ames otra vez." Añadió en apenas un susurro.

Un velo parecía cubrir los ojos desenfocados de Chantal, no estaba ahí, aunque su corazón podría saber… Decidió meditar. Quizás si encontraba el cosmo de la amazona podría darle una chance de reconectar. Si recuperaban el cosmo de Chantal, quizás la sacaban de su prisión mental, quizás…

"¡OMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

 **TUM. TUM. TUUUUUM.**

Shaka irguió la cabeza. Sintió un pulso en el aire. Eso no era bueno.

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Shaka prestó atención en seguida y casi se puso de pie. Aquél había sido un grito de dolor: alguien estaba perturbando el plano espiritual y de paso hackeando la cosmonet. ¡Esto siempre pasaba cada vez que alguien usaba un cosmo ajeno! Y lo peor: era el de Chantal y le causaba un dolor tremendo. La amazona no tardó en comenzar a convulsionar. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

"¿Shaka, qué pasa?" Preguntó Alsacia desde la puerta. "¡Chantal!"

"Esto es un ataque de cosmo, Alsacia: ¡No te acerques y ve por Camus!" Le advirtió el dorado.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiigh…"

El gemido lastimero de la amazona volvió a hacer que se concentrase en ella y apenas se dio cuenta de la rápida partida de Alsacia. ¡Chantal estaba peleando! Las convulsiones eran testigo de eso, ¡se estaba resistiendo a que alguien más usara su cosmo! Y por eso quien se lo hacía la atacaba en represalia. Las convulsiones se tornaron más feas. ¡Hora de intervenir! Encendió su cosmo y la cubrió con él, protegiéndola, y solo cuando la chica se hubo sosegado un poco, atacó de vuelta.

 **"¡KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

La técnica defensiva de virgo detuvo el ataque cósmico y lo regresó contra su enemigo. Una poderosa onda de energía viajó a través de la cosmonet y chocó violentamente contra quien atacaba a Chantal. Esto también pareció afectar a la amazona, quien comenzó a resoplar de cansancio, pero segundos después, el enemigo común intentó atacar de vuelta.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Shaka frunció el ceño. Si atacaba con más de su fuerza a este misterioso atacante, lastimaría a Chantal, pero si no intervenía, la amazona podría…

 _"¡Esos Bastardos Quisieron Matarme y Me Robaron Mi Vida!"_ La voz de Chantal resonó dura en su mente. _"¡Tomaron Mi Cosmo Y Mi Honor! No Puedo Recuperarlos De Otro Modo."_

"Chantal: si ataco podrías morir."

 _"Ya estoy medio muerta de todos modos."_

"…"

 ** _"¡MÁNDALO AL ABISMO!"_**

La súplica le llegó directo al corazón.

"Cómo desees, mi vida." Shaka se puso serio. **"¡Tenma Kofuku!"**

La habitación explotó en luz y energía, que fue toda canalizada por la cosmonet hacia el atacante original, pero sin embargo no pareció afectar la pequeña habitación. Camus, quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación, escudando a Alsacia, no se perdía detalle. El ataque de Shaka había viajado a otro sitio, sin afectar su casa, pero sin duda había sido poderoso. No fue el Tesoro del Cielo, pero no por eso fue poca cosa: por lo visto el guardián de Virgo tenía ganas de torturar la mente de quien lo había hecho enojar.

… Y de pronto todo parecía tan calmado…

"¿Qué pasa, Camus?" Preguntó Alsacia cuando el show de luces hubo disminuido.

"Shaka está molesto, eso es todo." Camus entrecerró los ojos.

"Evidente, pero no me refiero a eso. ¡Mira!"

Chantal estaba envuelta en el cosmo de Shaka, y el güero levitaba frente a ella. Su cosmo estaba encendido, pero ya no estaba en modo ataque. Lo más probable es que hubiera eliminado la amenaza, pero seguía ahí, muy serio. Compartía su cosmo con Chantal, quien poco a poco suavizaba su rostro y hasta normalizaba su respiración. Camus levantó las cejas enternecido.

"Le está salvando la vida."

"¿Cómo?"

"Comparte su cosmo con ella, para que pueda sobrevivir el ataque y recuperarse. Als… sabes que nuestros cosmos también nos ayudan a sanar tras un combate. Los santos podemos compartirlo con quienes han sufrido heridas mortales y no pueden activar el suyo… Chantal no tiene cosmo… y esto fue una batalla…"

"Shaka le está pasando del suyo… como soporte vital. También te he visto hacerlo a ti, pero esto…"

"Así es, pero esto va un paso más allá de ser simplemente un préstamo, le está donando algo de su propia vida de alguna manera." Dijo Camus incrédulo. "Shaka va a tener mucha hambre cuando acabe y estará cansado." El dorado tomó a Alsacia de la mano, quien se moría por ir a tratar de ayudar en algo. "Ellos estarán bien… vamos… creo que Shaka tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. No podrá llegar a Virgo."

* * *

 _Día siguiente._ _17 de enero_ _. 7:01 hora local._

En efecto Shaka tuvo que pasar la noche en Acuario. Tras la transferencia de cosmo, y asegurarse que Chantal pasaría la noche, terminó agotado él mismo, con una fuerte necesidad de echarse a dormir, cosa que hizo en un cuarto contiguo, una vez que Camus y Nathan, quien volvía a cumplir turno nocturno, lo ayudasen a llegar hasta ahí.

Ni se quejó por la almohada, ni por el sándwich que le había preparado Alsacia.

Ahora Shaka estaba en la mesa del desayuno mañoseando un té de hierbas, muy diferente al que solía tomar en las mañanas. Junto a Alsacia se habían tragado unos ocho yogures entre los dos, y al menos él seguía con hambre.

"Al menos tienes buen apetito." Le dijo Camus a la pasada.

"Algo más que otros días."

"Hmpf."

Camus estiró la nariz hacia la ventana. Alsacia había ido a ver cómo estaba Chantal, por lo que ambos dorados estaban solos. No se hablaban mucho, la situación era medianamente incómoda.

"No te di las gracias por lo de anoche."

"…"

"Salvaste la vida de Chantal. Y no tenías porqué compartir tanto de tu cosmo con ella."

"No iba a dejar que se muriera. ¿O sí?"

"Shaka… no me gusta que vengas. Estoy bastante resentido contigo: Chantal lloró mucho por tu culpa." Camus resopló, como tratando de armar la siguiente frase.

"Eso lo comprendo. Y reconozco que no actué como era debido. Te ruego me disculpes."

"Chantal ya lo hizo, por lo que veo. Para ella, eres muy importante." Camus bajó la mirada unos instantes, antes de volver a fijarle los ojos. "No quiero que vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi hermana. ¡Y por cierto!… Dime una cosa. ¿La amas?"

"Sí."

"… ¿estás consciente que puede que nunca salga de ese estado?"

"Sí."

"¿Estás consciente que la lesión en su cerebro le produce epilepsia?"

Shaka asintió con la cabeza al cabo de un largo rato.

"Y aun así te reconoce más que a todos. Te percibe como a nadie más…" Añadió el francés. "No hay forma de evaluarla hasta que salga de su prisión. No hay certeza sobre su condición física o que pueda mover de nuevo las piernas."

"Saldrá. Está más consciente de lo que crees. Y… despierte o no, y decida lo que decida, no la voy a dejar sola."

Camus le observó largo rato antes de suspirar. Tomó un sorbo de su café y se cruzó de brazos. Le miró con algo de desdén.

"Voy a ver que cumplas tu palabra."

En ese momento oyeron una carrera alocada por los pasillos, y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Alsacia, llevando la sonrisa más grande de la semana, llena de emoción, finalmente explotó.

"Ya que ustedes dos tuvieron su momento de cuñados, ¡Vengan Rápido!" Preguntó Alsacia desde la puerta. "Chantal movió los dedos de los pies cuando Nathan se lo pidió. ¡Vengan a Ver!"

Y sin decir más, Alsacia se regresó corriendo. Camus y Shaka intercambiaron una mirada, y a paso veloz salieron tras la mujer.

Sí, Chantal iba a salir de esta.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Compañía en Soledad_**

 _"… pensarlo mucho, la arrastró en dirección al río, dejando que patalease todo lo que quisiera. Vale que estuviera nerviosa, vale que estuviera defendiendo lo que quedaba de su cultura, vale que fuera todo lo salvaje que quisiera, pero en serio, esto ya no era un asunto…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No sé si me convence mucho este capítulo. Será que acabo de hacer aseo en la casa y estoy cansada, no lo sé, el asunto que algo tiene… que no me convence. Ustedes juzgarán mejor que yo. Tengan paciencia, ya actualizo pronto… eso si no pasa nada antes que me lo impida. En todo caso, si me llegase a ocurrir algo, el Concilio del Fic sabrá cumplir con su deber y subir los capítulos que faltan. **=D** Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

¡ **NICE**! Pues sí, fue una paliza notable. Mu estaba algo… enfurecido. Nadie toca a su Mati. Al menos los dos ya están juntitos. Y Anneke se las va a ingeniar para que Saga celebre con ella las fiestas patrias… al menos sé que le dará mucho de comer. **XB ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Lo dicho, **Ozzyblack** , nadie topa a la _ovejita_ de Mu, a menos que quieran ver todo el malgenio que solo un aries puede hacer gala. Heredó genes muy malgeniudos. Tienes razón: los aries solo se detienen cuando los han noqueado un buen poco. Sobre los coscorrones que reparte Alde, no entran en el sueldo básico, pero sí le dan un bono cuando no mata a quienes intenta corregir. Por lo mismo: menos mal que a Mu se le ocurrió usar el casco de la armadura, pero vieras como reclamaba la pobre después cuando hubo que desabollarla. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! nOn**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario… **n.n**

 **Crómlech** : palabra proveniente del francés _cromlech_ , derivado a su vez un par términos del bretón: kroum (corona) y lech (piedra). Es un monumento megalítico formado por piedras o menhires introducidos en el suelo y que adoptan una forma circular o elíptica, cercando un terreno. Está difundido por Gran Bretaña y por la Bretaña francesa, así como en la península ibérica, Dinamarca y Suecia.

En castellano también reciben los nombres compuestos de círculo de piedras, anillos de piedras o círculo megalítico. La palabra crómlech en inglés es usada para los dolmenes y no para los círculos de piedra. En francés se le da el mismo uso que en español.

 **Stonehenge** : Es el crómlech más conocido de todos. Es un monumento megalítico de finales del neolítico (siglo XX a. C.), situado cerca de Amesbury, en el condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra, a unos quince kilómetros al norte de Salisbury. El conjunto megalítico de Stonehenge, Avebury y sitios relacionados fue proclamado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en 1986. Revisen los sitios, los van a disfrutar.

 **Crómlech de Swinside:** Swinside es una aldea situada junto a Swinside Fell, parte de Black Combe, en el sur de Cumbria, Inglaterra. Se destaca por su círculo de piedras, un crómlech, que se encuentra cerca, un círculo casi perfecto de poco menos de 29 metros de diámetro. También es conocido como Sunkenkirk, a raíz de la leyenda que dice que el diablo hizo que las piedras se hundieran en el suelo para evitar su utilización para construir los cimientos de una iglesia.

 **Cristal de Roca** : Es una variedad de cuarzo transparente y particularmente claro, sin defectos en su coloración, razón por la cuál es altamente valorado. El cristal de roca ha sido usado en el pasado como gema, pero en la actualidad ha sido reemplazado en gran medida por perlas de vidrio y plástico.

 **Tabú** : Designa a una conducta moralmente inaceptable por una sociedad, grupo humano o religión. Es la prohibición de algo supuestamente extraño (en algunas sociedades), de contenido religioso, económico, político, social o cultural por una razón no justificada basada en prejuicios infundados. Romper un tabú es considerado como una falta grave por la sociedad que lo impone. Algunos tabúes son, en efecto, delitos castigados por la ley, en este sentido, los tabúes son antecedentes directos del derecho. Hay tabúes fuertemente incorporados a las tradiciones de ciertas culturas, mientras otros responden a intereses políticos.


	14. Cap 13: Compañía en Soledad

_Los dioses mantienen una pequeña reunión informativa. Flos monta en cólera cuando descubre que Albiore tenía una de sus piedras, por lo que Dohko tendrá que tomar medidas extremas para calmarla. Mientras tanto en Grecia, Mu y Mati se_ reencuentran _tras los trámites burocráticos post ataque, por lo que Kiki tendrá que hacerse la idea que su maestro tiene novia y va en serio. **XB**_

* * *

Cierto… la pareja MuxMati es una de mis consentidas. No lo niego. En todo caso, a partir de ahora, todo va a tender más a ir hacia Nepal. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La Dama de las Horas,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a pensar que sus amigos son más numerosos, fuertes y aperrados que los amigos del tipo grandote llamado ALDEBARÁN DE TAURO._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: I'm Like a Bird, Nelly Furtado; Romeo y Julieta Love Theme. Banda Sonora de Romeo y Julieta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Compañía en Soledad.**

 **Monte Olimpo. Salón de Reuniones del Palacio Principal.**

 _Día y Hora sin determinar._

En momentos como este, Athena tenía ganas de sentirse más Saori que otra cosa, pero el hecho de querer ser más diosa que nada ya no le era tan incómodo. Quizás tenía que ver con que cada día que pasaba se sentía más responsable de su vida y de su Santuario. Y aunque eso no le molestaba, a veces añoraba ser más descuidada. En algunas ocasiones se angustiaba. Suponía que era el inevitable paso hacia la adultez por el que todos pasamos o tenemos que pasar. Daba un miedo que a veces paralizaba, pero se salía adelante: era simplemente una etapa nueva que involucraba nuevos desafíos. Como subir de nivel en un juego de video.

Sí, podía hacerlo.

Athena irguió la espalda y se llevó las manos a las caderas, mientras ella y los demás dioses que se habían reunido a su llamado, observaban las piedras que reposaban sobre la mesa con bastante interés. Sobre su túnica blanca, lucía la égida y su casco de guerra; no llevaba consigo su escudo con la Gorgona, ni tampoco el Báculo de Niké. Calzaba sandalias sencillas.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, creí que serían más espectaculares." Dijo Hades ladeando la cabeza. "Nunca dejará de sorprenderme como algo tan pequeño puede causar tantos estragos."

"Se ven pequeñas, pero contienen cosmos humanos." Determinó Hera. "Athena, ¿Dices que recuperaron estas piedras luego del ataque a la casa de Aries?"

"Sí. Saga de Géminis las encontró en el cuerpo de ese renegado. Aún estaban tibias cuando me las entregó. ¡Mis pobrecitos plateados!"

"Son prisiones. Horribles prisiones. Hécate, ¿estás segura que estas piedras no son capaces de absorber cosmos divinos, como los nuestros?" Preguntó Zeus una vez más.

La diosa aludida negó con la cabeza. Hécate se quitó el velo de la cabeza, revelando una especial belleza, e hizo levitar ambas piedras delante de ella. Athena tuvo un gesto aprensivo con las manos, pero no intervino.

"No, gran Zeus. A duras penas pueden contener un cosmo plateado. Estas piedras nunca fueron concebidas con el fin de absorber nada que tuviese inteligencia o voluntad. Siempre tuvieron esa capacidad, pero su rol primario es almacenar energía. Se les llama piedras–cielo… y eran benignas."

"Hasta que las corrompieron, por supuesto." Gruñó Hera cruzándose de brazos. La diosa de los níveos brazos tomó el cosmo de Daniel. "Esto que hacen estos _renegaditos_ con el cosmo de un muerto raya en lo sacrílego. ¡Pobrecito santo de Sculptor!" La diosa miró muy severa a su marido. "¡Zeus! Deben ser castigados allí donde se los encuentre."

"Hécate, ¿Cómo devuelvo estos cosmos a sus dueños? Ptolemy está cada día más apagado." Athena apretó los dientes. "Por más que lo intento, no puedo sacarlos de aquí."

"Creí que no te molestaría. Después de todo Ptolemy fue quién te disparó esa flecha en aquella oportunidad." Comentó Zeus a la pasada. Lo que pasara con ese santo le daba lo mismo: había lastimado a su hija y no merecía mayores consideraciones.

"Sí, lo hizo, pero porque fue engañado. El pobre se ha deshecho en disculpas y en gestos de desagravio desde que lo revivimos." Lo defendió la diosa tomando el cosmo de Ptolemy entre sus manos… y quitándole el de Daniel a Hera, para protegerlos contra su pecho. "Son mis santos, no se olviden."

"Lo que Athena haga con Ptolemy es cosa de ella, pero me interesa saber qué hacer con Daniel de Sculptor." Dijo Hades, cruzándose de brazos. "Nos ha provocado un problema notable. Como su cosmo y alma están separados de su cuerpo, lo pone en una situación burocrática complicada en el inframundo: de momento lo tenemos en el limbo, pero no debe estar allí. Tiene que ir a su descanso eterno y mientras no se libere su cosmo, eso no será posible."

Hécate suspiró profundo y con un movimiento de su mano, le quitó las piedras a Athena, las que hizo flotar hasta el centro de la mesa. Ambos cosmos brillaron un rato, antes de entrar en una suerte de letargo.

"Mi investigación no fue fácil. Estas piedras fueron ocultadas antes que la humanidad bajara de los árboles. Y los hombres solo las descubrieron en algún momento del s. V de esta era, cuando Roma colapsaba bajo su propio peso. Quienes dieron con ellas, huían de la crisis, solo buscaban vivir en paz, y así lo hicieron. Dejaron atrás la civilización y se apartaron del mundo, en todo sentido. Volvieron al origen, literalmente a una caverna."

"¿Cómo supiste todo eso?" Preguntó Zeus.

"Chronos me contó."

"¡Argh! El tiempo implacable." Gruñó Zeus entre dientes. "¿Qué más te dijo?"

"Que esa gente prosperó en el interior de ese escondite, por todo un sistema de cavernas que no ha sido descubierto, y que solo unos pocos se aventuran al exterior. Son varias tribus… o eran."

"¿Eran?" Preguntó Athena, con atención.

"Hará unos meses que recibimos un flujo importante de almas masacradas." Dijo Hades una vez más, con voz sombría. "Tenían un desarrollo paleolítico tardío, quizás neolítico si me pongo amable: tuvieron una muerte espantosa."

Todos miraron a Hades con solemnidad, pero el inconmovible no emitió mayores comentarios al respecto y en sus ojos grises se reveló aquella determinación. La atención volvió a centrarse en Hécate, quien carraspeó bajito.

"Chronos me indicó bien por donde seguir mi investigación, aunque tuve que pedirle ayuda a Clío. Encontramos en su archivo un códice que habla de pueblos perdidos. En una de las notas al pie se menciona, y cito que _solo la gente que ronda la caverna y aprovecha la luz de las piedras del cielo cautelarán por correcto uso de ellas, de cómo aprovecharlas, y serán los únicos capaces liberar la energía que contengan_. El códice calla después de eso."

"Una caverna oculta… ¿a oscuras?" Preguntó Zeus. "Eso no me cuadra."

"A oscuras no. Mientras yo averiguaba sobre las piedras, Clío buscaba información al respecto. Sospecha que esta caverna tiene algunas piedras–cielo incrustadas en el techo, que absorbieron tanta luz solar a lo largo de eones, que imitan el día y la noche." Hécate se sobó las sienes. "Ha sido una investigación larga y tediosa. No hemos podido averiguar más."

"Entonces, de acuerdo a lo que me dices, tengo que encontrar a esta gente para que me ayude a devolverle sus cosmos a mis santos de plata, ¿o entendí mal?" Preguntó Athena. "Pero aquí Hades dice que los mataron a todos. ¿Cómo haré para solucionar esto? Porque a menos que mi tío acceda a revivir algunos…"

"Lo que no va a pasar. Los muertos, muertos están." Se apresuró en decir Hades. No digamos que le gustaba revivir muertos muy seguido.

"No los mataron a todos." Dijo de pronto Thanatos, entrando a la habitación, cargando con ternura a Alcistes, quien se aferraba a su pecho, mordiendo su chupón, y por completo regalona. "Hay un superviviente… que busca restaurar el equilibrio de esas cosas, así que ahí tienes un punto a favor, Athena." El dios de la muerte caminó hasta Hades y le entregó a la niña, quien pataleó de felicidad cuando su papá la tomó en brazos. "Alcistes te echaba de menos. Eurídice sigue con Perséfone: la están cambiando." Explicó algo sonrojado.

El rostro de Hades cambió casi de inmediato. De frío e inconmovible a baboso por su niña, a quien acunó contra su pecho casi de inmediato. La beba, pese al chupón, lucía una gran sonrisa y se aferró a las ropas de su papá en el acto. Thanatos sonreía amable, expresión que solo se veía en su rostro cuando estaba cerca de sus ahijadas, a las que adoraba como si fueran propias. Hera, Athena y Hécate miraron enternecidas, mientras que Zeus dejó escapar una gran carcajada, antes de hacerle algunas muecas a la beba.

"¡Mira que linda estás, Alcistes!" Exclamó Zeus de buena gana. "¿Sigues enojada con tu tío favorito?" Añadió como dolido, pero la pequeña solo sepultó su rostro en el pecho de su papá. "¡Jajajaja, eres adorable!"

"Quien los viera y quien los ve ahora." Dijo Hera muy afable. "Ustedes dos, Hades y Thanatos, necesitan baberos."

Athena tomó los cosmos de sus santos, y tras arrullarlos unos momentos entre sus manos, los guardó en un saquito, que a su vez puso en su bolso. Carraspeó un poco y llamó la atención de los demás dioses.

"Me retiro a mi Santuario. Les avisaré por cualquier cosa que ocurra y les agradezco mucho la ayuda que me brindan." Athena hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tras escuchar la despedida de los demás dioses, se desvaneció del Olimpo.

Minutos más tarde abría los ojos. Yacía sobre un altar de piedra en las estancias interiores de Star Hill, la Recámara Profunda de Athena, a donde solía retirarse para contactar a los demás dioses, y a donde ningún ser humano, ni siquiera el Patriarca, tenía permitido entrar. Era, contrario a lo que se podría pensar, un lugar oscuro, húmedo y lúgubre, solo era iluminado por el cosmo de la diosa, que ocasionalmente dejaba ver en las paredes frisos que detallaban los más importantes acontecimientos de su existencia divina. Se dirigió a la salida y, tras varios metros, atravesó una puerta, la cual cerró y selló con su cosmo. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar otra puerta de salida, que atravesó sin mayor ceremonia. Allí le esperaban Shion e Idril con mucha atención, quienes al verla agacharon la cabeza con respetuoso silencio.

"Traigo noticias, creo que la reunión en el Olimpo fue provechosa." Dijo la diosa con una sonrisa. "Aunque primero quisiera darme un baño caliente: adentro está muy frío."

* * *

 **Nepal. Caverna Secreta.**

 _17 de enero._

El grupo había tenido que cambiar de dirección a mitad de camino, al notar que el grupo principal de renegados tomaba sorpresivamente la ruta que los llevaría hacia la salida de la caverna. Y no les había resultado fácil, pues varios grupos se habían quedado atrás para atacarlos. Los santos tenían con ellos tres cosmos que los renegados querían recuperar a toda costa, por lo que los ataques eran bastante viciosos, aunque inefectivos. Gardar al mismo tiempo de querer huir de esa caverna, no quería dejar las piedras atrás en poder de los santos de Athena.

Dohko miró hacia arriba, al techo, analizando con su propio cosmo la caverna. Tenía la impresión de que el lugar no quería que los renegados huyesen, y ponía todo de sí para retrasarlos, pero era incapaz de concentrar dichos esfuerzos solo en los malditos. Ellos también tenían dificultades para avanzar.

Un renegado atacó a Dohko por la espalda, pero este dio un codazo, alzó el puño, lo sujetó por la cabeza y lo azotó contra el suelo sin siquiera pensarlo. Otros dos cayeron cerca, víctimas de Albiore y Shiryu, mientras que Shun atacaba con su cadena a un cuarto.

"¡ **FLORA**! ¡Vigila Como Das Ese Golpe!" Le advirtió Dohko. "¡Te Puedes Lesionar!"

Flos dio un puñetazo en la cara al renegado, pero la voz del dorado la distrajo. El sujeto la esquivó y la atrapó en una llave que tenía toda la intención de matarla. En un instante Dohko atacó y la liberó, dándole un golpe de gracia. Al verse liberada, y sujetando el brazo que días antes le fuera dislocado (al parecer le dolía desde entonces), Flos le gruñó a Dohko.

"Cazador Jefe es metiche. Era mi pelea. ¡Y me llamo **FLOS**!"

"Terminamos acá. Los ataques han aumentado en las últimas horas." Comentó Albiore, tirando al suelo otro renegado.

"Eso quiere decir que nos estamos acercando." Dijo Shiryu elongando los brazos. "¿Estás bien, Flos?"

" **GRRRRRRRR**."

Flos comenzó a avanzar sin decir mucho. Dohko hizo una seña a los demás y el grupo siguió caminando. Tenían la sensación de que no debían perder mucho tiempo. Pronto agarraron un buen ritmo y trotaron sintiéndose cada vez más ligeros. No obstante perdieron de vista a Flos, por lo que se detuvieron. La mujer no se había alejado tanto del grupo: se había acercado al riachuelo. Dohko optó por no seguirla, pero sí por esperarla. Buscó un sitio apropiado y se sentó sobre una roca. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho: el arañazo imaginario le ardía.

"Descansemos un rato en lo que ella vuelve." Dijo Dohko, luchando por no ver en la dirección en la que estaba Flos. ¿Se habría lastimado mucho? "¿Shun?"

"¿Diga Maestro?"

"¿Cómo siguen nuestros amigos?"

Shun sonrió y de entre su armadura sacó los tres cosmos que habían recuperado. Considerando la gentil naturaleza del santo de Andrómeda, le habían confiado las piedras para que las mantuviera a salvo, tarea que se había tomado muy a pecho. Había envuelto las piedras en un pañuelo y las extendió sobre el mismo con cuidado y cariño. Todos los santos, incluso Dohko, se acercaron y lo rodearon.

"Se ven más calmados." Dijo Shiryu. "Sobre todo el de Chantal."

"Saben que están entre amigos." Comentó Albiore. Acto seguido encendió su cosmo y extendió su mano sobre las piedras a manera de saludo, logrando una aliviada reacción. "Sí, se saben a salvo."

"Nunca en mi larga vida había visto algo como esto." Comentó Dohko apenado. "¡Qué manera de corromper una buena idea!"

"¿Todavía tienes la piedra–cielo vacía, Albiore?" Preguntó Shiryu.

"¡¿Y tú como sabes que tengo una?!" Preguntó el aludido levantando ambas cejas.

"Yo le dije." Se apresuró en decir Dohko. "Deja que la vean, para que noten la diferencia entre una vacía y las que contienen cosmos." Albiore se encogió de hombros.

"Admito que me da cosa conservar esto. Desde que Flos nos contó lo sucedido que tengo ganas de devolverla, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que la diosa la vea primero." El maestro de Shun sacó la piedra–cielo y la puso sobre su mano, a la vista de todos.

"No es mucha la diferencia." Dijo Shun.

"Las que tienen cosmos parecen tener un tenue colorcito, pero siguen siendo negras."

 **"¡ES MÍA!"**

En defensa de Flos, ésta no saltó enseguida sobre el grupo. Shun rápidamente se apartó del camino, protegiendo los cosmos contra su pecho. Albiore frunció el ceño mientras le mantenía la mirada a la mujer, que lo miraba enfurecida. Sus ojos parecían brillar aún más y destellaban cada tanto. Pateó el suelo y empuñó las manos, enfurecida.

"¡ESA PIEDRA ES MÍA!" Flos avanzó como una tigresa dispuesta al ataque. "¿Por qué no dijiste que la tenías? ¡ **DÁMELA**!" Exclamó tratando de quitarle la piedra de un manotazo. Albiore la esquivó con facilidad.

"¡EPA, Petisa!" Albiore asumió una pose defensiva. "Te la entregaré eventualmente, pero no enseguida. Esta piedra es mía, la gané en una pelea."

"¡Cazadores Extranjeros son **TODOS** Ladrones! ESO **NO ES** TUYO, ES DE MI GENTE."

Como presa de un fenomenal berrinche, Flos intentó quitarle la piedra–cielo a Albiore con especial vehemencia, lanzando golpes ocasionales que, si hubieran estado bien dirigidos, habrían hecho bastante daño. Sin embargo el santo de Cefeo no parecía tomarse demasiado en serio la cuestión y mientras más picaba el orgullo de Flos, más se enfurecía esta…

"¿Qué? ¡Creí que me querías quitar la piedra! ¿Qué te pasa, petisa?"

"¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

Entonces Flos cargó contra el plateado, llena de infantil indignación. Fue una embestida en serio, tanto que en el último segundo Albiore alcanzó a posicionarse para resistir mejor el choque. Pero este nunca llegó, dado que el santo de Libra alcanzó a sujetarla. Albiore era un santo duro de roer, pero en serio Dohko no iba a seguir tolerando algo como esto.

"¡Basta Los Dos!" Ordenó con firmeza.

Dohko se las arregló para sujetar a Flos en una llave y sin pensarlo mucho, la arrastró en dirección al río, dejando que patalease todo lo que quisiera. Vale que estuviera nerviosa, vale que estuviera defendiendo lo que quedaba de su cultura, vale que fuera todo lo salvaje que quisiera, pero en serio, esto ya no era un asunto de brechas culturales o no. ¡Flos tenía que aprender a comportarse! No eran sus enemigos, ni nada que se le pareciera. ¡Intentaban ayudarla, pero no cooperaba! ¿Acaso pretendía ella sola acabar con todos estos renegados? Ya no había podido la primera vez. ¿Qué la hacía pensar ahora que habían robado cosmos?

"¡Flora! ¡Te vas a calmar en este instante!"

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

 **SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH.**

El agua fría causó el efecto deseado. Dohko de un solo movimiento se metió al agua y hundió a Flos en ella unos instantes, soltándola en el proceso. La mujer se paralizó de la impresión, pero segundos más tarde, en cuanto hubo salido a la superficie, embistió a Dohko con todo el cabello en la cara. Ni qué decir de lo fácil que el dorado la redujo y hundió de nuevo en el agua. Tres veces hizo lo mismo, notando como el río se llevaba todo el barro que se ponía en la piel y como Flos se calmaba más y más.

La cuarta vez que emergió, la mujer no lo atacó. Tosiendo un poco de agua, lo alejó con las manos y, al darle la espalda, avanzó un poco en el agua hasta que esta le llegaba más o menos a la cintura. Aún tenía barro pegado en la ropa y en su cabello, pero… ahora se le veía la piel y los rasgos se le notaban mejor. Flos parecía tallarse los ojos con las manos y su respiración era agitada. ¿La habría lastimado?

Bueno… el brazo izquierdo lo tenía amoratado, seguramente por el reciente combate (y de cuando se lo había dislocado hacia días), y en el hombro derecho, hasta la escápula correspondiente, tenía una muy fea quemadura que no habían visto a causa del barro. Dohko se tragó el remordimiento, pero a cambio la miró con fijeza.

"¿Ya te calmaste? ¿Vamos a hablar tranquilamente?" Dohko sintió un vacío en el estómago… Flos sollozaba con angustia, y le constaba que era incapaz de mentir. "¿Flora?"

"Me llamo Flos."

Flos volteó la cara y lo miró angustiada. Tenía el labio roto, seguramente en la escaramuza que acababan de tener se había lastimado, pero sus ojos hinchados le reprocharon todo lo que las palabras no pudieron. ¿Por qué Dohko la trataba así? ¿Por qué era tan duro? Entendía que no empatizara con ella, pero ¿no podía ponerse unos instantes en su lugar? Su gente, su mundo y todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora estaba quemado y no había tenido tiempo de asimilar tal cosa en lo que perseguía a los culpables.

Todo ello se le estaba viniendo encima tan fuerte que la asustaba.

"Esa piedra es de mi gente, no de la tuya." Le dijo con un puchero, volviendo a tallar sus ojos. "Es mía, no de ustedes."

"Nadie ha robado nada. No llores, mujer…" Le pidió con ternura, o esa era la intención.

Flos tenía el cabello negro azabache, pero más corto de lo esperado. No sabía si ondulado o liso porque estaba mojado, pero sus rasgos eran mestizos, entre orientales y caucásicos. Era evidente que nunca había estado expuesta al sol, pero podía ver feas marcas de cuerdas alrededor de su cuello y en sus muñecas, al igual que cortes en sus brazos. Sin mencionar la quemadura, por supuesto, que se veía como si necesitara atención médica pronto. Sus ojos seguían tan intensos como siempre y destellaban cada vez que pestañeaba. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Acaso habría escapado de los renegados que tenía esas marcas en el cuello y muñecas?

Era bonita.

"Hay maneras de pedir las cosas. Flos…"

Flos era persona. Cuyo mundo estaba destruido. Por alguna razón, a sus ojos dejó de ser un animalito. Y sí… había sido muy rudo con ella.

¡Qué Vergüenza!

"… Quiero la piedra."

Flos sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, quitando el exceso de agua de su cabello, disparándolo en todas direcciones. Se dispuso a salir del agua, pero por la orilla contraria a la que había entrado: el río no era ancho en lo absoluto, y en la parte más profunda no medía más de un 1.30 cm. Dohko se dispuso a seguirla (de pronto temía por su seguridad), pero Flos se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró furibunda. Por momentos creyó que le atacaría.

"¡Largo!" Le dijo golpeando la superficie del agua para salpicarle, sin poder evitar un puchero.

Se talló los ojos otra vez, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Salió rápidamente del agua y se perdió entre los árboles. Dohko se quedó ahí en medio del río, sin decidirse a seguirla o no.

¿Acaso se sentía un poco culpable?

"¡Maestro! ¿Está bien?" Preguntó de pronto Shiryu.

"Sí, lo estoy." Respondió aun aturdido.

"¿Y Flos? No la veo."

"Se fue. En esa dirección." Señaló con calma. "Creo… que quiere estar sola."

La mirada de Dohko se suavizó mucho y algo pareció latir en su pecho. Exhaló quizás avergonzado de sí mismo y dejó caer los hombros. Le debía al menos una disculpa… y tenía que asegurarse que no se lastimase o la atacaran.

"Los encontraré en donde pasamos la noche. Iré por Flos y trataré de llevarla de regreso."

Y sin decir más, salió tras el rastro de la mujer.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _18 de enero. 4:55 hora local._

El despertador estaba a punto de sonar. Quizás faltaban unos quince minutos. Mu apenas abrió los ojos, pero ni siquiera se movió de su sitio. Simplemente suspiró profundo, y cerró los ojos, atrayendo hacia sí lo que no había dejado de abrazar desde que se tranquilizaran.

Era el amanecer del tercer día desde que se declarasen… la diosa Eos, la aurora, todavía no se asomaba.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Por supuesto que hubo que hacer papeleo tras el ataque a Aries, por lo que la presencia de Mu fue requerida durante largo rato y no pudo acompañar a Matilda. Pero no solo aquél sumario absorbió la presencia del lemuriano, sino que diversos ataques renegados aleatorios en Atenas lo mantuvieron ocupado y lejos de ella. Fueron dos largos días en los que se echaron tanto de menos que llegó a dolerles en el alma. ¡Tan cerca y tan Lejos! Lo único que ambos querían era estar con el otro, pero no se pudo._

 _Se anhelaban tanto como si no estuvieran seguros que el otro seguía vivo._

 _Al segundo día Matilda volvió a bajar hasta la primera casa a eso de las 17:00, pero no encontró a Mu, solo a su aprendiz, quien no supo ni qué decirle ni cómo entretenerla. Para evadir la pensativa mirada de Kiki, y en vista que el objeto de su afecto no estaba en casa, había decidido regresar a donde se estaba alojando con los demás abogados en el Templo Principal y emprendió de nuevo la subida, llevando sus tacones en la mano. No obstante no pasó más allá de Escorpión, pues Alisa y Alsacia la atajaron y obligaron a tomarse un té con ellas, para conversar y ayudarla a desestresarse un poco._

 _Dos horas después la chica reinició la subida. Alsacia la acompañó hasta Acuario, pero a partir de allí caminó sola, pese a su insistencia. Al menos, y al igual que Alisa, Alsacia comprendió que Matilda necesitaba despejar la cabeza y quizás la caminata ayudaría en algo, por lo que la despidió recomendándole mucho que la llamase en caso de requerir asistencia._

 _Fue en la escalera de Piscis hacia el Templo Principal donde se encontró por fin con Mu, quien venía bajando con los pies pesados. Por lo visto había estado en Aries, pero como no la encontrase_ _allí (y por aviso de Kiki) había_ _ido a buscarla a sus habitaciones en el Templo Principal. Obviamente no dio con ella, por lo que venía cabizbajo por los escalones pensando en donde podría estar. Al encontrarse por fin tras dos ajetreados días, se miraron largo rato. Al menos unos 10 minutos, solo viéndose a la cara, como si quisieran detener el tiempo._

 _"Te estuve buscando."_

 _"Te estuve esperando."_

 _"Discúlpame… hubiera querido que fuese distinto." Mu le ofreció una mano._

 _"Tenemos obligaciones, tú sobre todo. No me molesta: así te conocí, y es como me gustas." Matilda tomó la mano de Mu y subió un escalón al tiempo que el lemuriano bajaba otro._

 _Fue Matilda quien lo sorprendió, abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _¡Esto sí que le gustó a Mu! No tardó en abrazarla con toda la fuerza y ternura que pudo, como asegurándose que estuviera viva y respirando. Matilda se sintió extrañamente cobijada y aliviada: no pudo evitar oler su cabello y quererlo con los brazos, siendo correspondida de manera tan tierna y masculina, que la hizo sentir como un tesoro precioso._

 _"Ven conmigo a Aries…" Le pidió Mu con inusual respeto en el oído._ _Le rozó la piel con los labios_ _y allí se quedó, respirando quedito, inhalando su aroma, antes de besarle el cabello. Matilda solo lo abrazó más fuerte y tras varios segundos de espera, asintió._

 _Mu la tomó en brazos_ _y lentamente iniciaron la caminata escaleras abajo, hasta Aries, sin teletransportarse en caso de que cambiara de opinión._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

La cultura lemuriana era muy de piel. Una vez que se entraba en confianza con un lemuriano, no era extraño que este diera abrazos gratuitos cuando consideraba que eran necesarios. También se tomaban mucho de las manos, siempre en un clima de respeto y sin segundas intenciones, a menos que las partes involucradas así lo quisieran. Los gestos como éstos eran muy valorados y transversales en su sociedad, independiente del género, lo que a veces las sociedades humanas lo consideraban algo inapropiado. Indicaban confianza, familiaridad, respeto y cariño profundo. Muchas veces también eran muestras de amor.

De inapropiado tenían bien poco, pero vayan a convencer a mentes cerradas de ello.

Mu abrió los ojos una vez más y, usando telequinesis, apagó la alarma del celular segundos antes que sonara. Suspiró profundo y dormitó unos minutos más antes de pestañear decidido y bostezar. Miró a Matilda, quien dormía entre sus brazos y sonrió contento. Le apartó unos mechones del rostro, cuidando de no despertarla y besó su frente: aún era temprano para ella. Se desenredó de sus brazos y piernas. De mala gana se separó de ella (provocando una dormida protesta en la chica), y se incorporó en la cama, sintiéndose curiosamente vigorizado. No se quería levantar, quería quedarse. Además hacía mucho frío esa mañana, unos 3° C calculaba más o menos.

No le gustaba el frío.

Se levantó y se dirigió en seguida al baño, no sin antes arropar un poco más a Matilda. Una media hora después salió vestido y fresco. Tras estar seguro que la chica aún dormía, le besó la frente de nuevo y salió del cuarto en punta de pies, dispuesto a ir por algo de ropa para ella hasta su alojamiento en el Templo Principal. Para su sorpresa, no fue necesario ni siquiera salir de Aries: el bolso con las pocas cosas de la chica tenía allá arriba estaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa, junto a un sobre dirigido a él de su maestro Shion. Tomó el bolso entrando nuevamente y, mientras lo llevaba a su cuarto, se las ingenió para abrir el sobre… adentro había tres condones y una nota:

 _"Buen día, aprendiz:_

 _Sé que pasaste una buena noche (y espero que te portes a la altura de ello, conste, o me sentiré muy decepcionado). Idril consiguió las cosas de la señorita Matilda, así que te las dejo a mano. Sobre los artículos extra que acompañan esta nota, ¡Nunca sobran!_

 _Tu maestro Shion."_

"Tarde." Murmuró entre dientes, pero para nada arrepentido.

Entró a su cuarto con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas y quizás un poco fastidiado. Mu arrugó la nota, pero se guardó los preservativos en el bolsillo. Dejó el bolso a la vista de Matilda, quien seguía durmiendo, aunque había cambiado de pose (estaba acurrucada donde él momentos antes dormía), y salió del cuarto para preparar el desayuno.

Una hora y media después ya todos en Aries estaban despiertos y comían con ganas. El desayuno no era la gran cosa, café con leche, algunas tostadas con mermelada y cereal, junto algo de yogur y miel por si alguien se animaba. Pese al frío (la temperatura había bajado) la conversación era más o menos animada, al menos entre Mu y Matilda. Kiki miraba algo desconcertado entre uno y otro, sacando unos tres millones de conclusiones por minuto. No había que ser un genio para saber por qué Matilda estaba en Aries tan temprano, pero por alguna razón eso no le irritaba tanto como hubiera creído. Quería que le molestase, en serio, pero… como que había asumido que su maestro y Matilda iban para pareja. Habría pasado tarde o temprano.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al saberse contento con esa idea. Eso lo desconcertaba y sintió que tenía dos opciones: o tomaba la actitud de Hyoga, que hasta el día de hoy rechazaba a Alsacia… o la contraria.

"Err… ¿Ya son pareja oficial ustedes dos?" Preguntó de pronto, atrayendo las miradas de los adultos. "Porque no me van a negar que pasaron la noche juntos."

La sorpresa y el nerviosismo no se hicieron de rogar

"Jejejeje… ¡Qué Encantador Eres!" Matilda se rascó la nuca, riendo nerviosa. "¡Por Athena! Qué vergüenza."

"¡Kiki! Esas cosas no se comentan." Reclamó Mu algo enrojecido. "No es de caballeros."

"Solo es un sí o un no."

"Agudo el chiquillo." Matilda tomó un sorbo de su café con leche.

"Sí. Mati aceptó ser mi chica." Le dijo Mu con seriedad, algo expectante. "Sí… pasamos la noche juntos." El lemuriano le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha, antes de volverse a Kiki, algo aprensivo. "Eso… ¿te molesta?"

"No, para nada." Kiki respondió rápido y sin mentira. Seguía sorprendido de sí mismo por ello. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Creo que me pudo haber molestado hace un par de semanas, pero no… de hecho creo estar contento."

El muchacho era honesto y así lo percibieron los adultos, quienes suspiraron de alivio. Si bien la opinión de Kiki no era relevante al hecho de que salieran juntos, sí que era un alivio saber que no ponía resistencia alguna. Por lo visto, el método Hyoga para lidiar con la novia del maestro no estaba siendo aplicado en este caso.

"Gracias enano… no es que necesitara tu permiso." Le dijo Mu, revolviéndole el pelo a Kiki.

"¡No se aproveche del pánico, maestro!" Rió Kiki, mientras daba un par de aletazos para impedir que lo siguieran despeinando. Entonces se volvió a Matilda. "¿Eso quiere decir que le puedo decir _tía_ Matilda?"

"Con _Mati_ es suficiente, Kiki." La chica miró a Mu, sin notar que Kiki tomaba su tazón y procedía a cambiarse de sitio. "¿por qué _tía_?"

"Ni idea. ¿Kiki?"

El muchacho ubicó su silla junto a Mati, lo más pegado a ella que pudo. Se sentó allí y procedió a darle un fuerte abrazo que la muchacha aceptó divertida y curiosa. Acto seguido, Kiki volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno, pero recargado contra el costado de la mujer, con descarada confianza. Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Mu.

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Matilda.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo darle abrazos a mi nueva _tía_?" Reclamó con inocencia, ojos de borreguito y la boca a medio llenar. Mu sonrió de buen grado.

"Luego te explico."

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Ruido de Fondo_**

 _"… y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ver qué tenía exactamente en el pecho. Se quitó el peto de la armadura y la camiseta de algodón que utilizaba bajo ella. Se quedó a torso desnudo y mirándose fijo los pectorales…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Tengan en mente que los dioses olímpicos, aunque no eran ejemplo de moralidad, despreciaban los sacrificios humanos, no los toleraban, y para ellos la muerte de los humanos era un asunto serio. Por mandato divino, los muertos no podían dejarse insepultos, lo consideraban una ofensa muy grave. Los otros tres grandes pecados que tenían como imperdonables eran ofender a los anfitriones, hacer daño a un niño y desafiar a los dioses. Se ven muchos ejemplos entre los mitos, y generalmente los culpables eran condenados a cumplir tareas pesadas que nunca acababan. Pueden buscar la historia de Sísifo, Tántalo (¡éste sí que fue pastel!) y la de la misma Antígona, hija de Edipo, que sepultó a su hermano muerto, pese a la orden de dejarlo expuesto, echándose encima las leyes de la ciudad, todo por obedecer el mandato divino… es una tragedia bien entretenida, por si quieren leerla. De allí se comprende que los dioses estén indignados por lo que le pasó a Daniel y pidan castigo para los culpables. Sobre Mu… **XB** Los calladitos son los peores. Nunca lo olviden, son quienes dan las sorpresas. Lo que sí, ya dejen de envidiarlos: al menos esta parejita ya es segura y a salvo. Sobre Dohko, a ver si ataja a Flos antes que algo malo le pase. **=D** Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

 **¡OZZY! u^^** Me llegaron dos reviews tuyas seguidas. **._.** Ni modo… **=D** Shura está afilando, sin duda, Excálibur, pero creo que tendrá que pasar un tiempo para que pueda aplicar venganza como corresponde, más porque ni yo sé para donde fue a parar Rango, el asesino de Selenita. **._.** Ni modo, el tipo es cobarde. Además a partir de ahora comienza la recta final para liberar los cosmos… claro… si logran convencer a Flos de regresar y que no se les muera en el proceso. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario… **n.n**

 **Clío:** (en griego Κλειώ, de la raíz κλέω, 'alabar' o 'cantar') es la musa de la historia y de la poesía heroica. Es hija de Zeus y la titánide Mnemósine. Clío tuvo un hijo con Píero, rey de Macedonia, llamado Jacinto. Algunas fuentes afirman que también fue madre de Himeneo.

Se la suele representar como una muchacha coronada con laureles, llevando una trompeta en la mano derecha y un libro de Tucídides en la izquierda. A estos atributos se une a veces el globo terráqueo sobre el que posa y el Tiempo aparece junto a él, para mostrar que la Historia abarca todos los lugares y todas las épocas. A veces sus estatuas llevan una guitarra en una mano y un plectro en la otra, pues también se le consideraba la inventora de la guitarra. En otras representaciones mucho más clásicas se representa a Clío llevando en su mano izquierda un rollo de papiro; a sus pies, una capsa o caja para guardar rollos.

 **Eos:** (en griego antiguo Ἠώς o Έως) era la diosa titánide de la aurora, que salía de su hogar al borde del océano que rodeaba el mundo para anunciar a su hermano Helios, el Sol. Se cree que la adoración griega de la aurora como diosa fue heredada de la época indoeuropea. El nombre _Eos_ es un cognado del latín Aurora y del sánscrito védico Ushas.

Eos abría las puertas del infierno para que Helios pudiera conducir su carro por el cielo cada día. En la Ilíada de Homero, su toga de color azafrán está bordada o tejida con flores; con dedos sonrosados y brazos dorados, era representada en vasijas áticas como una mujer sobrenaturalmente hermosa, coronada con una tiara o diadema y con largas alas con plumas blancas de pájaro. Quinto de Esmirna la representaba exultante en su corazón sobre los resplandecientes caballos (Lampo y Faetonte) que tiraban de su carro, entre las Horas de brillante pelo, subiendo el arco del cielo y esparciendo chispas de fuego.

Con frecuencia se la asocia con el epíteto homérico Rododáctila (ῥοδοδάκτυλος: 'de sonrosados dedos'), si bien Homero también la llama Eos Erigenia, epíteto que también emplea Hesíodo para referirse a ella. Eos era precedida por el lucero del alba (Venus), y se la consideraba el origen de todas las estrellas y planetas, siendo sus lágrimas las creadoras del rocío matutino, personificado por Ersa o Herse.

 **Chronos:** (griego antiguo: χρόνος, romanización: Khrónos) Era la personificación del tiempo, según se dice en las obras filosóficas presocráticas. También se le llamaba Eón o Aión (Αίών, 'tiempo eterno'). Chronos era el dios de las Edades (desde la Dorada hasta la de Bronce) y del zodiaco. Surgió al principio de los tiempos formado por sí mismo como un ser incorpóreo y serpentino con tres cabezas: de hombre, de toro y de león. Se entrelazó con su compañera Ananké (el destino, la Inevitabilidad) en una espiral en torno al huevo primigenio y lo separó, formando el universo ordenado de la tierra, el mar y el cielo.

Chronos permaneció como el dios remoto e incorpóreo del tiempo que rodeaba el universo, conduciendo la rotación de los cielos y el eterno paso del tiempo. Ocasionalmente se parecía a Zeus con la forma de un hombre anciano de largos cabellos y barba blancos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía como una fuerza más allá del alcance y el poder de los dioses más jóvenes.

A menudo se confunde a Chronos (χρόνος), personificación del tiempo, con Cronos (Κρόνος), rey de los Titanes y dios del tiempo humano (del calendario, las estaciones y las cosechas), hijo de Urano y Gea, y padre de Zeus.

La confusión entre ambos se debe a la traducción desde el latín de sus nombres: Κρόνος es Cronus en latín, y χρονος se traduce como Khronos. En español se elimina la 'K' de Khronos, dando lugar a Chronos. El error está en que a menudo _Cronus_ , el titán, es traducido como _Cronos_ (cuando según las normas de evolución 'us' pasa a 'o', y por tanto debiera ser _Crono_ ). Así se confunde con facilidad _Chronos_ (dios del tiempo) con _Cronos_ (padre de Zeus). Dicha confusión aparece en diversidad de fuentes posteriores, y en la actualidad muchas obras académicas y enciclopedias funden ambas figuras o ignoran completamente la existencia de Chronos como una personificación separada y diferente del tiempo. ¡No los confundan! Son dioses distintos.


	15. Cap 14: Ruido de Fondo

_Dohko se ha pasado toda una noche cazando a Flos, quien aunque se quiere dejar atrapar, al mismo tiempo no se deja. Pero eventualmente estos tigres tendrán que encontrarse cara a cara… ¿se dejarán vencer por la tensión? Shura por su parte ha estado soñando con Selene._

* * *

Aaaah sí. Hora de irse a Nepal a torturar a Dohko. Y recordar un poco a Shura, que al pobre no solo lo hago sufrir, sino que lo dejo en el olvido. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La de la Seda del Tiempo,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a pensar que es invisible._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Estar Contigo, Alex Ubago.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Ruido de fondo.**

 **Nepal. Caverna Secreta.**

 _18 de enero._

Dohko no se quedó mucho rato a conversar con Shiryu y salió en pos de Flos antes de perderle el rastro. ¡Vaya que corría la mujer! Así como él tuvo problemas para perderle el rastro cuando salió persiguiéndolo la primera vez, ahora él tenía dificultades para darle caza. La vegetación lo confundía, lo mismo el terreno. Tuvo que recurrir a su cosmo más de una vez para detectar por donde huía… y aun así anocheció y amaneció un nuevo día.

Pero la había visto, corriendo, evadiéndolo. Y Ella le había visto a él, sin darle ni un solo descanso, fijándole la mirada. Ambos incluso habían acallado sus pensamientos, como si el acto de perseguirse fuera más que eso. Parecía una cacería, en la que ninguno de los dos quería dar brazo a torcer. Por un lado estaba el orgullo, que no aceptaba la derrota; por otro las ganas de querer un momento a solas y por otro… un instintivo coqueteo, un probarse el uno al otro, hasta qué límite llegaban. No querían abandonar la caza, pero al mismo tiempo sí. Querían encontrarse, ver qué pasaba…

Era temprano en la mañana, era evidente a juzgar por la luz. Dohko seguía en modo caza, pero se detuvo, quizás para intentar otra táctica y revisarse a sí mismo. Tanto el roce de la camisa de algodón que usaba, como la misma armadura, le estaban irritando demasiado la piel. Más de lo normal. De Flos, ni luces, aunque sabía que estaba cerca. ¡Bah! Apretó los dientes; se sentía algo frustrado.

¡Al cabo que ni quería encontrarla! No la necesitaban, ¿por qué gastaba el tiempo en perseguirla si lo más probable es que después lo abandonara como habían hecho todas las mujeres de su vida que no consideraba hijas?

"¡Ni que hubieran sido tantas! Solo Lixue y sería…"

De la sorpresa y por unos segundos abrió mucho los ojos, pero pronto arrugó el ceño, perplejo. Se detuvo como falto de aire e irritado. ¡Lixue! Su corazón dio dos latidos extra, pero su rostro se llenó de pena. Llevaba casi 175 años sin pensar en ella. Le había costado horrores olvidarla: feliz de la vida ella hubiera sido la única mujer de su existencia, pero se la quitaron de las manos sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Su padre no quería que su hija y su familia ligasen destinos a un santo dorado, por honorable que hubiera sido, por lo que la casó con el hijo de un influyente comerciante.

Siempre le dolió el corazón saberla casada con otro hombre. Al menos el sujeto la había cuidado bien, pero a su juicio ese era un consuelo demasiado pobre para su alma. Perfectamente Dohko podría haberse robado a su Lixue antes de que se concretase el matrimonio, pero el peso de la tradición sobre los hombros de ambos, y la severa advertencia del Patriarca de aquél entonces, se lo impidió.

No volvió a ver a Lixue sino años después de la Guerra de 1743 cuando, al verla con seis niños y otro en camino, le juró que no dejaría que nada malo les ocurriese. Pero nunca pudo superarlo, y ese encuentro le hizo más daño que bien. No es que haya sepultado su corazón bajo una roca, siguió siendo el carismático y amable Dohko de siempre, pero fue como si apagara sus sentimientos: se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de enamorarse de nadie, y sin querer intentarlo tampoco.

¡Increíble! 175 años sin pensar en ella. ¿Cuidar de aquellos niños contaba cómo recordarla, o solo era a causa del juramento que hizo?

Sintió como el follaje se estremecía sutilmente y giró la cabeza en esa dirección como un latigazo. Entrecerró los ojos y a propósito continuó su camino, cual tigre desdeñoso y despreocupado. Flos había regresado, olía el barro y detectaba su sutil y salvaje cosmo rondando cerca, el mismo que parecía entusiasmarlo. Con una actitud felina, el dorado avanzó por entre el bosque hasta que se sentó en una piedra, sintiendo algo de orgullo masculino.

Jejejeje… Seguramente _Flora_ se percató que ya no la perseguía. ¿Acaso había regresado a ver qué le pasaba? Jejejeje. Era curiosa y más astuta de lo que dejaba ver. Sintió un calorcito en el pecho, como que se sentía juguetón…

… nunca sintió tal cosa cerca de Lixue. Con ella era todo modales, formalidad y mucho té, pero con Flos tenía que andar con cuidado, pues no dudaba en dar zarpazos si algo no le parecía y sabía bien qué hacer para conseguir lo que quería. La recordó emergiendo del agua; pensó en su piel y lo blanquecina que se veía, independiente de las marcas y cicatrices: le daba la impresión que el barro debía ser termal o algo similar, pues se la notaba muy suave y tersa… y esa mirada, llena de inteligencia y… **AAAAARGH**.

¡Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza! ¡No podía estar pensando así de una chica que bien podría ser su tataranieta! ¿Por qué estaba pensando así? Debería darle vergüenza.

"¡¿Qué **& %$#£a** Pasa Conmigo?!"

Intentó levantarse de golpe, pero sintió que el arañazo le quemaba la piel, por lo que siseó entre dientes. Esta vez no podía ignorarlo, le dolía mucho y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ver qué tenía exactamente en el pecho. Se quitó el peto de la armadura y la camiseta de algodón que utilizaba bajo ella. Se quedó a torso desnudo y mirándose fijo los pectorales… Quizás Flos podría verle de ese modo desde donde estuviera…

 **¡EPA!**

Tenía una suerte de zarpazo de considerable tamaño, aunque por lo visto era más feo que grave. Le dolía, cierto, y tenía la piel de alrededor inflamada y muy sensible al tacto, pero nada más. Perplejo, se topó las heridas con cuidado, comprobando que eran superficiales, pero dolían muchísimo.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"¿Con qué te peleaste, Cazador?"

Flos de pronto estaba frente a él y le miraba fijo. Aún no se cubría de barro, pero se la veía serena. Sus iluminados ojos, hinchados por el llanto, parecían haber dejado de llorar hacía poco. Al verla, sintió una sensación de vacío y aleteo en el estómago y, tras sonrojarse un poco, se tapó con las manos. No era propio que la mujer que le atraía lo viera así en esas fachas, a torso desnudo, por más que la armadura que cubriera el resto del cuerpo. Pero… ¡¿No había estado pensando diferente hasta hacía unos momentos?!

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡Parecía un adolescente!

"Cazador Jefe es tímido. No eres el primero que veo así." Flos inhaló aire y tras darle algunos manotazos, le apartó las manos del pecho, para ver las heridas. Dohko retrocedió antes que pudiera tocarlo. Esa cercanía lo había sentir muy incómodo.

"Basta Flos. No es nada. Es solo un rasguño."

"Huele raro. Deberías cubrirte con barro antes que te enferme. ¿Te consigo un poco?"

"No, no, está bien." Dijo tras tragar saliva. ¿Barro? Naaaah. No gracias. La sola idea que Flos intentase aplicarle el barro en la piel lo ponía nervioso.

"Cazador jefe remilgoso. El barro cura." Flos le mostró la quemadura en su hombro derecho. "¿Ves? Estaba más feo y ahora molesta menos."

"Aun así: no gracias."

Dohko levantó las manos en señal de paz, pero cruzó la mirada con Flos. Esta lo miraba aún dolida, pero más compuesta. Parecía que aún tenía mucho que llorar, pero por lo visto había optado por resolver luego ese conflicto, para cuando tuviera más tiempo. Su misión tomaba precedencia en todo lo que hiciera con su vida a partir de este momento.

Sus ojos irradiaban una luz preciosa, pero el tinte rojizo de sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con eso. Su pecho subía y bajaba y el suyo también. Flos se adelantó un paso y lo miró hacia arriba: era una cabeza más baja que él ahora que lo notaba. Estiró la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, pero probó la textura de los mismos entre sus dedos, como fascinada. Tentado estuvo Dohko de hacer lo mismo: el cabello de Flos, libre del barro y algo más seco se había frizado un poco, era ondulado en las puntas, pero desordenado y le dio la impresión de ser suave.

No… ¡No! Si hacía algo tan imprudente como pasarle los dedos por el cabello no respondía. ¡Se supone que estaba en una misión! Nada más. ¡Además no iba a ver a Flos nunca más en la vida después de esto! Mejor no hacerse ideas. Arrugó el ceño y endureció la mirada. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Flos le siguió, sin dejar de acicalarle.

"Nunca había visto ojos verdes. En un hombre al menos."

"Hmpf."

Dohko rompió el contacto visual y se hizo a un lado, en dirección de su armadura. Mejor se la ponía aunque fuera para distraerse y dejar de pensar en los roces contra la piel de la chica. En serio le estaban afectando más de lo que quería admitir. Le dio la espalda y dio dos zancadas.

"Creo que tenemos una misión que terminar. Entiendo que de alguna manera te ofendimos, pero creo que ambos buscamos acabar…"

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Al grito de Flos, Dohko giró sobre sus talones en el acto en posición de ataque. ¿Serían renegados? Naaah, Flos no gritaría de ese modo. Volvió a cruzar miradas con la mujer, y en seguida notó el terror plasmado en su rostro. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Flos retrocedió con torpeza hasta chocar contra un árbol, de donde se sujetó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, hasta sentarse, hiperventilando de espanto.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó sinceramente preocupado, dando algunos pasos hacia ella. ¿Habría visto algo?

"¡Eres Tú! **NO** te acerques."

¡¿Pero qué le pasaba?! El dorado dio un paso hacia adelante, pero el ver el respingo que dio Flos, Dohko supo enseguida que era él quien la estaba asustando. En verdad esa no era su intención. La había estado buscando no para darle un susto de muerte, sino para tratar de arreglar en algo su situación con ella; pero esta chica no sólo se las había arreglado para sorprenderlo, sino que además lo había visto en fachas poco propias, habían estado demasiado cerca (¡Por Athena! ¡Aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo!) Y ahora… Él mismo se había encargado de darle un susto de muerte.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Flos lo miraba aterrorizada, presionada contra el árbol y clavándole las uñas en la corteza. ¡No! No… No quería eso. No quería que ella tuviera esa imagen, no quería asustarla. ¿Por qué de pronto le miraba como si tuviera miedo?

Dohko se agachó y se acercó en cuclillas, lo menos agresivo que pudo. Era cosa de verla para saber que no iba a salir corriendo a cualquier lado. Estiró la mano y se la puso en la mejilla, angustiándose al ver que Flos apartaba el rostro como temiendo un golpe.

"Flora. ¿Desde cuándo me tienes miedo?"

"¡Eres el tigre!" Le dijo obligándose a serenarse. "No me puedo morir aún"

"¿El tigre? ¿Qué tigre?"

"¡Lo tienes en la piel! ¡Eres el tigre de ojos verdes!" Flos negó con la cabeza. "¡No puedo morir aún!"

¿Tigre?… Oooooooouh… cierto. Su tatuaje.

¿Estaba visible? ¡¿Por qué estaba visible?! No siempre lo estaba.

"¿Por qué crees que te vas a morir?" Preguntó con calma, tratando de lucir lo más encantador y gentil que pudiera para no asustarla más.

"No. Me matarás."

"¡¿ **QUÉ**?! ¿De dónde sacas eso?" Reclamó indignado, perdiendo el efecto que quería lograr, pero fijándole los ojos aún más y bajando los brazos.

Flos estiró la mano temblorosa y puso cuatro de sus dedos sobre las marcas del zarpazo que aquella tigresa _imaginaria_ le diera hace unos días. Coincidía con su mano, por alocado que pareciera. Dohko abrió los ojos sorprendido al notarlo y por instantes tan breves, en vez de ver a Flos, vio al animal de su visión. Allí, con sus ojos rubí brillantes, con esa misma belleza hipnótica propia de esos enormes felinos que tanto admiraba, estaba la tigresa joven que viera en su visión… Pero un pestañeo después estaba Flos. Ella también vio al mismo tigre que se le había acercado y tallado la cabeza contra ella, la misma fuerza, los mismos preciosos ojos verdes.

"El tigre es juez de mi gente. Juzga si merecemos vivir o morir: nadie resiste su mirada. Has venido a matarme."

Sintió un latido extraño en su pecho. Dohko suspiró y volvió a tomarle la mejilla con una sola mano. El espíritu de Libra, del signo que representaba y de las atribuciones que tenía como armero de la orden, guardián de secretos y el que juzga, parecía perseguirlo incluso a este terreno en donde todo parecía haber perdido sentido. Flos le sujetó por la muñeca apartando la mano de su rostro y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

"No he venido a matarte, Flos."

"Yo creo que sí."

"Si quisiera, ya lo habría hecho." Dohko ladeó la cabeza, y se le acercó un poco más. "¿Qué pasa contigo? Me perseguiste el otro día y luego no sé si me buscas o me haces el quite. ¿Ahora me temes? No quiero que me temas."

"Ningún hombre me había ganado antes. Creí que era digna de un cazador, aunque fuera extranjero." Le dijo Flos con bastante sinceridad. Entonces bajó la mirada, para ocultar un sonrojo. "¿Qué interés tengo para ti, si ni siquiera me consideras persona?"

"¿Huh?"

"Eres el tigre, lo que juzga bien lo deja vivir. Pero yo soy nada... Fallé en proteger a mi gente, fallé en cuidar legado. El tigre no me deja ser yo misma. ¿Por qué no me dejaste tomar la piedra–cielo?"

"¡Ibas a lastimar a Albiore!"

"AlBiORe se puede defender. ¡No iba a lastimarlo! No te pones en mi sitio, no entiendes por lo que paso. ¡Sólo quería la piedra! Es lo que me queda de mi tribu. Para tu gente yo no soy persona."

Flos se tomó la cabeza a dos manos y apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza que bien podría haberse roto los lagrimales. Dohko cayó sentado, honestamente sorprendido, mirándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca. No se le había ocurrido ponerse en su lugar. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¿Y qué era eso que ellos no la consideraban persona? ¡¿De dónde había sacado tal cosa?!

Momento...

Dohko se pasó las manos por la cara. ¡Estúpido! Por supuesto que Flos se dio cuenta de su desdén hacia ella, y seguramente la cantidad de preguntas que le hacia Shiryu cada vez que podía la hacía sentir incómoda. Flos era la única superviviente de su tribu, o incluso de los habitantes originarios de esta extraña caverna... Había visto morir a los suyos de manera horrible, y tenido un brutal salto en su concepción del mundo con el que cualquiera se marearía. Su mundo pasó de ser sencillo, a ser complicado; de tener familia, gente, costumbres y rutinas tan propias, a no tener nada. No le habían dejado nada excepto una misión horrible y auto impuesta, en la cual si no moría, ella misma terminaría su vida al final de un modo u otro…

… Supo que Flos, luego de esto, perdería su norte, su razón de ser y su espíritu de lucha. Se iría a la sombra del tiempo.

¡Qué soledad tan desgarradora!

"Eres una de las mujeres más valientes que conozco." Dohko volvió a tomarla por las mejillas, e incluso se acercó un poco más a ella. De pronto estuvo muy consciente de su respiración y de como el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba con cada inspiración. Las manos parecieron llenársele de energía, como si necesitara dibujar esa piel con urgencia. Sentía la cercanía con demasiada claridad, la sensación parecía emborracharlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desde que una mujer le había hecho sentir así? "¡Sí eres una persona! Igual que yo, o que cualquiera. No eres nada."

" _Es como un animalito_." Flos repitió las palabras que le escuchase decir varias veces. Negó con la cabeza, pero no lo apartaba. Le gustaba su aroma… "No lo soy. Nunca fui. Solo diferente."

"Lamento mis palabras, debí ser más considerado." Le dijo tras suspirar avergonzado, aunque acercándose un poco más a ella. "No volverá a suceder…"

"No te creo, cazador." Apenas murmuró, fijándole la mirada.

Ambos perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Como presa de un impulso extraño y sorpresivo, Dohko tomó aire y, absolutamente en contra de las cosas que hacía normalmente, la besó en los labios, con una mezcla de ternura y posesión, sintiendo la sorpresa en todas las fibras y el cosmo de Flos, y notando como esta sensación parecía fundirse en su propio cuerpo. Sintió las palmas de la mujer sobre su pecho aún desnudo y la respuesta en los labios de Flos le hizo profundizar ese contacto. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si le hubieran dado una inyección de felicidad. Con las manos comenzó a dibujarle la espalda al tiempo que profundizaba el beso, atrayéndola contra sí mismo, como ansiando más y más y...

... Flos lo empujó y cortó el beso, apartando el rostro, suspirando fuerte, como si hacer tal cosa le hubiera resultado en extremo difícil. Hizo un puchero.

"Esto no me convierte en persona a tus ojos, Cazador." Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Ese eres tú con calentura. No me quieres ni respetas… Si el tigre me va a comer, prefiero que no sea de esa manera." Flos se llevó las manos a la boca. También se la notaba agitada, y trataba de contener los pucheros. "También fue mi culpa. Lo permití."

"No era mi intención, Flos... Te aseguro que no..."

"Deja que cumpla mi misión, y que me reúna con los míos. No me mates antes de tiempo. Incluso tu gente necesita que termine mi tarea. No abandono mis deberes: ¡el tigre debe saber eso!" La mujer lo miró entristecida. "Yo… lamento esto… me dejé llevar. Pero no va a pasar de aquí. ¡Yo no soy así!"

La mujer bajó la mirada y, tras darle la espalda, se perdió en el follaje a toda carrera, dejando a Dohko no solo perplejo y viendo a Flos bajo una nueva perspectiva, sino también muy incómodo y consciente de que se había propasado. La piel le ardía allí donde ella le había puesto las manos. Y no porque lo hubiera herido. Se quedó mudo cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado con ganas de más: ¿en qué momento esa florecita se le clavó en el corazón? ¡Si no se hubieran detenido…!

Ahora era incapaz de ver a Flos de la misma manera. ¡Por Athena! ¡Llevaba siglos sin pensar así de una mujer, o que lo afectasen de esa manera!

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, como dolorido.

"… Me la van a arrancar de nuevo de mi lado…" Murmuró con enorme pena.

* * *

 **Estancias de Niké. Santuario de Athena.**

 _En esos momentos…_

Había tenido un sueño la noche anterior. Selene se le había acercado, lo besó en los labios para luego decirle unas palabras. Algo sobre lo que había pasado, que no era su culpa y no habría podido evitarlo, y que le dolía verlo así. Sobre que continuase su vida y que la recordase con cariño. No le pedía que la olvidara, pero sí que saliera adelante. ¿Cómo salir adelante cuando apenas podía levantarse en la mañana? Todavía la noticia era muy reciente y le dolía hasta el pelo de pensar en ello.

Shura se llevó las manos a los labios, como tratando de repetir la sensación que había sentido en el sueño, de sus labios contra los suyos, o de retener el aroma de su perfume. El sueño había continuado… Selene le había mostrado una paradisíaca playa que no parecía estar en Grecia, si no muy lejos. De un momento a otro, ese bello lugar se había tornado como de pesadilla: Una pared de agua se le vino encima con tanta violencia, que al golpearlo logró que el aire se le arrancara de los pulmones. Una negrura lo envolvió con tanta ferocidad que no pudo distinguir arriba de abajo. Multiplicidad de golpes lo apalearon por completo, y cuando por fin pudo inhalar una fuerte bocanada de aire, solo vio devastación a su alrededor. De la playa preciosa no quedaba rastro alguno, y todo lo que lo rodeaba era destrucción. Selene de nuevo estaba junto a él, le besó la mejilla… y le dijo que pusiera atención a quien huía de todo eso, señalando un punto en la lejanía.

Bufó molesto.

Sueños sin sentido que no lo consolaban. El día anterior habían sepultado a Selene en el cementerio de Atenas, ceremonia a la que habían acudido tantas personas que no recordaba nombres ni rostros. Todos los dorados y la diosa le habían acompañado, pese al riesgo que significaba para la seguridad de Athena. En ningún momento estuvo solo.

Hasta le habían dejado comida lista en su casa, para que no tuviera que prepararse nada, solo calentarla un poco en el microondas y las chicas pasaban al menos una vez al día a saludar.

No se consolaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Seguramente se le pasaría, no quería estar hecho piltrafa toda su vida… pero de momento no parecía querer salir de ese estado. Shion, Aioros e incluso Máscara habían hablado con él, y en serio rescataba parte de sus discursos, sobre todo la parte en la que le decían que tenía que vivir el dolor, pero no dejarse dominar por él. Estaba usando la capa negra, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de armas. Sin pensárselo mucho, estiró la mano hacia atrás y se puso la capucha.

Una delicada mano se la quitó de la cabeza. Shura miró indignado, pero suavizó el rostro en seguida. Saori le miraba con ojos grandes y compasivos, pero sin lástima. La joven diosa se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó, dándole un abrazo.

"Sé que vas a salir de esto, Shura." Le dijo quedita. "¡Lamento Tanto Todo Esto!"

"Disculpe mi lóbrego ánimo, princesa… no puedo…"

"No te estoy pidiendo que saltes de alegría ni que evadas tu dolor. Debes vivirlo." Athena suspiró con tristeza. "No debió pasar nada de esto: Selene era ante todo inocente. Fue mi culpa."

"¿Su culpa? Que yo sepa usted no es adivina, no tenía como… saber y yo… debí correr más rápido y…"

"Debí preverlo. Anticipar esa jugarreta de algún modo. Nunca antes habían atacado a nuestras familias… debí preverlo. ¡Perdóname Shura!"

"No hay nada qué perdonar, princesa. Yo…" Shura fijó su mirada en la pared del frente. Sentía el pecho como vacío, sin latidos que le indicasen que aún vivía. "… no sé qué hacer."

"¿Tomarte un día a la vez?" Sugirió la diosa. Athena le tocó el pecho justo por encima del corazón. "Shura… te prometo que serás tú quien atrape al que le hizo eso a Selene. Pero medio muerto como andas, ni siquiera podrás ponerte de pie. No te aísles de tus amigos. No de nuevo: todos están muy pendientes." Saori sonrió de costado. "Hasta Afro, y sabes que últimamente anda más disperso de lo normal."

Shura miró a Athena de hito en hito, como si no se hubiera esperado esa promesa ni esa sentida petición. Sabía que los demás dorados estaban más pendiente de él, pero escucharlo de los labios de la diosa, fue como si de verdad lo notara por primera vez. Y sí, también había notado que Afro estaba más disperso… incluso se sentía intrigado y quizás preocupado. No le quedo otra más que asentir con la cabeza… y sonreír cuando Saori le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces se abrieron las puertas e Idril, acompañada de Alisa y su hermana Sofía, entraron en la estancia.

"¡Shura! ¿Te dieron muchos problemas los niños?" Preguntó Alisa acercándose al sofá.

"Para nada, estos chavales se han portado muy…" Shura miró en todas direcciones. Se supone que tenía que vigilar a Niké, Helena y Kyrus, pero no estaban por ninguna parte…

Errr… bueno sí. Tan lejos no estaban. Niké estaba de la mano de Idril, y tanto Helena como Kyrus estaban en brazos de sus respectivas madres. Shura se quiso morir: había estado tan hundido en su propia miseria que ni cuenta se había dado cuando los pequeños se habían fugado.

"¿En qué momento?"

"¡Fue mi culpa! Dejé la puerta abierta cuando entré." Se apresuró en decir Saori, lo que tenía mucho de cierto.

"Calma, estaban bajando por el pasillo apenas cuando los vimos." Dijo Idril cruzándose de brazos. Bajó la mirada hacia Niké. "¿Qué es lo que le tienes que decir a Shura, Ranita?"

Con un enorme puchero y las alas bajas, Niké caminó hasta el dorado y le miró fijo.

"Perdón, nunca más me escapo." Le dijo con las manitas atrás.

Shura solo se limitó a despeinarla un poco con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse de pie. Se acercó a las chicas y bajando la cabeza les pidió perdón.

"Tienes mucho en la cabeza, Shura, no te lo voy a reclamar… además Kyrus está demasiado activo y travieso." Dijo Alisa mientras ponía al niño en el suelo, quien de inmediato se apoyó en las piernas de su mami y comenzó a dar pasitos con los brazos estirados hacia Saori, quien no tardó en tomarlo en brazos. "Y que conste que estuvo resfriado." Kyrus le miró entre taimado y contento, acurrucándose en brazos de la diosa.

"¡Este nene es un regalón!" Exclamó Saori, mientras lo regaloneaba y mecía con cuidado. "Tú debes practicar tus pasitos, pequeño escorpión." Le dijo tras apapacharlo un poco y dejarlo en el suelo.

"Es la época de los resfríos." Dijo Shura a la pasada, tragándose el comentario que Selene siempre le hacía en invierno.

"Helena tuvo un resfrío del terror, creo fue virus sincicial: hay un montón de niños en el jardín infantil con lo mismo." Dijo Sofía. "Odio el sincicial: se contagia con tanta facilidad…"

"Es solo un resfrío fuerte." Dijo Idril, encogiéndose de hombros. La elfa se condolía con esas dolencias, pero no podía decir que realmente sabía de qué se trataba un resfrío. Nunca se había enfermado.

"Pues lo detesto. ¡Kyrus fue prematuro! Se agarra cuanto bicho anda dando vueltas y escucharlo toser rompe el corazón." Protestó Alisa cruzándose de brazos. "¡Menos mal que no le dio de eso o me muero en ese instante!"

"Mejor ni acercarse a la enfermería. Aparte de los heridos, ha habido varios enfermos." Comentó Sofía muy seria.

"Tengo la impresión que Kyrus y Niké sortearon bastante bien el resfrío. Aunque no sabía que Helenita estuvo con sincicial." Comentó Shura a la pasada, mientras observaba como Helena y Niké parecían planear algo con Kyrus al medio.

"No me lo recuerdes, Shura: todavía me siento pésimo." Dijo Athena apenada. La diosa se había pescado un resfrío en el colegio, y ella había sido quien involuntariamente había traído el contagio al Santuario. Nada que hacer, así son los virus.

"No fue su culpa, Princesa. Los resfríos pasan." Le dijo Idril. Bajo la máscara puso una expresión solemne. "Al menos hay medicinas. Antes las plagas mataban por cientos: muchos de mis amigos murieron de ese modo."

"Tú sabes de lo que hablas, viste el mundo sin vacunas. Ahora contamos con los medios y es cosa de prevenir y…" Comenzó a decir Sofía, cuando de pronto se dio vuelta con las manos en las caderas. "¡¿A dónde va el parcito con Kyrus de la mano?!"

Niké y Helena (que por las circunstancias se habían hecho compinches) se dieron vuelta con cara de haber sido descubiertas a mitad de una travesura. De la mano llevaban a Kyrus, que mordía su chupete con carita angelical, y miraba con una expresión que parecían decir _"¡No hice nada! A mí me llevan"_ y los tres estaban a punto de escaparse de los adultos. La pequeña diosa alada señaló hacia la puerta.

"¿Con Papá Shion?" Preguntó Niké con dulzura. "Vamos por dulces."

Ah. Por supuesto. Esa mala costumbre que tenía el Patriarca de darle dulces a Niké cada vez que se los pedía. Idril se masajeó las sientes: tendría que hablar de nuevo con su marido por eso.

"Nada de eso, es hora del baño para ti y para Helena. ¡Nada de andar paseando!"

"Tiene dulces. Niké dijo." Añadió Helena con un puchero.

"¡Pero uno solo!" Se lamentó Niké. "¿Doy plumita para que nos dejes ir?"

"Nada de eso. Viene el baño, un biberón y a dormir, que ya viene la noche. ¿Y para qué se llevaban a Kyrus?"

"¿Agú?" Atinó a decir el niño únicamente porque no quería soltar el chupete.

"¿Compartir dulces con él?" Dijeron Niké y Helena al mismo tiempo, la primera con expresión de muerte, pues nunca había fallado su estrategia de ofrecer plumas para obtener lo que quería.

Sofía caminó hacia los niños con firmeza y dulzura. Cerró la puerta, tomó la mano de Niké y se devolvió con el trío de infantes hasta los adultos, que la miraban con muchísima atención y asombro, al menos Shura e Idril. Niké intentó protestar: siempre lograba escaparse como a esta hora hacia el despacho de Shion en busca de dulces, pero Sofía ni siquiera le dio oportunidad para reclamar. Kyrus solo se dejaba llevar, así que miraba con atención. Helena por su lado parecía resignada. Shura, Saori, Idril y Alisa le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Esto sí que es nuevo. ¡Mamá experta!" Rió Athena entre dientes.

"Tú no cambias, Sofía, toda la vida igual de mandona." Comentó Alisa mientras tomaba a Kyrus en brazos. El pequeño se recostó en su mamá y suspiró profundo.

"Sofía, cortaste la protesta de la señorita Niké." Le dijo Shura. "Y no hizo berrinche."

"Ídola." Murmuró Idril. "No tienes idea como tengo que discutirle para que no haga eso." Sofía se encogió de hombros, como quien le quita importancia.

"Son infantes, las reglas las pone una, no ellos. ¿Cierto Helenita?"

"Aun así sigues mandona, Sofía." Alisa miró a los demás con ojos grandes. "¡Cuando éramos niñas era igual, pero además inmadura!"

"¡Upa!" Helena tiró de la ropa de su mamá y estiró los brazos para que la cargara, cosa a la que Sofía no se hizo de rogar.

La conversación entre las mujeres continuó a partir de ese momento, y aunque Shura estaba presente, parecía que su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí. Saori, sorpresivamente, volvió a tomarle la mano y se apoyó en su brazo, mirándole con cariño.

" _¿Sabes que va a salir todo bien, verdad, Shuri?_ " Le dijo directo a su mente.

Shura solo sonrió como toda respuesta.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: El Acecho del Tigre_**

 _"… Dohko alcanzó a pegar un brinco hacia atrás cuando aquél golpe de cosmo le cayó encima. El cosmo plateado que acababa de atacarlo parecía pedirle perdón, no así el renegado que se lo había aventado encima. Un grupo de ocho malditos los rodearon y pronto se sintió a espalda con Flos. Ambos parecían elegir oponentes…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Bueno, Dohko nunca necesitó recordar que era un ser humano, pero gracias a su rejuvenecido cuerpo, acaba de llegarle un recordatorio que tiene hormonas y muere de mortificación por eso. Al menos vimos pectorales: nunca están demás. **oOo** Se nos viene lo movido, gente. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Voy a tratar de echarle un ojo, **Noel** , no prometo nada, pero sí que trataré de verlo en algún minuto. Es cierto que es difícil imaginarse a Shaka con sentimientos, pero de que los tiene, los tiene. Por el solo hecho de ser una persona humana, tiene que tener emociones, solo que… es algo negado para aceptarlas. Tengo la impresión que es medio Asperger. Sobre Camus… él solo está aprensivo y creo que con los mellizos no habrá ese problema de dualidad que parece plagar la casa de Géminis cada tanto… al menos no con este par, pues no serán los únicos aspirantes a la armadura dorada… ooops. ¿Escribí eso? **XB** … Y no… digamos que los renegados agitaron un avispero, así que ahora no tienen que llorar por no saber arrancar a tiempo. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**

Mi querido **Ozzy** , Mu no pierde el tiempo y no tiene vergüenza en usar todos los recursos de los que dispone. Lo que es claro, Matilda no se queja… porque incluso le dieron la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Sobre Shion… todas las anteriores y Kiki… ¡Por supuesto que hizo ese cálculo! Maestro con Novia implica más tiempo libre para él, si sabe jugar bien sus cartas. **XB ¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario… **n.n**

Esta vez, esta información fue extraída del blog del Laboratorio de Infectología y Virología del Centro de Investigaciones Médicas de la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile… un nombre muy largo. **._.**

 **Virus Sincicial:** El virus respiratorio sincicial (VRS) es una causa frecuente de infección del sistema respiratorio en humanos. Típicamente se presenta en brotes que ocurren durante varias semanas en el otoño y el invierno. Si bien los más afectados por la infección son los niños menores de 2 años, que presentan síntomas más severos, la infección ocurre en individuos de todas las edades y recientemente se ha identificado como una causa de neumonitis y neumonía intersticial en personas de la tercera edad.

El virus es altamente contagioso, no sólo a través de las secreciones respiratorias de los pacientes sino también a través de las manos y objetos que han estado en contacto con el paciente. El protagonismo del VRS como virus causante de infecciones respiratorias se traduce durante las epidemias en un aumento considerable de las consultas médicas en centros de atención públicos y privados y se asocia a un aumento significativo de las hospitalizaciones de niños menores de 2 años.

La vigilancia epidemiológica, es decir la búsqueda activa del virus en personas que tienen infecciones respiratorias, permite establecer el momento en que está comenzando un brote, y preparar los servicios de salud para un aumento en la demanda de atenciones. Permite también establecer el período en que las personas de mayor riesgo deben utilizar medidas preventivas para evitar el contagio. Los métodos de diagnóstico virológico disponibles para identificar el virus son altamente eficientes, permitiendo identificar a los pacientes que padecen la infección y efectuar un adecuado manejo de los síntomas.

Los antibióticos usados para tratar infecciones por bacterias, no son activos contra el VRS. Actualmente no existe una vacuna disponible contra el VRS. Desde hace pocos años se cuenta con un medicamento inyectable que contiene anticuerpos específicos contra el VRS; éste puede administrase a pacientes de alto riesgo, especialmente lactantes menores de un año, prematuros y con enfermedad crónica pulmonar o cardíaca. El uso restringido a éstos pacientes se debe a su alto costo y la corta duración de su acción protectora (4 semanas).


	16. Cap 15: El Acecho del Tigre

_Perfecto. Flos también parece tener aprensiones parecidas a las de Dohko, pero por lo visto no es lo único en común que tienen. Se avecina una batalla campal con los renegados, y Flos aprovecha la oportunidad de atacar con el puñal. Mientras tanto, Ikki sufre en Japón el castigo impuesto por Idril._

* * *

Iba a actualizar ayer. Pero digamos que por motivos de fuerza mayor no me fue posible. De lado positivo, rescato dos cosas: uno, sobreviví otro terremoto de más de 8 grados Richter (llevo dos con este)… en un piso once, y dos, al menos cumplí el sueño dorado de Seika de dejar pasar un poquito más entre actualizaciones. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La del Reloj de Arena,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a pensar que es invisible._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Spending my Time, Roxette ; It's My Life, Bon Jovi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: El acecho del Tigre.**

 **Caverna Secreta. Nepal.**

 _18 de enero_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba corriendo, pero no debía ser más de hora y media. No había tardado mucho en ponerse la camiseta y calzarse su armadura antes de salir en pos de Flos. ¡Qué vergüenza sentía! Ahora la mujer tenía una imagen pésima de él y ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llevar así por sus instintos? Se detuvo unos instantes para ver algunas marcas en el suelo y escanear con su cosmo los alrededores. Flos había pasado por aquí, pero había cambiado abruptamente su dirección. Tenía que disculparse de nuevo con ella. ¿Cómo fue que metió tanto las patas?

¿Lo peor? Es que ni se arrepentía ni lo consideraba malo. Por lejos ese beso era lo mejor que le había pasado en dos siglos. Había olvidado como se sentía o que realmente podían ser tan intensos.

¡Bah! Y decía que el animalito era Flos. ¿Y él qué? Ni siquiera había podido resistir tal cosa, y si Flos no hubiera interrumpido el beso, quizás en qué estarían.

…

 **¡AAAAAARGH!** Dohko se dio una paliza mental. Ahora no se podría quitar la imagen del cerebro. ¿Qué era? ¿Un adolescente?

Atravesó una línea de árboles y pronto la vegetación se hizo más escasa. Frente a él se elevaban algunos pilares que daban paso a una nueva galería. Parecían no estar tan lejos del grupo y se sentía algo más de humedad. Dejó de trotar y se dio permiso para mirar al techo. Había un aroma como mineral en el ambiente, ¿aguas termales? Pero el riachuelo que cruzaba la caverna era frío, ¿Cómo?

"¡Flos!"

Allí estaba la chica, sentada sobre un charco de barro de color grisáceo. Lo miraba con expresión neutra y tras bajar la mirada con su respectivo suspiro, hundió las manos en el barro y se aplicó una generosa cantidad en la cara y cabeza.

"Te tardaste menos esta vez, Cazador." Le dijo mientras seguía con aquél ritual, con algo de timidez, como si hubiera esperado estar lista para cuando Dohko le diera alcance. "Creí que tenía más tiempo."

Dohko se acercó solo un poco más y se agachó, mostrándole las manos, en un claro gesto que él no era una amenaza. Le sonrió coqueto y le guiñó un ojo. Estaba algo nervioso.

"Así que es aquí donde te embarras entera."

"No." La chica se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa. "Hay muchos lugares así. Este barro es bueno." Flos bajó los hombros y tras pensar un poco volvió a aplicarse barro. "Sí voy a ayudar a tu gente. No te preocupes por eso."

Esta vez la mirada que le dedicaba era firme y decidida. Quizás algo triste. Dohko no pudo evitar suspirar melancólico; tuvo la impresión que Flos creía que solo la buscaba para asegurar su ayuda y nada más, cuando no era así. Había algo más, algo que subyacía entre ambos, como un lazo que no sabían que existía, pero que al menos él no podía nombrar.

"No eres un medio, _Florecita_. ¡Haces un tremendo esfuerzo! No te iba a obligar…" Dohko ladeó la cabeza y suspiró entristecido, pero muy honesto. "Me preocupaba más por ti."

"Eso me confunde." Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Flos se salió del charco y caminó hasta la base del pilar, en donde encontró restos de cal, que comenzó a echarse en la cara y a marcar sus brazos. "Deja de hacerlo. Las cosas son como son."

"Te debo una disculpa…"

"Déjalo, no me debes explicaciones." La mujer le clavó una intensa mirada.

"Flos… yo no soy así. Te pido disculpas por lo que pasó. Ese beso… no debió pasar."

"Eres el primero que me vence." Le dijo como avergonzada. Suspiró triste, pero sin dejar escapar mucho de lo que sentía. "Nunca me dejé ganar para justificar beso alguno. Lo que pasó no debió ser, pero supongo que me gustó."

"¡¿Solo _supones_?!" Eso le ardió un poco en el orgullo a Dohko. "¿Y qué es eso que dejarse ganar para justificar beso?" Le preguntó divertido. Flos le dio la espalda para ocultar su vergüenza y al mismo tiempo que subía los hombros, bajó el cuello.

"Las cazadoras no podemos elegir a nadie que no nos haya ganado. Recolectoras podían, no nosotras. Pero algunas abusaban de eso. Yo nunca. Buscaba a alguien fuerte, que realmente me ganase. ¡Tampoco soy así!" Flos lo miró por encima del hombro y entrecerró los ojos. "Usa la imaginación, que sé que tienes."

En honor a la verdad, y respecto del beso, Flos había comprendido porqué las demás se dejaban vencer para poder besar. Si no hubiera encontrado la fuerza de voluntad para cortar el beso, quizás en qué hubieran terminado. ¡Y ella era una cazadora de bien! No una cualquiera. ¡Qué Vergüenza! Quizás qué estaría pensando el Cazador de ella ahora.

Dohko levantó más las cejas y no supo si sentirse halagado o más avergonzado todavía. ¡Lindo! No solo la trataba mal, sino que además le quitaba algo que se estaba reservando para alguien especial. ¡Bien hecho, Tigre! Aunque también él mismo se confundía. Si le había ganado, eso quería decir que él era esa persona especial, por más que no supiera en serio las implicancias de…

"Un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que te estabas quedando solterona? Porque a tu edad ya deberías tener varios chiquillos." Dohko alcanzó a atajar un golpe de gancho izquierdo bien dirigido a su nariz, y desviarlo con facilidad. "¡Opa! Jeje. Tomaré eso por un sí."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Y cuando des golpes con puños desnudos, tienes que alinear estos huesos en línea recta." Dohko aprovechó de corregir la postura con firme delicadeza, sin importarle el barro. "Te puedes lesionar de lo contrario. Deja que te revise la lesión…" El dorado le revisó el brazo hasta el hombro, escuchando el siseo de dolor de Flos. "Te lo disloqué hace poco y te lo curaste a lo bruto. Está bien, pero lo tendrás sensible."

"Ya se cura. No es la primera vez y lo tenía sensible de antes." Flos recuperó su brazo, pero no puso distancia entre ella y el dorado, sin dejar de verle.

"¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?"

"… cuando todo se quemaba."

"Oh."

Flos no dijo más, se puso la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo y aplicó algo de cosmo. Dohko no presionó por respuestas, le quedó claro el contexto. Tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar: mejor regresaban con los demás, seguro comenzaban a preocuparse y de verdad no quería darle excusas a Albiore para que lo troleara con esta " _prolongada ausencia_ " mientras buscaba a Flos. Casi podía sentir la proximidad del bullying. El tipo era un excelente santo, muy prudente y juicioso, pero por Athena que se ponía pesado cuando estaba aburrido.

"Vamos, los demás nos…"

Dohko alcanzó a pegar un brinco hacia atrás cuando aquél golpe de cosmo le cayó encima. El cosmo plateado que acababa de atacarlo parecía pedirle perdón, no así el renegado que se lo había aventado encima. Un grupo de ocho malditos los rodearon y pronto se sintió a espalda con Flos. Ambos parecían elegir oponentes.

"Miren lo que tenemos aquí… al dorado con la _Demonio Rojo_."

"¿A quién le dices _demonio_ , maldito?" Gruñó Dohko, tomando ofensa por Flos. Sí, era algo salvaje la chica, pero eso no la hacía ningún demonio. ¿Qué se creían de insultar así a _su mujer_?

Oh wait…

 **"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

 **"¡MÁTENLOS!"**

Dohko dejó caer los brazos y de poder cubrirse la cara lo hubiera hecho. ¡¿Era en serio?! ¿Qué pasaba con el instinto de supervivencia de los villanos últimamente? Para él, estos renegados no eran más que hormigas. Rápidamente despachó un par, para dar un codazo y arrancarle el aire al que lo atacaba por la espalda. No tardó en lanzar a uno contra dos que se le venían encima, todo sin perder de vista a Flos, que daba cuenta de los que caían y atacaba a los que la embestían. ¿Sería como mucho si a este grupo le aventaba algunos cientos de dragones de Rozan? Porque veía que llegaban más renegados y eso comenzaba a irritarlo.

 **"¡AGUAS MAESTRO!"**

Sintió un cosmo activarse demasiado tarde y como un golpe de energía les llovía encima como si de meteoros se trataba. No, no eran las técnicas del Pegaso, pero sí muy similares. A lo mejor los renegados estaban logrando ajustar sus propias técnicas a los cosmos que tenían consigo. La cadena de Andrómeda voló por el aire y Albiore embistió al grupo. Shiryu se enfrascó en una pelea con uno de los renegados que tenía un cosmo sospechosamente similar al de Hyoga. ¿De dónde habían salido? De poco le importaba.

 **CRAAAAAAAAASH, BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN.**

Una gran roca se estrelló contra uno de los pilares y todo el sector vibró por la energía liberada cual si se tratase de un terremoto. Los escombros comenzaron a lloverles encima y más de algún renegado encontró su final bajo ellos. Aprovecharon la ocasión para huir y ponerse a salvo de los santos. Flos alcanzó a protegerse la cabeza y Dohko, que no estaba precisamente al lado de ella, corrió a su lado, la obligó a ponerse de pie y tras arrastrarla, la aplastó contra la pared de uno de los pilares mientras lo peor caía encima, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Cuando el estruendo se hubo detenido, notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados y que algo suave le rozaba los labios. Cuando los abrió, descubrió que Flos le había dado un casto beso.

"Gracias." Le dijo antes de empujarlo y salir de donde estaba. Se reunió con los santos que venían a su encuentro.

"¡FLOS!" Shun le dio un abrazo cuando la vio. "¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! Qué bueno verte bien."

"Espero que no te sientas ofendida. Lo lamentamos mucho." Le dijo Shiryu con una pequeña reverencia. "Nos alegra mucho verte con bien."

"Petisa, en serio: das golpes fuertes. Pero supongo que me los merecía." Albiore le sonrió al tiempo que le pasaba la piedra–cielo de la discordia. Flos sonrió, pero le cerró la mano al plateado con todo y piedra.

"Te lo ganaste en pelea. Es tuya." La chica se puso las manos en las caderas. "Ustedes son cazadores aprensivos. ¡Así nunca van a cazar nada!"

"¿Alguna novedad, Albiore?" Preguntó Dohko con los brazos cruzado y aspecto de haber mordido un ajo.

"Los renegados se dirigen a la salida. No sabemos qué planea Gardar, pero si sale le vamos a perder el rastro otro mes entero."

"Interrogamos algunos renegados antes de llegar. Por eso llevamos prisa. ¡Tomaron esta ruta!"

"La cadena de Andrómeda está cada vez más ansiosa por alcanzarlos." Shun agitó a la mencionada con un pequeño tirón. La cadena ofensiva rápidamente indicó el camino.

" **GRRRRRRR**. ¡El Último Que Llega Come Escarabajos!"

Flos salió disparada en la dirección indicada por la cadena, siendo seguida por Shiryu y Shun, quienes no se hicieron de rogar en lo más mínimo. Dohko estaba a punto de ir tras los muchachos, cuando Albiore lo detuvo muy serio, tanto que pensó que le daría una noticia terrible. El plateado hizo como que se limpiaba los labios y el mentón.

"Tienes barro en la cara." Le dijo asintiendo con calma. Entonces sonrió de lado, dándole un golpe en el pecho. "Y yo que te tenía por tranquilito y caballeroso."

Albiore salió corriendo, sin dar tiempo a réplica, dejando a Dohko indignado y pasándose las manos y antebrazo por la cara.

"¡YA VAS VER, ALBIORE!" Exclamó antes de salir corriendo en pos del grupo.

* * *

 **Hospital de Tokio, Japón.**

"… Cierto, me caí por el barranco, pero nada serio. Lo importante es que subí…"

Ikki estaba sumido en un sopor espantoso. Tenía grandes deseos de darse cabezazos contra la pared, pero lo único que lo detenía era saber que eso solo mataría sus neuronas y quedaría al nivel de Seiya. ¿Por qué no lo mandaba al quinto pino de una vez? ¿Por qué no se iba * **ÉL** * hasta allá solito? Tuvo un tic en el ojo. ¡Por Idril! Por eso no lo hacía: le había dicho que se quedara y se quedaría no más por orgullo.

"… Y le dije: SOBRE MI CADÁVER. Y lo ataqué…"

No sabía si tenerle miedo a la elfa, o no, el asunto es que desde que lo había castigado, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Lo cual lo hacía sentir absolutamente culpable, considerando que se trataba de una mujer casada. ¡Primera vez que le pasaba! Sentir remordimientos por mirar a una mujer fuera de su liga por decirlo de algún modo, pero no podía evitarlo.

"… Entonces le lancé mi técnica del Meteoro de Pegaso…"

Ikki miró a Hyoga, que estaba sumido en una feliz inconsciencia y no tenía que escuchar a Seiya. Luego levantó la cabeza y quedó mirando a las chicas que habían venido a visitar a Hyoga. La más alta, Nabiki, era la única que le prestaba atención a todos los detalles; la otra, Tsubaki, unos centímetros más baja, hacía como que le prestaba atención, una actitud bastante similar a la que el mismo Hyoga tomaba a veces con el Pegaso cuando lo saturaba.

"… pero no tuvo el efecto deseado, así que lo embestí y…"

¡Y encima actuaba! Cada fragmento del relato, todas y cada una de las acciones que Seiya narraba, estaban acompañadas por los más variopintos gestos y mímicas que más que dejarlo como héroe, poco hacían por reforzar su imagen como santo. En serio, Ikki quería matarse a golpes a sí mismo para evadir esta tortura.

"¿Tomaste mucho café, Seiya?" Le preguntó de pronto Tsubaki. Ikki prestó atención.

"Err, nada… solo un par de tazas, pero era de la máquina del pasillo."

"Uy, no tomes de ese café, te hace mal." Comentó la misma chica.

"¿En serio?"

"Quizás con qué lo cuelan. En todo caso, en tu lugar trataría de preferir el descafeinado."

"COFCOF **HAHA** HACOFcof. Perdón." Pidió Ikki de pronto golpeándose el pecho. "Me atoré con saliva."

Seiya se llevó el brazo detrás de la nuca y comenzó a reír. El trío volvió a intercambiar impresiones sobre la vida misma, pero para esas alturas había dejado de prestar atención. Gruñó para sus adentros y vio la hora… ¿qué? ¿Solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que vio el reloj? Se sentía como una eternidad. ¡Levantó los ojos al cielo y bufó impaciente!

Esto no era un castigo, sino tortura. ¿Nadie ha escuchado hablar de la Convención de Ginebra? Idril de Cáncer no, de seguro.

¡Esa elfa!

"… ¿Ya se van?" Escuchó de pronto a Seiya. Ikki prestó atención de nuevo, presa del pánico. ¡¿Ya se iban?!

"Solo veníamos a ver cómo estaba Hyoga–san." Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa. "Además me duele un poco la cabeza." La chica miró fugazmente a Ikki, como dándole el pésame.

"¿Y cómo está Hyoga? No alcanzamos a preguntar." Nabiki se quedó viendo a Ikki esta vez. El fénix se encogió de hombros.

"Sigue igual. Ni mejora ni empeora."

"Que mal." Se lamentó Tsubaki. "Esperemos que pronto comience a repuntar."

"Tiene que hacerlo, me debe dinero." Se rió Nabiki. Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia. "Ya nos vamos. Ojalá que la próxima vez Hyoga esté despierto."

"¿Tienen que irse tan pronto? Apenas comenzaba a divertirme."

"Hasta pronto."

Ambas chicas no se tardaron mucho en salir de la habitación y pronto Ikki y Seiya quedaron a solas con Hyoga. El santo de Fénix se sintió por completo desolado. En momentos como este se preguntaba si acaso Idril era vengativa o…

"Bueno, supongo que de nuevo estamos solos. Traje naipes, ¿quieres jugar?"

… de plano psicópata para dar castigos.

"Grrrrr. No."

En el pasillo, y mientras esperaban al ascensor. Nabiki miró de reojo a Tsubaki, a quien se la veía con un leve tic en el ojo y tenía las manos apretadas de los nervios. Sonrió de costado y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

"Olvidé que las personas muy ruidosas te ponen nerviosa, Tsubaki–chan. No debí preguntarle tanto a Seiya."

"Nada, no es nada… solo la próxima… quisiera evitarlo." La chica se sobó las sienes mientras entraban al ascensor. "En serio me dejó con jaqueca." Alcanzó a decir antes que se cerraran las puertas.

* * *

 **Afuera de la Caverna Secreta. Nepal.**

Gardar pateó el suelo con ganas y arrojó con fuerza el celular al suelo, destrozándolo. Ni bien habían salido de la caverna, lo primero que había hecho fue buscar señal con su celular. Como no la encontrase, tuvo que requerir a la ayuda de los cosmos robados (a veces ayudaban a pescar señal y cargar baterías), para ver qué podría haberle enviado Rango. Recibió indignado las noticias que indicaban que, si bien los ataques a las familias habían rendido algún fruto, el de robo del cosmo dorado había sido un fracaso rotundo, y Raymond de Sculptor Negro había fallecido en el intento.

"¡¿PERO COMO TAN PELOTUDO QUE SE DEJÓ MATAR?!"

Gardar no estaba feliz. Vincent y Raymond, dos de sus más cercanos colaboradores, estaban muertos y Rango (el asesino de Selene, quien se encontraba en Atenas) no parecía tener las agallas como para salir de su escondrijo. Eso, o lo había traicionado. Para colmo, había perdido el cosmo más poderoso que tenía, el de Chantal, y aunque conservaba al menos siete más, si quería llegar al Santuario y matar a la diosa, necesitaba recuperar al menos ese cosmo. O robárselo a Albiore de Cefeo.

"Y ahora nos quedamos sin celular. ¡Lindo!" Dijo otro renegado, llamado Rolo. "¿Qué sigue ahora?"

"Nada cambia en nuestro plan. Aún tenemos cosas a favor y lo llevaremos a cabo. Tenemos un par de piedras–cielo vacías que podemos usar. Recuperaremos lo que nos arrebataron, robaremos más cosmos y entraremos en ese Santuario a asesinar a esa diosa." Gardar escupió en el cielo. "¡Entonces se arrepentirán de habernos descartado!"

"Suenas muy seguro de eso." Dohko tenía las manos en las caderas y mantenía una pose desafiante y burlona. "¡Gardar! Al fin te veo la cara. Para todos los problemas que nos has dado, esperaba que fueras más alto."

El santo de Libra y los demás se habían pegado una buena carrera. La cercanía con la salida parecía haberlos vigorizado y permitido retomar sus ritmos usuales. Shiryu dio un paso al frente, se le veía estático, pero listo para combatir. Shun y Albiore comenzaban a soltar las cadenas: el santo de Cefeo se detuvo unos instantes e intercambió algunos consejos o estrategias con su aprendiz. Flos se paseaba por detrás del grupo, con dignidad, pero con la mirada de un depredador que estudia a su presa antes de tirársele encima.

Gardar tuvo un tic en el ojo, al tiempo que se colgaba al cuello al menos cinco cosmos. Los demás renegados se alistaron para la batalla, pero que conste que no pocos prefirieron huir.

"Aaaah, el doradito busca su premio. ¡Como si te fueras a ensuciar las manos!"

Como presa de una sed de sangre, y encendiendo los cinco cosmos al mismo tiempo, Gardar cargó contra el grupo, quienes rápidamente se dispersaron para hacer frente a la amenaza. A esta embestida le siguió la de los renegados restantes, que dieron todo a morir. Shiryu comenzó a lucirse una vez más, mientras que la cadena de Andrómeda volaba alrededor. Albiore prefirió un enfoque más físico y, al tiempo que atacaba con su cadena, se daba el lujo de dar puñetazos gratuitos, que rompían narices y caras.

Docko se enzarzó a golpes con Gardar, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a un oponente con muy buena técnica, pero que solo estaba a su nivel gracias a la energía de los cinco cosmos robados. El tipo usaba la armadura maldita de Pavo Real Negro, pero no se presentó como tal. No obstante, cualquier resiliencia que podría haber tenido quedaba en nada contra la armadura dorada. Dohko no se confiaba: nunca había que fiarse de un enemigo.

Golpe, patada… codazo.

"¿Te gustó la salvaje? Ya creo que sí: vieras las patadas que daba cuando intentamos colgarla del cuello."

Docko apretó los dientes. Sabía que tenía la mano ganadora y que Gardar quería desconcentrarlo. De reojo vio hacia Flos, quien estaba enfrascada en sus propias peleas y, aunque brutales y sin estilo, sus ataques tenían belleza: saltaba por entre los santos y no pocas veces les arrebataba la presa, fiel a su ánimo de venganza. Dohko recordó las marcas de cuerda que tenía en el cuello y que por el barro no se veían.

"… Si se hubiera portado bien, la hubiéramos retenido como mascota, ¿sabes?"

Bloqueo, golpe de puños, patada en el plexo solar.

"¡Lástima que no se dejase _mimar_! Supongo que es demasiado salvaje para dejarse _montar_. ¡Esa perra se soltó antes! Pero como nos hubiera gustado… " Gardar necesitaba quebrar la concentración de Dohko, pero esta última frase suya le hizo merecedor de una nariz rota y que el dorado lo sujetase del cuello con sus manos.

"Te advierto que si sigues hablando así de Flos, te vas a quedar sin día del padre." Y sin decir más, le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

Dohko soltó a Gardar al tiempo que este se ovillaba en el suelo con un grito de dolor y resoplando, tratando de recuperar la compostura. El dorado le dio otra patada solo para dar énfasis. Gardar, adolorido como estaba, reactivó los cosmos que había apagado en algún punto de la pelea y comenzó a recuperar la compostura.

"¡Te gustan salvajes, eh! Ya te quiero ver tratando de someterla y…"

"No necesito obligar a nadie." Dohko lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó a la fuerza, antes de volver a aventarlo al suelo.

Gardar se levantó rápidamente y encendió los cinco cosmos. Cargó contra el dorado y de nuevo se enzarzaron en una coreografía letal de golpes y técnicas, que resonaban por todo el acantilado. Cada vez quedaban menos renegados (ya fuera porque los hubieran matado o huido) por lo que la atención se concentraba más y más en este combate. Albiore se detuvo unos instantes, con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando la pelea.

"Mi maestro no está utilizando sus técnicas de los dragones." Comentó Shiryu preocupado.

"Porque no vale la pena. Nunca hay que mostrar todo el repertorio de golpes." Dijo Albiore tranquilo, mientras atajaba un ataque a traición.

Flos, con ojos salvajes, y tras haber dado muerte a un renegado que atacaba a Shun por la espalda, fijó su mirada brillante en la pelea de Dohko. Resopló de gusto y anticipando el resultado, flexionó los dedos… por instinto se llevó la mano a su morral, en donde el puñal de cristal de roca parecía vibrar molesto. Cuando lo sacó y lo tuvo frente a sus ojos, lo apretó con fuerza, como si no le importase que los bordes del mismo le hicieran sangrar la mano con la que lo sostenía, bañando todo el filo del puñal.

"¿Flosi? ¿Sucede algo, estás herida?" Le preguntó Shun al verla tan quieta. La mujer negó con la cabeza y gruñó, mostrando los dientes.

El puñal… palpitaba como con vida propia. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos, Flos solo tuvo ojos para las piedras que colgaban del cuello de Gardar y, como movida por una voluntad ajena, echó a correr frenéticamente en aquella dirección. En el momento en que Dohko retrocedía para agarrar impulso y darle un nuevo golpe a Gardar (mientras este se preparaba para atacar con cosmo acumulado en las manos), Flos se interpuso y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó una estocada certera que acertó justo al medio de una de las piedras, que al contacto con el cristal y sangre de Flos, tuvo una reacción violenta.

 **Crack…**

La piedra se partió en cuatro partes iguales, que se quedaron como magnetizadas unos instantes al cristal, al tiempo que una violenta erupción de cosmo escapaba de ella. La onda expansiva tomó por sorpresa a Gardar y a Dohko, quienes fueron impulsados varios metros hacia atrás, pero Flos se quedó como paralizada en la misma pose. En la punta del puñal, una intensa luz pareció consumirse sobre sí misma, arrastrando con ella un ensordecedor sonido de vaciado, hasta que con su colapso produjo y expulsó una nueva onda expansiva, aunque menos intensa que la anterior.

El cosmo de aquella piedra había sido liberado y volaba ahora a toda velocidad de regreso con su dueño.

Flos estaba helada. La energía liberada parecía haberle dado una paliza en su mismo cosmo. Era como si hubiera sido embestida y arrollada por un camión a exceso de velocidad. Hasta había perdido el fuelle de los pulmones. Sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su propio peso, pero no alcanzó a caer al suelo, dado que Dohko la atajó y cobijó en sus brazos. Jadeaba como conmocionada y temblaba de frío.

"¡Flora!" Dohko la acomodó en sus brazos para verla mejor, notando que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y jadeaba por aire. Le dio algunas palmaditas en las mejillas. "Vamos, aquí, mírame a mí. Vamos… respira, mujer. Inhala, exhala…"

"¡Flos!"

"¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó Shun agachándose junto a la pareja. Le puso la mano en la frente. "¿Estás bien, amiga?" Flos le miró, por fin registrando lo que pasaba. Asintió… antes de mirar a Dohko.

"Mi cosmo… me duele…"

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Albiore llegó corriendo, poco después de Shun. Tenía con él los fragmentos de la piedra. "Creo… que liberó un cosmo…"

"¡Gardar se escapa!" Advirtió de pronto Shiryu. Albiore y Shun apretaron los dientes.

Y las cadenas volaron por el aire.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Regreso al Origen_**

 _"… Flos parecía estar en shock: respiraba agitada, pero superficialmente, y los labios se le habían puesto violáceos. Además, si bien estaba consciente, no parecía registrar lo que pasaba alrededor suyo y la temperatura le bajó muchísimo…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Bueno, no more pectorales de Dohko. Pero que conste que así se paseó dos días enteros por mi mente, en lo que diseñaba esas escenas. Comenzamos a cerrar círculos, así que afírmense. **oOo** Se nos viene lo movido, gente. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO! ^O^**

* * *

 **Ozzy** , Dohko está muy fuera de práctica, pero al menos no niega sus gustos. Puede que los cohíba, pero no los niega. Lo que sí… solo espera no quedarse solo. Habrá venganzas, pero te pido la mente abierta, nunca se sabe de dónde podría venir el golpe. Lo que sí, Shura tendrá su venganza… sí que la tendrá, ten mucha paciencia. **XB ¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**


	17. Cap 16: Regreso al Origen

_Liberar Luz no es lo mismo que liberar un Cosmo y esto le puede costar la vida a Flos, pero porfiada como ella sola, irá hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero los efectos del combate también son perjudiciales para la Caverna y será necesario un traslado de emergencia. ¿Quién dijo que la pelea había acabado?_ _OMAKE: Camus tiene que disipar algunos temores._

* * *

Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La del Reloj de Arena,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede llevarlo a pensar que la gente se está riendo CON usted._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Toxicity, System of a Down.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Regreso al Origen**

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _18 de enero._

Tres renegados cayeron atados de manos a los pies de la diosa. Máscara se sacudió las manos y les dijo alguna grosería en italiano mientras Aioros, bastante más mesurado, se limitaba a mirarlos con intensidad. Que sus actitudes no los engañen: cualquier movimiento que no le gustase a los dorados, y los renegados se irían a la moledora de carne. Tanto Cáncer como Sagitario esperaban una excusa.

Saori quiso mirar con odio a los renegados, de verdad que lo quiso, pero por más que los viese ahí tirados, patéticamente indefensos y con esa actitud desafiante, aún en la evidente derrota, no pudo sentir sino lástima. Estos eran seguidores, no líderes, habían encontrado malos modelos qué seguir y por lo mismo hecho un gran daño.

"¿De dónde los traen?" Preguntó el Patriarca, quién se había calzado la máscara en señal de disgusto.

"A estos dos los encontramos merodeando la zona de carga del puerto de Pireo. Creo que intentaban subirse a alguno de los cruceros." Explicó Aioros, mientras Máscara le daba un puntapié al tercero, que intentó moverse.

"¡Quieto, _Cazzo_!"

"Ese de ahí no andaba lejos. No son del mismo grupo, pero ya que estaba a la mano, lo trajimos."

"¿Han dado alguna información útil?" Insistió el Patriarca con gravedad. Aioros y Máscara intercambiaron una mirada.

"Nada que no sepamos." Dijo el santo de Cáncer. "Aunque sospecho que este sabe dónde está al menos otro grupo."

Uno de los renegados escupió en el suelo y miró desafiante al grupo, en señal que no hablaría nunca. Máscara le dio un golpe con el revés de la mano, y aunque Saori dio un respingo de sorpresa, los demás apenas sí se dieron por aludidos.

"Llévenlos con Afro. Si nos ocultan información, él sabrá obtenerla." Ordenó el Patriarca. "Y luego a los calabozos."

"Aunque si cooperan… entréguenlos a las autoridades griegas." Añadió Saori de pronto, dándoles la espalda con desdén. "Después de todo, los buscan por asesinato."

Esa no parecía una alternativa tan terrible: cualquier cosa era mucho más amable que los temidos calabozos del Santuario, incluso las cárceles griegas. Si bien ninguno de los renegados abrió la boca, al menos uno de ellos comenzaba a replantearse su situación. Aioros y Máscara hicieron una reverencia, y acto seguido, tomaron a los sujetos del…

¿Qué era eso?

Un ruido profundo hizo que se les erizase la piel y los pelos se les pusieron de punta. Saori giró sobre sus talones y fijó su mirada al techo, mientras esos ruidos (una mezcla como de vaciado y de acero cediendo con dificultad) inundaron el aire. Aioros retrocedió dos zancadas y en seguida estuvo junto a la diosa, mientras Máscara vigilaba que los renegados no hicieran alguna tontería. Shion estuvo tentado de quitarse la máscara, pero al igual que Sagitario, estaba presto a defender a la diosa.

"¿Qué es eso? ¡Es un cosmo!" Preguntó Máscara apretando los dientes. Si no lo supiera, diría que se trataba de…

"¡Shaina!" Exclamó Saori. "¡Es el cosmo de Shaina!"

La diosa se levantó la falda y corrió al ventanal más cercano, pero apenas alcanzó a detectar como la energía cósmica de la amazona pasaba igual que un tren por encima de ellos, efecto doppler incluido, y se dejaba caer sobre la enfermería, que no quedaba a la vista. A medio camino, Saori cambió de dirección y sin mediar mayor ceremonia echó a correr por el pasillo. Shion les hizo una seña a los dorados, indicándoles que seguiría a la diosa y que se encargasen de lo demás.

"¡¿Shaina?! ¡ **QUÉ EXCELENTE NOTICIA**!" Aioros se pasó las manos por la cara. "¡Pero yo quiero ir a…!" La expresión del dorado cambió de pronto. "¿Estás publicando eso en twitter, Máscara?"

"¡Claro que No! Lo estoy publicando en el whatsapp de la _mia familia_." Aparentemente el dorado marcó _enviar_ en su teléfono, pues se guardó el aparato y miró a Aioros. "Voy a ver a mi prima. ¡Encárgate de lo demás!"

Y sin decir ni _agua va_ , Máscara salió corriendo en dirección a la enfermería. Aioros se quedó mirando perplejo varios segundos y de frustrado le dio una patada al renegado más cercano.

"¡Andando, que no tengo paciencia hoy!"

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _Momentos antes._

Mario de Lepus se sobó las sienes y recibió las rosas, sin saber qué decirle a Afro de Piscis. El dorado tenía por costumbre llevar flores a la enfermería cuando sabía que había heridos, pero era la primera vez que él mismo quería entregar uno de los ramos. Dada la distraída naturaleza del pisciano, como precaución había que revisar las flores que traía consigo (para evitar chascos), pero para no ofenderlo nunca le habían informado al respecto, y ahora no sabía cómo pedirle que le dejara revisar el ramito con rosas blancas que quería entregar personalmente.

Vaya… últimamente venía mucho a la enfermería.

Mario sacudió la cabeza. ¡Naaaah! Seguro era por la emergencia.

"Pero si las elegí bien, estaba concentrado." Rezongó el dorado con impaciencia. "¡Mira! Son inofensivas."

"¡No me cabe ninguna duda, señor! Pero son regulaciones de mi maestra Astrea. No puedo pasarlas por alto."

"Ya he pasado rosas antes, no veo el problema en recibir… ¿Huh?"

Afro levantó la vista al techo. Todos los santos presentes que pululaban por la enfermería (ellos dos no eran los únicos) sintieron como se les erizaban los pelos y más de alguno adoptó una pose defensiva. El dorado prestó atención: un cosmo se aproximaba a una buena velocidad, pero pese a lo abrupto y veloz de la situación, no parecía agresivo.

Él conocía ese cosmo. Afro abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Claro que conocía ese Cosmo! Su corazón se saltó varios latidos y sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, echó a correr hacia la habitación donde estaba Shaina, seguido de Mario.

Justo en esos instantes, un gran golpe de energía se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la amazona. Afro y Mario atinaron a detenerse y a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos, antes de atreverse a cruzar el umbral. Lo que vieron los llenó de asombro durante algunos segundos: Shaina levitaba un metro por encima de la cama, y todo un despliegue de luces danzaba alrededor de ella como corrientes de viento; por su boca y por sus ojos semiabiertos todo el cosmo se le introducía en el cuerpo más rápido de lo que parecía ser sano. El monitor de vitales al que estaba conectada había disparado histéricas alarmas.

"¡Se soltó la vía intravenosa!" Exclamó Mario lamentándose.

Entonces se apagó todo. Shaina cayó sobre la cama con estrépito y durante instantes nadie se movió. Afro no se perdía detalle… su cosmo buscó el de ella, y por fin, ¡por fin!, encontró respuesta: su amazona estaba completa, como siempre debió estarlo. Dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante.

Shaina se incorporó de golpe, sofocando un grito, sujetándose el cuello con ambas manos y absolutamente desorientada. El primer impulso de Mario y Afro fue correr a su lado, pero se detuvieron de golpe: la amazona encendió su cosmo en modo de combate y existía la posibilidad que en su confusión no los reconociera. Quizás no sería problema para un dorado, pero Mario era un santo de bronce y podría verse afectado por manotazos aleatorios.

"¡Shaina!" Exclamó Afro, dando un paso hacia adelante, sin mucho éxito.

No obstante la amazona notó que le faltaba la máscara, y por ello, se tapó la cara. No, seguía desorientada, pero Afro se aprovechó de esto para dar la zancada que le faltaba hasta llegar a su chica, se sentó en la cama, y le apartó las manos de la cara.

"Shaina. Mírame a mí. ¡Respira! Estás a salvo. ¡Mírame a la cara!" Le habló con calma. Le apartó algunos cabellos del rostro y no hizo nada cuando la amazona lo tomó por las muñecas. "Vamos, mírame a mí… eso… a mí."

Lentamente los ojos de la amazona perdieron el pánico inicial y volvieron a la normalidad. Jadeando se dejó caer hacia atrás, ya más sosegada, mientras Afro la sostenía para que no cayera tan brusco. Una vez que apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a jadear. Entonces apareció Mario, apagó la alarma del monitor y sin siquiera pedir permiso, profesional como él solo, le tomó los signos vitales y revisó algunos de sus reflejos, para luego hacer algunas anotaciones nuevas en la ficha.

"Iré a ver si encuentro a mi maestra o a alguno de los médicos. ¿Podría vigilar que no se mueva mucho, señor Afrodita?" Pidió Mario, presuroso por salir.

"Te aprovechas de mi nobleza." Le dijo Afro, fingiendo desdén. "¡Ya vete!"

Fiel a su constelación (el conejo) y casi a cómicas zancadas, Mario salió a toda prisa de la habitación pasando por entre los curiosos. A Afro no le importó su presencia y se concentró en la amazona, que temblaba como presa de un frío violento. Le acarició una mejilla y tras unas palmaditas, la obligó a abrir los ojos.

"Shaina. ¿Estás conmigo?"

Los ojos verdes de la amazona se fijaron en él como si se tratase de la primera vez que la veía sin máscara, pero eso de poco podía importarle en estos momentos. Se sentía como si la hubiera arrollado un tren. Cruzó miradas con Afro, mientras sentía que el corazón casi se le arrancaba del pecho. Jadeó por aire.

"… todo se mueve. No se queda quieto… Hmmpf… ¡Tengo frío!" Exclamó en voz baja y temblorosa. "¡Afro! Creo que la lastimé…"

"Shhh, conserva tu fuerza." Le dijo el dorado, mientras trataba de arroparla un poco más. "¿A quién lastimaste?"

"No sé… _ella_ … liberó mi cosmo, pero eso la lastimó." Dijo casi sin pensar. Shaina cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió un segundo más tarde. "¿Afro…?"

"¿… mi vida?"

"… te quedaste conmigo…" le dijo en voz muy baja, con un puchero en los labios, como si temiera que la desmintiesen.

"… Contigo me quedo, bonita."

Entonces se escuchó una frenética carrera por el pasillo y Afro alcanzó a tomar una distancia más prudente respecto de Shaina. La diosa venía frenética por el pasillo.

¿Qué no se podía tardar un poquito más?

* * *

 **Nepal. Entrada de la Caverna Secreta.**

 _En esos momentos._

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Gardar cayó de bruces al suelo ni bien la cadena de Andrómeda se le enredó en los pies. Rápidamente, y pese a que intentó sujetarse de lo que pudiera servirle de apoyo, la cadena arrastró al renegado de regreso al grupo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, pendejo?"

Albiore no perdió el tiempo en sujetarlo por el cuello y ponerlo de pie. Gardar se defendió sin mediar palabras, y rápidamente comenzó a golpearlo para que lo dejasen ir. Sin esforzarse tanto, Albiore pronto entró en un ritmo de combate que mezclaba patadas, golpes y llaves. A estas alturas, la atención de los otros santos estaba dividida. Por un lado Shiryu se enfrentó a los renegados que intentaban intervenir en la pelea o huir, mientras que Shun había desplegado la protección de la nebulosa alrededor de Dohko, quien aún intentaba que Flos reaccionase.

"¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!"

"Flos, trata de respirar… ¡Es cosa…!"

"¡Ya te oí!"

Flos estaba desorientada por completo, pero no por ello menos enojada. La chica se apartó sola de los brazos de Dohko y se llevó las manos al cuello, jadeando con los ojos apretados, y tras una bocanada de aire, decidió que ya estaba mejor. Se puso de pie.

"Ya estoy bien…" Claro que perdió el equilibrio ni bien intentó dar un paso. Dohko la atajó a tiempo.

"¡Con calma, Flos, nadie te apura!" Le dijo Shun, quien tenía un ojo en la batalla y el otro en la pareja.

"¡Dije que puedo!"

"¡ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

El grito de Gardar los distrajo y centró su atención en él. Albiore supo lo que momentos antes descubriese Dohko: el tipo tenía buena técnica, solo carecía de cosmo propio. Seguramente, antes de caer en desgracia con su maestro y la orden de Athena, había avanzado bastante en su entrenamiento. Albiore apretó los dientes. ¡Tanto potencial tirado a la basura! Atacó con su cadena e intentó contener a Gardar, pero este, sospechando de aquella treta, la evadió a tiempo, y con una sucesión de puños sorprendió al santo de Cefeo. Tras dar una zancada en retroceso, activó los cuatro cosmos que le quedaban. ¿Dónde se había dejado los otros? Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera si quería exterminar a estos santos.

Un ruido sordo, como un quejido lastimero, emergió de lo profundo de la caverna, y una oleada de energía los puso nerviosos. Flos, aunque todavía le flaqueaban los pies, se tapó la boca con susto, buscando instintivamente la protección de Libra, mientras él y Shun miraban de la caverna al acantilado que la ocultaba.

"Se está quebrando algo y no es la tierra." Murmuró Shun, casi asustado.

"Es el flujo de energía, puede fracturar este lugar y eso no sería bueno." Añadió Dohko.

"Las piedras–cielo de mi hogar, las del techo… ¡están sufriendo!" Se lamentó Flos, quien en seguida se giró sobre sus talones, buscando con afilada mirada a Gardar. " **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**."

 **"MUERE, CEFEO."**

 **"¡YA QUISIERAS!"**

Gardar encendió los cuatro cosmos que le quedaban y atacó con todo a Albiore. Shiryu, en vista que era el más cercano, corrió para apoyar a Cefeo, dejando de lado su tarea de neutralizar renegados. No fue el único: Shun lanzó la cadena y Flos echó a correr decidida hacia la pelea, puñal en mano. Dohko reprimió su instinto de ir tras ella. ¡Era demasiado cosmo! Se podría crear un desequilibrio muy grave y quizás qué pasaría con las piedras–cielo gigantes que aún quedaban en el interior de la caverna. ¡Este lugar no resistiría una lucha de santos como la que se estaba llevando a cabo! Tenía que pensar rápido: solo conocía un lugar que podría soportar el despliegue de energías que estaban por liberarse, sin sufrir efectos secundarios.

 _"¡SAGA, KANON! Fíjense en mis coordenadas cósmicas. ¡Lleven esta pelea al Santuario!"_ Gritó a la cosmonet, por primera vez en semanas.

 _"¡¿Está loco Maestro?!"_ Ladró Saga.

 _"¡Es demasiado cerca de la diosa!"_ Protestó Kanon.

 _"_ _Estamos demasiado cerca de estructuras que, de fracturarse con el combate, empeorarían las cosas._ _¡Créanme!"_

 _"Saga, Kanon: ¡hagan lo que dice! Tiene razón."_ Dijo Athena presurosa. _"Sé que ustedes no dejarán que nada me pase."_

 _"Les ayudo a estabilizar la materia."_ Añadió Mu con calma. _"Además así nos encargamos de los renegados con todo gusto."_

 _"Eso es ser vengativo, Mu, pero me gusta la idea."_ Se escuchó la voz de Shaka.

 _"¡Dejen de conversar y háganlo!"_

 _"Hagan lo que dice Dohko."_ Finalizó Shion. _"Mu, Shaka, apoyen a Saga y Kanon."_

 **"¡VAN A MORIR TODOS!"**

La energía era peligrosa, al igual que el inestable estado de ánimo del renegado. Juntó energía de los cuatro cosmo en sus manos y cayó con todo hacia Albiore. Embistiéndole por el costado en el último minuto, Flos quebró su línea de ataque y cayeron al suelo. Gardar atinó a sujetarla por el cuello con ambas manos para intentar asfixiarla, pero lejos de defenderse, Flos lanzó una estocada hacia adelante con el puñal, atrapando en esa trayectoria uno de los cosmos atrapados, tal y como si la piedra–cielo que lo contenía hubiera sido atraída al puñal.

 **¡Crack!**

Nuevamente se partió en cuatro partes iguales y dejó escapar el cosmo a toda velocidad. La onda expansiva volvió a lanzar lejos a Gardar, pero esta vez Shun estaba más alerta y envió a la cadena enseguida a sujetarle. Dohko pudo resistir el embate de la onda cubriéndose con los brazos y encendiendo su cosmo para evitar ser arrastrado: había estado a punto de impedir que Flos se asfixiase más cuando la mujer destrozó aquella piedra.

Y por lo mismo, alcanzó a moverla luego de haber sido liberada del ataque del puñal. Esta vez la alzó en brazos con facilidad y pudo revisarla mejor. Flos parecía estar en shock: respiraba agitada, pero superficialmente, y los labios se le habían puesto violáceos. Además, si bien estaba consciente, no parecía registrar lo que pasaba alrededor suyo y la temperatura le bajó muchísimo. Se preocupó y rápidamente encendió su cosmo para tratar de hacerla reaccionar.

"¡Ya deja de dártelas de mártir, Flos!" Reclamó Albiore mientras llegaba con ellos. En seguida le topó la frente, preocupado. "¡Mira como quedaste!"

"¡Está en Shock!" Exclamó Dohko, recostando a Flos en el suelo, y revisando que nada le impidiera respirar.

"¡Evidente!"

"¡Levántenle las piernas!" Exclamó Shiryu casi en seguida.

Shun llegó corriendo a ellos. Arrastrando con su cadena traía a Gardar, quien estaba completamente inconsciente. Rápidamente extendió la cadena defensiva.

"¡Presten atención! ¡Nos Rodean!"

Dejando momentáneamente a Flos en el suelo, los cuatro santos la rodearon y enfrentaron a sus enemigos. Renegados quedaban bien pocos en pie, muchos habían huido, pero en serio estaban decididos a no dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Personas desesperadas, hacen cosas desesperadas y éstos no eran la excepción. Antes que pasara mucho tiempo se les lanzaron encima y todos se prepararon para la batalla…

… y entonces fueron tragados por un masivo portal a Otra Dimensión.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena, Enfermería.**

 _En esos momentos._

Sandra se tapó las orejas y se agachó instintivamente sobre el cuerpo de Argol cuando, en la cama que estaba justo detrás de ella, aterrizó el cosmo de Dio. Con el corazón agitado por el susto, apenas abrió un ojo y miró hacia atrás, solo para ver al santo de plata desplomándose sobre la cama e incorporándose agitadísimo segundos después, dando manotazos de ahogado. Nathan del Microscopio y otro plateado entraron corriendo a contener y atender a su camarada que recién despertaba.

"¡La lastimé! Tengo que ir a ayudar… ¡Hay una pelea! **AAAARGH**."

"¡Quieto, Dio! No pasa nada."

"¡Pero la Lastimé!" Entre los agitados ruegos de Dio, que se sentía como saliendo de una juguera, y la lucha de sus amigos, apenas podía dilucidar algo de la situación.

Sandra se puso de pie. De alguna manera sabía que tenía que salir de aquella habitación, pero no quería dejar a Argol solo. Podía visitarlo todos los días, pero muy poquito rato y eso no le gustaba. Volvió a mirarlo, como durmiendo tan tranquilo, ajeno a todo eso.

"Sandra. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó de pronto Saori.

"Estupendo." Dijo casi sin pensar. Entonces miró a Dio. "Saori… ¿sabes cuándo va a despertar mi Argol?"

La diosa hizo un puchero. Conocía bien la historia de esta pareja, y hasta había sido cómplice en la misma de cierto modo. Sandra le caía bien, y se sentía a gusto con ella: era de las pocas personas que sí la trataba como una amiga más y no como alguien por encima de su posición. Eso le agradaba: le recordaba qué se sentía ser humana.

Y le dolía no saber una respuesta que darle a su amiga.

"No lo sé, Sandy, no sé."

"Dio dice que lastimó a alguien. ¿De qué está hablando?"

"Tampoco lo sé… yo…"

Athena sintió un escalofrío en la espalda en el momento en que la pelea que los gemelos habían transportado desde Nepal aterrizaba en su Santuario. Los cosmos de Shun, Shiryu, Dohko y Albiore fueron demasiado claros. Había un quinto cosmo con ellos y rodeándoles podía percibir los cosmos robados de sus plateados y las presencias de bastantes renegados… uno de ellos… era peligroso.

La diosa entrecerró los ojos.

"Ya están en casa."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Pelea en el Santuario_**

 _"… Parecía que era más temprano y… ¿por qué sentía tanta gente alrededor suyo? Un ruido muy a la lejanía le llegaba a sus oídos y le hablaba de rugidos y chirridos. Se sentía una estática en el aire y en la lejanía podía detectar colores en el cielo que no eran naturales…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sí, los que están pendientes de las fechas, habrán notado que el día 18 de enero es bastante lleno de eventos. No era idea de ustedes. Esta pelea, por cierto, no está cerca de acabarse: los renegados se buscaron paliza, y ahora tendrán que aguantarla. E insisto, me gustaría que Flos sobreviviese. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ! ^O^**

* * *

Por fortuna para mí solo se quedó en el susto, **Guest** , mi ciudad no fue tan afectada, pero bueno, hay que echarle fuerza para levantar a mi pobre país. Estoy harta de tragedias: creo que ya vamos necesitando un exorcismo como país. **XDD** … Sobre el capítulo… los que siguen son algo cortitos, pero siguen. No es lo mismo liberar luz que liberar un cosmo y por eso Flos, como ya podrás suponer, va a sufrir las consecuencias… aunque ni te imaginas lo porfiada que es. En serio, de verdad espero que esto no la mate. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE UN MONTÓN!**

¡Oh sí! Sí que fue un buen pencazo, **Nice**. Me pilló en un piso once, pero por fortuna el edificio se portó FLOR (claro se movió para todos lados, pero bueno, nunca es malo). Mi familia, amigos y conocidos, todos bien. ¿Cómo te trató a ti? A lo del fic… sí, digamos que el Anciano Maestro, que ahora es joven, está recuperando tiempo perdido y sus hormonas decidieron que querían la atención que no recibieron en más de un cuarto de milenio. Le pasa por quedarse sentado vigilando una cascada tantos años. Shura tendrá todo un fic para él solo para vengarse y tanto a Mu como a Mati se los verá en un par de capítulos. **._.** Deja que negocie con la Musa sobre el omake de Aioria y Marín a ver si te sorprendo **n.n**. **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE UN MONTÓN!**

Tiembla todo el tiempo en este país, **Ozzy** , ya estamos curados de espanto. Claro que no falta quien entra en pánico (sin ir muy lejos, mi mamá, que sufre como no tienes idea), pero bueno. Pudo ser peor. **._.** Y este año mi pobre país ha tenido de todo un poco, desde incendios, volcanes, aluviones, terremotos y tsunamis… ha sido un año difícil, pero ni caso. Lo importante es que hay que levantarse, nos guste o no, y seguir, que la vida no acaba (nos guste o no). Sobre el capítulo… **XB** Ikki es inteligente y astuto, no va a decir/hacer nada que lo haga acreedor de una Revolución de Polvo Estelar o de un paseo por el Yomotsu. Lo suyo con Idril es como el chiquillo que se enamora de su profesora y es lo bastante maduro como para tratar de ignorarle. De momento eso me da material para reírme de lo lindo de él. Soy cruel y lo sé. **=D ¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y CUÍDATE UN MONTÓN!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario… **n.n**

 **Puerto de El Pireo:** (en griego antiguo: Πειραιεύς, Peiraiéus; en griego moderno Πειραιάς, Pireás) es una ciudad del sudoeste de Grecia situada en la periferia del Ática, a orillas del golfo de Egina. Administrativamente, conforma la unidad periférica de El Pireo y es la capital de la Administración descentralizada del Egeo (Periferias de Egeo Meridional y Egeo Septentrional). Era el puerto de la antigua ciudad de Atenas y fue elegido para funcionar como puerto moderno cuando esta ciudad fue refundada en 1834. Es uno de los más activos e importantes de Grecia, así como el puerto de referencia para la navegación por las islas del mar Egeo y también una importante escala para las principales compañías navieras del Oriente Próximo. Su población es de 175.607 habitantes (2001).

El Pireo es un promontorio rocoso, con tres puertos naturales, el más grande ubicado en el noroeste, que sirve como importante puerto comercial hacia el este del mar Mediterráneo, y los dos más pequeños son utilizados para propósitos navales. El puerto tiene servicios de transbordadores a casi todas las islas del este de Grecia y muchas del norte y este del mar Egeo. La parte oeste del puerto es usada para servicios de carga y cubre una gran área.

El Pireo se mantiene como el mayor centro industrial y portuario, y es la terminal para el servicio de trenes eléctricos. Cuenta con astilleros, fábricas productoras de maquinaria agrícola, vidrio, textil y productos químicos. Además exporta aceitunas, aceite de oliva y jabón. También tiene una escuela industrial fundada en 1938.

El puerto se encuentra a unos 25 kilómetros del puerto del centro de Atenas, y además ambas ciudades están conectadas a la red del metro de la capital griega. La ciudad de El Pireo tiene un convenio de hermandad con la ciudad argentina de Rosario.

Ya saben. Por si quieren ir. **n.n**

* * *

 **Mini – Omake**

 **Discusiones intrauterinas III**

 _16 de enero, 2:58 hora local._

Camus apenas despertó. No puede decirse que haya estado consciente a cabalidad, era un estado en el que apenas asomaba a la consciencia. Una delgada línea bajo sus párpados apenas dejó ver sus ojos y el sopor del sueño no lo abandonó. Esos ojos apenas abiertos buscaron a Alsacia, quien en sueños le había dado la espalda. Movido por instinto, usando olfato y sus manos, la buscó y abrazó a Alsacia, atrayéndola hacia sí. Hundió su nariz en su cabello y tras inspirar con cariño, procedió a seguir dormido… deslizando una mano hacia su vientre, cada vez más notorio.

Sin notarlo, encendió un poco su cosmo… buscando esas dos presencias que allí se gestaban…

* * *

"Lucas…"

"…"

"¿Estás dormida?"

"…"

"¡Lu!"

"…"

Alejando suspiró e hizo pucheros mentales. Sondeó una vez más a su hermana, cada vez más acostumbrado a la idea, solo para asegurarse que seguía dormida. A diferencia de él, Lucas no tenía problemas para dormir. Últimamente le costaba mucho, y en esas horas de la noche en la que la consciencia de su ahora melliza estaba dormida y él podía tener algo de privacidad, los temores habían comenzado a molestarle.

Estaba asustado. Su pequeño corazón se le oprimía en el pecho y no sabía qué hacer o cómo manejarlo. Le gustaría poder llorar pero, aunque se moría de ganas, no quería asustar a su hermana, pues sabía que se angustiaría tanto como él y de verdad quería ahorrarle eso.

No quería morir.

Esta era la tercera encarnación que tendrían juntos. Las dos anteriores, Alejandro no había sobrevivido la infancia. Primero había sido la peste negra y luego un brote de meningitis se lo había llevado antes de cumplir los diez años. En ambas ocasiones dejó a su hermano solo y desvalido y en serio, en esta ocasión no quería que eso le ocurriera. En serio quería crecer, quería llegar a adulto, ser un buen santo de Athena, y no quedarse en aprendiz como siempre le ocurría…

Tenía miedo, miedo de no poder cuidar de ella, de no poder vivir la vida con toda la intensidad que quería, de no poder ser un hombre de bien. Ahora tenía una hermana… iba a tener una mamá y un papá… quería que se sintieran orgullosos de él, quería cuidarles, pero si se moría antes de los diez…

Sollozó de miedo en silencio…

"¿Huh?"

¿Y ese cosmo de dónde venía? Mentalmente se sacudió la pena. ¿Acaso lo estaban contactando de afuera?

* * *

"¿Huh?"

Camus abrió los ojos un poco más, siempre aletargado y no del todo consciente, pero ciertamente algo más despierto que la vez anterior. Concentró su atención en la palma de su mano, aquella que tenía sobre el vientre de Alsacia… su cosmo estaba encendido a una mínima fracción, lo bastante como para percibir a sus niños. En teoría aún no podía percibir sus personalidades, eran muy pequeños aún, pero… no digamos que la teoría siempre se confirmaba. Él era físico, y sabía bien de eso…

… uno de los bebés dormía… el otro… lloraba. ¿Por qué lloraba? Se le percibía muy asustado… como si necesitase contención. Camus suspiró profundo, y comenzó a acariciar la panza de Alsacia, como si con ese gesto quisiera acariciar al pequeño…

"Shhhh… no pasa nada…" balbuceó algo más despierto, pero sin querer moverse.

Aquella pequeña presencia se largó a llorar de susto, pero por instinto pareció cobijarse en él. Esto terminó por despertar a Camus quien abrió los ojos de par en par. No fue capaz de cortar el contacto, y a cambio intentó transmitir todo el amor que pudo. ¿Qué asustaba a su pequeñito?

 _… no sobrevivir la infancia… no poder cuidar familia… ser una decepción…_

"Ya eres mi orgullo… ¿acaso crees que dejaré que te pase algo?" Dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, como respondiéndole. Tan bajito, tan imperceptible… tan decidido. "Soy tu papá… conmigo estás seguro. Ambos."

Aquella pequeña presencia percibió todo eso. Pareció lagrimear un poco más y se acurrucó más contra su cosmo; Camus cerró los ojos y dejó pasar todo el orgullo que sentía por ser padre. Cierto, estaba aterrado por la perspectiva, pero estaba más que dispuesto a tomar el desafío como el hombre que era. Iba a tener dos niños, su preciosa Alsacia le estaba haciendo un regalo maravilloso. ¿Cómo no cuidarlo?

… ¿ _eso es una promesa_?, pareció preguntar la pequeña presencia, algo más calmada. Camus abrazó más a Alsacia y le dio palmaditas juguetonas en la panza. ¡ _Sí_!, respondió en silencio directo al cosmo, y cerró los ojos, sonriendo, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

"¿Camus?" Gruñó Alsacia de pronto más dormida que despierta. "Me aprietas…"

"Te amo, _cheriè_ …" Balbuceó el aludido, besándole el cuello y acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

"Hmpf… y yo."

Ambos suspiraron y volvieron a dormirse.

* * *

"¡LUCAS!" Exclamó Alejandro, bastante más calmado, y muy alegre.

"…"

"¡LUCAS! Despierta."

"Hmpf… ¡por Athena! ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"¡PAPÁ NOS QUIERE A LOS DOS!"

"…"

"¡DIJO QUE NOS CUIDA!"

"¿Me despertaste para eso?" Lucas pareció bostezar. "Ya sabía… mamá también…"

"¡Pero…!"

"Ya duerme…" Lucas se acomodó y tras suspirar un poco, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Alejandro solo sonrió. El que su hermana se durmiera ya no lo angustió tanto. Siguió sonriendo y por primera vez en semanas, se acurrucó contra ella y procedió a bajar las revoluciones. Quizás así lograba dormir un poco…

… como que saber que tenía un papá que los cuidaba había disipado casi el cien por ciento de sus preocupaciones…

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**


	18. Cap 17: Pelea en el Santuario

_Gardar hace un breve recuento de su vida y no se arrepiente de nada. Albiore se enfrenta a él y sufre un traspié, por lo que Dohko tiene que continuar la pelea. No obstante, Flos aprovecha para liberar dos cosmos, con todo lo que ello implica. Parece que no han tenido suficiente paliza._

* * *

Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La Dama de las Estaciones,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y la adorable miniserie " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede causar una inflexión en la continuidad de tiempo–espacio, con pequeños (y a veces grandes) lapsus que pueden parecer que literalmente desaparecen. En buen cristiano, se va a negro._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Breathe, Prodigy.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Pelea en el Santuario.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Límites. Grecia.**

 _18 de enero._

Su conciencia parecía haber recibido un golpe directo y tan certero que su centro quedó en completo desbalance. Le costó recuperarse. Era una fuerza extraña la que lo impulsaba hacia abajo y se le clavaba como una estaca en el corazón. ¡Era un renegado! Y la negrura de su alma palpitó en su pecho.

Había entrenado, había pasado por todos los rigores que implicaba ser aprendiz de santo. Había pasado hambre y dolor. Cada hueso roto, cada hemorragia. Incluso cada alegría y cada triunfo, ¿todo eso para qué? ¿Por qué tenía derecho a alcanzar un poder tan notable, si tenía que usarlo a favor de quienes ni siquiera se esforzaban por salir de una cama? ¿Por qué tenía que regalar el fruto de sus esfuerzos sin esperar recompensa a quienes solo pedían, pedían y pedían sin dar nada a cambio? ¿Por qué no podía beneficiarse de su poder? Gardar se sintió como impulsado por un vórtice hacia arriba.

La armadura de Altar lo había rechazado. Había ganado las pruebas, todas y cada una, pero la armadura no lo encontró digno y se negó a vestirlo.

Arrastrando la vergüenza sobre su espalda había canalizado su frustración de manera violenta, cometiendo diversos crímenes y asesinatos, por los cuáles fue perseguido tanto por la justicia como por los santos, incluido el nuevo portador de la armadura de Altar. Fue atrapado y sentenciado a la Isla de la Reina Muerte a cumplir condena, y abandonado a morir cuando esta se hundió. El Santuario lo abandonó, la diosa lo despreció, los demás santos lo llenaron de vergüenza. Entonces vistió la armadura maldita de Pavo Real Negro…

 **¡LOS DESTRUIRÍA A TODOS!**

Gardar abrió los ojos de golpe, teniendo en mente la clara necesidad de retroceder y prepararse para atacar de nuevo, desde una posición más provechosa. ¡Estaba rodeado! Y si bien muchos de sus aliados atacaban o se defendían, no pocos renegados huían hacia lugares desconocidos. Intentó moverse, pero le pusieron un pie sobre el pecho y lo presionaron contra el piso.

"¿A dónde se supone que vas, renegadito?" Le preguntó Albiore, con las manos en las caderas, mientras le miraba con atención. A su lado, el dragón Shiryu tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión desdeñosa.

"Sugiero que te quedes quieto."

Gardar se hubiera incorporado feliz de la vida, pero Albiore no dejó de presionarle contra el suelo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y enfurecido los escaldó con la mirada. Albiore solo rió de costado y se dio el lujo de mirar hacia otro lado, como si no valiera la pena perder el tiempo con él. **¡MALDITO!**

Estaban en el Santuario. El portal a Otra Dimensión acababa de cerrarse y podía percibir el cosmo de los gemelos aún en el aire. Ambos se notaban cansados, pero nada más. Albiore recorrió la mirada por el lugar… le daba la impresión que el ataque sufrido por Chantal y Daniel había ocurrido cerca de allí, según lo que le habían dicho. Varios renegados habían sido absorbidos por el portal y ahora huían en desbande. Shun se divertía lanzando la cadena de Andrómeda tras aquellos que huían con alguno de los cosmos robados, pero no hacía nada más por detenerlos; simplemente recuperaba las piedras. Prestó atención a la cosmonet… esta hervía con comentarios de otros plateados y bronceados, quienes se habían volcado a la tarea de atrapar a los malditos.

Shun no les iba a quitar ese privilegio.

Flos, por fortuna, comenzaba a reaccionar. Encendió su propio cosmo y, ayudada por el de Dohko, logró salir del shock en que quedase tras liberar el de Dio. Tragó algunas bocanadas de aire y se dejó sostener por el dorado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero recuperaba claridad a pasos de gigante. Pronto estaría lista para volver a la pelea.

O de eso se auto convenció.

"Con calma, no es una carrera."

"El tigre no debería ser aprensivo conmigo." Flos lo apartó con una mano. "¡Para ti no soy persona!" Se sentía cada vez mejor.

"¡No te pongas así ahora! ¡Además es decisión mía si soy aprensivo o no!"

"¡No lo hagas conmigo! ¡Soy una Cazadora!"

"¡Y yo un _Cazador_!" Dohko le sujetó el rostro. "No me digas lo que tengo que hacer o dejar de hacer."

La mujer lo ignoró e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo desligarse del apoyo del dorado, pues este porfió en intentar que se quedara quieta para recuperarse mejor, pese a que le gruñó con dientes y todo. Dicen que a porfiado, porfiado y medio. ¿Cuál era el problema de Dohko? Estaban en medio de una cacería y su presa no estaba lejos. ¡Además tenía que liberar esos cosmos! Algo en lo profundo del cosmo y alma de Flos estaba focalizado en conseguir tal cosa, para ella era imperativo que lo lograse cuando antes. Así que forcejeó hasta que por fin se pudo poner de pie, ella sola, por sus propios medios, con Dohko siguiéndola de cerca. ¡Ya basta! Las piedras debían volver a su equilibrio… ¿Acaso el tigre no lo veía?

¿Dónde estaban?

Flos se giró sobre sus talones, empujando a Dohko con fuerza de paso. ¡Esto no era la entrada de su caverna! Miró al cielo, ¿Qué había pasado con el día? Parecía que era más temprano y… ¿por qué sentía tanta gente alrededor suyo? Un ruido muy a la lejanía le llegaba a sus oídos y le hablaba de rugidos y chirridos. Se sentía una estática en el aire y en la lejanía podía detectar colores en el cielo que no eran naturales. Se tapó los oídos, sin percatarse que su cosmo había vuelto a encenderse y eso había llamado la atención de otros en el área. Dohko la sujetó por los brazos.

"¡Cálmate! Ya no estamos en tu casa, sino la mía, pero estás a salvo."

"¿Dónde me trajeron?" Preguntó angustiada. "¡Nunca Me He Alejado Tanto De Casa! ¡Quiero Ir A Mi Casa!"

"Shhhh, yo sé." Dohko intentó abrazarla, pero Flos no se dejó. "¡Vale, vale! No te abrazo. ¡Flora!"

"¡¿Por Qué Estamos Aquí?!"

"Si no hacíamos esto, la caverna y las piedras dentro colapsarían con tanto cosmo…"

"¡Quiero Ir A Casa!"

Dohko se vio en un aprieto en tratar de calmar a Flos, mientras Shun, que había recuperado los cosmos de los demás, miraba sin saber qué decir o hacer. Gardar aprovechó que la atención de Shiryu y Albiore se había centrado en la salvaje para hacer su movida. Se sabía abandonado por sus camaradas (nunca había esperado demasiada lealtad de parte de ellos), pero también sabía que si alguno lograba escapar del Santuario, se reuniría con Rango (quien aún merodeaba por Atenas, pese al acoso de los santos de la furcia de Athena). En cambio él iba a dar el todo por el todo.

Aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

 **"¡MUEREEEE!"**

Encendiendo los tres cosmos a toda su potencia, Gardar sujetó el pie de Albiore y lo obligó a soltarlo. Por la sorpresa el santo de Cefeo cayó al suelo, momento que el renegado aprovechó para saltar sobre sus pies y caerle a golpes. El efecto de la sorpresa duró poco cuando Albiore despabiló. Empujó a Shiryu a un costado (esta era su pelea) y, tras bloquear un par de golpes, comenzó a asestar los suyos. Patada y puñetazo. Codazo y rodillazo, embestida e intercambio de cosmo. Golpe al plexo solar y a la baja espalda.

"¡¿Es Lo Mejor Que Puedes Hacer?!"

"¡No Has Visto Mi Mejor Movida, Santo de Athena!"

Gardar tenía técnica, de eso no había duda, y su estilo de combate era elegante, pero estaba enrabietado. Los cosmos encendidos lo energizaban más de la cuenta, pero parecían sufrir al prestarle energía al renegado. Albiore se mantenía tranquilo, bloqueando cada golpe y avanzando, sin ceder terreno. ¡Por Athena! Este renegado era talentoso. ¡Si tuviera cosmo propio habría sido un gran adversario! Pero perdía todo respeto que pudiera tenerle al usar aquellos robados.

"¡Ataca Maldito Seas! Juegas Conmigo."

"¡No Te Daré Más Importancia De La Que Mereces, Renegado!"

 **"¡PELEA O TE OBLIGO!"**

Albiore no respondió. Tenía una mala espina sobre todo esto, no se fiaba ni un instante. Tuvo la impresión de que pronto tenía que acabar con esto, ya que no daba para más. Shiryu se mantenía en el borde de la pelea y no se perdía movimiento alguno (seguramente también se había percatado de que Gardar era un enemigo notable), mientras Shun miraba de lejos, con sus cadenas listas para actuar.

"ALBIORE. ¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESO Y ACÁBALO!" Gritó de pronto Dohko, que seguía tratando de apaciguar a Flos.

Al menos la mujer había vuelto a concentrar su atención en la pelea y no en donde estaba, aunque se sentía como pollito en corral ajeno.

"Ya Está. ¡Esto se detiene!" Albiore juntó cosmo y se dejó caer sobre Gardar…

El renegado dejó caer una piedra a los pies del santo de plata. Albiore supo de qué se trataba ni bien cayó al suelo. Intentó esquivar sus efectos, dar un salto hacia atrás, pero fue demasiado tarde…

La piedra–cielo succionó su cosmo.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 **"¡NO!"**

Athena dio una patada al suelo. Sintió el exacto momento en que el cosmo de Albiore fue absorbido y robado por Gardar. La diosa había hecho abandono de la enfermería con toda la intención de ir al lugar del combate y justo al llegar al Templo Principal, sintió como Albiore quedaba sin cosmo. Todos en el Santuario estaban más que pendientes de la pelea y dieron un respingo de indignación, y no pocos se desquitaron con los renegados que habían atrapado. ¡NO! Justo cuando comenzaban a recuperar los cosmos perdidos, ¿los robaban otra vez?

Shion detuvo a la diosa, que hasta se había despeinado de coraje.

"¿Lo sentiste, Shion? Ese Malparido Lo Hizo de Nuevo." Gruñó entre dientes.

"Lo sentí." El Patriarca la miraba muy grave. "No es conveniente que muera. El calabozo lo espera."

"¡Nada de eso! ¡A Cabo Sunión! Me siento ofendida en extremo." Gruñó de mal humor, mientras recuperaba la compostura. " _¡Atentos todos a la pelea!_ " Avisó a la cosmonet. " _Atrapen_ _a todos los renegados que puedan y al calabozo con ellos._ "

Lo último no era necesario. La gran mayoría de los renegados que llegaron con el portal y que habían huido, fueron interceptados por algún santo. Incluso los guardias se habían dado el gusto de apalear un par más de la cuenta. Muy pocos fueron los que lograron escapar del Santuario. Saori no dudaba que Gardar iba a salir de ese combate en malas condiciones. Confiaba mucho en las habilidades de sus santos, pero eso no era garantía de que no se molestara por cómo se estaba realizando el combate. No era una pelea limpia: ni siquiera la diferencia de poderes entre sus santos y el renegado lo compensaban. Gardar hacía trampa. ¡Detestaba las trampas!

"Shion. Noto que Dohko está preocupado por alguien." Murmuró de pronto Idril, quien tenía a Niké en los brazos. "Percibo un quinto cosmo, que no tiene nada que ver con los renegados. ¿A quién más trajeron con ellos?"

La pregunta de Idril distrajo a Shion y a Saori de la pelea y centraron su atención en la elfa. Luego intercambiaron miradas e inconscientemente regresaron a concentrarse en la pelea y en quienes habían llegado a través del portal.

Allí había alguien que no reconocieron… de quien Dohko no se había alejado mucho…

¿Quién era esa mujer?

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _En esos momentos._

Camus estaba en la entrada del templo y tenía la vista fija en dirección de la pelea. Empuñaba las manos y parecía estar sobre resortes. Shaka estaba de pie cerca, más sereno, pero no menos enfocado. La pelea había aterrizado demasiado cerca del lugar en donde Chantal había sido atacada y eso los tenía a ambos con la piel erizada. Allí estaba el culpable del calamitoso estado de Chantal.

Bueno, ya no tan calamitoso. Desde hacía días que Chantal recibía doble dosis diaria de cosmo (ya fuese por parte de Camus o de Shaka), y eso la había ayudado a mejorar muchísimo. Cierto, seguía prisionera de su mente pero, aunque no tenía el gobierno de su cuerpo, sí que estaba más consciente de sus alrededores y podía moverse un poco. Sin embargo su condición había decaído muchísimo desde que la pelea había aterrizado en el Santuario. Se había ido a pique demasiado rápido y en muy poco tiempo.

Shaka tenía la mandíbula muy apretada, único gesto visible de su enfado. ¡Tan bien que estaba Chantal! De nuevo verla tan mal lo ponía de muy mal humor. ¡No debería estar en esas condiciones! Sino corriendo, entrenando y dibujando. ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo! Pero no. Algo de la cercana pelea la había afectado más de la cuenta.

Camus tenía pensamientos parecidos, pero además pensaba en Hyoga, que seguía en el hospital de Tokio tan lejos de ellos. La temperatura caía en picada, pero por una vez Shaka no se quejaba.

"Debemos ser justos: no hay garantía que ese renegado que combaten Dohko y los demás sea quien atacó a Chantal." Murmuró el santo de virgo con demasiada calma. "Aunque ciertamente fue quien dio la orden." Shaka arrugó el ceño. "No soy dado a la violencia, pero debo practicar los Seis Samsaras con alguien."

"Te pones a la cola, _güero_ : Yo voy primero. Hace rato que quiero probar nuevas formas de congelamiento." Gruñó Camus. "Privilegios de hermano mayor y maestro."

"Ya veremos quien llega primero, _cubetera_." Shaka comenzó a caminar, pero Camus le detuvo.

"¿A quién le dices _cubetera_ , Barbie budista?"

Ambos se miraron de reojo, y al menos Camus entrecerró los ojos. Se gruñeron: esto ya era personal.

Esto era un duelo de cuñados.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Límites. Grecia.**

Shiryu no se hizo de rogar. Antes que Albiore cayera al suelo como peso muerto, le llovió a golpes a Gardar, impidiéndole llegar hasta el cosmo robado del plateado. Si bien el renegado bloqueó los primeros golpes, Shiryu logró asestar una patada que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. En ese momento Dohko llegó junto a él y con la mirada señaló a Shun. El santo de Andrómeda se había apresurado en correr y atajar la caída de su maestro, a quien rápidamente arrastró hacia un costado de la pelea. Flos dando zancadas ágiles tomó la piedra y la puso a salvo. Dohko se golpeó los nudillos.

"Shiryu. Vigílalos y que no les pase nada malo. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos."

"Como diga maestro." Entonces le dio un codazo. "También veré que la señorita Flos esté bien." Añadió con una sonrisa torcida y un guiño. Dohko lo miró de reojo.

"Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Albiore, jovencito." Gruñó entre dientes. Shiryu solo se rió burlón, en la confianza que le daba estar ante su maestro. "¡GARDAR! Ahora vas a ver lo que es pelea."

"¡ESE ES MI COSMO! YO LO ROBÉ." Gardar se lanzó contra Flos, pero esta ni siquiera se dignó a prestarle atención. Dohko se le interpuso y se enzarzó a golpes con el renegado, sin darle cuartel ni piedad.

Flos corrió como un gato, y se alejó de los contendores sin querer reconocer que sentía su cosmo como partido en dos. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Se detuvo unos instantes, como desorientada, a ver cómo iba la pelea detrás de ella. Estaba asustada. No por Dohko, o por los cosmos. ¡Todo el lugar le daba miedo! Se sentía como la llegada de un fin muy cercano. Apretó los dientes y corrió junto a Shun, que intentaba hacer reaccionar a su maestro. Se agachó junto a él cuando los alcanzó.

"¡ **ARGH**! Debí entrar a Medicina y no a Informática." Se lamentó Shun, mientras trataba de dilucidar como hacer reaccionar al plateado.

"Shun. ¿Cómo está aLbIoRe?"

"Tómate las cosas con calma, Flos: no estás en óptimas condiciones." Le dijo Shiryu, poniéndole una mano en la espalda. "No corras así."

"¡Ya dejen de preocuparse! Estaré bien." Protestó la mujer. Entonces le fijó los ojos a Shun. "Necesito las otras piedras–cielo." Le dijo al tiempo que le mostraba la de Albiore.

"Claro. ¿Para qué las necesitas?"

"Necesito…"

Flos se detuvo a media frase y casi como buscando algo, oteó el horizonte con la mirada. Los dos bronceados la imitaron casi por inercia… la mujer ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba fijo en una dirección indeterminada, aunque tanto Shun como Shiryu sabían que miraba más o menos en dirección a la Casa de Acuario.

"… la mujer de hielo." Murmuró apenas. Se volvió hacia Shun con los ojos muy encendidos. "¡Necesito ver el cosmo de la mujer de hielo!"

"¿Chantal de Piscis Austrinus?"

Shun apenas ubicaba a Chantal, pero sabía quién era. Todavía tenía en la retina el pasmo que sobrecogió a Hyoga cuando semanas atrás se enteró del feroz ataque que había sufrido. Parecía ser una buena persona, al menos divertida, a juzgar por como hablaba el santo de Cygnus de ella. Hyoga parecía quererla bastante. Shun intercambió una mirada con Shiryu, que repartía su atención entre ellos y la pelea de su maestro con Gardar. El Dragón notó en seguida que Dohko o estaba jugando con el sujeto o quizás quería cansarlo. La verdad era que Gardar comenzaba a ofuscarse y debido a ello, había perdido elegancia en sus golpes y patadas.

Que no se malentienda, seguía siendo peligroso, sobre todo con los cosmos robados encendidos a todo lo que daban.

"No veo… porque no puedas verlos, Flos." Le dijo Shun. "Sólo trátalos con cuidado."

Shun sacó de entre su armadura el saquito en donde estaba guardando las piedras–cielo. Lo que había comenzado siendo un humilde pañuelo, pronto había sido reemplazado por este saquito cuando Shun intuyó que a lo mejor recuperarían más. Sacó cada una de las piedras y las expuso ante la mujer.

 **"¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE ENSEÑÓ TU MAESTRO, GARDAR?! ¿A DAR PATADAS DE NENA?"**

 **"¡VAS A VER QUE SOY MÁS PODEROSO QUE NADIE!"**

Shiryu apartó la mirada al ver cómo los cosmos robados se encendían con fuerza, mientras que Dohko hacía frente al chaparrón de la manera más digna posible, pero la expresión burlona del santo de Libra lo hacía ver como si no se preocupara mucho. En verdad no lo hacía, solo le daba algo de importancia a Gardar. Nada más.

Y ofuscarlo era, por lo visto, algo fácil y divertido.

"¡Este es!"

Flos tomó la piedra que contenía el cosmo de Chantal. Por unos instantes lo levantó en el aire, como mirándola a contraluz, admirada de lo fría que estaba, y de esa luz azulina casi imperceptible que emitía. Los ojos rubí de Flos brillaron con intensidad varios segundos antes de bajar el brazo. Le dio unas palmaditas al pecho de Albiore.

"Ya casi, casi te devuelvo todo, aLbIoRe."

"¿Dónde vas, Flos?" Preguntó Shiryu.

La mujer le miró con restos de dulzura y sonrió. Tras pellizcarle la mejilla, se alejó unos metros y siempre dándoles la espalda, volvió a sentarse en el suelo, colocando tanto la piedra de Albiore como la de Chantal en el suelo, delante de ella, una encima de la otra.

Irónicamente, Flos eligió justo el lugar en donde la amazona había caído herida de muerte.

"Shun. ¡Va a Liberar Los…!" Intentó advertir el Dragón al adivinar la movida.

Shiryu no alcanzó a decir nada cuando vio que Flos levantaba en alto el puñal de Cristal y, tras esperar que su sangre bañara el mineral, bajó el brazo a toda velocidad, dando el golpe más fuerte que pudo. La punta del puñal hizo contacto con la primera piedra, partiéndola en cuatro y atravesándola hasta encontrarse con la que estaba por debajo, destrozándola de igual manera, casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

 **"¡FLORA!"** Exclamó Dohko con fuerza al sentir el golpe. Le dio un puñetazo a Gardar en la cara para alejarlo de él y echó a correr.

Es que todo pareció detenerse de golpe. El mismo ruido de vaciado y el efecto doppler inundaron el área y nadie en el Santuario fue indiferente a la enorme fuerza liberada y de cómo dos cosmos escapaban de su prisión y volaban hacia sus dueños lo más rápido que pudiesen. Esta vez la única que no fue afectada por la onda expansiva fue Flos. Los demás, Dohko, Shun, Gardar y Shiryu tuvieron que acomodarse y encender sus cosmos lo más rápido que pudieron para soportar la embestida con dignidad, sin que los mandase a volar por el aire.

Flos, tras la parálisis inicial, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y soltó el puñal. Cayó sobre su costado, sangrando profusamente por nariz y boca, por completo inconsciente. A su espalda, Albiore fue atrapado por la corriente cósmica y elevado en el aire, mientras todo su cosmo volvía a entrar a su cuerpo por sus ojos y boca.

Segundos después Shiryu corrió junto a Flos, dejando a Shun junto a su maestro, quien ya comenzaba a dar manotazos desorientados. El Dragón se agachó junto a la chica, recostándola sobre su espalda con delicadeza, cuidando de levantarle un poco las piernas, en caso de que estuviera sufriendo otro shock. ¡Athena! Eso era una de las cosas más preocupantes que le pudieran pasar. Había aprendido a tenerles bastante miedo: ¡Bien se podía morir frente a sus ojos sin que pudieran hacer nada! Dohko, sujetando y arrastrando a Gardar (que forcejeaba en vano) en una llave para que no escapara, también llegó…

"¿Flora?"

"Respira… pero… ¡Su cosmo!"

Por momentos Dohko vio a una tigresa herida de muerte en el suelo, pero tras pestañear un par de veces vio a Flos, muy pálida, tendida sobre su espalda y sangrando… Tragó saliva. Su bruto y salvaje cosmo se sentía como fracturado, herido y diluido, como acrílico. Su corazón apenas latía. Enfurecido, el santo de Libra miró hacia Gardar, resoplando de rabia… y lo lanzó lejos.

"¡Defiéndete Como Los Hombres A Ver Si Das El Corte!" Exclamó al tiempo que encendía su cosmo, mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el renegado, flexionando los dedos de las manos.

Una cosa era clara: iba a doler.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: La Venganza se Sirve Fría_**

 _"… adversario peligroso, y el santo de Libra no quería mirarlo en menos. Sobre todo porque estaba enojado: de alguna manera la condición de Flos, de su Flora, era culpa de este renegado y eso había colmado su paciencia. ¡SÍ! La consideraba su mujer. ¿Acaso eso…?"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Bueno, no comentaré nada para que no salten en conclusiones. Sí, el cosmo de Chantal fue liberado y Albiore tuvo suerte: no alcanzó a pasar ni media hora sin cosmo. Esto puede que se esté resolviendo, aunque aún quedan cabos que atar. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ! ^O^**

* * *

Para empezar, me alegra saber que estás bien junto con tu gente. Pues sí, literal cayeron de la sartén al fuego, **Nice**. Pero todo lo que les pase se lo buscaron, que hicieron enojar a la gente equivocada. Toda la razón, el whatsapp salvó el presupuesto de todos los miembros de la familia de Máscara y mejoró mucho las comunicaciones. Ya verás cómo se porta Afro con Shaina y las demás parejas, primero… tenemos una pelea que terminar de narrar **n.n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

No fueron pocos los que metieron al portal, **Ozzy** , fueron bastantes y puede que haya para todos. Claro… si no escapan primero, mira que gente desesperada, hace cosas desesperadas. Y en serio… creo que puede te vas a llevar una sorpresa **n.n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

Recuerden, siempre por cortesía de Wikipedia, a menos que diga lo contrario… **n.n** Esta vez "Shock" viene a cargo de la web de MedLinePlus y puse esta información únicamente para hacerlos sufrir.

 **Shock:** Es una afección potencialmente mortal que se presenta cuando el cuerpo no está recibiendo un flujo de sangre suficiente. La falta de flujo de sangre significa que las células y órganos no reciben suficiente oxígeno y nutrientes para funcionar apropiadamente. Múltiples órganos pueden sufrir daño como resultado de esto. El shock requiere tratamiento médico inmediato y puede empeorar muy rápidamente. Hasta una de cada cinco personas que sufren shock morirá a causa de esto. ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Fácil… **¡LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA!**

 ***Nota mental: No pedirle a Camus que me explique estas cosas. Se emociona y se explaya.***

 **Efecto Doppler:** llamado así por el físico austríaco Christian Andreas Doppler, es el aparente cambio de frecuencia de una onda producido por el movimiento relativo de la fuente respecto a su observador. Doppler propuso este efecto en 1842 en su tratado _Über das farbige Licht der Doppelsterne und einige andere Gestirne des Himmels_ (Sobre el color de la luz en estrellas binarias y otros astros).

El científico neerlandés Christoph Hendrik Diederik Buys Ballot investigó esta hipótesis en 1845 para el caso de ondas sonoras y confirmó que el tono de un sonido emitido por una fuente que se aproxima al observador es más agudo que si la fuente se aleja. Hippolyte Fizeau descubrió independientemente el mismo fenómeno en el caso de ondas electromagnéticas en 1848. En Francia este efecto se conoce como "efecto Doppler-Fizeau" y en los Países Bajos como el "efecto Doppler-Gestirne".

Traten de buscar más información al respecto por ahí en la web o con su profesor de física más cercano. Si le van a preguntar a Camus, háganlo bajo su propio riesgo. **oOo** Al menos el tipo disfruta lo que sabe.


	19. Cap 18: La Venganza se Sirve Fría

_Mientras Alsacia se pregunta qué sucede en la pelea, el cosmo de Chantal regresa. Camus y Shaka deciden ir hacia la pelea, pero sufren algunos retrasos. Independiente de eso, nada impide que la temperatura baje UN MONTÓN. Por otro lado, Flos ya llegó al límite de su fuerza… y aún quedan cosmos por liberar._

* * *

Acabo Soul of Gold. Ya me vi tres veces Lost Canvas en Netflix. No More Goldies. Tengo depresión. Actualizo esto e iré a abrazar mis piernas a esa esquina y a balancearme. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La Dama de las Estaciones,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _El consumo de alcohol puede realmente PROVOCAR embarazo._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Soundtrack sugerido: Pistolero, Juno Reactor. (Banda sonora de "Érase una Vez en México")**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: La Venganza se sirve Fría**

 **Casa de Acuario. Piso Residencial**

Alsacia se mordía las uñas, mientras se paseaba por la habitación de Chantal llena de preocupación. Nathan del Microscopio la miraba de reojo, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar tanto con la señora de Acuario como con Chantal. La amazona estaba sobre la mecedora, pero preocupantemente letárgica desde hacía media hora, quizás un poco más. Desde que la pelea había vuelto al Santuario que su salud había decaído mucho, presentando incluso un episodio epiléptico. Los últimos días su condición había mejorado muchísimo, incluso mostrando que podía mover los pies, por lo que este bajón lo tenía muy inquieto.

También le preocupaba Alsacia.

No habían podido ocultarle las noticias de lo que estaba pasando en los límites del Santuario, en el mismo lugar donde habían atacado a Chantal semanas atrás. Por cautelosos que hubieran sido, Alsacia se había enterado de la pelea y se había puesto muy nerviosa. Camus había bajado al templo, dándole órdenes estrictas a Nathan de que no la dejara salir y que vigilara que no se angustiara mucho. Eso no le hacía bien a los bebés.

¿Pero cómo la distraía?

"¿Cómo está Chantal?" Preguntó de pronto Alsacia mientras se asomaba por una ventana.

"Tiene la presión algo baja, pero aún no me asusto tanto. Sigue muy aletargada."

La chica fijó la mirada hacia la lejanía, como tratando de buscar el sitio de la pelea. Todo ese tiempo viviendo en Acuario junto con Camus y conviviendo con tantos otros santos, le habían enseñado algunas nociones muy básicas en la detección de cosmos y sabía, ¡estaba segura!, que la pelea estaba moviendo una gran cantidad de energía. Se llevó una mano al vientre. Seguía nerviosa.

"¿Nathan?"

"Dígame."

"¿Alguna noticia de la pelea? Tú puedes acceder a la cosmonet o como sea que le llamen estos días. ¿Qué dicen?"

"Errr…" Nathan tragó saliva. "Han atrapado varios renegados que huían y…" El bronceado dudó unos instantes. "Robaron el cosmo de Albiore de Cefeo."

Alsacia se giró unos instantes y le miró muy seria, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mentalmente se repitió a sí misma que no se preocupara, que el maestro Dohko estaba ahí controlando la situación, que no dejaría que pasara a mayores y… que no podían robar cosmos dorados: Mu era la prueba, al igual que Raymond de Sculptor Negro, que no había vivido para contarlo.

"Creo que quiero aprender a usar cosmo. ¡Solo para entrar a la cosmonet y enterarme de lo que pasa!"

La chica suspiró y volvió a fijarse hacia afuera, en dirección de la pelea. Mejor le pedía a Camus algunas lecciones, solo para saber…

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH** …

La casa de Acuario vibró por completo. Alsacia miró hacia el techo y luego cruzó miradas con Nathan, quien parecía tener un debate interno. Una suerte de corriente eléctrica cruzó por el ambiente y los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Ese ruido como el de un tren que pasa a gran velocidad, sumado a la sensación de vaciado fue tan repentina que Alsacia solo atinó a agacharse y a cubrir su cabeza.

Una gran fuerza se dejó caer sobre Chantal pero, pese al descomunal despliegue de energía, no pareció afectar la estructura. Alsacia abrió un ojo para ver cómo Chantal, presa de fuertes vientos y levitando por encima de la mecedora, apenas se resistía a que su cosmo volviese donde pertenecía. Un pitido agudo pareció lastimarle los oídos y, mientras se los tapaba, Alsacia cerró los ojos, incapaz de moverse más.

Entonces todo se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios. Con las piernas temblorosas, Alsacia se puso de pie, apoyándose de la pared y, tras inhalar una buena bocanada de aire, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Pero no alcanzó a abrirlos. Sintió un enorme y sentido abrazo, que transmitió más sentimientos y emociones de las que creyó posible. Alsacia por momentos no supo quién la abrazaba, pero cuando descubrió que era Chantal, la sorpresa fue aún mayor.

"¡No Tienes Idea de las Ganas que Tenía De Darte Este Abrazo Tan Merecido!" Exclamó la amazona.

Por cierto, no debería estar moviéndose, debería estar agotada y derrotada en la mecedora, tratando de recuperar el aliento. No abrazándola con esa energía.

"¡Chantal!"

"¡Señorita Chantal! Por favor, venga aquí: tengo que tomarle los vitales."

"¡Luego, Nathan!" La amazona miró a Alsacia y volvió a darle un abrazo. "¡MORÍA de Ganas Por convertirme en tía! Si algo me pasa, diles a esos dos que su tía los adoraba con ganas."

"¡Chantal! Deberías recostarte…"

"¡Para Nada! Solo tengo una oportunidad de ajustar cuentas. ¡No la voy a Perder!" Chantal cerró los ojos con fuerza y encendió su cosmo. Su armadura la cubrió segundos después y, antes de poder detenerla, salió corriendo a todo dar hacia la pelea.

Nathan y Alsacia intercambiaron una mirada y ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación. Camus estaba entrando toda carrera en ese instante y detuvo a Alsacia. Shaka estaba algo más atrás: se debatía si quedarse ahí o de seguir a Chantal. Porque… ¿era ella, verdad?

"¡Alsacia!"

"¡Camus! ¡Es Chantal! ¡Se despertó y salió corriendo! Dijo algo de un ajuste de cuentas. ¡Iba con su armadura!"

"Señor, la señorita Chantal recuperó su cosmo, pero estaba muy alerta." Añadió Nathan con rapidez y muy angustiado por su paciente. "Me preocupa, hace unos instantes no estaba nada bien."

Camus paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, incluso Shaka, quien se veía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a echar a correr. Tomó aire un par de veces mientras pensaba a toda velocidad y buscaba a su hermana con su cosmo. Apretó la mandíbula y se giró con violencia.

"¡Va Al Lugar De La Pelea!" Exclamó segundos antes de salir corriendo.

Alsacia intentó correr detrás de él, pero le fue inútil. No llegó muy lejos cuando Shaka y el mismo Nathan la detuvieron.

"¡Mi Camuchis! ¿Y si les pasa algo a esos dos?"

"No les pasará nada, Alsacia, te prometo que los cuidaré." Shaka miró con desdén a Nathan. "¿Podrás vigilarla en lo que regreso?"

"Claro viejo, no hay problema." Dijo Nathan, tratando de quebrar la tensión. A juzgar por cómo lo miró Shaka (con ojos cerrados y todo), no lo logró. "Cuidaré de la señora de Acuario, no se preocupe, señor Shaka." Añadió sumisito.

"Si me disculpan…" Shaka se dio la vuelta, pero Alsacia lo sujetó por un mechón de cabello en el último momento, logrando darle un tirón. "¡Opa!"

"¡Alto Ahí, Güero Mañoso!" Exclamó Alsacia, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo atrajo hacia ella de un solo tirón y acto seguido lo tomó por la solapas, mirándolo amenazante. "Necesito hablar contigo."

* * *

 **Casa de Leo.**

 _En esos momentos._

¡Maldita sea! Camus se sujetó de la primera columna en la que aterrizó su mano, mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra. Se agachó unos instantes, tratando de reprimir el reflejo de vomitar, cosa que no le fue nada fácil. El paso por Capricornio no fue la gran cosa, pero llegando Sagitario las náuseas comenzaron a invadirlo. Al llegar a Escorpión aún podía controlarlas, pero ni bien salió de Libra y atravesó Virgo, su mundo comenzó a perder compostura. Cuando llegó a Leo no podía más: las náuseas eran incontrolables.

¡No era el momento! Tragar oxígeno era espantosamente difícil y tenía el equilibrio tan desbalanceado que lo único que lo haría feliz en esos momentos era vomitar hasta el apéndice. Se obligó a quedarse de pie, apoyándose en la columna. ¡NO era el Maldito Momento! Tenía que seguir a su hermana. ¡Convalecía de una paliza! Y aunque parecía que tenía su cosmo de regreso, eso no quitaba que solo unas semanas antes había estado a punto de morir. ¡Hasta había tenido una crisis hacía un par de horas atrás! Le dio un golpe a la columna…

Alguien puso un vaso de algo en sus manos. Mmm. ¡Ese olorcito!

"Toma, bébete esto." Le dijo Aioria de pronto, muy empático. Camus le obedeció por inercia.

"Hmpf…" Tragó el burbujeante líquido y dejó que se asentara en su estómago de a poco. Curiosamente, pareció bajarle las náuseas.

"¿Mejor?" Le preguntó Aioria de nuevo, dándole unas galletas saladas. "Milo me avisó que no venías muy compuesto. ¡Come!"

"Escorpión metiche." Camus miró las galletas. "¡Pero no quiero!"

"Come. Te harán bien."

A regañadientes Camus masticó las galletas. No tenía tiempo para vida social, tenía que ir por su hermana, pero… gruñendo reconoció que sí, en efecto, le había hecho bastante bien.

"¿Qué me diste?"

"Ginger ale y galletas saladas. Son geniales para las náuseas por embarazo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Marín comía esto cuando estaba con náuseas. Le hacían bien, y como vienes a punto de vomitar hasta tu buen nombre…"

En defensa de Aioria, sus intenciones parecían ser honestas y sinceras. No había maldad en ellas.

"¿Náuseas yo?"

"No lo niegues, has tenido náuseas últimamente. Es por el embarazo de Alsacia: me pasó con Marín, pero no tan fuerte como a ti. Los embarazos nos transforman."

Camus entrecerró los ojos y fue capaz de deshacerse de la última oleada de malestar. Algo en su orgullo de macho se ofendió con el comentario. ¿Él con síntomas de embarazo? ¿Y que los demás dorados lo notaran? Entrecerró los ojos, dejando traslucir un brillo de peligrosidad.

"¿A quién le dices _embarazado_?"

* * *

 **Límites del Santuario.**

La exhibición era notable. Los tres cosmos brillaban al unísono, pero sufriendo al mismo tiempo. Gardar en esas condiciones era un adversario peligroso, y el santo de Libra no quería mirarlo en menos. Sobre todo porque estaba enojado: de alguna manera la condición de Flos, de su _Flora_ , era culpa de este sujeto y eso había colmado su paciencia. ¡SÍ! La consideraba su mujer. ¿Acaso eso le estaba vedado? NO. Y él sí sabía de normas.

"¡NO ME VAS A VENCER!"

"¡Te Estoy Dando Largas, Animal, A Ver Si Te Cansas!" Le siseó Dohko. "¡¿Es Que No Piensas Pelear?!"

Dohko pudo fácilmente quebrar la concentración de Gardar. Cada vez que eso pasaba, el renegado perdía terreno y en su desesperación cometía errores. Lo fundamental era que él mismo no se desconcentrara, o estaría en graves aprietos. Dohko sabía que no podía perder el foco.

"¡APÁRTATE, VIEJO!"

"¡Ya quisieras llegar a mi edad en esta condición!"

"¡AAAARGH!"

Sí, Gardar hubiera sido un gran santo. Tenía un gran estilo de combate y era preciso: lo habían entrenado y adiestrado muy bien, pero… había desperdiciado su oportunidad. Dohko bloqueó golpes sucesivos que finalmente quebró con una patada. Ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada y Dohko supo en seguida que era el momento de atacarlo con todo lo que tenía. Las piedras se habían apagado por un momento y tenía que evitar que volviera a usar el poder combinado de los tres cosmos plateados que aún conservaba.

Al menos Albiore había recuperado el suyo, aunque estaba lo suficientemente desorientado como para no distinguir arriba de abajo. Shun los había alejado a él y a Flos de la pelea, y obligó a su maestro a sentarse.

"Esto es peor que la resaca post–mundial… ¡Malditos alemanes!"

"Maestro, cálmese."

El santo de Cefeo tuvo suerte. No alcanzó a estar más de media hora sin cosmo, por lo que los efectos secundarios no eran tan severos como los de Shaina o los demás. Se mantenía porfiado al borde del combate, esperando poder intervenir en cualquier momento, aunque de bien poca ayuda sería. Shun acomodó a Flos, muy atento a que no dejara de respirar: los signos que estaba mostrando eran peligrosos, y no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si se moría antes de que el maestro Dohko volviera con ella. Para él no era un misterio que en el escaso tiempo en que la habían conocido, entre ella y el santo de Libra había surgido una química interesante y quizás tierna. Suspiró… y miró a Flos, quien no parecía estar reaccionado tan rápido como las veces anteriores. Shiryu mantenía atenta guardia, sin perderse un solo detalle.

"¿Albiore? ¿Flos? ¿Cómo están?"

"Irritable…" Gruñó el plateado.

"Flos sigue sin responder." Anunció Shun revisando de nuevo que Flos respirase.

La mujer había destruido dos de las piedras–cielo, liberando dos de los cosmos más fuertes que podían contener, de aquellos cuyas habilidades y destrezas se acercaban a las de un santo dorado, según se decía. Los cosmos regresaron a sus dueños, Albiore siendo uno de los afortunados, el otro… debería haber regresado a Chantal, pero no estaban seguros. Simplemente se había disipado en el cielo. Flos no reaccionaba: era evidente que devolver un cosmo mediante ese puñal de cristal era perjudicial para quien se atreviera.

Pero Flos no estaba muerta.

"¿Crees que a esa diosa le importan sus santos?" Tentó Gardar entre golpes. "Solo son medios para que ella obtenga más poder. ¡No le importamos los que caímos! La humanidad le importa un carajo."

"Ustedes son santos negros, ¡malditos renegados! Cayeron en desgracia por sus propios errores: la diosa hace bien en no dedicarles más tiempo." Dohko lanzó un golpe de gancho derecho. "No culpes a la diosa de tus pelotudeces."

 **"¡NOS DEJÓ MORIR!"** Gardar no parecía atender razones.

" **¡SON UNOS MALDITOS DELINCUENTES!** Tuvieron su oportunidad de redimirse y expiar sus pecados. ¡ **LA DESPERDICIARON**!"

La pelea se tornó aún más física. Dohko y Gardar estrellaron sus puños y forcejeaban, sin escatimar medios para hacer caer al otro. Patadas, cabezazos, llaves ocasionales que terminaban en lo mismo: golpes de alta energía que literalmente sacaban chispas del suelo. Gardar constantemente era energizado por las piedras, cuyos poderes combinados por momentos le dejaban al nivel de un dorado, aunque para Dohko era evidente que los cosmos no actuaban libre y voluntariamente, sino que a su modo se resistían.

 **"¡MUERE, LIBRAAAA!"**

Romper la concentración de Gardar era casi imposible y el dorado no podía darse el lujo de perder ni medio detalle. Por eso el renegado aprovechó la primera ínfima oportunidad que tuvo para hacer caer a Dohko al suelo, lográndolo pese a la fiera resistencia del rejuvenecido anciano maestro. Fue un mero golpe de suerte. Gardar se le echó encima y lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza demoledora, azotándolo contra el suelo; extendió la mano derecha para invocar una buena cantidad de energía y así matar a su contrincante. Dohko no estaba preocupado, pero aun así se preparó para recibir el golpe.

 **¡ZAP! Squish…**

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

El grito de dolor del renegado les hizo pegar un brinco de sorpresa. Dohko rápidamente se lo quitó de encima y retrocedió, aunque no mucho. Se mantuvo cerca, observante… y lo que vio le hizo levantar una ceja curiosa.

Una estaca de hielo se le clavó de pronto en la mano con la que iba a atacar elrenegado a Dohko y, no contentándose con eso, comenzó a tornarse negra de inmediato, claro signo de congelamiento irreversible. La temperatura bajó de un sopetón a los -10°C.

"¡Shiryu! ¡ **MIRA**!"

"¡Por Athena!"

"… la mujer de hielo." Balbuceó Flos con delicadeza, tratando de incorporarse, pero desistiendo.

Shun señaló hacia un costado. Mientras Gardar intentaba detener el fluyo cósmico que le congelaba el brazo, Dohko levantó la cabeza. Chantal estaba allí, luciendo su armadura, aunque no su máscara, en una agresiva pose de batalla, con su brazo en alto, apuntando al renegado. Sus ojos fieros los tenía fijos en Gardar y bufaba de frío enojo. Ella había lanzado la estaca. Si sentía dolor o molestias por haber recuperado su cosmo hacía poco, no lo dejó ver. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y relajó la pose, irguiéndose en toda su elegante y grácil altura: sacó su máscara de algún sitio y se la calzó en el rostro. Su cosmo ardía con ímpetu y su melena flotaba al compás del mismo.

Faltaba su trenza.

 **"¡TÚ!"**

Chantal no le contestó. Caminó hacia Gardar dando pasos seguros, y le acercó el rostro por varios momentos. Ella lo reconoció por la voz y su mirada se tornó aún más gélida bajo la máscara. El avanzar a contraluz le daba un aire siniestro a su presencia, e incluso sus ojos celestes, que parecían brillar con luz propia, parecían traslucirse a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro.

"Maestro Dohko. Si no le molesta, tengo cuentas que saldar con este sujeto." Le dijo con educada y cortés frialdad, cuando hubo llegado a su lado, sin romper el contacto visual con el renegado.

"¿Te sientes bien, Chantal?" Preguntó de súbito Albiore, quien ya estaba de pie.

"Mejor que nunca." La amazona miró a Albiore, quien asintió con la cabeza, como sintiéndose orgulloso, y luego miró a Dohko. "Maestro Libra. Quisiera tener con él la misma cortesía que tuvo conmigo. Si no fuera mucha molestia."

No digamos que le gustaba dejar una pelea a medias, pero Dohko ladeó la cabeza, como sopesando la cuestión, aunque entendiendo perfectamente la posición de Chantal. Con jovialidad se sacudió la armadura y con una sonrisa torcida y sabihonda, asintió con la cabeza. Además, tenía ganas de ver a Flos.

"¿Quién soy yo para negarle algo a una dama como tú?" Le dijo con una seña cortés, tras besarle la mano con caballerosidad.

Gardar se levantó de súbito e intentó cargar contra Chantal, en un súbito arranque de adrenalina que le hizo olvidar el dolor de su inutilizado brazo.

 **"¡MUERE MALDITA!"**

 **"¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Gardar nunca se esperó que la amazona lo atacara con tanta saña. Cada golpe que él daba era respondido con la misma fuerza y hasta arañazos se daban. Por cada vez que caía Chantal al suelo, Gardar caía dos y por cada golpe que le propinaba a la amazona él recibía tres. Eran choques de alto impacto, que resonaban por los árboles cercanos y que parecían acarrear con ellos la fuerza de las avalanchas. Chantal parecía recuperada, pero Gardar no se convencía.

La amazona cayó al suelo, y se levantó en el acto. Gardar aferró su brazo derecho, inútil y congelado, contra su pecho y escupió sangre. Con la mano buena se limpió la barbilla.

"¿Te estás cobrando revancha? Sé una buena niña y ¡ **UUGH**!" Comenzó a decirle a la amazona, pero esta le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, arrojándolo lejos.

 _"¡No Soy Una Buena Niña!"_ Le dijo en francés mientras caminaba. "Debiste haberme matado ese día, porque sabías que volvería por ti." Bajo la máscara, Chantal apretó la mandíbula, al tiempo que juntaba cosmo helado en sus manos. "¡De Alguna Manera Me Las Pagarías!"

La amazona hizo el ademán de arrojar algo en su dirección dos veces seguidas. Por una fracción de segundo el renegado creyó que había fallado, pero en ese instante, justo cuando intentaba ponerse de pie para defenderse, una estaca de hielo se le clavó en el muslo derecho a Gardar. Tuvo el mismo efecto congelador que la de la mano, pero antes que pudiera quejarse, otra estaca se le clavó en la cadera, atravesando el hueso. Chantal llegó hasta el renegado y le pisó la caja torácica, quebrándole varias costillas sin la más mínima consideración. Eso sí, cuidando de no matarlo: quería que sobreviviera.

El hombre apenas podía aguantarse los gritos.

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡PIEDAD!"** Gardar no podía creer el dolor, ni entendía por qué las piedras no le protegían. Intentó retroceder, alejarse de Chantal, pero cada minúsculo movimiento que hacía se sentía como si lo despellejaran vivo.

Lo cierto era que la presencia de dos santos plateados que habían recuperado sus cosmos, instaban a los atrapados a revelarse contra quien les había secuestrado. No podían hacer mucho por ayudar a Chantal, excepto negarse a curar a Gardar. Eso era lo que no entendía el renegado: tenía el poder de destruir un planeta si quería, pero no estaba regenerando.

"No te voy a matar." Le dijo Chantal con toda calma, dándole una patada que lo hizo rodar. "Solo te devuelvo la cortesía que tuviste conmigo, hijo de p…"

La amazona levantó el brazo de súbito, como levantando algo desde la tierra, y una nueva estaca de hielo se le clavó a Gardar en la espalda, de manera tal de fracturarle dos vértebras, las mismas que le habían quebrado a ella, siempre cuidando de no herirlo de muerte.

"¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

"No necesito tu nombre." Dijo Chantal con frialdad, como recordando la conversación de su primer enfrentamiento.

Chantal se dio la media vuelta y avanzó tranquila. Shiryu dio un par de zancadas en dirección de ella, pero se detuvo al recordar que Flos aún estaba indefensa. Dohko y Albiore (cojeando) sí corrieron junto a Chantal, pero un movimiento del brazo de la amazona los detuvo. Por lo visto necesitaba unos minutos a solas. Shun no se perdía detalle…

… Aprovechando el descuido, Flos se levantó de golpe y rápidamente se abalanzó contra Gardar, quien aún se quejaba de un dolor inenarrable. La mujer le saltó encima, provocando una nueva reacción de dolor en el renegado, pero en vez de reventarle la cara a golpes, tomó las piedras y se las arrancó del cuello. Dio un brinco a un costado y antes que Dohko pudiera evitarlo…

 **"¡FLOS, NO!"**

La mujer levantó el puñal de cristal una vez más y destrozó una de las piedras, liberando así a su prisionero. Flos tenía toda la intención de repetir dos veces más la acción, pero la liberación de este último cosmo fue ya demasiado para ella. La explosión de energía fue sucesiva y tan violenta como las anteriores, solo que arrancó más de la debilitada fuerza de Flos. Alcanzó a ponerse de pie, solo para caer de espaldas inconsciente, como un peso muerto.

Dohko la sujetó a tiempo encendiendo por instinto su cosmo para ayudarla un poco.

 **"¡FLORA!"**

"¡Apenas la vi! No me dio tiempo de reaccionar." Se disculpó Shun.

"Discúlpenos Maestro, no lo vimos venir."

"Calmas, pibes, nadie se ha muerto." Dijo Albiore que no se perdía detalle de nada. "¿Maestro Dohko? ¿La petisa?"

Dohko sujetaba a Flos en sus brazos. Se había dejado caer al suelo y revisaba a la mujer, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien con ella, que respirase, que su corazón latiera. Le urgía conseguirle ayuda médica, en serio… estaba preocupado.

"Está inconsciente… muy agotada… pero vive. Tenemos que…"

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

El contenido grito de Chantal les despabiló a todos. La amazona había caído sobre sus rodillas e intentaba sujetar su espalda. Un hilo de sangre le recorría el borde de la máscara y parecía tener dificultades para respirar. Podía ser efecto del tremendo esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Albiore y Shiryu no dudaron y comenzaron a correr en dirección de ella, pero…

 **"¡Chantal!"**

… Camus les ganó. El guardián de acuario llegó junto a su hermana menor y la sujetó en un abrazo, que solo tenía por fin ayudarla a tenderse en el suelo en posición fetal, para luego recostarla sobre su espalda. La interrupción no detuvo a Albiore, que siguió avanzando.

"¡Señor Camus! ¿Cómo está ella?"

"Para haber estado vegetal, está estupendo, ¡¿Qué pasó?!" Exigió saber el acuariano, que no dejaba de revisar a su hermana. Fue cuando Shaka apareció. "¡¿Te detuvo el tráfico, Shaka?!"

"No. Alsacia necesitaba decirme hasta de lo que me iba a morir si algo les pasaba a ustedes dos. Se puso a llorar no sé por qué." Rezongó Shaka apartando a Camus. El guardián de Virgo puso su brazo bajo las rodillas de la amazona y le flexionó las piernas, para luego llevarle sus rodillas contra su abdomen. Le puso la mano sobre la frente. Tenía algo de fiebre. "¿ _Larki, mi vida_?" La llamó en hindi.

"¿Qué hace Shaka?" Preguntó Shun. Dohko, que se había puesto de pie y tenía a Flos en brazos, se le acercó.

"Intenta aliviar el dolor de espalda de Chantal. Vamos, acerquémonos."

"¿Dorados? ¿Ella recuperó su cosmos?" Preguntó Albiore expectante. Sabía la respuesta, pero nada como una confirmación oficial. Camus le miró, pero a su vez miró a Shaka, quien se tardó un buen rato en responder.

"Sí… pero lo usó muy rápido." Explicó el guardián de la sexta casa. "Tiene fiebre y la lesión en la espalda está reclamando: necesita un médico." Shaka exhaló agotado. "Tiene todo su cosmo con ella, pero no noto que tenga nuevas fracturas."

"¡Está en la cosmonet de nuevo! Puedo sentirla…" Comenzó Shun, tras dar una rápida revisada. "A ella, a mi maestro… Shaina, Argol y los demás…"

"¡No Hablen De Mi Como Si **NO** Estuviera Aquí!" Gruñó Chantal de mal humor de repente. Su espalda protestaba de una manera brutal. La mano de Shaka recorrió la mejilla de la amazona y solo se detuvo cuando la misma Chantal le sujetó. Parecieron sonreírse uno al otro, pero no puedo estar segura.

"Calma _larki_ …" Shaka esbozó una sonrisa. "Estarás bien."

"¡Voy a estar bien cuando me den analgésicos!" Gimoteó con ruda sinceridad, apretando los dientes.

Chantal comenzó a temblar de frío. Por unos instantes los presentes creyeron que eran convulsiones, pero por fortuna solo se debía a lo primero. En seguida la abrigaron con lo que tenían a la mano, pese a las protestas de la amazona. Camus miró en dirección de Gardar, quien se quejaba constante en el suelo, pero ya sin ruido. Dejó a su hermana al cuidado de Shaka y por momentos fue el centro de atención mientras caminaba hacia el tipo, con una expresión de asco en el rostro. Al cruzar miradas con Gardar, pudo ver honesto terror en sus ojos.

"… no… por favor… ¡piedad!"

"Como si valieras la pena."

Camus le pisó la muñeca derecha hasta quebrársela lo más lento que pudo, quebrando definitivamente la ya destrozada mano, como quien apaga un cigarro. Luego giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. No, no se iba a manchar las manos con basura, ni le iba a quitar a Shaka el gusto de hacerlo. Sabía que su ¿cuñado? planeaba hacerlo ni bien lo dejasen solo en los calabozos.

"Debemos regresar." Anunció Dohko acomodándose a Flos en los brazos, con expresión muy seria. "Shun, ¿tienes las demás piedras?"

"Sí maestro. Las tengo todas."

"Hay que llevarlas al Templo Principal. Allí podremos devolver los cosmos restantes." Dohko volvió a mirar a Flos, que seguía inconsciente en sus brazos. "… Sin que nadie resulte herido."

Camus, quizás motivado por la curiosidad, se acercó al maestro. Shaka se levantó cargando a Chantal (quien simplemente se dejó llevar), aunque pronto centró su atención en Flos. Los demás santos también los rodearon.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Camus, curioso.

"… liberó mi cosmo." Balbuceó Chantal. Bajo la máscara tenía una expresión de preocupación. "Creo… creo que se lastimó mucho cuando lo hizo." La amazona reprimió un puchero. _"¡No la dejen morir!"_ Exclamó en francés.

El corazón de Dohko se le heló unos instantes.

¿Acaso Flos…?

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Fuera de Lugar_**

 _"… Libra ni siquiera se movió, ni expresó nada en su rostro que pudiera traicionar su verdadero sentir. Shion le miró de costado, algo preocupado, al igual que Idril, quien tentada estaba de tomarlo del brazo en señal de apoyo. Dohko suspiró y bajó los hombros…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Hasta aquí la pelea, pero no, aún no acaba esta fiesta. Quedan algunos capítulos pero no muchos más, aún quedan cosas que resolver, escenas que mostrar… me consta que han estado echando de menos a muchos… Solo por curiosidad… la escena de la venganza de Chantal fue escrita al día siguiente de cuando reformé los últimos capítulos del fic anterior: les cuento para que se hagan una idea de la cantidad de tiempo que esto está planeado. Muchos de ustedes me pedían a gritos que fuera Camus, o Shaka, quien vengase a Chantal, pero… ¿Dónde dice que una chica no puede cobrarse ella misma sus venganzas? Mientras todos ustedes me pedían la sangre de Gardar, Chantal juntaba ganas para meterlo a la moledora de carne. Desde que la hirieron que estaba pensando en lo que haría y siempre tuvo en mente la idea que no mataría a quien la había herido. Y he ahí, una venganza fría. " _Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a rage like a woman scorned_ " (William Congreve, "The Mourning Bride") Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ! ^O^**

* * *

Tengo que admitir que me reí a carcajadas cuando leí tu review, **Ozzy** , fue genial: nada que decir… eso sí, lamento mucho decepcionarte. ¡Sorpresa! Al final ni Shaka ni Camus vengaron a Chantal, sino que fue ella misma la que vengó su propia honra. ¿Camus y Shaka? Pues… por mucho demorarse, se perdieron la fiesta. **n.n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	20. Cap 19: Fuera de Lugar

_Flos despierta en la enfermería, pero pese a la confusión inicial, sabe que tiene que continuar su misión. Mientras tanto Athena, en reunión con Shion, Idril y Dohko, debaten qué hacer con los cosmos atrapados. Chantal recibe un examen médico a cargo de Apolo y Asclepios, quienes súbitamente deben regresar a la enfermería. En lo alto, la constelación del Lince brilla…_

* * *

Sigo con Depresión. **TmT** No More Goldies… Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La Que Vigila Las Estaciones,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó. Y por cierto, sospecho que tiene ganas de asesinarme, considerando que cambié algunas fechas en este capítulo y los que siguen.

 **u^^** ¿Alguien que quiera darme asilo político? **=D**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Summertime Sadness, Lana del Rey.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Fuera de Lugar.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _23 enero._ _18:57 hrs._

Sentía el pecho extraño. Como congestionado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no abrió los ojos enseguida. Llenó de aire sus pulmones un par de veces, mientras trataba de poner orden a sus ideas. Sentía que llevaba una pequeña eternidad durmiendo. No le dolía la espalda, pero se sentía extraña: cada músculo lo tenía agarrotado y un olor extraño inundaba su nariz cada vez que inhalaba aire; pero al menos su lecho era cómodo. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, extrañada.

El techo era demasiado bajo y liso. Estaba oscuro, pero detectaba una luz cercana. ¿Qué era ese sitio? Combatiendo el mareo y la rigidez de sus músculos, Flos se incorporó. ¿Qué eran estas telas que tenía encima? No eran incómodas, pero le estorbaban, por lo que las pateó en el acto. ¡Momento! Se revisó a sí misma, tironeando la ropa que le habían puesto encima. Era un pijama de algodón, no el típico de los hospitales, que se amarran en la espalda, sino uno normal, de color celeste, pero a Flos le pareció lo más raro del mundo. ¿Cómo se lo habrían puesto? Sus manos… se revisó el rostro, cabello, su piel: no tenía barro encima y su cabello estaba atado en una trenza, cosa que le pareció aún más extraña. Mientras _liberaba_ su cabello (¿por qué se sentía tan suave?), se fijó con más atención en su lecho. Era blandito, cierto, pero se le hacía extraño…

 _Tling_ …

Un sonido como de cristal llamó su atención a la izquierda. Sobre una mesa estaba su morral y dentro de él, algo brillaba. Flos saltó sobre sus pies (casi perdió el equilibrio), y dio rápidos pasitos hasta sus cosas. Una vez que las tuvo en las manos, se sentó en el suelo y vació el contenido del bolso sobre la alfombra: el puñal de cristal de roca rodó y apuntó una dirección específica, dando tenues brillos, como indicando una dirección. Como dudando de sus manos, Flos lo tomó con cuidado, siseando mientras sentía que los cortes que tenía se abrían al contacto con los afilados bordes.

Aún tenía una misión que terminar.

Flos miró a la ventana. No entendía para qué servía el cuadrado aquél, pero podría servir a su objetivo. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero tenía la impresión que si prestaba atención a su alrededor y seguía su instinto (o las indicaciones del puñal), quizás podría llegar hasta donde estaban las piedras–cielo restantes. Guardó el puñal en su morral y se lo colgó atravesado. Se trepó a la mesa y apoyó las manos en el vidrio. Tenía toda la idea de forcejear con ella hasta romperla, pero no fue necesario. Una buena sacudida terminó por abrirla sin mayor esfuerzo.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo… Flos erizó la espalda y salió enseguida por la ventana, trepándose por donde encontrase asidero. No se detuvo a esperar por nadie.

En el morral, el puñal tintineaba.

* * *

 **Estatua de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _19:19 hrs._

De pie ante su estatua, Saori había levantado un pequeño pedestal en donde reposaban los cosmos de sus santos que no habían sido liberados. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues sacando las cuentas de los santos que faltaban por despertar, faltaban dos piedras. Seguramente las que aún tenía el asesino de Selene en su poder, a quien Shura ya estaba rastreando (el muy maldito sabía esconderse). La noche estaba despejada, pero el frío calaba hasta los huesos. La diosa, abrigada hasta las orejas y apenas dejando ver sus ojos, tenía la vista en las piedras. Se la notaba angustiada… acarició una última vez los cosmos y tras girar sobre sus talones, caminó hacia el grupo.

"Al menos los noto más tranquilos. Saben que están a salvo." Athena suspiró apenada. "De verdad quisiera devolverlos a sus dueños, y recuperar los que faltan, sin lastimar a nadie." Añadió mirando compasivamente a Dohko.

El santo de Libra ni siquiera se movió, ni expresó nada en su rostro que pudiera traicionar su verdadero sentir. Shion le miró de costado, algo preocupado, al igual que Idril, quien tentada estaba de tomarlo del brazo en señal de apoyo. Dohko suspiró y bajó los hombros: apenas había descansado siquiera desde que habían llegado y se había pasado todo el día haciendo informes y dando reportes de lo ocurrido.

Si no había dormido no había sido porque no lo dejaran, sino porque no podía. Ni bien había dejado a Flos a cuidado de Astrea, se había concentrado (a medias) en dar reportes y en finiquitar la misión, pero sus pensamientos habían volado hacia ella constantemente y durante todo momento libre que pudo tener. Hasta había ido a ver cómo estaba un par de veces, descubriendo que ni mejoraba ni empeoraba. Incluso para sorpresa de Astrea, había compartido su cosmo con Flos, aunque no parecía haber sido de mucha ayuda. La chica que yacía en la enfermería y que había liberado los cosmos estaba desconectada de todo.

"Tengo la impresión que llegado el momento no podré detener a Flora, dulce Athena. Más si se empecina en liberar los cosmos."

"¿No se llamaba Flos?" Preguntó Idril.

"Aaw. La llamas así de cariño." Rió Shion de costado, ganándose un codazo de Idril. Dohko solo se sobó las sienes y le miró hastiado.

"Shion, por favor, estoy demasiado cansado para eso." Añadió ocultando su sonrojo, tras una mueca de indignación. La diosa sonrió unos instantes para sus adentros, enternecida: alguien había cazado al tigre, por lo visto.

"Tiene que haber otra manera de que esos cosmos puedan ser liberados." Saori entonces bajó la voz, con respeto. "Flos casi se murió."

Shion hizo una mueca antes de mirar de reojo a Dohko, al mismo tiempo, y con idéntica expresión, Idril le imitaba. El santo de Libra frunció un poco el ceño: las palabras de la diosa le causaron acidez.

"Tengo ganas de intentarlo yo." Athena resopló decidida.

"¡Por Ningún Motivo!" Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero Saori solo les miró con decisión.

"Flos ya ha pasado por mucho y nos ha ayudado una enormidad de manera desinteresada. Bien que podría haberse hecho a un lado y no ayudar en lo más mínimo. Casi se murió. ¡Tengo que compensarla!"

"Pero no a costa de su vida, princesa." Intervino Shion, acercándosele. "Prefiero intentarlo yo antes que usted."

"¿Realmente creen que funcione?" Idril levantó un poco la voz. "La misma diosa lo dijo al volver del Olimpo: nadie que no sea de esa tribu podría liberar los cosmos." Añadió con pragmatismo, aterrizando las ansias de Saori por intentar devolver los cosmos presos. En seguida suspiró bajando los hombros. "Lamentablemente solo tenemos una oportunidad…"

"¡Flora no puede con todos en un espacio de tiempo tan reducido!"

"No dije que lo hiciera todo al mismo tiempo, Dohko. Quizás dejando pasar un día o dos entre cosmo y cosmo." Especificó Idril, señalando las piedras. "Esto no es para tomárselo a la ligera."

"¡Más vale, Cáncer!" Gruñó Dohko. "¡Es cosa que vean como quedó tras el combate del otro día! Y mi Flora no es precisamente débil." El santo de Libra se sonrojó un poco y se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Algo salvaje y sin técnica, pero débil no es… no… no…"

"No la podemos obligar, pero si preguntar. Si accede, tenemos que velar por su vida." Dijo Shion, quien de pronto se sentía muy preocupado tanto por la chica, como por su amigo. El santo de libra fijó su atención en el piso. "Voy por la idea de Idril." Concluyó el Patriarca.

No podían exponerla de esa manera, no era justo. Dohko lo sabía en su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo no tenían otra alternativa. Si querían recuperar a sus camaradas plateados, el sacrificio iba a ser grande. Quizás de manera pausada, como sugería Idril, pero al mismo tiempo, exigirle tal cosa a Flos le parecía de sumo injusta: toda su gente había sido masacrada, ella estaba sola y sin lugar al que regresar, y le pedían algo que arriesgaba su vida a todas luces y él… él…

Él la quería consigo.

No era propio, la diferencia de edad era abismal, pero… pero… ¡pero…!

Suspiró con disimulo y bajó la mirada de nuevo, con toda la dignidad que pudo. No quería que se arriesgara de esa manera. Y de todos modos, si superaba esa prueba, lo más probable es que regresara a su casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Esto no era algo que pudiera ganar. De nuevo iba a perder a quien amaba, ¿verdad? De nuevo iba a enfrentar la vida solo, ¿no?

Le iba a doler más que la primera vez.

"No Dohko. No quiero que eso te pase de nuevo." Respondió Saori, adivinando sus pensamientos. Shion le dio una palmada en la espalda, condolido, e Idril se contuvo para no abrazarlo. ¡Condenadas hormonas!

Bah. Dohko resopló molesto. Hora de endurecer el corazón. Ante todo era un santo dorado de Athena, el armero de la orden: deber ante todo. A su edad ya debería estar acostumbrado a la soledad.

"Lo que pase conmigo no es de interés. Flos es adulta y tiene derecho a auto determinar su vida. No podemos intervenir si decide terminar con su misión."

"El Cazador es aprensivo. Yo sabré lo que hago."

Todos voltearon la cabeza como si de un latigazo se tratara. Flos estaba allí de pie con todo y pijama, delante del pequeño pedestal. Tenía el puñal apoyando casualmente cerca de las piedras que allí yacían.

Como había llegado hasta ahí sin que la escucharan o advirtiesen su presencia, no venía al caso, pero de que hizo dar un respingo a los cuatro, lo hizo. ¿Habría estado corriendo? Se la veía bien, aunque agitada quizás por algún esfuerzo físico; sin el barro lucía más pálida de lo normal, mas no menos salvaje. Idril hizo una nota mental: la mujer era muy hábil si había logrado tal hazaña. Y ellos muy confiados. ¿Qué pasaba con los guardias? ¡Si los encontraba dormidos otra vez, les iba a arrancar los párpados con un cortaúñas y después mandaría sus almas de paseo al Yomotsu!

"¡Flos!" Dohko dio un instintivo paso hacia ella, pero la mujer retrocedió, en señal de advertencia. Entonces se fijó mejor en el puñal y entonces sí comenzó a dar zancadas en su dirección. "¡No lo hagas!"

Pero Flos fue más rápida. Sin decir ni "agua va" levantó el puñal y clavó la piedra más cercana, desatando el caos. La energía liberada fue tan descomunal como las veces anteriores. Dohko alcanzó a alzar su cosmo para protegerse, mientras que Shion hacía lo mismo y además tapaba con su propio cuerpo tanto a Saori como a Idril. Flos se quedó pegada en la misma posición, y ni bien la energía la liberó, se quedó jadeando por aire como si viniera corriendo de una maratón. Le costó mantener el equilibrio, pero no cayó de rodillas.

Misty había sido liberado.

"¡NO HAGAS ESO! Es Muy Pronto y Estás Muy Débil." Dohko cortó la distancia, pero no sacó mucho. Flos le quedó viendo mientras posaba el puñal por sobre un segundo cosmo, como retándole a que se acercara. "Toma un descanso, por favor."

"No. Estoy harta de retrasar esto."

"Flos." Athena rodeó a Shion y se acercó. Tanto su Patriarca como Idril la imitaron. "No tienes que hacer esto. Podemos ver otras maneras…"

"No las hay."

"Pero te hace daño. ¡Mañana puedes seguir!" Pidió Dohko de nuevo. "Sé razonable, mujer…" Dicho esto, le puso su mejor cara de cachorrito.

"Debes descansar. No hay apuro alguno." Intervino Shion levantando las manos en señal de paz. Flos negó con la cabeza.

"Es lo que debo hacer."

Por segunda vez levantó el puñal y le asestó un buen golpe al segundo cosmo. Idril tomó a Saori de un brazo y se refugiaron tras Shion, quien levantó una Cristal Wall para evitar los efectos de la liberación de la energía. Dohko simplemente volvió a aguantar el embiste de la energía. Todos elevaron sus cosmo por protección. Ptolemy de La Flecha por fin volaba de regreso a su cuerpo, y tras de sí, Flos caía de rodillas, con un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la comisura de los labios. Se sujetó del pedestal con una mano mientras aferraba contra su pecho el puñal. Esta vez Dohko logró llegar hasta ella y sostenerla unos instantes. Intentó alzarla en brazos y alejarla del pedestal, pero recibió un codazo antes de poder hacer mucho.

 **"ARGH."**

 **"SUELTA."** Dos manotazos la alejaron del dorado, quien perplejo no sabía qué hacer: su corazón lo tiraba en direcciones contrarias. Saori llegó junto a la chica y la detuvo, tomándola por las mejillas, en una actitud sorpresivamente maternal.

"¿Podemos seguir mañana? Por favor Flos…" La diosa hizo un puchero. Su corazón ardía de felicidad al notar como sus santos se recuperaban, pero el esfuerzo de esta mujer le parecía innecesario y comenzaba a angustiarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Algo en como la miraba la diosa hizo que por un instante la determinación de Flos se quebrase, pero al mismo tiempo Athena supo que si la mujer hacía esto, era por un profundo sentido del deber y por voluntad propia. Era su decisión.

"No. No quiero. ¡No puede esperar!"

"¡Terca! Si sigues así no podrás cumplir tu misión. ¡¿Quieres dejar esto a medio cumplir?!" Gruñó Idril ayudándola a ponerse de pie, pero Flos aprovechó el impulso que le dio la elfa al levantarla, para abalanzarse sobre la tercera piedra y destrozarla, liberando a Hyoga de su prisión.

La onda expansiva los empujó lejos, pero no lamentaron muchos daños. Se pusieron de pie y tras asegurarse que todos estaban bien, se volvieron hacia Flos y avanzaron hacia ella a paso veloz. Increíblemente la mujer mantenía la conciencia, aunque resoplaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello y solo por fuerza de voluntad no se había desmayado, como si se estuviera acostumbrando a tremendo esfuerzo que le significaba la liberación de la energía. Quizás ayudaba el hecho que no estaba en un combate. Dos veces más, sacando fuerzas de la nada misma, atacó las piedras, liberando los cosmos de Asterion y de Algethi, y en ambas ocasiones Shion alcanzó a reaccionar con la Cristal Wall.

Flos sentía un zumbido detrás de los oídos y no enfocaba bien con la mirada. Estaba apoyada contra el pedestal, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Sentía su cosmo como hecho pedazos, herido y acrílico. Gotas de sangre caían sobre las piedras destrozadas. No pudo más: exhaló aire y dejó de resistirse. Cayó rendida al suelo, momento en que Dohko se le abalanzó encima y amortiguó la caída, evitando que se lastimara más. La acunó en sus brazos. Sangraba por la comisura de los labios y la nariz. Parecía tener algo de fiebre.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Si sigues así te vas a matar!… ¿Flora?"

Flos lo miró con los ojos apagados y sin decir nada, se dejó vencer por la inconsciencia. Shion y Saori se agacharon junto a Dohko y el Patriarca puso su mano sobre la frente de la mujer. Idril observaba atenta no lejos, y no perdía de vista al santo de Libra. Se mordió el labio: nunca había visto a su amigo sostener así a una mujer. No sabía si sentir ternura o golpearlo.

"Es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Necesita volver a la enfermería."

"Shion, este ritmo pudo matarla. ¿Es que no sienten su cosmo?"

"… Está herido." Murmuró Idril. "Aunque es extraño."

Dohko intentó levantarse con Flos en brazos, pero la mujer reaccionó de improviso, dándoles un buen susto. Dos manotazos después y tras sacudirse a Dohko de encima, se sujetó como pudo del pedestal. Saori miraba tapándose la boca con las manos, Idril estaba en posición defensiva y Dohko, tras gruñir, se puso de pie. El Patriarca comenzó a rodearles. Apoyándose en el pedestal, Flos se puso de pie, por más que sus piernas protestasen.

"¡Por favor, Flos! Te puedes matar si sigues con esto." Le suplicó Dohko. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no respondió.

"Tengo que terminar todo esto…"

"¡No a costa de tu vida!" Insistió la diosa.

Flos hizo un puchero y las lágrimas por fin rodaron por sus mejillas. Idril tuvo la impresión que lo que pretendía la mujer era precisamente eso. ¿Qué más le quedaba? Era como si Flos quisiera terminar de una vez con esto y por fin entrar al vacío. Era el deber lo que la motivaba, y también el deseo de terminarlo todo. Se sentía mucho más que sola, o eso supuso. La elfa sintió un vacío en el estómago: en alguna ocasión ella se había sentido igual.

"Es lo que debe pasar." Dijo Flos, aferrando más el puñal.

Shion intentó quitárselo con telequinesia, pero ni bien sintió el tirón, Flos se aferró del puñal con una fuerza inesperada y el lemuriano se vio a sí mismo forcejeando con ella. La confusión iba a ser aprovechada por Dohko para quitarle el arma, pero en ese momento Flos encendió su lastimado y salvaje cosmo, rompiendo así la concentración del Patriarca y antes que Dohko pudiera sujetarla en una llave…

 **"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"¡NOOOOO!"**

… liberó por fin el cosmo de Daniel.

Y colapsó como un saco de papas.

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _En esos momentos._

Chantal yacía sobre su panza, respirando quedita, mientras la mano de Apolo se apoyaba a la altura de las vértebras que le habían quebrado y que ahora estaban sanas. El dios, con su otra mano, proyectaba en la pared imágenes de la columna de Chantal, con una precisión fenomenal y en tiempo real. Alsacia tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y Camus miraba todo con cara de haber bebido leche agria. Astrea vigilaba atenta y Shaka… meditaba en un rincón.

"La mejor medicina de todas. ¡Cosmo!" Dijo el dios contento. Asclepios asintió con la cabeza.

"No veo daños graves. La espina dorsal se recuperó, aunque no diría del todo." Opinó con cautela.

"Es como si hubiera estado en un feo accidente de auto, usando el cinturón de seguridad. No hay fracturas y la espina está bien, PERO… no hay que fiarse." Apolo entrecerró los ojos y tras llamar la atención de la amazona, fijó su mirada en Camus y Alsacia. "Va a necesitar terapia, por lo menos un año. Si hace caso y entrena teniendo en mente eso, estará estupendo. No debería interferir en sus deberes como amazona, **si hace caso a sus médicos.** " Insistió dando especial énfasis a la última parte.

"¿Por qué no me recuperé del todo?" Preguntó Chantal algo incómoda. "¿Y por qué me duele la espalda?"

"Este sector de aquí y este de acá están sensibles, y algo inflamados." Explicó Asclepios. "Si no hubieras salido corriendo a la carga y peleado tal como lo hiciste, estarías recuperada por completo, pero…"

"La señorita de hielo se quiso cobrar venganza." Terminó por decir Apolo. El dios se encogió de hombros. "No te culpo, en todo caso: yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Por cierto, Artemisa manda a decir que es tu fan."

"¿Por qué Chantal pudo salir a pelear tan rápido?" Preguntó Camus curioso. "Shaina fue la primera que recuperó su cosmo y apenas hoy se pudo poner de pie. ¡Y con ayuda! Pobrecito Nathan. ¡Vieran como quedó cuando intentó ayudarla!"

Ambos dioses de la medicina se encogieron de hombros.

"Porque Shaina no recibió la ayuda del cosmo de dos dorados, tan seguido, ni tanta cantidad." Dijo Asclepios. Apolo señaló a Shaka, quien meditaba con inocencia en un rincón, y luego a Camus.

"Estos dos le pasaban cosmo a diario. Y el hecho que el rubio haya entrado a su mente a buscarla, ayudó mucho." Apolo resopló. "Shaina no estaba en peligro de muerte, solo en coma. No era necesario que compartieran cosmo con ella. Esa amazona solo quería compañía y la obtuvo de quien ella quería."

"¡Vaya! Me siento querida." Murmuró Chantal desde la cama. La amazona miró al dios con curiosidad. "¿Cuándo podré entrenar de nuevo?"

"De a poco y de acuerdo al plan que trazamos. Primero tienes que rehabilitarte y adaptarte bien. Tendrás que usar unas fajas para la espalda y la cabeza… y tienes otras dolencias con las que lidiar a partir de ahora." Apolo cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Si haces caso, podrás entrenar de nuevo en poco tiempo, aunque nada de combates en un año." Asclepios le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza a la amazona, a la altura de su herida, proyectando la imagen en la pared.

"Este golpe te provocó epilepsia post–traumática. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ella. Puede que se te quite, puede que no. Si haces caso, no debería invalidarte mucho."

"¿Y mi mano?" Preguntó derrotada. Como que la idea de tener crisis aleatorias no le caía en gracia en lo más mínimo. Y quería dibujar…

"Con rehabilitación puede que la recuperes. Pero será un proceso lento."

Chantal hizo un puchero, pero reprimió las emociones. Suspiró con tristeza y se resignó. Bah. Intercambió una mirada con Alsacia, quien le sonrió con alegría, como para darle ánimos… y sintió el cosmo de Shaka acariciándole los dedos de su mano derecha con timidez. Le miró con disimulo… tuvo la impresión que el santo de Virgo le sonreía. Camus resopló y sonrió de costado.

"Pierde cuidado, Chantal. Antes que te des cuenta lo habrás logrado."

La amazona le sonrió cómplice. Apolo le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

"Te vamos a dejar algunas medicinas." Le dijo mientras sacaba una libretita. " _Junto con las que te recetó tu psiquiatra, al que te recomiendo contactes_." Le dijo directo a su mente. "Deberías estar bien con ellas. Ya puedes sentarte."

"Vendré a verte la próxima semana para ver como sigues." Le dijo Asclepios. "Y recuerda: quiero que te muevas todo lo que quieras en la medida de lo posible. Retrasarás tu recuperación si guardas reposo absoluto."

Chantal hizo un puchero, pero asintió con la cabeza. Shaka movió una ceja en ese momento, pero no hizo comentario. Astrea y Alsacia ayudaron a la amazona a levantarse de su posición y a ponerse de pie. Dejaron que caminara hasta la mecedora en donde se sentó sin ayuda. Camus prestó atención por si necesitaban de su asistencia: iba a abrir la boca para hacer más preguntas cuando sucesivos vendavales arreciaron desde la Estatua de Athena y todos fueron a parar hacia la enfermería, excepto uno que voló hacia Japón. Apolo y Asclepios se miraron y parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en secreto.

"Tenemos más trabajo." Comentó Asclepios. "Nos retiramos."

"Si nos disculpan."

Ambos dioses se diluyeron en el aire y sus energías fueron a parar hacia la enfermería, desde donde estaban sintiendo como los plateados que faltaban despertaban uno por uno, de su largo letargo. Astrea sonrió torcida y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"Si los señores me disculpan, tengo que ir a mi enfermería, antes que mis aprendices me dejen en vergüenza." Dijo con calma. "Enviaré a uno de ellos a pasar la noche pronto."

"Gracias, Astrea." Dijo Camus.

La vieja enfermera se retiró a paso calmado. Shaka dejó de meditar y se acercó a Chantal, quien se miraba su mano derecha, aún restringida en vendajes. ¿Y si no la recuperaba nunca?

"Iré a preparar algo para comer. ¿Quién va a la enfermería a ver qué está pasando?" Preguntó Alsacia, dándole un codazo a Camus, como indicándole que debían dejar a la pareja a solas.

"… lastimé a esa mujer… la que me liberó." Comentó de pronto Chantal, paseando su mirada por los presentes. "Todos la lastimamos… creo que lo hizo a propósito."

"¿Hacer a propósito qué cosa?" Preguntó Shaka con calma.

"Acabar con todo."

* * *

 **Enfermería del Santuario.**

 _Cuatro días después._ _27 de enero._ _21:57 hora local._

Flos se había escapado de nuevo.

Tras liberar los cosmos días antes, quedó ajena al caos que su imprudencia provocó en el Santuario. En verdad había tenido ganas de acabar con todo ya y no despertar nunca más en la vida, pero lo había hecho. Ni bien colapsó, a la pobrecita le dio una palidez de muerte y su cosmo estuvo a punto de apagarse. Dohko la aferró en un abrazo de tigre contra su pecho, compartiendo cosmo con ella, pero pese a que logró estabilizarla de ese modo, no pudo despertarla. No reaccionó sino hasta que Shion le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le indicó que necesitaba ayuda más especializada. Entonces ambos corrieron a la enfermería, con Saori e Idril a la siga.

La presencia de Apolo y Asclepios, y su pronta intervención, le había salvado la vida a Flos…

… cosa que por lo visto para ella ya no tenía sentido.

¿Ahora qué se suponía que hacía? ¿Buscar más renegados? ¿Averiguar dónde habían metido a Gardar? ¿Para qué? Había cumplido su misión, recuperar y destruir las piedras–cielo, regresar los cosmos a sus dueños y restablecer el equilibrio, pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Claro… no tenía idea que aún faltaban dos cosmos por liberar…

Flos miró asustada hacia arriba. No estaba el techo de la caverna que le prestara protección, sino un amplio y estrellado cielo. Esa noche estaba despejado. Hacía tanto frío que no podía dejar de temblar y sus pies ya no tenían sensación alguna. Normal, si consideraban que se había escapado en pijama y descalza al patio de columnas que estaba justo fuera de la enfermería, una noche en la que no hacían más de 8° C. La caverna la protegía mejor de estas inclemencias.

Además le picaba la garganta y su pecho se sentía extraño, respirar se le hacía trabajoso, estaba congestionada. Se llevó una mano a la frente… la notaba muy caliente. No se sentía bien.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer aquí? No era su mundo. ¿Y su cazador? ¡Era el Tigre! ¿Cómo fue a tener tanta mala suerte de fijarse en el temido Tigre? Y no la querría matar por lástima. Tampoco la iba a querer con él. Se miró las manos ¿Qué podía ofrecer ella, en este mundo tan… bizarro?

¿Quién era ella para aspirar a un cazador en esta sociedad tan diferente a la suya? Hizo un puchero. ¡Al cabo que ni le gustaban los cazadores mañosos!

Su mundo estaba por desaparecer… ella era la última. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al hombro quemado…

"¿Flos?"

La aludida dio un respingo, y ni bien vio a la diosa hizo una torpe venia. No entendía qué era exactamente esta muchacha, pero sí captaba un enorme poder de ella, digno de todo respeto. Saori llevaba una manta con ella y se la ofreció, pero Flos la rechazó. Fijó la vista al cielo, sin poder dejar de temblar. La diosa ladeó la mirada: se suponía que los ojos de la mujer brillaban en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué estaban apagados? ¿Acaso no eran color rubí?

"No quise… causar problemas. Perdón." Balbuceó Flos, como avergonzada.

"Fue una imprudencia, no lo niego, pero… puedo comprenderlo." Le dijo acercándose a ella. "Nos diste un buen susto. Tu vida también es valiosa."

"… tus cazadores lo son más."

"Mis _cazadores_ te deben su vida… y mi santo de Libra piensa mucho en ti. Igual como lo piensas tú." Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

"Cumplió su misión." Murmuró Flos con timidez y bajando un poco la mirada. Pronto recordó que tenía algo de orgullo e irguió de nuevo la cabeza.

"Y fuiste fundamental en ello."

"Se me cruzaron en el camino. No me quedó de otra." Respondió Flos encogiéndose de hombros.

"Flos… ¿no te quieres quedar aquí?" Le preguntó Saori con cariño.

Desde que la viera la primera vez en los brazos de Dohko, al término de aquél combate, Athena tenía la corazonada que la armadura de bronce del Lince, que llevaba ya unos años sin usuario, podría aceptarla. El anterior santo, Retsu, había fallecido antes de la batalla de las Doce Casas por causas naturales, sin dejar sucesor y desde entonces que no aceptaba a nadie.

"No."

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Insistió Saori, inquietándose. "Aquí estarás a salvo."

Negó con la cabeza con bastante energía. Se tapó la cara y reprimió un escalofrío. No quería quedarse, ¿para qué? ¿Qué lugar podría haber aquí para ella? No era su mundo, no era su hogar…

"El hogar está donde está tu corazón…"

"Quiero irme a casa. Por favor: déjenme volver a mi casa." Le suplicó con un puchero. "No puedo ofrecer nada a este lugar… ni siquiera sé dónde cazar…"

Athena pensó en Dohko, e hizo un puchero enorme. ¡Se iba a poner muy triste cuando le dijera!, pero en su corazón sentía que esto tenía que pasar. Exhaló una bocanada de aire. No es que no pudiera detenerla, no sería correcto, pero el pecho se le comprimía de todos modos.

"Flos… aquí tienes una oportunidad. La vida no acaba ahora."

"… ¿Y yo que puedo ofrecer? No conozco nada."

Athena vio el corazón de Flos. Al sentir el contacto del cosmo de la diosa, la chica pareció encogerse sobre sí misma, llena de respeto, pero al mismo tiempo irguió la espalda, no desafiante sino humilde. La diosa levantó ambas cejas al notar que en el cielo la constelación del Lince sí brillaba más fuerte, pero como diciendo (o pidiendo) que la dejara ir. Saori avanzó la distancia que las separaba y puso la manta en sus brazos.

"¿Qué hay de Dohko?"

No hubo expresión en el rostro de Flos, pero su postura se puso rígida. Se quería tragar las emociones, pero sus ojos la traicionaron. Aun así, y mordiéndose los labios, inspiró aire y dijo:

"No merezco tal cazador…" Recordó el beso que se dieran cuando Dohko quedó a torso desnudo en la caverna. "… no le importo. Déjeme regresar… ¡se lo ruego!"

"Yo creo que sí le importas. Más de lo que piensas." Athena le sonrió cómplice, al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia su frente y encendía su cosmo. "Ya verás que el Tigre va en tu busca."

Y así sin más, la diosa devolvió a Flos a su hogar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: La calma que sigue._**

 _"… Cruzó miradas un par de veces con Hyoga, quien le sonrió en cada oportunidad. Tsubaki solo levantó las cejas intrigada, pero no le dio mucha importancia, menos al hecho que Hyoga le dedicaba más atención a ella que a Nabiki._

 _Seguro eran las medicinas…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Admito que por poco hoy no actualizo, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen. Por cierto, ya estamos acercándonos al final del fic, y si sienten que quedan cosas en el tintero, están en lo correcto… eso se debe a que tengo un par de proyectos más en mente, uno de los cuales ya debería comenzar a escribir en estos días. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ! ^O^**

* * *

 **Ozzy** , Para todo el tiempo que Chantal se estaba aguantando creo que le fue bastante bien y tienes mucha razón: Gardar no lo está pasando bien en los calabozos. Sobre Rango, el tipo sabe esconderse, pero créeme que a estas alturas Shura ya le está dando caza y cuando a un capricornio se le cruza algo por la mente, mientras más difícil se lo pongan, peor, porque no sueltan el hueso. Creo que ese sí va a quedar con algunos tajos extra. Si sobrevive, claro. Sobre las ansias ecológicas de preservación de los tigres… digamos que todavía no salen de problemas. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

¡Hola **Nely**! Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras: disfruto mucho escribiendo y cuando lo hago, pongo mucho amor en ello, pero esto no llegaría a ser ni la mitad si no tuviera a mi Concilio que me ayuda a pulir mejor los escritos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que el final, que está próximo, te siga gustando. Y no, no te preocupes, ya no hago sufrir más a Shura: si te consuela, el tipo está de cabeza concentrado en rastrear al asesino de su Selenita. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás encuentra algo de interés por ahí. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	21. Cap 20: La Calma que Sigue

_Pasamos por la tierra sin que nadie nos viera, y sin que a nadie le importase, fuimos asesinados. Pude restablecer el equilibrio de las piedras, pero mi misión está cumplida y... Mi gente me llama. No pertenezco al mundo de afuera, del mismo modo que nadie me espera. Soy nada. Nadie me espera…_

* * *

No puedo creer que ya he llegado a este punto… el penúltimo capítulo… Wow. Si les consuela, casi, casi me quedo sin actualizar hoy: Digamos que volví a pescarme una faringobronquitis de nuevo, lo que me hizo acreedora de antibióticos, con lo que los detesto. Lo bueno del asunto es que, contrario a lo que siempre me pasa (suelen tocarme médicos viejos y feos), me atendió la versión humana de Aioros con ojos verdes. Consideré seriamente inventarme síntomas con tal de hablarle más. Así que ni modo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La Que Cuida el Calendario,_ revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: La Calma que Sigue.**

 **Tokio, Japón.**

 _Unos días antes, 20 de enero._ _13:23 hora local._

El despertar de Hyoga fue una de las cosas más confusas que le había tocado vivir en su vida. Tras estar en un forzado letargo demasiado tiempo, sintió como si hubiera caído a una velocidad tan insana que por momentos creyó que algún dios le había dado alguna paliza; pero esa vertiginosa caída solo había sido el preludio del golpe de realidad al que estuvo expuesto después. Por momentos no sabía si realmente le estaban dando una golpiza, si querían ayudarlo o si en verdad había caído. Había escuchado alarmas por todos lados y del susto había inflamado su cosmo. ¡Su cosmo! ¡Lo tenía de regreso! El último recuerdo que tenía era de ese sujeto que lo había atacado, por lo que había reaccionado dando manotazos a lo que pillase cerca.

Por eso Seiya e Ikki se le habían tirado encima para sujetarlo y evitar que lastimase, sin querer, al personal del hospital que trataba de atenderlo.

¡Gracias a Athena que los golpes solo se los había llevado Seiya! Como que no le hacía gracia que Ikki le guardase rencor por golpes involuntarios. En ese sentido el santo de Pegaso era menos rencoroso y bastante más tolerante, por lo que supo estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Igual Seiya le iba a hacer bullying bastante tiempo. En el buen sentido, claro.

Parecía que luego de eso lo habían sedado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital y que llevaba allí unos días. La medicina que le dieron fue lo bastante fuerte para forzarlo a dejar de dar manotazos, pero que no lo hiciera dormir de nuevo. Quedó como planchado, medio imbécil, pero lo bastante despierto como para responder preguntas y obedecer órdenes sencillas. Y si lo dejaban tranquilo más de veinte segundos seguido, dormitaba sin mayor incentivo. Vino el médico, le hizo pruebas, se fue… Seiya se hiperventiló y comenzó a contarle muchas cosas. Ikki entró y salió de la habitación varias veces…

… De pronto su maestro estaba ahí, de pie junto a su cama y algo le decía. Camus incluso conversó con su médico tratante y fue quien le notificó que lo dejarían un par de días más hospitalizado, viendo cómo evolucionaba antes de darlo de alta. Después de todo, había estado en coma, sin que hubiera motivos clínicos para ello. También fue Camus quien le contó todo lo ocurrido con el asunto de los renegados.

Todo eso había ocurrido unos días antes. Seiya e Ikki seguían haciéndole compañía y había recibido más visitas. Compañeros de universidad, uno de sus profesores, los demás bronceados, incluso Isaac, quien llegó con Thetys a ver como seguía, y que aprovechó de contarle varias novedades. Entre visita y visita fue enterándose de los detalles de lo que había pasado, casi sin poder creérselo. Lo bueno de todo el asunto (al menos en lo que a él refería) es que se había sentido querido.

En esos momentos estaba solo. Seiya e Ikki habían salido a comer algo, suponía, dándole un ansiado momento de paz y tranquilidad. Estaba viendo tele cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Estás vivo, Hyoga–san!"

"¡Hyoga!"

Eran Tsubaki y Nabiki. Levantó ambas cejas al verlas y sonrió con ternura. Inconscientemente arregló sus cobijas: como que el estómago se le llenó de mariposas.

"¡Vinieron a verme! ¿Qué apuesta perdieron?"

Las chicas avanzaron hasta él y le saludaron con cariño.

"¡Qué bueno ver que estás despierto! Nos diste un buen susto." Le dijo Nabiki.

"No perdimos ninguna apuesta, Hyoga–san. Sorprendentemente eres un buen amigo y nos preocupaste bastante." Le dijo Tsubaki con gentil amabilidad. La chica había relajado los hombros al verle y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. "¿Ya te vino a ver el kinesiólogo? Estuviste mucho tiempo en cama."

"Vino en la mañana un rato y me tuvo haciendo algunos ejercicios. ¿Cómo han estado?"

Nabiki sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a contarles algunas novedades relacionadas con las clases y sus demás compañeros. Tsubaki en cambio se dedicó a observar la habitación fingiendo indiferencia, interviniendo lo justo y necesario. Cruzó miradas un par de veces con Hyoga, quien le sonrió en cada oportunidad. Tsubaki solo levantó las cejas intrigada, pero no le dio mucha importancia, menos al hecho que Hyoga le dedicaba más atención a ella que a Nabiki.

Seguro eran las medicinas.

"¡Aagh! No puedo creer que me perdí tantas clases." Se lamentó Hyoga. "Sabía que iba a perder, pero no tantas. ¡Me voy a tardar años en recuperar!"

"Es cosa que te pongas a estudiar mucho más de lo normal: lo harás en un instante." Le dijo Tsubaki con amabilidad. "Curiosamente eres buen alumno y tus notas no son _tan_ malas."

"¡Hey!"

"Mejores que las mías en todo caso." Añadió Nabiki. "¿Hasta cuándo estarás en el hospital, Hyoga?"

"Creo que unos dos días más, depende de cómo me vean los médicos. Aunque me siento bien."

Bueno, no era del todo correcto. Esa mañana, cuando el kinesiólogo lo había visitado, descubrió que sus pies no tenían toda la estabilidad del mundo. Nada que un poco de ejercicio y voluntad no solucionasen, por cierto. Por lo que pudo captar, lo mismo le había pasado a todos los santos cuyos cosmos habían sido robados, con excepción de Chantal, pero ella había tenido _atención_ _extra_ durante todo el tiempo que duró su estado semi–comatoso, por lo que no contaba.

Pero Tsubaki no tenía que saber eso. ¿Verdad?

"Sí, me siento bien." Añadió con una sonrisa. Entonces puso su mejor expresión de cachorrito a medio apalear que pudo. "¿Tsubaki–chan?"

"Te ves mucho mejor, se admite." Dijo Tsubaki. "Dime…"

"Supongo que me vas a prestar tus apuntes." La interrumpió Hyoga con todo el carisma del que pudo echar mano. Nabiki sofocó una risita. "Tengo que ponerme al día rápido."

Algo debió sospechar Hyoga cuando Tsubaki, con la misma carismática sonrisa que él le había dedicado momentos antes, le dijo.

"Hyoga… me encantaría, pero tengo mucho que estudiar. ¿Por qué no se los pides a Kasumi?"

"Err… ¿Kasumi?" Balbuceó perplejo. ¿Kasumi? Muy buena amiga era ella, pero en cuanto a apuntes era el ser más egoísta del mundo. "Pero ella… ¿por qué no mejor tú? Entiendo tu letra mejor que la de cualquiera…"

"Hyoga, me encantaría en serio." Continuó Tsubaki. "Lamento pasar por egoísta, pero tengo mucho que estudiar. No puedo perder mi beca."

"Mala suerte, Hyoga–chan. Si quieres te los presto yo." Sugirió Nabiki de todo corazón.

Hyoga parecía bastante decepcionado. No le quitó los ojos de encima a Tsubaki, con la esperanza de chantajearla emocionalmente y hacerla sentir mal. Por momentos tuvo el efecto deseado, la chica se mordió el labio, como dudando de su decisión, pero finalmente se mantuvo firme. El santo de Cygnus bajó los hombros perplejo y miró a Nabiki.

"Supongo que sirven. Gracias Nabiki–chan." Le dijo amable, pero mirando a Tsubaki como diciéndole que prefería los de ella. "¿Se escaparon de clase?"

"Aprovechábamos la hora del almuerzo, Hyoga– _chan_." Le dijo Nabiki.

"Lo que me recuerda que ya debemos regresar. ¿Estarás bien solo?"

"Claro que sí. Vayan y gracias por venir."

Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia de despedida y comenzaron a retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de que salieran, Hyoga recordó algo.

"¡Tsubaki–chan!"

"¿Sí…?" Preguntó la chica desde la puerta.

"Me preguntaba… si querrías almorzar conmigo uno de estos días. Yo invito."

Esta vez era el turno de Tsubaki para estar perpleja. Pestañeó varias veces seguidas sin saber qué decir. Sintió el sutil codazo de Nabiki, que parecía decirle _¡acepta!_

"Lo pensaré. Luego te digo." Le dijo con amabilidad. Hizo una nueva reverencia. "Te cuidas, Hyoga–san." Le dijo antes de salir.

Al santo de Cygnus volvió a dibujársele una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acomodó en su cama contento. No había aceptado salir con él, pero al menos tenía una esperanza.

¡Momento!

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¡¿Cómo se había enterado Tsubaki de lo de Kasumi?!

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena, Casa de Libra.**

 _27 de enero._ _22:22 horas._

Dohko había pasado días muy cansados en los que había dormido tarde, mal o nunca. Trataba de mantener una fría compostura y de quitarle importancia a las cosas, pero el hecho que Flos casi se matara liberando cosmos hacía días atrás, sumado a que aún no despertaba, lo tenía con un ánimo muy sombrío. El ambiente bipolar que reinaba el en Santuario no ayudaba tampoco: por un lado había un clima de alegría al saber que la amenaza renegada se encontraba neutralizada, que casi todos los santos afectados, excepto dos, habían recuperado sus cosmos y que no solo había un nuevo habitante en la Casa de Leo, Héctor, sino que además Camus y Alsacia iban a ser padres de mellizos, pero por el otro lado… había muerto gente. Personas muy cercanas a los santos. Shura no era el único que había perdido un ser tan querido como Selene: finalmente habían sido otras ocho las familias de santos las que lloraban a sus muertos. ¡Hasta los abogados del Santuario se habían visto afectados de alguna manera! Nicola había sufrido un aneurisma y se deterioraba cada día que pasaba. Los médicos parecían estar esperando lo inevitable. Ya llevaba muchos días sin reaccionar en lo absoluto.

… Él quería ir con Flos…

Dohko se había dejado absorber por sus obligaciones como santo: se había volcado a escribir su reporte de la misión, a finiquitar los detalles y cerrar los círculos, además de sus deberes usuales, como las guardias, los entrenamientos, etc. En cierta medida había evitado a todos los que intentaron visitarlo. No quería hablar con nadie. Shion e Idril habían optado por emboscarlo en su casa a eso de las 21:32 (para que no tuviera una excusa para no verlos), pillándolo justo en el instante en que dejaba de cuidar sus bonsáis. El guardián de la séptima casa no tuvo más remedio que recibirlos: la visita fue amena y la conversación entretenida, lo cual ayudó mucho a despejarle la mente.

… Quería ver a Flos despierta y en pie…

Tanto Shion como Idril intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cuando notaron no solo la hora sino que Dohko ya comenzaba a tratar de echarlos amablemente de casa para estar solo. Seguro quería ir a hurtadillas a la enfermería a ver a la chica que había traído de Nepal, antes de irse a dormir. Fue cuando hicieron su jugada y, al anunciar que se retiraban, tras ponerse todos de pie, ambos le habían tomado las manos y hecho una pregunta, muy a la usanza lemuriana.

"¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestro pequeño?" Preguntó Shion algo sonrojado, pero sonriente, tras esperar unos instantes para añadir suspenso.

"Nos honraría mucho si accedieras, Dohko." Le dijo Idril en voz bajita. "No pudimos pensar en alguien mejor."

"¿Padrino YO? ¿De quién?" Preguntó Dohko sin registrar muy bien la noticia, aunque el corazón pronto comenzó a ensanchársele.

"De nuestro pequeñito." Le dijo Idril en voz baja.

"Idril está esperando a nuestro hijito." Shion puso una enorme sonrisa de padre orgulloso.

Dohko abrió los ojos como platos y hasta palideció, a medida que lentamente la información se registraba en su cerebro. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

"¿Cómo dijeron?" Ni bien Shion e Idril le tomaron las manos, Dohko supo que lo que le iban a decir era grande. Honestamente no se había esperado esa noticia ni de lejos, pero aunque sorpresiva, no era inesperada. "¡¿Ya Son Padres?! ¡¿Idril Celebra el próximo día de las Madres?! ¡Shion! ¿Vas a ser papá?… ¿Y quieren que yo sea el padrino?"

Idril se tapó la cara nada más que por impulso, porque por mucho que su máscara reflejara sus emociones, ocultaba sus sonrojos. Y por alguna razón anunciar que estaba de encargo le daba algo de pudorcito. Por instinto buscó a Shion, quien infló de orgullo el pecho.

"Todas las anteriores, Dohko." Le dijo el Patriarca. "¿Te gustaría?"

"¡CLARO QUE SÍ!" Exclamó el aludido con gran alegría, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. "¡No Puedo Creer Que Se Hayan Esperado Hasta Ahora Para Decírmelo! ¡Fijo Que Soy El Último En Saber!"

Pues sí, era el último de los dorados en enterarse, pero no le importó mucho. Idril se largó a reír de buena gana, mientras Shion solo reía de costado, con la expresión de quien ha hecho una travesura maestra. La expresión de Dohko había sido notable y bien había valido la pena darle esa sorpresa: pasó de incredulidad, a shock y terminó en sana alegría. En cierta manera el corazón le había explotado en ternura.

Toda la actitud del Patriarca hablaba de orgullo y contento, y sin perder ese ánimo, rodeó a Idril con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. Claro que no le duró mucho, pues Dohko lo apartó y rodeó a la elfa en un abrazo de felicidad.

"¡Qué Alegría! ¡Un Mini Lemuelfito o Lemuelfita!" Dohko la miró a los ojos, antes de abrazarla de nuevo. "Trataré de ser el mejor padrino del mundo, te lo juro." Acto seguido soltó a Idril y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Shion. "¡Viejo Zorro! Así te quería ver. ¡Te felicito! ¡Esta bendición te la mereces más que nadie!" Le dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo con la palmada rompe espalda de rigor.

"¡Cuidado, que se rompe!" Exclamó Idril entre risas. "Dohko, espero que te portes bien y des un buen ejemplo."

"Y yo que esto te anime." Shion se puso serio, pero no por ello su expresión perdió amabilidad. "Creo que necesitabas la buena noticia: sabemos que has estado bien pendiente de Flos."

La sonrisa de Dohko no desapareció, pero perdió un poco de luminosidad. Negó con la cabeza como restándole importancia y esta vez fue él quien sostuvo las manos de sus amigos. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando lo interrumpieron.

"No le restes importancia, Libra." Le dijo Idril muy seria. "Te afecta, y nos preocupa a ambos. Al menos yo nunca te había visto así."

"Yo sí." Aseguró Shion. "Me acuerdo perfecto: Lo que pasó con Lixue te penó más de un siglo y medio."

Dohko continuó en silencio algunos unos instantes, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó a desaparecer del todo. Tomó aire y sacudió unos instantes su cabeza.

"Eso es cierto, pero en esta ocasión… creo que aún no la pierdo. Podría tener una oportunidad, pero… me gustaría que despertara. Igual podría ser como su tatarabuelo o algo así, pero…" palideció un poco, y durante dos segundos tuvo una horrenda angustia que le oprimió el pecho. "… me va a dejar solo."

"Nos tendrás que contar esa historia." Le dijo Idril con inusitado cariño, mientras le tomaba las mejillas con ambas manos. "¿Ella te corresponde?"

"No lo sé. Creo que no."

"¿Estás seguro, Dohko?" Le preguntó Shion. "¿No serán tus propias dudas las que hablan?"

"¡Seguramente! Pero es normal que las tenga. Todos las tienen. ¡Argh!" Dohko se despeinó de nuevo. "Por un lado no es normal que sienta esto por una mujer, como tampoco es normal que ella se sienta atraída por un viejo como yo. ¡Quizás son ideas mías! Quizás no me corresponde y yo aquí haciendo el ridículo. Debí mantener la distancia: ya estoy viejo para estas cosas. ¡Tampoco me parece malo que me fije en una mujer!" Dohko hizo un puchero. "La traté mal. La subestimé. ¡No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza! Ella solo buscaba vengar a su gente y recuperar sus piedras. Quiere morir con los suyos y yo… no… yo no le importo. No le importo nada… solo soy un _cazador_ mañoso… me abandonará igual que Lix… **¡AAAGH, MI ESPALDA!** "

Dohko se vio de pronto abrazado por Idril, quien al no poder aguantar más el monólogo de su viejo amigo, simplemente lo rodeó en un sofocante abrazo, que según ella era de ánimo, aunque el santo de Libra casi se quedó sin aire. Shion intervino diplomáticamente separándolos y encaró a su amigo.

"Son solo dudas. ¡Déjalas a un lado! Hacen muy mal, ¡No lo sabré yo!" Shion miró de reojo a Idril. "Viejo amigo, Dale una oportunidad a esto, y cuando esa chica despierte, demuéstrale que eres un buen partido. ¡Y olvida eso de que eres viejo! Quizás en edad, pero ¿te recuerdo la edad con la que revivimos?"

Shion hubiera querido añadir algo sobre controlar hormonas adolescentes tras más de doscientos años de tenerlas neutralizadas, pero se contuvo únicamente por respeto a Idril.

"Tu _florecita_ es inteligente: sabrá que eres un buen hombre." Idril sonrió torcidamente. No tenía la máscara puesta, se la había quitado sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando Dohko lo notó, palideció de sorpresa. Nunca le había visto el rostro. "¡Ja! Pudo llegar hasta la Estatua de Athena sin que nadie la descubriese, ni que nosotros la sintiéramos. ¡Claro que es astuta! Y te miraba con cariño…"

"Idril…"

"Dime."

"No estás usando la máscara."

"No. Me la quité."

"¿Te fijas que mi elfa es una belleza?" Preguntó Shion con orgullo.

"Pero… ¡Pero…!"

"Elijo amarte como el buen amigo que eres, y porque eres el padrino de mi _corderito_."

"¡No! No me refería a eso, ya sé que me quieres de ese modo, es otra cosa." Dohko sonrió y miró travieso a Shion. "Sin ánimo de ofender, pero de verdad espero que el _corderito_ herede los ojos de su mamá." El dorado se volvió a Idril. "¡Tienes unos ojazos verdes preciosos, Idril!"

"¿Cierto que los tiene?" Preguntó Saori de pronto, con una sonrisa amable. "Sospecho que ya te enteraste de la buena noticia, Dohko."

Saori entró con paso tranquilo, ajustándose el abrigo. Los tres amigos hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza al verla caminar. Sin embargo sospecharon: algo en la actitud de la diosa les dio mala espina, más cuando la vieron caminar directo hacia Dohko. Athena le dio un abrazo y lo miró como tratando de darle valor.

"Me encontré con Flos en el patio de la enfermería. Me pidió volver a su caverna… se lo permití. Ella cree ya no tiene nada más que hacer. Yo sé que la quieres mucho." La diosa se detuvo para dejar que la noticia se asentara. Continuó hablando antes que la pudieran interrumpir. "Dohko: ¿crees que puedas convencerla de que aún tiene mucho por qué vivir?"

Todos enmudecieron de golpe y Dohko pudo haber palidecido un tanto. Como que tal anuncio no se lo esperaban tan pronto. El santo de Libra dejó escapar un suspiro de pena y bajó los hombros. ¡Lo habían abandonado de nuevo! Antes incluso de poder tener una oportunidad de luchar por ella, ¡la había perdido! Se quedó mirando fijo a Athena como si no supiera qué responder, pero Shion reaccionó antes de que las dudas inundaran la mente y el corazón de su viejo amigo. Dohko era Libra, a veces había que darles un empujón en la dirección adecuada. Así que fiel a su ariana naturaleza, reaccionó impulsivamente y le dio un soberbio zape en la nuca.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada? ¡Ve por ella en este instante!"

"¡OUCH!"

Que agradeciera que no fue un coscorrón marca _Aldebarán_.

"¡Ve por Ella!" Exclamó Idril con urgencia.

Como asustado, Dohko retrocedió un par de pasos y antes que Athena pudiera intervenir, dio un salto a la velocidad de la luz en dirección a aquella caverna Nepal.

"¡ **ESPERA**!" Alcanzó a decir Saori, pero al ver que su dorado ya se había ido, bajó los hombros. "¡Yo lo quería enviar hasta allá! Se va a tardar horas en encontrarla." Se lamentó con un puchero.

Shion solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

* * *

 **Caverna Secreta. Nepal.**

 _23:43 hora local._ _27 de enero_ _._

Cuando Flos abrió los ojos, estaba de regreso en su caverna, justo en el lugar en que su gente había fallecido, el último asentamiento que habían tenido antes de ser exterminados. Momentos antes, había estado de pie frente a la diosa, una chica que no parecía mucho más joven que ella, pero en cuyos ojos se reflejaba más sabiduría que los años del mundo. Athena no la había mirado con lástima, pero sí preocupada. Había suspirado y ofrecido su mano y ni bien habían rozado sus dedos, una energía limpia y pura embargó sus sentidos e instantes después… ahí estaba.

No hacía tanto frío, las piedras del techo daban una tenue luz que imitaba la luz de la luna. Era de noche y tarde. Flos dejó caer la manta, descubriendo que en sus manos tenía la última piedra–cielo, la que había intentado quitarle a Albiore. La aferró contra su pecho… miró a su alrededor. ¡Cómo le dolía la cabeza! La sentía como llena de algodón, a medida que el estrés le subía por el esófago en forma de acidez.

Gritos…

… oyó los gritos de su gente. Giró sobre sus talones como buscando el origen, sin ver más que las pacíficas sombras de la noche. Allí nada gritaba. Tampoco sentía ese infernal aroma de la carne quemada y el combustible. Tampoco sentía el calor ni el crepitar de las llamas, ni veía las horrorosas imágenes de sus mayores corriendo y ardiendo, tratando de apagar el fuego, o de los renegados divirtiéndose con ello. Había estado cazando con su grupo y llegaron demasiado tarde para ayudar en algo. Entraron corriendo al asentamiento desesperados por ver qué pasaba y como ayudaban, pero ese fue el momento en que Gardar y los demás renegados los emboscaron. Su grupo se dispersó, se habían alejado en distintas direcciones, buscando a sus parientes. No sabía que había pasado con ellos.

Algunos murieron, otros lucharon…

… Una soga se le enredó en el torso mientras corría, deteniendo su carrera: buscaba el sitio donde su madre y hermana solían echarse a dormir cada noche, pero la soga le dio un buen tirón y cayó al suelo, y antes que se diera cuenta, le habían ajustado otra al cuello y atado de manos. Dio pelea, ¡Oh sí la dio! Se revolcó en el suelo y dio patadas, tratando de liberarse de sus captores… en algún momento había sentido algo incandescente en su hombro derecho… los gritos y el dolor le nublaban el pensamiento… Llena de horror observó cómo su gente moría tan horriblemente… la arrastraron por el suelo, a tirones mientras se resistía y chillaba. Sintió el manoseo indecente cuando la obligaron a ponerse de pie e intentaron colgarla en ese árbol como habían hecho con otro de los cazadores…

… en ese momento encendió su cosmo, instantes antes que la elevaran en el aire y la dejaran morir ahorcada…

No recordaba cómo se había liberado, solo la caída, que no fue desde muy alto. Ni bien se puso de pie, se arrancó las sogas, y aprovechando la sorpresa de los renegados atacó, movida por una furia ciega, que solo alguien que está a punto de morir es capaz de sentir. Borracha de sangre siguió atacando renegados, pero escuchaba las risas y burlas de algunos, que fueron sofocadas por sus manos…

… y de pronto los alaridos de dolor ya no se escuchaban, y se apagaban… ¡Tanto Humo! ¡Y ese aroma tan infernal!… Nunca supo cómo se apagaron las llamas… ni como terminó todo aquello…

Lo siguiente que recordaba era a sí misma, corriendo en dirección del lugar sagrado, junto con otros cuatro sobrevivientes… parece que meditaron sobre la cuestión cuando estuvieron a salvo…

… luego vino la misión… sabían que los cazadores negros buscaban las piedras–cielo para mal… y que debían destruirlas. Decidieron activar el puñal de cristal de roca… y cuatro de ellos renunciaron a su sangre para ello. Flos fue la encargada de llevar lo demás a cabo.

Se llevó las manos al cuello, como sintiendo de nuevo la soga alrededor de su piel, quitándole el aire, o la sensación de piel quemada por el roce de la cuerda cuando ataron sus muñecas. Sentía la garganta inflamada y los pulmones extraños.

Por fin esas horribles imágenes asaltaban su mente. Las había reprimido con tanta fuerza que ahora ya no le daban tregua. A gritos lloró de horror y pena, sin poder hallar calma ni consuelo. Debió haber pasado a la eternidad tras haber resuelto la última misión que le encargasen sus iguales. Debió morir…

¡Nunca debió toparse con el Tigre de ojos verdes! Nunca se debió dejar hipnotizar por su mirada. ¿Qué podía ofrecer ella a un cazador cómo él? La diferencia era abismal…

… debió haberse despedido, quería verlo… Aún tenía que enfrentar la mirada del Tigre…

Quería perderse en esos ojos verdes.

La garganta se le cerró y el impulso de toser la abrumó. La tos parecía abrasarle los pulmones y garganta, y poco hizo por quitarle la sorpresiva obstrucción. Asustada, Flos se llevó las manos al pecho… la cabeza la sentía como presionada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y en qué momento se había acurrucado en el suelo?

Se sentó y observó su alrededor, confundida. Ya no había nada allí, solo manchas negras en el suelo. No había calor de hogar, no había vida… su familia ya no estaba, su gente no existía. Pero escuchaba sus voces en el aire, lejanas… llamándola. Había terminado su misión: era hora que se reuniera con ellos… quizás incluso su alma comenzaba a quemarse ya, pues sentía como llamas comenzaran a encenderse bajo su piel.

Se puso de pie y caminó sin dirección concreta, como rebuscando entre los escombros hasta encontrar lo que buscaba… dio con una lanza partida en dos. Tomó el extremo con la punta y la observó con desapego. Podría servir. Se alejó unos metros de allí y al detenerse, puso el extremo puntiagudo contra su pecho y el otro lo apuntó al suelo. Se iba a dejar caer sobre la lanza, de manera tal que con el peso de su cuerpo, ésta le atravesase al menos el pulmón… esto solo apuraría el fuego interno. Así se reuniría con los suyos…

… pensó en el Tigre… ¿Este era el juicio de su mirada?

¿Qué iba a querer Dohko con ella? Si ella no era más que un _animalito_ que daba lástima. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella a su gente? No tenía lugar entre ellos. Ni siquiera tenía un hogar que pudiera llamar suyo. Con la misión cumplida, su vida era insignificante: nadie la echaría en falta.

Hizo un puchero y apretó los ojos. Sujetó la lanza con ambas manos y se impulsó hacia adelante, dejándose caer.

…

…

…

Algo la embistió de súbito. La sujetaron por el torso y la empujaron hacia el costado derecho. En la caída perdió la lanza y rodó junto a otro cuerpo. Cuando se detuvo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y sintiendo como la piel le ardía, intentó ponerse de pie, mientras a tientas buscaba qué era lo que le había embestido, pero antes de procesar lo que había pasado, la hicieron rodar sobre su espalda. Dohko se le sentó encima a horcajadas y le sujetó las manos contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué Se Supone Que Haces, Flora?! ¡¿Estás Loca?!"

¡Era el Tigre de ojos verdes! Por instantes lo observó llena de terror, pero pronto recordó que se trataba de su cazador dorado. Flos frunció el ceño e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Dohko simplemente la sujetó mejor, aprovechando el peso de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos acuosos y la miraba con una mezcla de susto y severidad. Se mantuvieron la mirada largos minutos. Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Flos y lloriqueó con ganas. Ni supo cuando le soltaron las manos, pero lo agradeció cuando pudo taparse la cara. Se largó a llorar, sintiendo ocasionalmente las caricias de Dohko en la cabeza, quien por cierto seguía sentado encima de ella. Cuando volvió a mirarle, no se encontró con una mirada severa, sino una compasiva.

"Flora… ¿qué haces?"

"… Iba con mi gente… hace rato que me llama… me estoy quemando por dentro."

"¡No es la manera!"

"¡¿Tú Qué Sabes?! Tienes a tu gente… yo no tengo a nadie." Dohko le apartó las manos del rostro y le secó algunas lágrimas. Flos intentó resistirlo, sin mucho éxito. "¡Déjame, Cazador!"

"No. Flora… No voy a dejarte."

Flos apretó los dientes. ¡No podía lidiar con esto ahora! Estaba demasiado cansada, débil, molesta y angustiada como para lidiar con Dohko. Intentó levantarse, quitarse al dorado de encima, pero en cada intento, el santo de Libra no la dejaba, volvió a sujetarle las muñecas y la obligaba a concentrarse en sus ojos.

"¡Flora! Cálmate."

"¡Mi nombre es FLOS!"

"¡Te llamo _Flora_ todo lo que se me antoje! Me gusta cómo te queda… ¡Mírame!" Dohko le sonrió con tierna paciencia. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"… quiero ir con mi gente."

"¡Pero no de ese modo! ¿Quién va a recordar a tu gente si te vas con ellos?"

"Nadie. Pero así no estaré sola."

"¡No estás sola!" Dohko apretó los dientes. Los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la garganta y le costaba ordenarlos. "No estarás sola, Flos… no debes irte."

"¿Y me quedo haciendo qué? ¡Ya cumplí mi misión!"

"¡Te quedas viviendo! Perpetuando la memoria de tu gente. ¡No pueden morir todos!" Dohko inhaló una buena bocanada de aire. "Por algo sobreviviste. ¡No para morir cuando se te antoja! Si vives es porque tu misión no acaba. Aún tienes cosas que hacer."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Cómo conocer el mundo. ¡Tienes una oportunidad de estar en el Santuario! Estarías bien cuidada y…"

"¿Para estar sola? Ese sitio me asusta… yo quiero ir con los míos… ¿Quién querría tenerme allá? ¡Ni siquiera…!"

"Yo." Dohko hizo puchero. "Te gané. Te quiero conmigo. ¡No quiero que mueras!"

"¡…!"

"¡Hace días tuviste miedo de que te matara! ¡Te dije que no lo haría y no voy a permitir que te mates!" Exclamó Dohko severo. "Te quiero conmigo… no como un premio. Quiero estar contigo… que me conozcas… conocerte… no quiero que te mueras, ¡menos por tu propia mano!"

Flos le quedó mirando con ojos marrones y apagados. La chica, repentinamente, intentó liberar sus manos, pero no le fue posible, debido a que Dohko no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Flos apretó los dientes y sollozó algunos minutos… y si bien temía la reacción de la mujer si llegaba a soltarla, se arriesgó.

Se levantó de su sitio y la soltó. Se sentó junto a ella con el corazón en un puño y la observó. Flos se quedó tendida algunos instantes antes de incorporarse y acunar sus muñecas contra ella. Le observó de reojo, como analizando sus movimientos. Resoplaba cansada… su respiración se oía muy trabajosa, como si estuviera obstruida.

"¿Por qué has venido, Cazador?"

"Vine por ti." Dohko la observó paciente. "Tienes una oportunidad de florecer, de cuidar del legado de tu mundo, pero… errr… yo…"

"… ¿qué?"

De pronto los nervios le jugaron a Dohko una mala pasada. Se había quedado sin palabras y no sabía cómo expresarse. ¿Qué era lo que él sentía por Flos y por qué no podía decirlo? Era tan simple pero tan complejo a la vez. Era cosa que se tragara el nudo que sentía en la garganta y lo dijera. ¡Vale! La última vez que le había dicho eso a una mujer, se había quedado solo, pero la historia no tenía que repetirse… al menos esta vez no había suegros que se opusieran.

Se imaginó a sí mismo frente a la cascada de Rozan, meditando, vigilando. Sintió escuchar el ruido constante y peligroso de la cascada, que a fuerza de escucharlo tantos años, lo relajaba y le ayudaba a despejar la mente.

… Imaginó una vida sin Flos…

"… Yo… quédate conmigo…"

Flos se quedó perpleja y lo observó varios minutos. Estaba cansada, bajó los hombros y suspiró, mirando al suelo… le dolía la cabeza. Apenas se percató cuando Dohko se le acercó y la atrajo hacia él, acunándola en sus brazos. Ella simplemente se acomodó contra su pecho…

Entonces el dorado comenzó a asustarse. ¡Flos tenía fiebre!

"… ¿por qué me quieres contigo?"

"Te gané. Más de una vez."

"… se lo dirás a todas…"

"No necesito razones para quererte conmigo…"

"Yo sí…"

"…"

"… déjame ir…"

"¡No!"

La chica inhaló aire por la nariz. Se la oía congestionada y sus pulmones sonaron raro. Se encontró con la mirada de Dohko y levantó la mano para apartarle un mechón, sujetando el cabello y como analizando la textura de los mismos entre sus dedos. Le dolía la cabeza… su piel…

Sus ojos ni estaban de color rubí, ni brillaban.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _"Me preocupan más los gérmenes que seguramente trajimos a este sitio." Rezongó Shiryu de repente. "Es como una burbuja, quizás qué debacle va a causar nuestra presencia."_

 _No dejaba de tener razón, aquella caverna y su ecosistema parecía ser tan endémico que lo más probable era que nunca hubiera estado expuesto a las inclemencias del exterior. Shiryu no dejaba de pensar en el caso de América: cuando los conquistadores habían llegado, trajeron consigo enfermedades que los indígenas que habitaban estas tierras jamás habían sufrido_ _, lo que a la larga se terminó convirtiendo_ _en un factor importante_ _a considerar_ _en la baja demográfica que experimentaron esas gentes._

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? Flos nunca había estado expuesta a agentes patógenos y van y la dejan en la enfermería del Santuario, justo en la época de los resfríos.

"… pero mi gente… "

"Diles que el Tigre te quiere aquí con él."

"… ¿por qué?"

"¡Porque te amo!" Exclamó con vehemencia, mientras le pasaba la mano por la frente y el cuello, notando el sudor y que literalmente hervía. "¡Ardes en Fiebre, Flora!"

"… ¿ah sí…?" Flos cerró los ojos unos instantes, esbozó una sonrisa.

Preocupado como estaba, y reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo con ella de regreso al Santuario en busca de ayuda, Dohko resopló angustiado, encendiendo su cosmo, como si con eso pudiera bajarle la fiebre. Flos esbozó una sonrisa y bajó las defensas. Seguía despierta, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró en pelear contra la fiebre, aferrándose a la camisa de Dohko sin mucha fuerza. No volvió a hablar, sino que se quedó a merced del dorado, temblando de frío pese a la fiebre. El santo de Libra se mordió el labio: ya antes había perdido aprendices por fiebres así de violentas, pero no dejaría que eso le pasara a Flos. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor… ¡Hubiera jurado que vio una manta tirada en el suelo no lejos!

De hecho…

… ¡Allá estaba!

Dohko entrecerró los ojos: no había tiempo que perder.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HAY ADELANTO!_**

 ** _El Próximo Capítulo es el Último_**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Igual me da algo en el corazón saber que ya alcancé este punto… sé que no pudo ser esto del gusto de muchos, pero se los compenso con el próximo, si las reacciones del Concilio del Fic es algún indicativo. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ! ^O^**

 **¡Nice!** Tienes que cuidarte esa tendinitis, son del terror. Y en serio, trata de mantenerlo en reposo que no hay de otra. Chantal no tiene complejo de damisela, ella misma se encarga de cobrar sus cuentas, aunque es lindo saber que tiene gente cerca que haría lo mismo por ella. Flos es porfiada: creo que está haciendo competencia con Idril por ver cuál de las dos lo es más. Lo de la Ginger Ale lo encontré en Internet **n.n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Guest** … **u^^** FF-Net es una cosa muy caprichosa. Chantal esperaba desde hacía mucho dar esa paliza que dio. Hablando de ella, vas a ver como se resuelven las cosas con su dorado, aunque no sé qué tanta iniciativa pueda tomar la chica. Solo un capítulo más, vas a ver. ¿Cuánto se va a demorar Dohko en hacer el salto? Pues… como viste nada, el chiste fue hacer que la caverna lo dejara correr igual de rápido. Y todas estamos de acuerdo en que los tigres deben perpetuarse. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Todo eso se verá en el próximo capítulo, **Ozzy** , aunque como viste Dohko ya comenzó a librar esa batalla. No más necesita que su chica sobreviva. Shaka y Afro la tienen complicada, pero al menos uno de ellos tiene buenas ideas que lleva un rato planeando y el otro… va a hacer algo que nunca ha hecho en su vida, un literal salto de fe. A ver si con eso convencen a sus chicas. Sobre Soul of Gols… **TOT** Tengo depresión full. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	22. Epílogo: Cerrando Círculos

_Pasan los días y se cierran los círculos. Afro decide hacer un rayado de cancha, mientras que Shion decide tener una conversación con Vardalos. Mu y Mati lucen su relación y Shaka tiene una conversación con Chantal. En la enfermería, Dohko vela a su florecita, pese a las interrupciones de Astrea. ¡FIN DEL FIC!_

* * *

Odio los antibióticos. Me hacen bien, me ayudan a sanar, pero los odio **=_=** … y sí, la actualización vino rápido, únicamente porque llevo unos tres o cuatro capítulos muriendo de ganas por subir este capítulo lleno de sorpresas. **XB** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 4 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _La Que Cuenta Los Minutos_ , revisó **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. Llevo semanas tratando de que ésta aparezca en mi profile, pero como se resiste, visiten el de Ekléctica, que a ella sí le resultó.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **Tampoco me olvido de Maytelu, que nuevamente abrió su consulta para ayudarme con Flos, quien por obvias razones no solo se sentía espantoso, sino que tanto pinchazo la tenía de mal humor y muy asustada.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"FLOS FLORAM"  
** _(Flor entre Flores)_

 **Epílogo: Cerrando Círculos.**

 **Camarines del Coliseo. Santuario de Athena.**

 _29 de enero. 9:32 hora local._

"¿Seguro que te sientes bien?"

"¿Por quién me tomas?"

Afro se encogió de hombros y se quitó la rosa de la boca. Parecía indiferente, pero en verdad estaba bastante atento. Shaina se calzó la máscara justo antes de terminar de ajustar su armadura. La amazona se sentía algo inquieta: Afro nunca se le había acercado durante el día, y aunque era algo que ansiaba bastante, prefería no tentar su suerte. Ni siquiera se quería comentar a sí misma el hecho de que la había visitado a diario mientras estuvo en la enfermería, para no romper el encanto. ¡Seguía enojada con él! ¿Verdad? Comenzó a ajustar su calzado, cuando Afro le tomó las manos.

"Si te sientes mal, avisas."

"Hmpf."

El dorado le apartó un mechón de la cara y tras guiñarle un ojo, salió de los camarines, a paso reposado, como esperando que ella saliera detrás de él. Shaina se sonrojó un poco, pero frunció el ceño: tuvo aquél impulso, pero se resistió no más por puro orgullo. ¡Seguía molesta con él! O de eso se había convencido. Afro de Piscis era bastante impredecible, y esta actitud suya desde que había despertado la tenía un poco desconcertada. ¿Qué pretendía?

Suspiró.

Se había preocupado por ella, y no poco. Tanto que había atacado en su nombre cuando ella no fue capaz de hacerlo, lo suficiente como para motivarle a viajar hasta Nepal a hacerle guardia, mientras estuvo vulnerable (casi quemando su casa de paso). Tanto que incluso la escoltó de regreso al Santuario y la visitó a diario en la enfermería, incluso arriesgándose a que lo descubrieran. Cierto… bien podría decir que era simple camaradería, pero… el gesto estaba allí.

Shaina endureció el rostro y salió de los camarines, derecho hasta la arena. ¡Parecía que llevaba un siglo de entrenar como correspondía! Por fin le habían permitido ejercitarse a su ritmo usual y estaba ansiosa por comenzar. Cuando salió, notó los saludos de varios santos y amazonas, que le daban una cálida bienvenida, contentos de ver a su compañera de vuelta entre ellos.

"¡Ni creas que te la vamos a poner fácil, Shaina!" Le graznó Asterión de buena gana. "No se la pusimos fácil a Argol, no haremos diferencias contigo."

"No, fácil no me la pusieron. Ley pareja no es injusta: ya verás cómo recibiremos a Chantal cuando regrese a la Arena." Dijo Argol de buena gana, tronándose los nudillos.

"Te vas a tener que defender, porque atacarnos, no podrás." Se burló Dio, muy deportivo.

"¿Qué me tendré que defender? Dentro de poco van a estar llorando los tres, van a ver." Desafió Shaina, alistando los puños.

Era un buen día para entrenar, sobre todo para los afectados por el robo de cosmos. ¡Estaban impacientes por comenzar a moverse y redescubrir sus capacidades!

"Esa es la idea, Shaina." Dijo Marín de pronto, quien tenía una mano sobre su cadera y a Héctor bien sujeto a su espalda en un fular. El nene dormía que era un gusto, sin que nada lo perturbase, ni siquiera el entrenamiento de su mami. "Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera de la arena. Es hora que regreses."

Bajo la máscara, Shaina sonrió burlona, llena de orgullo y seguridad. Puso una mano sobre su cadera y pareció bajar la vista.

"Si crees que seré blanda contigo, Marín, solo porque tienes a mi ahijado en la…"

Shaina se detuvo de pronto al sentir una palmada en la espalda baja (en aquella zona que aún alcanzaba a llamarse espalda) y que esa misma mano se quedaba un rato ahí, para luego deslizarse hacia su cadera con bastante sensualidad. Afro la rodeó con el brazo, la atrajo hacia él y miró al grupo con intensidad, con el otro brazo en su propia cadera y sin dejar de abrazar a la amazona. Los plateados aguantaron la respiración, desconcertados.

Muy dorado sería, pero alguien iba a terminar como afila garras…

"Yo también espero que pongan en problemas a mi mujer." Le dijo a los presentes, antes de mirar a la amazona de reojo. "Me encanta ver cómo barre el suelo con ustedes."

… **¡¿QUÉ?!**

Marín irguió la espalda, mientras que Asterión retrocedía un paso. Dio, perplejo y pálido, les apuntó con el dedo sin emitir sonido. Argol aguantó la respiración. Un buen lote de plateados y bronceados que estaban en el Coliseo esa mañana comenzaron a prestar incrédula atención. ¿Qué estaba pasando…?

"Así que más vale que den un buen show." Concluyó Afro, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shaina, quien, dicho fuera de paso, era la más sorprendida del grupo.

¿Esto estaba finalmente pasando? Su corazón comenzó a darle mazazos en el pecho. ¿Afro la estaba reconociendo como…?

Naaah. Eran ideas suyas.

Iba a gruñirle algo al dorado que la dejara entrenar en paz, cuando este le quitó la máscara, allí en medio de la Arena frente a todos. No faltó quien se tapara los ojos.

 **"¡¿Cuál Es Tu Maldi…?!"**

 **– LE GASP –**

Afro la besó. Y no, no fue un beso casto y puro, sino uno territorial y lleno de amorosa testosterona, que dejó más que claras las intenciones del dorado con la amazona. Más de alguna se sintió envidiosa. Tuvo el efecto perfecto, porque Shaina no solo no se resistió, sino que además le correspondió. Marín se tapó la boca, mientras que los demás observaban como gatos erizados, sin saber si huir o no. Segundos más tarde, tras romper el beso, aunque sin separar su rostro del de ella, Afro le devolvió la máscara y tras frotar su nariz con la suya, le abrazó y llevó sus labios al oído de la amazona.

"Te amo, mi vida. Con todo mi cosmo, corazón y cabeza."

No fue un susurro. Los más cercanos escucharon perfectamente. Shaina no sabía si echarse a llorar de felicidad, golpearle, o morirse de vergüenza. Entonces se volvió hacia la audiencia, que les miraba perpleja. Afro se encogió de hombros, y se encaminó hacia las graderías.

"¿Qué? ¡Uno tiene derecho de besar a **su mujer**!"

En las graderías, Kiki tenía la boca abierta y Mu pestañeaba repetidamente. Rin no parecía sorprendida, y secretamente se alegraba que por fin Afro fuera justo con su maestra. Aioros se rascaba la cabeza como procesando lo que acababa de mirar, mientras que Aioria miraba de Afro hacia Shaina (que se había quedado de una pieza allí donde la habían dejado) y viceversa, como tratando de dilucidar qué había visto. Incluso Shura se tallaba los ojos, como si no se convenciera del todo de lo que acababa de ver.

"¿Qué está pasando en el Santuario?" Preguntó Aioria en voz alta, señalando hacia la arena. "¿En qué momento Afro y Shaina…?

"… bien escondido que se lo tenían."

"Eso explica por qué Afro cuidaba de Lola." Comentó Máscara, tan perplejo como los demás. Entonces le cayó la teja. "¿Pero qué…? **¡AFRODITA DE PISCIS! ¡¿ESTABAS NEGANDO A MI PRIMA, CONDENADO ATÚN PODRIDO?!"**

Desde la arena del Coliseo, y a medida que se acercaba a las graderías, Afro levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación, pero más allá de eso, siguió caminando con calma. Atrás, Shaina aún no se calzaba la máscara y observaba en dirección de su dorado perpleja y sin saber reaccionar aún de la felicidad que tenía en el pecho, o de la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar. Marín se le acercó y puso una mano en el hombro.

"¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu comadre?" Le preguntó con calma y toda la intención de no dejarla ir hasta que le contaran todo el chisme.

* * *

 **Departamento Jurídico. Templo Principal.**

 _29 de enero. 10:00 hora local._

Shion se asomó con decidida calma al interior de la oficina de los abogados. Algunos de los presentes lo miraron curiosos, pero saludaron con cortesía, al menos los que se percataron de su presencia. No era normal que el Patriarca se dejara caer sin previo aviso, pero bueno. Tras saludar a la pasada caminó derecho hasta la oficina de Traianos Vardalos, deteniéndose unos instantes ante el escritorio de su secretaria, arreglándose los lentes que, por alguna razón, estaba usando ese día.

"Buen día, señorita Charisteas." Le saludó con amabilidad.

"Excelencia, buen día, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?" respondió la mujer, que de exuberante no tenía mucho, pero sí era bastante guapa. Shion le pasó un sobre blanco. "¿Excelencia?"

"Espero que no le moleste, pero hace unas semanas que el departamento de recursos humanos de la Fundación Graude no tiene secretaria, por lo que me pidieron ayuda." El Patriarca se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y sonrió como un niño bueno. "Estuve revisando sus antecedentes, y me parece perfecta para el puesto: Comienza en unos diez días más."

Hesper Charisteas palideció. Esto era tan repentino que no sabía si interpretarlo como castigo o como ascenso. Miró algo asustada al Patriarca: este viejo lemuriano tenía fama de ser bastante agudo y vengativo cuando descubría que le habían estado mintiendo. ¿Acaso había descubierto…?

"¿La Fundación Graude? Pero tienen la sede en Japón. ¡No puedo dejar todo tirado aquí!"

"Ah, no se preocupes. Para eso traje a Helga: la va a reemplazar. Oriéntela en lo que tiene que hacer durante el día de hoy y mañana, y luego puede hacer sus trámites para estar el próximo 9 de febrero en Tokio. ¿O no quiere el puesto?"

La secretaria se mordió el labio y miró a la figura que estaba tras el patriarca. Era una señora regordeta de 1.50 de alto, con una enorme verruga al lado izquierdo de los labios, bigotona y con una sola ceja. Llevaba el grisáceo cabello atado en un moño sobre la cabeza y vestía con ropa que parecía haber sido comprada de segunda mano a la Gestapo. ¡Hasta tenía una fusta en la mano! Tenía cara de muy pocos amigos y dos de los abogados que trabajaban cerca la miraban con susto. Hesper quiso hacer un puchero… no es que se pudiera negar a ese cambio, no podía perder su trabajo, pero… pero… pero…

"¿El profesor Vardalos sabe? Quizás no le guste…"

"Nada, Nada." Dijo Shion con una sonrisa, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia. "Vine a hablar con Traianos justamente de ese tema. Si me disculpa…"

Shion, siempre con las manos atrás, se dirigió a la oficina y, tras apenas darle unos golpes al cristal, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hesper se llevó las manos a la boca, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Entonces sintió un golpe sobre su escritorio y de un brinco quedó mirando al origen del mismo, para encontrar una maceta con una planta que parecía ser carnívora sobre sus libretas. Helga, la nueva secretaria, la miraba con cara de haber mordido un ajo y bebido leche podrida. Detrás pudo percibir que todos los abogados, Matilda incluida, miraban sin poder entender mucho.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó la mujer, despidiendo mal aliento. "¿Cuáles son mis obligaciones?" Helga miró hacia el público que no se perdía detalle. "¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO?!"

Tras dar un respingo y soltar algunos papeles, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres.

Dentro de la oficina, el profesor Vardalos observó perplejo hacia afuera, antes de fijar la mirada en el Patriarca, quien ni bien lo saludó se sentó en la silla, y tras cruzarse de piernas comenzó a tamborilear los dedos entre sí. Los lentes le daban un aura traviesa y misteriosa, pero Traianos Vardalos supo en el acto que estaban a punto de hacerle un gol.

"¡Excelencia! ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?"

"Ha llamado mi atención… cierta situación cuya legalidad dudo. Por lo mismo estuve revisando más a fondo y… ¡sorpresa! No aplica a la situación que llamó mi atención en primer lugar."

"Si se explicara mejor, Excelencia, podría comprenderlo."

"Supe que has estado restringiendo los lazos de amistad entre los abogados y los santos." Dijo con mucha calma. "… Esta cláusula que los obliga a elegir entre su trabajo y la amistad me incomoda, pero bueno, nada que hacer. ¿Por qué tan específica?"

"Err, Excelencia. No le había molestado antes: ocurre que no me parece práctico ni ético que se forjen lazos de amistad entre los abogados y los santos. Nos pueden acusar de favoritismos. ¿Esto tiene que ver con la relación que llevan su aprendiz y Matilda?"

Shion lo observó muy serio, sin dejar de tamborilear sus dedos. No le respondió, pero cambió las piernas de lugar.

"Si es así, tampoco me parece ético que muestre favoritismos a una simple pasante, y menos que la favorezca en virtud de la relación que lleva con su aprendiz. Le di una oportunidad de quedarse hasta el fin del semestre a ver si entra en razón."

Algo en la expresión y el tono de voz que usó Vardalos al referirse a Matilda no le gustó ni un ápice al Patriarca, pero hizo como que no se daba cuenta, sonrió de costado.

"La señorita Katsouranis es pasante, esa cláusula no se aplica a sus circunstancias, sin mencionar que ella no firmó un contrato, sino un acuerdo." Shion ladeó la cabeza. "Estuve también revisando sus notas y sus informes de desempeño, y quisiera contratarla."

"Excelencia: eso es favoritismo."

"¡Ten la Certeza! Por supuesto que la voy a favorecer: es casi de la familia." El lemuriano ladeó la cabeza. "Y aunque no lo fuera, prefiero tener ese talento del lado del Santuario."

"¡Pero no es ético!" Gruñó Vardalos. Miró de reojo por la ventana hacia el escritorio de la muchacha y por una fracción de segundo se relamió los labios. "¡Para nada apropiado!" El Patriarca se dio cuenta y arrugó la nariz. Con algo de desdén, se ajustó los lentes y se revisó las uñas de la mano derecha.

"No veo conflicto en que los abogados y los santos forjen lazos de amistad. Esa cláusula no debería ser tan estricta, sino velar por relaciones interpersonales armónicas que no prohíban el contacto entre ambas partes. Concuerdo con que debe haber un rayado de cancha, pero ¿impedir que socialicen?" Shion se detuvo para lograr un mejor efecto, incluso meneando la cabeza con una expresión de desacuerdo en el rostro. Tomó aire y continuó. "Por otro lado… el amorío que mantienes con tu secretaria es cualquier cosa menos ético, sobre todo cuando tu esposa no tiene idea. Sabes que no tolero tales situaciones."

Traianos Vardalos palideció. ¿Cómo se había enterado el Patriarca de eso? Fugazmente miró hacia afuera, viendo como Hesper intentaba poner orden con una recién llegada que se le hizo familiar. Miró a Shion con ojos grandes y congelado en su sitio.

"Podría haberla despedido, pero lo pensé mejor." Añadió el Patriarca con una sonrisa. "Te cambié de secretaria: la señorita Charisteas se irá a Japón a cumplir funciones en la Fundación Graude. Desde ahora tienes a Helga."

"¡¿ **HELGA**?! ¡Pero no puede…!" Comenzó el abogado poniéndose de pie.

"Claro que puedo." Shion se puso de pie y le miró muy serio y con cara de que no le convenía discutirle. "De hecho, lo hice. Quisiera además que el contrato de los abogados adapte esa cláusula a la idea antes expresada, como forma de actualizarlo a los nuevos requerimientos. Quiero el prospecto el próximo lunes en mi despacho."

"Profesor Shion, no puede hacer eso, yo…"

"Harás lo que yo te diga." Entonces entrecerró los ojos. "Y mantendrás tu distancia de la señorita Katsouranis: eres demasiado viejo para ella." Bufó de mal humor. "No me hagas _sugerirle_ a Mu que vigile que no te le acerques."

Vardalos se dejó caer sobre su asiento con lentitud. Shion no lo perdió de vista, ni su severa y preocupada expresión: se calzó el casco patriarcal (que pareció darle una nueva altura) y tras mirarle hacia abajo con expresión calculadora, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la oficina.

Por lo visto, tendría que tener a este abogado bajo vigilancia.

* * *

 **Enfermería. Patio de Columnas.**

 _Ese día. 10:40 horas_

El día estaba fresco (como era común en invierno) pero no tan frío como los anteriores. Había un poco de viento esa mañana y al menos Shaka sospechaba que las temperaturas bajarían durante la tarde, pero en ese momento el sol brillaba con particular primor. Caminaba a paso lento, pero constante, sin mucha prisa, con Chantal sujeta de su brazo. Se sentía contento de tener esta oportunidad, de poder llevar a la amazona del brazo y de sentirla no solo con su cosmo, sino también con su personalidad. ¡Por fin caminando! Y no estática, en esa cama o en la mecedora, sino independiente y moviéndose por sus propios medios.

Llevaban una media hora dando vueltas por la columnata, disfrutando tal vez de aquella oportunidad. Igual… lo que estaban conversando no era un tema fácil, pero más temprano que tarde tenían que resolverlo y, considerando la cantidad de interrupciones que habían tenido los días previos (la casa de Acuario era el peor lugar del mundo para tener un momento en privado), tomaron la oportunidad ni bien la tuvieron al alcance.

"No me alegra que Daniel haya muerto." Confesó Chantal, quien no llevaba la máscara puesta. "Es cierto que estaba enojada y muy molesta con él, pero era mi amigo… me ayudó mucho. Quiero creer que desinteresadamente."

"Mejor quédate con esa imagen." Gruñó Shaka tratando de disimular. "Respétalo por eso."

"Eso hago. Al menos alcancé a perdonarlo." Suspiró Chantal. "Se llevó algo que no era suyo… ¡OPA!"

La amazona volvió tropezar sobre sus pies. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que le pasaba, pero no cayó al suelo sino que, gracias al agarre del dorado, solo trastabilló. Shaka se sopló el flequillo.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… es normal. Vivo cayendo."

"Lo he notado."

Se dedicaron una sonrisa y reanudaron la marcha. Algo de impaciencia parecía flotar entre ambos, como si estuvieran ansiosos por continuar conversando. Chantal suspiró sonoramente…

"Me besó." Dijo la amazona con algo de tristeza.

"Lo sé."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Iba pasando por ahí." Reconoció Shaka. "No fue mi intención, pero lo vi." El dorado bajó los hombros.

Chantal se quedó callada y fijó la mirada al frente. Se sorprendió a sí misma nerviosa.

"Discúlpame Shaka. Me tomó por sorpresa, no supe reaccionar a tiempo. Yo… verás. No se suponía que él me… besara primero. Yo no quería, me sentía algo vulnerable y no… no sé qué me pasó."

"Se aprovechó de ti." Shaka dijo con calma, aunque también fijó la mirada al final del pasillo. "Reconozco que me quedé perplejo, creí que… era algo que habías querido. Estaba muy confundido y…" Shaka no dijo que la escena le había dolido en el alma y que no le gustaba recordarla en lo absoluto. Inhaló y exhaló. "En los días siguientes Camus nos contó sobre lo ocurrido y que tú no habías querido que pasara…"

"¿Tienes que analizarlo todo?"

"Sí, me hace sentir seguro." Shaka acomodó su brazo, como asegurándose que la amazona tuviera un buen agarre. "Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa: debí interrumpir."

"Eso era mi responsabilidad. Tú hubieras matado a Daniel, e igual apreciaba su amistad." Chantal se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, le di una paliza cuando reaccioné."

"También lo supe."

Permanecieron en silencio mientras recorrían ese largo pasillo. Shaka se sentía a gusto con la amazona del brazo, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba algo nervioso. Los pensamientos revoloteaban como un huracán al interior de su mente, pero al atropellarse por querer salir, lo habían dejado sin palabras. Él, una de las personas más locuaces y convincentes de entre los dorados, estaba mudo. Se sentía tímido.

" _Va a tener una crisis, ayúdala a sentarse_." Advirtió Anteros de súbito. El dios les revoloteaba a distancia, como supervisando que pudieran conversar tranquilos.

Sin que se lo pidieran dos veces, Shaka ubicó el asiento más cercano y sentó allí a Chantal, justo cuando comenzaba una crisis. Rápidamente el dorado le puso la mano sobre la frente y ayudó a disipar el flujo de energías. De esta manera pudo dispersar la crisis antes de que siquiera se tornara de interés. Sobresaltada, Chantal lo miró ansiosa, mientras le sujetaba los brazos con fuerza: siempre quedaba confundida tras un episodio, y por mucho que le hubiera ayudado a disipar la energía, igual quedó agotada y le tomó unos instantes recuperarse. Por lo visto le costaría acostumbrarse a estos episodios… aunque si Shaka la sostenía así siempre, no se quejaba. ¡Si tan solo la faja que usaba para sujetar la espalda no le estorbara tanto! Se sentía segura en ese agarre, se sentía en paz…

"Gracias… y discúlpame… no pude…"

"Shhh… ¿estás bien?" Shaka la analizó metódico, mientras se aseguraba que pudiera respirar bien. "El doctor dijo que esto pasaría… Tómalo con calma."

Chantal sentía algo de vergüenza por estos episodios. Sentía la forma en que su cosmo la ayudaba a recuperarse, pero la convalecencia no iba a ser simple. Pasar de ser fuerte a vulnerable no era un trago fácil: si antes el hecho de ser torpe era su karma, ahora nunca iba a escuchar el final de todo esto. Sabía que se rehabilitaría, estaba segura, pero… le tenía miedo al proceso.

"Tengo frío. ¿Podemos volver a Acuario?" Un par de lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas y se apoyó en el santo, quien la rodeó con el brazo para sostenerla contra sí, segura. Evidentemente, a una amazona como ella, que la vieran así de frágil, no debía ser motivo de orgullo. Shaka le acarició una mejilla… Chantal apretó la mandíbula, no en señal de rechazo, sino por otra cosa.

¿Y si se entusiasmaba para luego quedar con el corazón destrozado de nuevo? Recordó la caricia de Daniel… no le gustó esa memoria.

"… no quería… que Daniel hiciera nada de eso. Lo del beso… yo… debí reaccionar antes… no lo quería así… " Chantal se miró las manos, al tiempo que Shaka le tomaba la mano derecha, aún en vendajes. La muchacha ni siquiera intentó recuperar su mano. "… intenté dibujar…"

Shaka bajó los hombros con tristeza, al notar las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la amazona. Levantó la mano de Chantal y la puso justo por encima de su corazón, sujetándola allí.

"… Tienes un gran talento Chantal. Eso va a fluir por tus dedos tarde o temprano de algún modo. Sé que volverás a dibujar."

Chantal le miró sorprendida, sonrojándose un poco. Bajó la mirada y se acurrucó un poco más, percatándose poco a poco que en todo momento Shaka no la había soltado. Aguantó la respiración: ¿esto estaba pasando en serio? Si era así, no quería que terminase nunca. No se dio cuenta cuando le soltaron la mano, pero sí cuando le acariciaron la mejilla de nuevo. Levantó la cara.

Entonces se encontró con la cerrada mirada del dorado. ¿Shaka se había sonrojado? Bueno… no más que ella, se los aseguro.

"Nada que hacer sobre lo que hizo Daniel. Olvídate de eso." Le dijo con mucho respeto. Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró con dulzura, inspirando profundo, sin dejar de acariciarla. Esbozaba una sonrisa. "¿Puedo…?"

"¿Puedes qué?"

Esos ojos la hipnotizaron. ¿En serio? ¡¿Esto estaba pasando o le habían dado demasiados analgésicos y se imaginaba cosas?! Menos mal que estaba sentada, porque sentía que las rodillas no iban a ser capaces de sostenerla.

Sintió que Shaka deslizaba la mano detrás de su nuca y observó algo de timidez en esa mirada, cuando acercó su rostro al suyo. El corazón se le había disparado por la cercanía, pero no alcanzó ni a notarlo. Perdió la noción del tiempo cuando su nariz rozó la de ella…

Shaka atrapó sus labios con los suyos. La besó y ahí se quedó.

Wow.

¡Wow!

¡Por Athena! ¿Dónde había aprendido a besar así? ¡¿Leyendo?!

Una mano le sujetó el hombro. Shaka cortó el contacto, pero no del todo. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y se perdió un rato en los celestes ojos de la chica. Suspiró profundo, y en un solo movimiento, la puso sobre su regazo, con todo y faja, cuidando de no perturbar su brazo derecho, y la abrazó, robándole otro beso en lo que hacía eso.

Ya no la iba a dejar ir de nuevo.

Menos cuando sintió que Chantal de alguna manera respondía al abrazo, como si temiera que esto fuera un sueño.

"Discúlpame por todo lo que te hice pasar."

"Shaka… yo…"

"No sé qué podría ocurrir a partir de ahora, no sé qué planea Ananké con todo esto, o Anteros, si vamos a estar juntos o no, pero… te juro que te compensaré por el resto de mi vida."

Por toda respuesta, Chantal lo abrazó con fuerza. Sí, tenía un camino difícil, recuperarse no iba a ser nada fácil, pero… pero…

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir? No juegues conmigo…"

"Te amo, _larki_."

Y sin mediar más palabras, Chantal lo abrazó con fuerza, sin saber cómo eso era aún posible.

De lejos Anteros hacía pucheritos de emoción, Afrodita (la diosa) mordía un pañuelo y Eros se disponía a lanzar una flecha de amor hacia la pareja.

" _Qué boneeetoooooh…_ " lloriqueaba Anteros muy emocionado.

"Esto es tan emocionante…" Murmuró Afrodita conteniendo los sentimientos a duras penas.

"Como siempre debió haber sido no más." Dijo Eros tras soltar la flecha.

* * *

 **Universidad Kapodistriana de Atenas.**

 _30 de enero. 15:43 hora local._

Matilda salió de aquella oficina echándose su mochila al hombro. Iba con una sonrisa en la cara: acababa de pedir fecha para su examen de grado, el que sucedería ya casi a finales de marzo. Estaba contenta. Si bien tal cosa le parecía demasiado pronto, sus colegas en el departamento la habían animado a que tomara ese riesgo, y al parecer la iban a ayudar en conseguir el objetivo de poder estudiar a gusto. Casi le parecía surrealista tal cosa: ella misma había entrado tarde a la universidad, pues había dedicado dos años en trabajar para conseguir el dinero que ayudase a pagar sus estudios, y lo que le pareció tan alejado en un primer comienzo, ya lo tenía casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo le faltaba dar el último paso, y ese era sacar el examen de grado.

Era como la prueba final de los aprendices para obtener sus armaduras, o Mu al menos había hecho ese paralelo. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y se ajustó el abrigo. El día aquél había comenzado bastante agradable, pero la temperatura comenzaba a caer en picada.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Mu de pronto. El lemuriano se había materializado no lejos de ella. No vestía la armadura, sino su típico atuendo de salida y Kiki no se veía por ningún lado. Matilda abrió los ojos como platos, pero en seguida le sonrió y hasta lo abrazó.

"¡Me fue estupendo! Me dejaron pedir la fecha con adelanto para finales de marzo."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Mu tomándole la mano, aunque bajó los hombros. "Supongo que no te voy a ver tanto."

"¡Me ves a diario, Mu querido!" Le dijo con picardía. "Aunque sí, no estaré tan disponible: toca quemar pestañas estudiando."

"Te irá increíble, ya vas a ver." Mu le dijo tras inclinarse hacia ella y besarle el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. "¿Tuviste algún problema?"

"No, ninguno. Aunque creí que el profesor Vardalos se iba a negar." Matilda se sopló el flequillo. "Quedó con un humor horrible luego que le cambiaron la secretaria ayer. ¿Sabes por qué su Excelencia hizo tal cosa?" Mu negó con la cabeza. En verdad no sabía.

"No, pero sus razones habrá tenido. Mi maestro suele hacer ese tipo de cosas."

La pareja avanzó por los pasillos de la universidad, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas. Algunos lemurianos entre el estudiantado, que no eran muchos tampoco, reconocieron a Mu en el acto y los miraban con alegre sorpresa, saludándole a medida que avanzaba. De los humanos, lo que más llamó la atención de la pareja era que Matilda por fin se paseaba con alguien. No faltó quien suspirara enternecido… o con envidia: se notaba que hacían buena pareja.

"¿Hablaste con tus tíos?"

"Errr… sí. No están muy contentos, pero se les va a pasar." Matilda le miró divertida. "Le conté a Ana María: chillaba por el teléfono. Fue la única que se puso feliz por ambas situaciones."

"Supongo entonces que mejor ni me aparezco mucho por su casa." Mu suspiró apenado. "¿Tus tíos no están contentos con que estemos en una relación o que pases las noches conmigo?"

"Por lo segundo, pero al respecto no tienen mucho que opinar. Debería bastarles con que te amo y que sé tomar mis decisiones. Te amo a ti. Eso no los incomoda, sino lo otro, pero tendrán que bancarse." Matilda le besó la mejilla. "Creo que lo que les molesta que pase una noche sí, y otra no contigo. Supongo que eso los perturba un poco, pero ya se acostumbrarán." Matilda se recostó sobre el hombro de Mu y suspiró contenta. Desde el ataque a aries y su particular reencuentro, los problemas que podría haber tenido le parecían tan poca cosa… hasta se habían solucionado en parte. "A propósito, ¿Qué dice tu maestro sobre lo nuestro?" Añadió con algo de temor.

Mu se echó a reír. No le dijo sobre la incómoda charla sobre responsabilidad y caballerosidad que había tenido con Shion poco después de que vencieran a Gardar (quien por cierto se retorcía de dolor en los calabozos del Santuario, junto con algunos de sus renegados), pero al menos la predisposición del Patriarca no había sido contraria. Solo quería que fuera responsable tanto consigo mismo como con Matilda, y que no dejara ni un momento de aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz.

Y que le diera buen ejemplo a Kiki y que tratara de no traumarlo.

"¿Quién crees que me pasa lo que tengo en los bolsillos?" Le preguntó, sonriendo de costado, mientras le señalaba uno de sus bolsillos.

Matilda ladeó un poco la cabeza y sin pensárselo mucho, metió la mano en el bolsillo señalado por Mu… y al notar su contenido se sonrojó bastante. Se le puso por delante y le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos, deteniendo la marcha.

"Tú, lemuriano, eres mucho más artero de lo que pareces. ¡No eres ningún corderito inocente!" Mu sonrió con travesura y le robó un beso.

"Al contrario, pero solo contigo." Afirmó, dejándose sujetar. La chica lo soltó y siguió caminando sola, tapándose la cara.

"¡Por Athena! Qué pena tengo. ¡Me va a costar mirar a su Excelencia a la cara de nuevo!"

Mu dio algunas zancadas y se le puso por delante, de nuevo besándola con ternura en los labios a medida que la abrazaba.

"Ya te acostumbrarás. Hace lo mismo con todos: Milo incluso llegó a venderlos." Le dijo apenas separando sus labios. "¿Vamos por té? Conozco un buen lugar cerca."

"¿Puedo ir yo también?" Preguntó Kiki con travesura y muy de improviso, apareciendo de golpe y abriéndose espacio entre ambos. Tanto Mu como Matilda pusieron los ojos largos al cielo.

"Ahí estabas." Matilda le revolvió el cabello. "Sigue juntando karma Kiki, ya te quiero ver cuando tengas tu propia novia."

Mu le dio un zape suave en la cabeza.

"Andando mocoso. ¡Me la debes!"

Y así sin más, la pareja se alejó por el pasillo… dejando a una horda de lemurianos entusiasmados whatsapeando lo que acababan de presenciar. ¡Era la Comidilla del Año! Antes de que Mu y Matilda salieran de la universidad, ya todos los lemurianos en Atenas sabían que eran pareja.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _30 de enero. 6:56 hora local._

La luz entraba quieta a la habitación. Había llovido toda la noche y si bien estaba nublado, el sol se colaba tímido entre las nubes. Lo más probable es que no lloviera de nuevo, ni que despejase mucho tampoco; lo que sí estaba claro es que ese sería un día frío.

Dohko miró hacia afuera con calma. Había levantado la vista del libro que leía por unos instantes. Lo dejó a un lado, en la mesita y suspiró profundo. Estaba echado sobre la camilla, a medio sentar, y aprovechó la mano que ahora tenía libre para apoyarla tras su nuca. Apenas había pegado un ojo durante la noche: la preocupación lo había hecho dormir a saltos y se había rendido cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando había optado por leer un poco.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, pronto aparecería Astrea o alguno de sus aprendices a hacer sus rondas. Y si tenía suerte, a lo mejor venía Asclepios, tal como había prometido.

Un resoplido llamó su atención y miró hacia su costado. Allí, usándole de almohada, Flos dormía por fin. Tenía mejor aspecto y su respiración era más sosegada, aunque le seguía silbando el pecho. Le revisó la frente: seguía con fiebre pero, si no le fallaba el cálculo, tenía menos de 40° C, lo cual se agradecía de aquí al infinito. La pobrecita apenas estaba sobreviviendo, pero de que estaba dando una lucha, la daba. Esos días había tenido altos y bajos y por fin había pasado una noche tranquila. En todo caso, si no la hubiera traído cuando lo hizo, y si Asclepios no hubiera intervenido, Flos no hubiera sobrevivido.

Había olvidado lo salvajes que podían ser los virus o bacterias con una persona, podían matarla sin mayor esfuerzo. Casi ni habían pensado en la posibilidad de que Flos, que jamás en su vida había estado expuesta a esos agentes patógenos, pudiera contagiarse. ¡Era la época de resfríos! ¿Cómo no lo pensaron? Virus Sincicial le habían dicho. Se supone que no daba tanta fiebre en adultos, le habían dicho. Claro, para alguien que tenía buenas defensas no, pero ni modo. ¡Pobre Flos! ¡Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya! Y lo peor es que no podían descuidarla: incluso estaba reaccionando extraño a algunos alimentos.

Le despejó el flequillo de la frente, tratando de perturbarla lo menos posible, a ella y a la vía a la que aún seguía conectada y que más de una vez se había quitado. Con la misma delicadeza se deslizó de entre sus brazos y se levantó, acomodando a la chica en la camilla. Pero por mucho cuidado que hubiera tenido, no pudo evitar despertarla. Flos lo quedó mirando con ojos entreabiertos, aún confundida. Dohko suspiró aliviado: había recuperado el color rubí y algo de brillo comenzaba a encender su mirada. Miró la hora… ya casi.

"Buenos días, Flora."

"Desperté…" Susurró quedita.

"Gracias a Athena…"

"… tengo sed…"

Dohko se giró hacia la mesita y sirvió agua en un vaso. Luego ayudó a Flos a sentarse y le pasó el agua. La chica, que aún no se acostumbraba a los utensilios de vidrios, mañoseó un poco antes de dar unos sorbos tentativos y tragar agua como camello segundos después. Apartó el vaso a un lado y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la camilla.

"Tengo frío."

"Lo sé."

Su respiración se tornó algo dificultosa y no tardó mucho en ponerse a toser, pero no con tanta fuerza como hacía unos días atrás. Las medicinas funcionaban. Dohko le estaba sobando la espalda cuando entró la misma Astrea con una de sus aprendizas; al verlo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole al dorado que esperase afuera. Una vez que hubo salido, la vieja enfermera se acercó a la chica, le revisó los vitales, los reflejos, le tomó la temperatura y la obligó a tomar sus medicinas.

38° C… y aunque no estaba tan sudada, igual decidió cambiarle el pijama y las sábanas, proceso que irritó a Flos más de la cuenta. Una vez que estuvo lista, la dejó tenderse y acurrucarse en la cama. Al menos estaba más despierta que los días anteriores. No pasó mucho rato sola, cuando Dohko entró de nuevo.

"Esa mujer gruñe más de lo que habla…" Rezongó Flos.

"Eso pasa cuando toca cuidar a tanto mañoso que no cree estar enfermo." Dohko se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza. "Me dijo que estabas mejor."

"… sí claro."

Flos se sentó sobre la cama y pestañeó. En verdad se sentía más alerta que otros días. Se sobó el pecho y se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de juguetear un rato con los vendajes que mantenían la vía en su sitio. ¡Moría de ganas por quitarse esa cosa y lanzarla lejos! Pero había comprendido que si hacía eso, no lo solo dolía, sino que en seguida la estaban sujetando para ponerle una nueva. Miró a Dohko de reojo, algo cohibida. Suspiró apenada.

"¿De veras crees que yo pueda ser de utilidad aquí? Este lugar me pone nerviosa…"

"No comas ansias, Flora." Le dijo mientras se encaramaba en la camilla y se sentaba a su lado. "Un día a la vez. Y si no eres útil aquí, yo tampoco lo soy y nos largamos a tu caverna. ¿Te gustaría eso?" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Flos ladeó la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Flos. ¿Por qué insistes en decirme _Flora_?"

"¡De cariño!"

"¡Pero mi nombre es Flos!" Exclamó sin lograr captar la sutileza. Dohko rió mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de la cara. "Cazador. Eres mañoso y extraño."

"Lo sé… pero es lo que me hace especial." La dio travieso, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

Se miraron un buen rato. Aún había palabras entre ambos que no se habían intercambiado. Los recuerdos de aquella noche les daban vueltas a los dos. Flos bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía llenas de curaciones. Inspiró un poco y se mordió el labio. Curioso, el dorado no se perdía gesto. De pronto se puso nervioso.

"Lo que me dijiste en la caverna…"

"¿Cuándo?"

"… cuando fuiste por mi… ¿iba en serio, Cazador?"

"¿Sobre qué…?"

"Tú sabes, no me hagas repetir."

Dohko la tomó por la mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y la miró a los ojos, los mismos que comenzaban poco a poco a recuperar su colorcito y su brillo normales, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Flos le mantuvo la mirada… e incluso se atrevió a imitar las caricias, antes de sujetar un mechón de su cabello y sentir la textura.

Flos parecía tener una fijación por el cabello de Dohko.

"¿Cuándo te dije que te amo? Sí… iba en serio. A mi edad siempre vas en serio." Le dijo rozándole la nariz con la suya. "Te amo. Y no lo digo en vano, mujer."

Con la mirada muy abierta, Flos pestañeó un par de veces. Finalmente suspiró e hizo un puchero: por lo visto no había sido imaginación suya: por momentos había creído que la fiebre la indujo a pensar cosas. Sonrió sonrojada por primera vez en días y no a causa de la fiebre.

"Entonces elegí bien a mi cazador. También te quiero." Le dijo antes de besarlo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Solo me _quieres_?"

"Vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más, Cazador. No soy tan fácil." Le dijo con más picardía de la que se hubiera esperado. "Si lo fuera ya tendría como diez hijos."

Dohko sonrió de costado, lleno de orgullo, y besó a Flos con más territorialidad de la que hubiera esperado. Bajó incluso su mano para tomarle el costado y quizás subir esa caricia un poco más arriba hasta tocar uno de sus…

 **PLAF**

Un zapatazo le llegó a la cabeza y con enorme precisión rebotó en la de Flos. Dohko alzó un manotazo y enfurecido miró hacia quién había interrumpido, solo para encontrarse con la furibunda mirada de Astrea de Erídano, quien tenía su cosmo encendido: se la veía peligrosa.

 **"¡NO EN MI ENFERMERÍA!"**

Detrás de la enfermera, Apolo y Asclepios se desternillaban de risa y Shion hacía grandes esfuerzos por aguantarse las carcajadas y mantener una adusta expresión.

Bueno… no digamos que le resultaba mucho y…

 **¡PLAF!**

 **"¡INTERRUMPES!"**

La risa les duró hasta que el zapato se regresó. Flos no perdió tiempo en devolverlo al origen de la misma manera que le había llegado a ellos, impactando en toda la cara de la enfermera, quien de la sorpresa retrocedió algunos pasos. Los dioses se callaron perplejos, Shion observó curioso, y tanto Flos como Astrea se miraron furibundas. Dohko rió de buena gana y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras observaba el duelo de miradas entre enfermera y paciente.

Jejejeje. ¡Esa era su chica!

 **FIN DE "FLOS FLORAM"**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No puedo creerlo. **¡TERMINÉ EL FIC!** Lo logré y agradezco tanto el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de esto, que me emociono tan solo de pensarlo. Gracias por tolerar esta locura mía y **MIL GRACIAS AL CONCILIO** , que no deja de incentivarme. Ojalá no se hayan decepcionado con esto y que les haya sacado una linda sonrisa de vez en cuando. Sé que hubo muertos y santos que quedaron resentidos, pero nadie quedará sin su venganza. Tengo al menos tres proyectos más en mente que me gustaría llevar a cabo. Gracias por todo. Cualquier error tipográfico o dudas que se les presenten, háganmelas saber y trataré de responderles. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER TODO EL FIC! ^O^**

* * *

Creo que Dohko no deslució, **Ozzy** , aunque el tipo anotó la sugerencia del té con miel… supongo que lo pondrá en práctica en cuanto Flos tolere mejor los alimentos procesados. No, esta vez no se le irá el tren: no está dispuesto a pasar su segunda oportunidad solo de nuevo. Tiene planes, igual Flos. Solo tienen que ponerse de acuerdo y coordinar esfuerzos. **¡GRACIAS POR TU LINDO APOYO Y LEER TODO ESTE FIC!**

Oooh, **Nice** , mencionaste la mermelada de rosa mosqueta… ¡Tiempo que no como eso! Me hiciste recordar buenos tiempos. Y sí, me cuido: estoy acostumbrada a tener los pulmones fallados (tengo rinitis alérgica), así que no queda de otra. Sobre el lemuelfito, no recuerdo bien si fue Ekléctica o Seika quienes sugirieron el término, pero sí que salió del Concilio (creo, a menos que me haya dado Alzheimer). Sobre Hyoga… no sé qué tan tardíamente esté viviendo su adolescencia… después de todo tiene 19 años en esta línea temporal: lo que sí es cierto, es que tiene mucho que explicar. **XD ¡GRACIAS POR TU LINDO APOYO Y LEER TODO ESTE FIC!**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DEL FIC!_**

 _La coneja de Shaina volvió con su dueña, quien regañó tanto a Afro como a Rin, porque sobrealimentaron a su mascota y la pobre está con kilo y medio de sobrepeso. Ahora tiene a la coneja a dieta. Asimismo, aparte de cumplir con el entrenamiento de obediencia, Blanquita solo asustó a Kiki dos veces._

 _Aioria anda resentido con Camus por culpa del ojo morado que éste le diera, pero nada que un entrenamiento algo más bruto con él no pueda solucionar._

 _Nathan logró titularse como enfermero._

 _Shion anda molesto porque si bien neutralizaron la amenaza renegada, aún quedan malditos qué atrapar. Shura los está rastreando y no permite que le ayuden, pero aprendieron a esconderse bien._

 _Hay que mencionar que cada vez que un santo se topa con algún renegado… pues lo lleva "amablemente" al Santuario, pues si bien la diosa determinó que no deben morir, nunca dijo en qué condiciones deben echarlos al calabozo. Bastaba con que respiraran._

 _Finalmente, la constelación del Lince brilla muy contenta en lo alto._

 _Y Dohko es feliz…_

 _… Pese a que Flos decidió que quiere irse a vivir al Recinto de Amazonas por mientras._

 _La causa por la preservación de los tigres ha sido enarbolada por más de alguno en el Santuario._


End file.
